Bangtan group chat
by XiRuLin
Summary: tujuh pemuda menengah atas dipertemukan dalam satu organisasi basket. karakter mereka berbeda-beda, lantas bagaimana kondisi grup chat yang mereka buat sehari-hari? tell the story about bangtan's life through their chat room. [oldest Jin;wise Rap Monster;souless Suga;Cheerful J-Hope;Bullyable Jimin;Tough Taehyung;careless Jungkook]
1. Chapter 1 - Jungkook and Biology Test

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini.  
_

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as PinkPieceJin**

 **Min Yoongi as I'm Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok as Hopefully~**

 **Park Jimin as ChimChimCool**

 **Kim Taehyung as LionKingTae**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jeongguk**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter One;_

 _[Jungkook with his biology test]_

 _p.s : Setiap chapter akan berganti title._

 _ **Nama Grup : BULLETPROOF BOYS**_

 _ **Anggota : 7 akun**_

 _ **Album : 270 pictures**_

 _ **Posts : 3 Posts**_

 ** _[11.30 AM]_**

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Oi

 ** _[11.45 AM]_**

 **I'm Suga :** Belajar kau, Magnae.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Berisik.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Read by 3.

 **I'm Suga :** Taruhan, Taehyung salah satunya.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** dan hoseok.

 **Hopefully~ :** keparat sialan, panggil aku Hyung.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Min Yoongi, satu cola untukku (snap)

 **LionKingTae :** Hobi Hyung dikacangin~

 **I'm Suga :** aku tak pernah mengajakmu taruhan, magnae.

 **I'm Suga :** Kim Taehyung kau di panggil Shin Seongsaenim.

 **LionKingTae :** mampus. Hyung bilang aku tidak datang sekolah saja! T^T

 **Hopefully~ :** "Apa Taehyung koma sampe tak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu?" – Shin Seongsaenim

 **LionKingTae :** Brengsek kau, Hyung. Kau yang mengajakku bolos T^T

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Nasib sial sedang menimpamu, Tae.

 **LionKingTae :** Kau Keparat Jeon Jungkook kembalikan uangku!

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Read by 5.

 **[ _13.00 PM_ ]**

 **ChimChimCool :** Taehyung kau dimana?

 **Rap Monster :** Jeon Jeongguk aku pikir kau ada ujian hari ini?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** (sent a picture)

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Sedang berlangsung.

 **Rap Monster :** _You little brat_! Bahkan satu nomor pun tidak ada kau isi?!

 **LionKingTae :** Tempat biasa, Chim.

 **LionKingTae :** _Of korse,_ _Our stupid magnae_. Ckckck.

 **I'm Suga :** _Of Course_ , bodoh.

 **LionKingTae :** itulah.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Sebutkan nama jamur pembuat tempe.

 **Hopefully~ :** I Hate Biologi.

 **LionKingTae :** I Hate Biologi (2)

 **ChimChimCool :** Kim Taehyung kesini kau sialan atau aku akan dicincang oleh Lee Seonsaengnim!

 **Rap Monster :** Rhyzopus Oryzae, Kook-ah

 **Rap Monster :** dan aku sudah memberitahumu tadi malam, _brat!_

 **LionKingTae :** Lima menit lagi, Chim~ lakukan _Aegyo_ saja agar kau di bebaskan.

 **Hopefully~ :** Aku ingin melihat Jimin melakukan Aegyo~~~

 **I'm Suga :** Taruhan, dia akan di tendang dua detik kemudian.

 **Hopefully~ :** HAHAHAHAHAHA *rotfl*

 **LionKingTae :** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH XD

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Namjoon hyung cek pm.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** _I wish I'm the one who kick Jimin's butt._

 **LionKingTae :** HAHAHAHAHAHAH *rotfl* *rotfl*

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan, Tae?

 **LionKingTae :** Tidak.

 **Hopefully~ :** PFFT :v

 **I'm Suga :** Aku berharap aku lah yang menendang bokong Jimin.

 **ChimChimCool :** Google translate :3

 **I'm Suga :** Fuck.

 **Rap Monster :** Kau hanya iri, Jimin.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Apa nama cabang biologi yang mempelajari tentang Virus?

 **I'm Suga :** Astaga, Jungkook.

 **Rap Monster :** ditabrak apa kau tadi pagi hingga amnesia begitu?-_-

 **LionKingTae :** ITU GAMPANG SEKALI ASTAGA! 0_0

 **Hopefully~ :** Kenapa aku tak tahu.-.

 **ChimChimCool :** Aku juga tak tahu.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** _Study, Bro._

 **ChimChimCool :** -_-

 **Hopefully~ :** Sialan.

 **[ _12.30 PM_ ]**

 **PinkPieceJin :** ASTAGA HP KU TAK BERHENTI BERGETAR!

 **PinkPieceJin :** BELAJAR KAU SEMUA DASAR PARA BERANDALAN! MAU JADI APA KAU SEMUA KALAU BESAR?! HA!?

 **[ _12.40 PM_ ]**

 **[Rap Monster meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **[I'm Suga meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **Hopefully~ :** Uh-Oh, Jin hyung sudah datang .

 **PinkPieceJin :** JUNG HOSEOK! B-E-L-A-J-A-R!

 **[ _12.43 PM_ ]**

 **[Hopefully~ meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **PinkPieceJin :** Read by 3.

 **PinkPieceJin :** TAEHYUNG JUNGKOOK JIMIN BELAJAR ATAU KUJADIKAN KAU SATE BERTIGA! (knife) (knife)

 **LionKingTae :** OTW kelas, Hyung. kau galak sekali-_-

 **ChimChimCool :** Aku dikeluarkan dari kelas:( KIM TAEHYUNG TANGGUNG JAWAB KAU!

 **[ _12.45 PM_ ]**

 **[LionKingTae meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Jin Hyung berhenti marah-marah, keriput mu bertambah.

 **ChimChimCool :** AKADHDFHDJFL MAGNAE HAHAHAHA XD

 **PinkPieceJin :** MAGNAE KURANG AJAR! KUBUNUH KAU SEBENTAR! (knife)

 **[ _12.48 PM_ ]**

 **[Jeon Jeongguk meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **ChimChimCool :** wow, Tinggal kita berdua, Hyung.

 **ChimChimCool :** Baiklah hyung, karena aku tak mau menjadi korban amukanmu, mending aku keluar.

 _ **[12.50 PM**_ **]**

 **[ChimChimCool meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **[ _13.12 PM]_**

 **PinkPieceJin :** KENAPA AKU DITINGGAL SENDIRI!?

 **[ _13.14 PM_ ]**

 **[PinkPieceJin meninggalkan obrolan]**

* * *

maafkan saya kalau ceritanya gaje dan garing.

ini lagi ga ada kerjaan terus lagi liburan, jadi deh muncul ide buat fiction baru.

bukannya lanjut fiction yang lain malah bawa yang baru-_- /digampar

fiction ini ada karena rasa penasaran saya soal grup chat BTS :3 pasti bakalan seru HOHO

dan sekali lagi saya ingatkan!

 **fiction ini tanpa ada unsur pairing sama sekali.**

 **fiction ini murni menceritakan tentang friendship nya bangtan.**

 **kalaupun nanti ada OC yang muncul itu hanya sekedar pinjam NAMA tanpa ada niat buat crack pair**

 **dan bagi yang minta diadakannya pairing, mohon maaf, saya tetap dengan pendirian saya.**

 **last!**

 **mind to review?**

Xi_Ru_Lin


	2. Chapter 2 - Immature

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as** **ChefJin**

 **Min Yoongi as** **Agus D Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok as** **I'm your Hope**

 **Park Jimin as ChimChimCool**

 **Kim Taehyung as Lion** **TaeKim**

 **Jeon Jungkook as** **Manly Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter_ _Two_ _;_

 _[_ _Immature_ _]_

 _p.s : Setiap chapter akan berganti title._

 ** _Nama Grup :_** ** _Fuckboys_**

 ** _Anggota :_** ** _1 akun_**

 ** _Album : 0 pictures_**

 ** _Posts :_** ** _0_** ** _Posts_**

 **[** ** _08.30 AM_** **]**

 **[Rap Monster mengundang LionTaeKim, Agus D Suga, Manly Jungkook, ChefJin, ChimChimCool, I'm Your Hope]**

 **[Chef Jin bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **ChefJin :** Apa ini grup baru?

 **Rap Monster :** Begitulah, Hyung.

 **ChefJin :** Kim Namjoon, ganti nama grupnya-_-

 **Rap Monster :** NOOOOO! (sad face)

 **Rap Monster :** Jangan berani-berani kau mengantinya hyung!

 **[** ** _08.32 AM_** **]**

 **[ ChefJin merubah nama grup menjadi "Dork Boys"]**

 **[** ** _08.34 AM_** **]**

 **[ChimChimCool bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **Rap Monster :** NAMA GRUP KUUUUUUUUU (crying girl)

 **ChimChimCool :** ada apa denganmu, hyung?-_-

 **ChefJin :** Welcome jiminnie~~

 **ChefJin :** Acuhkan saja pria aneh itu.-.

 **Rap Monster :** Jin Hyung jangan mencariku lagi kalau kau butuh keperluan.

 **Rap Monster :** _I'm gone! Bye!_

 **ChimChimCool :** Hyung, kau menstruasi?-_-

 **ChefJin :** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **[** ** _09.01 AM_** **]**

 **[LionTaeKim bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **Rap Monster :** _I'm gonna kill you both._

 **LionTaeKim :** HEI HEI KIM TAEHYUNG _Hereee!_

 **LionTaeKim :** _Where is the peoples?_

 **LionTaeKim :** Kim Taehyung _I love you~~~~ (_ heart) (heart)

 **LionTaeKim :** Read by 1.

 **LionTaeKim :** siapapun kau keluar atau kusumpahi bisu selamanya-_-

 **ChimChimCool :** persetan kau, Kim Taehyung.

 **LionTaeKim :** Sial, kupikir Jin Hyung-_-

 **ChefJin :** Jadi kau mau aku bisu, begitu?

 **ChimChimCool :** MAMPUS KAU TAE! HAHAHAHAHA!

 **LionTaeKim :** EH TIDAK HYUNG ITU

 **LionTaeKim :** ANU

 **[** ** _09.05 AM_** **]**

 **[Manly Jungkook bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **LionTaeKim :** KAU SALAH PAHAM HYUNG HUWE T^T

 **Manly Jungkook :** berisik.

 **LionTaeKim :** Kau bahkan baru masuk, brengsek-_-

 **Manly Jungkook :** Read by 2.

 **ChimChimCool :** Jeon Jeongguk temani hyung makan di kantin sebentar

 **Manly Jungkook :** Hyung?

 **Manly Jungkook :** Jin Hyung?

 **ChimChimCool :** Bukan-_-

 **Manly Jungkook :** Namjoon hyung?

 **LionTaeKim :** Mulai lagi kau, Magnae, ckckck.

 **ChimChimCool :** Aku, brengsek.

 **Manly Jungkook :** Kau siapa?

 **[** ** _09.10 AM_** **]**

 **[Agus D Suga bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **ChimChimCool :** Fuck you.

 **Agus D Suga :** Apa-apaan ini? Kau mengataiku, Park Jimin?

 **ChimChimCool :** Eh tidak hyung! Bukan kau!

 **Manly Jungkook :** Yoongi hyung, Jimin berbicara tentangmu tadi.

 **Agus D Suga :** Dia berbicara apa?

 **ChimChimCool :** Tidak astaga! Kau magnae laknat!

 **Manly Jungkook :** Dia mengeluh akibat kau menghukumnya berdiri di lapangan tadi pagi karena terlambat, Hyung.

 **Manly Jungkook :** Dia bahkan mengatakan akan menurunkanmu dari jabatanmu sebagai Waketos.

 **ChimChimCool :** Jeon Jungkook astaga! Mati saja kau!

 **Agus D Suga :** Apa itu benar Jimin?

 **Manly Jungkook :** Itu benar, Hyung.

 **ChimChimCool :** Tidak hyung! Jungkook berbohong!

 **LionTaeKim :** Wah ini seru~

 **Agus D Suga :** Park Jimin, temui aku di ruang osis saat istirahat, brengsek.

 **ChimChimCool :** Sialan kau Kim Taehyung! Bantu aku! T^T

 **ChimChimCool :** Astaga Hyung aku tidak mengatakan apapun! Jangan hukum akuuuu lagi:'(

 **Manly Jungkook :** Dia bahkan mengatakan akan mengumpatmu sebentar.

 **ChimChimCool :** CUKUP KAU MAGNAE SIALAN!

 **[** ** _09.20 AM]_**

 **[I'm Your Hope bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **[ChimChimCool meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **I'm Your Hope :** eh? Ada apa dengan Jimin?

 **Manly Jungkook :** Bukan salahku.

 **LionTaeKim :** Wah~ uri Jiminnie ngambek~

 **[** ** _09.31 AM_** **]**

 **[Rap Monster mengundang ChimChimCool]**

 **Rap Monster :** _Seriously, Yall got no jams._

 **[** ** _09.40 AM_** **]**

 **ChefJin :** DASAR MAGNAE LASAGNA! MINTA MAAF KAU SAMA JIMIN!

 **ChefJin :** *Laknat

 **LionTaeKim :** TYPO MU HYUNG HAHAHAAHAHA XD

 **I'm Your Hope :** Ada apasih?

 **I'm Your Hope :** Jimin kenapa?

 **I'm Your Hope :** Kenapa Jungkook harus minta maaf?

 **Manly Jungkook :** Karena sebentar lagi kau mati, Hyung.

 **LionTaeKim :** AJSFJSDHSGSGKDFJL XD

 **LionTaeKim :** AKU BISA GILA *rotfl* *rotfl* *rotfl*

 **I'm Your Hope :** Kurang ajar kau, Jungkook-_-

 **Agus D Suga :** Kau butuh di beri pelajaran, Jeon Jeongguk.

 **[** ** _09.43 AM_** **]**

 **[ChimChimCool bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **ChefJin :** JEON JUNGKOOK MINTA MAAF KAU SEKARANG!

 **Manly Jungkook :** Jimin hyung, maaf.

 **LionTaeKim :** AKU TAK PERCAYA INI! JUNGKOOK MINTA MAAF!

 **I'm Your Hope :** Aku dapat screenshotnya~

 **I'm Your Hope :** (Sent a picture)

 **Manly Jungkook :** Sialan kau hyung! Hapus! Harga diriku!

 **Agus D Suga :** JEON JEONGGUK! KERUANGANKU KAU SEBENTAR! DASAR JUNIOR KURANG AJAR!

 **ChimChimCool :** RASAKAN ITU MAGNAE! XD

 **ChimChimCool :** AKU PUAS SEKARANG XD

 **LionTaeKim :** Chim, kau tak mengerjakan tugas?

 **Manly Jungkook :** _What the fuck_ -_-

 **Rap Monster :** MAGNAE! AKU MENGAJARIMU BAHASA INGGRIS BUKAN UNTUK _CURSING_ BODOH!

 **I'm Your Hope :** _Aigoo~_ Jungkookie dimarahi terus sedari tadi~

 **LionTaeKim :** Dia memang harus merasakannya sekali-kali :p

 **ChimChimCool :** Tae! Lee Seonsaengnim memperhatikanmu terus, bodoh!

 **LionTaeKim :** APA?! SIALAN KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG?!

 **ChefJin :** Belajar yang benar kau berdua-_-

 **Rap Monster :** Jin Hyung, Yoongi Hyung, ada rapat sebentar. Kalian jangan lupa.

 **Agus D Suga :** hm.

 **ChefJin :** Tapi aku lapaaaaar~ (crying face)

 **I'm Your Hope :** Aku akan membelikanmu makanan sebentar, hyung~

 **ChefJin :** Wah?! Serius?! Astaga makasih Hoseokkie~!

 **Manly Jungkook :** Hyung, aku juga.

 **Rap Monster :** _You Little brat! Don't you fucking say a cursing word again!_

 **Manly Jungkook :** Kau baru saja mengumpat, hyung-_-

 **Rap Monster :** _I'm an expection._

 **Manly Jungkook :** Read by 4.

 **Manly Jungkook :** Hobie hyung kau mengabaikanku.-_-

 **I'm Your Hope :** Kau siapa?

 **ChefJin :** Kau siapa? (2)

 **Agus D Suga :** Kau siapa? (3)

 **Rap Monster :** _Who are you?_ (69)

 **Manly Jungkook :** Namjoon hyung sedang ingin oral play.

 **ChefJin :** DEMI TUHAN JEON JENGGUK! BAHASAMU!

 **ChefJin :** *Jeongguk

 **Agus D Suga :** Sudah pasti Kim Namjoon yang bertanggung jawab akan hal ini.

 **I'm your Hope :** Astaga apa sebenarnya yang kau pelajari dari Namjoon, Kook-ah? XD

 **Manly Jungkook :** _cursing a lot._ Dan sedikit film blue sebagai bonus apabila aku berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya.

 **ChefJin : ...**...

 **Agus D Suga :** Keluar kau Rap Monster.

 **I'm Your Hope :** I am speechless.

 **ChimChimCool :** Aku jadi ingin belajar dengan Namjoon hyung :3

 **ChefJin :** JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU PARK JIMIN!

 **LionTaeKim :** Jim, kirimkan aku jawaban nomor tiga.

 **ChimChimCool :** (sent a picture)

 **ChefJin :** Sekali-kali kau harus belajar untuk menjawab sendiri, Taehyung-_-

 **Manly Jungkook :** Sekali bodoh akan selamanya bodoh.

 **[** ** _09.55 AM_** **]**

 **[ChefJin menghapus Manly Jungkook dari grup]**

 **LionTaeKim :** AHAHAHAHAHA HYUNG XD

 **ChimChimCool :** BENAR – BENAR XD *rotfl*

 **I'm Your Hope :** JIN HYUNG YANG TERBAIK! XD (thumb)

 **Agus D Suga :** Anak itu, semakin besar semakin berbahaya.

 **Rap Monster :** ADA APA INI?! ASTAGA AKU TIDAK MENGAJARKAN JUNGKOOK APAPUN!

 **Rap Monster :** MAGNAE ITU MENUDUHKU SEMBARANGAN (crying face)

 **ChefJin :** Jeon Jeongguk sialan-_-

 **I'm Your Hope :** Hormone nya sedang meledak, maklumi saja XD

 **LionTaeKim :** Undang lagi si Kookie XD

 **[** ** _09.57 AM_** **]**

 **[ChimChimCool mengundang Manly Jungkook]**

 **LionTaeKim :** Kita lihat apa yang terjadi XD

 **[Manly Jungkook bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **Manly Jungkook :** Siapa yang mengkick ku?!

 **Manly Jungkook :** Kalian tega, hyung.

 **Manly Jungkook :** Kalian tidak seru. Tidak tau yang namanya bercanda.

 **Manly Jungkook :** Read by 3

 **Manly Jungkook :** Astaga aku diacuhkan!

 **Manly Jungkook :** Read by 6

 **Manly Jungkook :** HYUNGDEUL! AKU LAPAR! AYO MAKAN!

 **Manly Jungkook :** Baiklah, aku menyerah.

 **Manly Jungkook :** …..

 **Manly Jungkook :** Aku minta maaf atas semua candaanku tadi.

 **LionTaeKim :** YEAY!

 **ChimChimCool :** Akhirnya kau sadar juga magnae brengsek XD

 **ChefJin :** seharusnya kau melakukannya dari tadi ckckck.

 **Agus D Suga :** 10\. Rekor chat terpanjang Jeon Jeongguk.

 **I'm Your Hope :** pertama kalinya Jungkook berbicara sepanjang ini :')

 **Rap Monster :** _BUT STILL IM GONNA PUNCH YOU FIRST_

 **Manly Jungkook :** ….

 **Manly Jungkook :** sudahlah. Aku lapar.

 **Manly Jungkook :** Aku akan menunggu kalian di kantin nanti.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

chapter dua is up!

beda ngepostnya cuma beberapa menitan kkk~

mumpung lagi ada ide dan lagi semangat jadi aku post lagi~

chapt ini still about Jeon Jeongguk kkk. tapi chap selanjutnya ga kok tenang aja~

dan sekali lagi saya ingatkan!

 **fiction ini tanpa ada unsur pairing sama sekali.**

 **fiction ini murni menceritakan tentang friendship nya bangtan.**

 **kalaupun nanti ada OC yang muncul itu hanya sekedar pinjam NAMA tanpa ada niat buat crack pair**

 **dan bagi yang minta diadakannya pairing, mohon maaf, saya tetap dengan pendirian saya.**

 **last!**

 **mind to review?**

Xi_Ru_Lin


	3. Chapter 3 - Yoongi being sensitive

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as JinSeok**

 **Min Yoongi as Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok as HobieHobie**

 **Park Jimin as JiminJim**

 **Kim Taehyung as TaeTaeSwag**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Kookie**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Three;_

 _[Yoongi being sensitive]_

 _p.s : Setiap chapter akan berganti title._

 ** _Nama Grup : Crazy group_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 14 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 2 Posts_**

 **[Wednesday]**

 **[** ** _10.45 AM_** **]**

 **Suga :** Kim Namjoon muncul kau

 **Suga :** Balas pm ku brengsek

 **Suga :** Bajingan

 **[** ** _10.50 AM_** **]**

 **Suga :** Dasar ketua osis tidak tanggung jawab kau!

 **JinSeok :** Tenangkan dirimu, Min Yoongi.

 **Suga :** Diam kau, Jin.

 **Suga :** Ini masalahku dengannya.

 **Jinseok :** Aku tahu! Tapi tidak seharusnya kau membahasnya disini.

 **Suga :** Katakan itu pada pria bajingan yang tidak membalas pm ku!

 **Jinseok :** Oke oke. Read by 4.

 **Jinseok :** Apa salah satu dari keempat ini Namjoon?

 **TaeTaeswag :** Kim Taehyung hadir..

 **Kookie** : hm.

 **HobieHobie :** dan aku bukan Namjoon.

 **JinSeok :** _see?_ Tidak ada Namjoon memang.

 **HobieHobie :** Dia juga sedang tak ada di kelas. Ada urusan katanya:v

 **JinSeok :** Namjoon pasti sedang mengurusnya Min Yoongi. Tenangkan dirimu.

 **Suga :** Tetap saja dia brengsek. Meninggalkan pekerjaan lalu memberikannya padaku.

 **Suga :** dan justru pergi bersenang-senang dengan gamenya.

 **Suga :** _Go To Hell,_ Kim Namjoon.

 **JinSeok :** Yoongi! Cukup!

 **Kookie :** Yoongi hyung sedang unmood.

 **Suga :** Tutup mulutmu, magnae.

 **Kookie : ...** oke.

 **JiminJim :** Ada apa ini?

 **HobieHobie :** Kau dalam bahaya, Park Jimin.

 **JiminJim :** Ha?

 **Suga :** Park Jimin, Kenapa kau kembali meninju Sehun, ha?

 **HobieHobie :** Meninju?

 **Suga :** Aku mendapat laporan kalau Jimin meninju Sehun di kamar mandi tadi.

 **JiminJim :** Hyung! Itu bukan salahku! Si Sehun brengsek itu yang menabrakku!

 **Suga :** KAU MAU MENGELAK LAGI?! DASAR PEMBOHONG!

 **Suga :** Berhenti berbohong, Park Jimin.

 **Suga :** Sifatmu yang satu ini jelek sekali.

 **JiminJim :** Hyung! Kau tak percaya padaku?!

 **JiminJim :** Kau lebih percaya dengan Sehun?!

 **Suga :** Ada bukti yang mengatakan kalau kau yang bersalah, Jimin! Keruanganku sebentar!

 **JiminJim :** Jadi untuk apa persahabatan ini selama 8 tahun?!

 **JiminJim :** kita bahkan tak bisa saling mempercayai!

 **JinSeok :** Sudah cukup kalian berdua!

 **Kookie : ...**

 **Kookie :** semua orang mendadak menjadi sensitif.

 **TaeTaeSwag :**...

 **TaeTaeSwag :** aku tak tahu ingin berkata apa.

 **[** ** _11.12 AM_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** Min Yoongi? Kau mencariku?

 **Suga :** Brengsek kau Kim Namjoon!

 **Suga :** Darimana saja kau?! HA!?

 **Suga :** Aku menunggumu selama dua jam lebih di ruangan ini tolol!

 **Suga :** Aku bahkan sampe bolos kelas hanya gara-gara janji palsu mu itu!

 **Suga :** Kau selalu saja menjadi orang brengsek, Namjoon.

 **JinSeok :** Astaga Yoongi! Dengar perkataan Namjoon dulu!

 **Rap Monster :** Kita bicarakan di pm.

 **Suga :** Kau takut, heh?

 **Suga :** Kau takut kalau anak-anak sampai tahu kau itu Cuma pembohong?

 **JinSeok :** MIN YOONGI!

 **Rap Monster :** balas pm ku, Yoongi.

 **Suga :** APA SUSAHNYA MENJAWAB DISINI?!

 **JiminJim :** Ini ada apa sih?!

 **HobieHobie :** Jangan ikut campur.

 **Kookie :** Dengarkan saja.

 **JinSeok :** Lebih baik kalian membahasnya di pm.

 **Suga :** cih, semua orang membela yang salah.

 **Suga :** Kau semua buta.

 **[** ** _11.26 AM_** **]**

 **[Suga meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **Rap Monster :** _What the?_

 **JinSeok :** astaga.

 **HobieHobie :** dia benar-benar sedang unmood.

 **[** ** _11.27 AM_** **]**

 **[Rap Monster mengundang Suga]**

 **JiminJim :** Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

 **Rap Monster :** Masalah biasa, aku berjanji akan membahas soal proyek kita tapi aku ketiduran di UKS.

 **TaeTaeSwag :** UKS?

 **JinSeok :** Kau sakit Kim Namjoon?

 **Rap Monster :** Hanya lelah, resiko mengerjakan LPJ porseni semalam suntuk.

 **JiminJim :** Yoongi hyung salah paham.

 **Kookie :** Baiklah, biar aku yang berbicara dengan Suga.

 **JinSeok :** _NO_!

 **TaeTaeSwag :** _NEVER DO THAT_!

 **Kookie :** kenapa? -_-

 **HobieHobie :** Yang ada kau justru memperburuk keadaan, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Kookie :** Kalian tidak percaya denganku?!

 **Kookie :** Jadi untuk apa persahabatan selama 8 tahun?! Kalau kita bahkan tak bisa saling mempercayai!

 **JiminJim :** Itu kata-kataku, sialan.

 **HobieHobie :** Heol..

 **TaeTaeSwag :** Aku juga ingin bertengkar dengan seseorang T^T

 **Kookie :** Kim Taehyung si buaya darat.

 **Kookie :** Aku mendapatimu menggoda Irene sunbae kemarin siang.

 **JiminJim :**?!

 **TaeTaeSwag :** SIAL APA MAKSUDMU

 **JiminJim :** Jangan pernah berbicara padaku lagi, Kim Taehyung.

 **TaeTaeSwag :** TIDAK CHIM ASTAGA!

 **TaeTaeSwag :** KUCEKEK KAU KEPARAT!

 **HobieHobie :** Kau dapat teman bertengkar juga akhirnya Tae XD

 **TaeTaeSwag :** Ha?

 **Kookie :** Tck. Bodoh.

 **JiminJim :** Sial, aku pikir kau serius Kook-ah-_-

 **Kookie :** Kalaupun benar, Irene sunbae juga tak kan pernah tertarik dengannya.

 **TaeTaeSwag : ...**

 **TaeTaeSwag :** kelaut kau, Jeon Jungkook.

 **[** ** _11.59 AM_** **]**

 **[Suga bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **TaeTaeSwag :** Yoongi hyungie~~~

 **HobieHobie :** Kau jelek kalau marah, Yoongi.

 **[** ** _11.59 PM_** **]**

 **[Suga meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **HobieHobie :** Dan aku bercanda.

 **HobieHobie :** EH?!

 **Rap Monster :** J-Hope, kau bodoh apa tolol sih?

 **Kookie :** tidak punya otak.

 **HobieHobie :** AKU HANYA BERCANDA! T^T

 **JiminJim :** _well,_ kau bercanda disaat yang tidak tepat.

 **TaeTaeSwag :** Mampus kau, Hyung! XD

 **[** ** _12.02 PM_** **]**

 **[HobieHobie mengundang Suga]**

 **[** ** _12.03 PM_** **]**

 **[Suga bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **HobieHobie :** MIN YOONGI JANGAN KELUAR LAGI KAU-_-

 **Suga :** Hm.

 **JinSeok :** Jadi? Bagaimana?

 **JiminJim :** apa kalian sudah baikan?

 **Suga :** ewh.

 **Suga :** ogah.

 **HobieHobie :** Dasar gengsian-_-

 **Kookie :** Namjoon hyung memberikan screenshot chat kalian berdua padaku.

 **TaeTaeSwag :** SERIUS?! KIRIM KE SINI JUNGKOOKIE~~~ XD

 **Kookie :** Mager.

 **Rap Monster :** Kau masih saja jadi korban kebohongan Jungkook, Tae-ah.

 **JiminJim :** _Aigoo~_ sahabatku terlalu polos~

 **HobieHobie :** ckckck.

 **TaeTaeSwag :** eh? Jadi Jungkook Cuma berbohong?

 **HobieHobie :** _That's correct!_

 **TaeTaeSwag :** Bajingan kecil sialan.

 **[** ** _12.34 PM_** **]**

 **Suga :** Cepat sembuh kau, Namjoon brengsek.

 **Rap Monster :** eh?

 **Suga :** AGAR AKU TIDAK MENGERJAKAN TUGAS SENDIRI LAGI.

 **Suga :** JANGAN BERHARAP AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU, JELEK.

 **JinSeok :** AHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **TaeTaeSwag :** Yoongi hyung berhentilah bersikap gengsi~~

 **TaeTaeSwag :** Cepat sembuh kau, Namjoon brengsek (2)

 **JiminJim :** Cepat sembuh kau, Namjoon brengsek (3)

 **Kookie :** Cepat sembuh kau, Namjoon brengsek (4)

 **HobieHobie :** Cepat sembuh kau, Namjoon brengsek (5)

 **Rap Monster :** Sialan XD

 **Rap Monster :** _anyway,_ terima kasih _brothers_. Aku terharu~

 **JiminJim :** ew.

 **Kookie :** _cheesy af._

 **JinSeok :** kalau masih lelah, kau tak perlu datang besok, namjoon-ah. Aku akan berbicara dengan gurumu.

 **Rap Monster :** Oke, terima kasih, Hyung.

 **TaeTaeSwag :** Hyung aku juga merasa tidak enak badan~! /_\

 **JinSeok :** Tidak.

 **HobieHobie :** aw sepertinya perutku sakit:'(

 **Kookie :** Hyung aku diare.

 **JiminJim :** Jeon Jeongguk hahahaha XD

 **JinSeok :** alasan palsu-_-

 **[** ** _13.00 PM_** **]**

 **Suga :** Kalian semua gila.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

I'm back woohoo!

ga nyangka ternyata ada yang ngelirik fiction abal ini kkk~

aku pikir mungkin banyak yang gasuka fiction dengan genre ringan tanpa konflik, tapi ternyata ada yang suka.

makasih udah yang review dan fave + following (_ _)

 **dan aku berharap di chapter ini dan seterusnya kalian menyempatkan diri untuk nge-review(:**

saya butuh kritik, saran, complain, atau masukan dari kalian para reader-nim ^^

jadi mohon untuk meninggalkan jejak ^^

see you really soon!

 **Last**

 **mind to review?**

 _sincerely,_

Xi_Ru_Lin


	4. Chapter 4 - Tae being sick

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as ThinkerJin**

 **Min Yoongi as Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok as HimangHope**

 **Park Jimin as JiminJim**

 **Kim Taehyung as I'm V**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jeongguk**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Four;_

 _[Tae being sick]_

 ** _p.s : this chapter i dedicated for my Taehyung._**

 ** _Get well really soon, Tae-ah._**

 ** _Get well really soon, Yoongi._**

 ** _#GetWellSoonTaeGi_**

 ** _Nama Grup : Crazy group_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 16 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 3 Posts_**

 **[Monday, 14/12/2016]**

 **[** ** _13.02 PM_** **]**

 **JiminJim :** (sent a picture)

 **[** ** _13.10 PM_** **]**

 **ThinkerJin :** Bagaimana kondisi Taehyung?

 **Rap Monster :** Dia masih dirumah sakit? Kupikir sudah pulang?

 **[** ** _13.20 PM_** **]**

 **JiminJim :** Itu foto kemarin

 **JiminJim :** Kondisinya sudah membaik.

 **HimangHope :** Syukurlah T^T

 **ThinkerJin :** Yoongi juga sedang sakit.

 **Rap Monster :** Yoongi juga sakit?! Astaga?!

 **Suga :** aku baik-baik saja yatuhan.

 **ThinkerJin :** Jangan main hp dulu kau Min Yoongi!

 **Suga :** Kau berlebihan, Jin-_-

 **HimangHope :** Sakit apa kau, Yoongi?

 **Suga :** Hanya flu. Tidak separah Tae, tenang saja-_-

 **HimangHope :** aaaahh sekolah menjadi sepi sekali tanpa TaeTae T^T

 **JiminJim :** dia bilang dia akan datang besok.

 **JiminJim :** Padahal dokter menyarankannya istirahat selama satu minggu-_-

 **[** ** _13.30 PM_** **]**

 **ThinkerJin :** Bajingan kecil sialan.

 **ThinkerJin :** Aku akan keapartementnya sepulang sekolah.

 **JiminJim :** Tidak perlu hyung.

 **JiminJim :** Sudah ada Jungkook disana.

 **[** ** _13.38 PM_** **]**

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Namaku disebut.

 **HimangHope :** Tunggu?!

 **HimangHope :** Si brengsek Jungkook yang merawat Taehyung?!

 **HimangHope :** HABISLAH SUDAH (crying face)

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Apa-apaan-_-

 **Rap Monster :** Kau yakin bisa merawatnya, Jungkook-ah?

 **Suga :** yang ada Taehyung bisa mati ditanganmu.

 **HimangHope :** Itu dia yang kutakutkan!

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** brengsek-_-

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Aku tidak setolol itu, tenang saja.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Tae akan baik-baik saja.

 **[** ** _13.50 PM_** **]**

 **I'm V :** PANGGIL AKU HYUNG LAKNAT!

 **ThinkerJin :** Tae astaga!

 **ThinkerJin :** Jangan main hp dulu kau!

 **I'm V :** Aku bosaaaaan

 **Rap Monster :** bukannya ada Jungkook disitu?

 **I'm V :** Ada sih, tapi dia di ruang tamu.

 **JiminJim :** Yasudah, susul saja si Jungkook.

 **I'm V :** Dia bahkan tidak mengizinkanku turun dari tempat tidur-_-

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Habiskan buburmu, Tae.

 **I'm V :** sudah dari lima menit yang lalu, brengsek.

 **ThinkerJin :** JUNGKOOK MEMASAK?!

 **HimangHope :** _Impossible._

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Kurang ajar-_-

 **I'm V :** bubur yang Jungkook masak enak ^^

 **ThinkerJin :** pasti resep dariku.

 **Rap Monster :** Sudah pasti.

 **Suga :** Istirahat kau, Tae.

 **HimangHope :** benar. Vertigo bukan main-main_-

 **I'm V :** okaaaay~~~

 **[** ** _14.00 PM_** **]**

 **JiminJim :** Kami akan ke apartementmu sebentar sore.

 **I'm V :** _greaat!_

 **I'm V :** Aku bosan bersama Jungkook.

 **I'm V :** bocah ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menyeramkan-_-

 **HimangHope :** AHAHAHAAH XD

 **Suga :** bukannya dia memang selalu menyeramkan bagimu.

 **I'm V :** kali ini berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan-_-

 **JiminJim :** harusnya kau bersyukur, Tae.

 **JiminJim :** Ada yang mau mengurusmu-_-

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** cih.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Aku Cuma ingin lepas dari fisika.

 **ThinkerJin :** kau bolos?!

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** berisik.

 **I'm V :** EH TAPI ADA YANG INGIN KUCERITAKAN PADA KALIAN XD

 **Rap Monster :** Apa?

 **I'm V :** tadi pagi, kan. Aku sudah bersiap-siap ke sekolah~

 **Suga :** Lalu?

 **I'm V :** tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu apartementku terbuka dengan keras!

 **I'm V :** Aku terkejut setengah mati!

 **I'm V :** dan mendadak vertigo ku kambuh, padahal sudah baik kemarin-_-

 **ThinkerJin :** lalu lalu? XD

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** _shit_

 **I'm V :** kepalaku jadi pusing dan aku terjatuh di ruang tamu! :'(

 **I'm V :** Tapi Jungkook tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku

 **Jeon Jeogguk :** Tae! Cukup!

 **I'm V :** lalala aku tidak mendengarmu~~

 **Rap Monster :** Lalu apa yang dia lakukan? XD

 **I'm V :** dia mengatakan

 **I'm V :** "Tae! Taehyung! Kau tidak apa-apa!? Hei!"

 **I'm V :** "Taehyung! Vertigo mu kambuh?!"

 **I'm V :** "Aish! Tae! jangan membuatku khawatir!"

 **ThinkerJin :** AHAHAAHA XD

 **HimangHope :** YATUHAN XD

 **JiminJim :** AKU TAK PERCAYA INI XD

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** _SHIT DAMN_.

 **I'm V :** Lalu dia mengangkatku ke kamar lalu melesat mencari obat XD

 **I'm V :** Jungkookie terlihat panik sekali XD

 **I'm V :** Aku sebenarnya ingin tertawa tadi tapi kondisiku tidak memungkinkan XD

 **ThinkerJin :** Ya ampun Jeon Jungkookie~

 **Rap Monster :** ternyata kau masih punya hati, bocah. XD

 **I'm V :** dan saat hendak menyuruhku tidur, dia berbisik pelan di telingaku XD

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** BERHENTI KAU KIM TAEHYUNG

 **Suga :** Apa yang dia katakan? XD

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** TIDAK ASTAGA

 **JiminJim :** Apa Tae? XD

 **HimangHope :** Abaikan saja si bocah bongsor ini XD

 **I'm V :** "Cepat sembuh, brengsek. Jangan membuatku panik lagi."

 **HimangHope :** KYAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** _fuck_

 **ThinkerJin :** kau khawatir sama Taehyung, Kook-ah?(:

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Tidak!

 **JiminJim :** eiii~ jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri.

 **Suga :** ternyata kau peduli juga terhadap hyungmu. Hahaha.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Tidak yatuhan!

 **I'm V :** Tapi sungguh, terima kasih Jungkookie. ^^

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** hm.

 **Rap Monster :** Tumben kau menjadi peduli begitu, magnae bajingan hahaha.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Bagaimana aku tidak panik

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Dia tiba tiba jatuh di hadapanku.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Wajahnya terlalu menyedihkan, jadi aku terpaksa.

 **I'm V :** brengsek XD

 **ThinkerJin :** _dongsaeng_ terkecilku manis sekali~~

 **JiminJim :** taruhan, wajah Jungkookie memerah sekali sekarang.

 **HimangHope :** Dia malu kalau dipuji XD

 **I'm V :** AKU AKAN MELIHAT NYA

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** JANGAN BERGERAK DARI TEMPAT TIDURMU SEINCHI PUN

 **Rap Monster :** Cie perhatian cie XD

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Oh. _shit_.

 **JiminJim :** Jungkookie kalau sedang khawatir manis sekali XD

 **Suga :** Aku juga ingin dirawat kookie~

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Kau sakit, hyung?

 **HimangHope :** Cie yang peduli cie XD

 **Jeon Jeongguk :**...

 **ThinkerJIn :** Berhentilah menggoda Kookie, _guys_ XD

 **ThinkerJin :** Tae, kami akan ke apartementmu sebentar.

 **I'm V :** tentu! Datanglah!

 **Rap Monster :** ada yang mau kau titip, Tae?

 **I'm V :** Aku ingin ice creaaaam T^T

 **ThinkerJin :** Oke.

 **ThinkerJin :** Adalagi?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Hyung aku titip pisau.

 **Rap Monster :** Ha?

 **ThinkerJin :** Untuk apa?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Cincang Taehyung.

 **I'm V :** HUWEEEEEEEEE

 **I'm V :** SELAMATKAN AKU HYUUUNGGGG

 **ThinkerJin :** dasar psikopat-_-

 **Suga :** Aku ingin ikut.

 **Rap Monster :** Kau masih sakit, yoongi-_-

 **Suga :** Apa peduli ku.

 **JiminJim :** Aku akan menjemputmu, Hyung.

 **Suga :** jangan lama kau, bantet.

 **JiminJim :** Iya hyung-_-

 **HimangHope :** Tunggu kami TaeTae~~~~~

 **[** ** _15.00 PM_** **]**

 **I'm V :** JUNGKOOKIE MELARANGKU MAIN HP HUWEEEEEEEE

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Mati kau.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

 _for my beloved min yoongi and kim taehyung_

 _please get well really soon_

 _don't push yourself too hard. had some rest._

 _don't acted that you're okay infront of us when the truth is you're not fine._

 _don't pretending that everything is alright._

 _just be honest._

 _i love you._

tangan gatal pengen ngetik ini T^T

maaf karena aku cuma ngambil dari sisi Taehyung. saya hanya, yeah. ga nyangka ternyata Tae bisa sakit.

dia jarang sakit. dia selalu keliatan kuat. ceria. seolah ga ada beban.

shock banget pas tau dia sakit. mana vertigo lagi.

padahal.

malam sebelum dia konser dia masih ngepost di twitter.

selca gaje, bahkan sempet upload video crazy nya.

i just hate the fact that dia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja didepan kita.

padahal sebenarnya engga.

aku harap kedepannya Taehyung dan semua member bisa bersikap lebih jujur.

dan of course.

get well soon.

#GetWellSoonTaeGi

 **oh ya, disini banyak moment TaeKook, YoonMin, dan Namjin.**

 **tapi moment mereka mungkin hanya sebatas sampe ini.**

 **ga ada sisi romance nya.**

 **jadi mohon di pahami.**

 **dan sekali lagi, sempatkan untuk review karena review kalian akan sangat berpengaruh dengan kelanjutan fiction ini.**

 **Last**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely_

XiRuLin


	5. Chapter 5 - Baper Jin

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Kim SeokJin**

 **Min Yoongi as Kumamon**

 **Jung Hoseok as HobieHobie**

 **Park Jimin as Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as Alien nugu?**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Five;_

 _[Baper Jin]_

 ** _Nama Grup : Crazy group_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 16 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 6 Posts_**

* * *

 **[Sunday/29/12/2016]**

 **[** ** _14.00 PM_** **]**

 **Kim SeokJin :** HEI

 **Kim SeokJin :** Kalian semua kemana?!

 **[** ** _14.30 PM_** **]**

 **Kumamon :** Sibuk liburan.

 **Kim SeokJin :** Kumamon? Siapa ini?

 **Kumamon :** bodoh.

 **Kim SeokJin :** Ha?

 **Rap Monster :** Itu Yoongi, hyung.

 **Kim SeokJin :** ASTAGA?

 **Kim SeokJin :** SEJAK KAPAN USERNAME MU MENJADI LUCU BEGITU YOONGI

 **Kim SeokJin :** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Kumamon :** Diam kau.

 **Kim SeokJin :** mana yang lain?

 **Kim SeokJin :** Aku rindu anak-anak T^T

 **Rap Monster :** mereka bukan anakmu, hyung-_-

 **Kim SeokJin :** Baiklah, adikku.

 **Kumamon :** Jimin bilang dia liburan ke busan.

 **Kim SeokJin :** Ck, tidak seru.

 **Kim SeokJin :** Taehyung mana?

 **Kim SeokJin :** Aku rindu anak itu T^T

 **Rap Monster :** KAU TIDAK MERINDUKANKU HYUNG (crying face)

 **Rap Monster :** _Ok Fine!_

 **Kim SeokJin :** Demi Tuhan, Kim Namjoon-_-

 **Kim SeokJin :** jarak rumahku dan rumahmu cuma lima langkah-_-

 **Kumamon :** Namjoon

 **Rap Monster :** Oi yoongi?

 **Kumamon :** Kapan kau mati?

 **Rap Monster :** _fuck._

 **Kim SeokJin :** Kalian berdua-_-

 **[** ** _15.15 PM_** **]**

 **Kim SeokJin :** Read by 4!

 **Kumamon :** Jeongguk

 **Jungkook :** Oi

 **Park Jimin :** (sent a picture)

 **Kim SeokJin :** JUNGKOOKIEEE~~~

 **Kumamon :** Park, bawakan aku roti busan.

 **Kim SeokJin :** JIMINIEEEE~~~

 **Park Jimin :** Roti busan mahal, hyung T^T

 **Kumamon :** Belikan atau kubunuh kau.

 **Jungkook :** bunuh?

 **Jungkook :** siapa yang mau kau bunuh, hyung?

 **Park Jimin :** Diam kau, keparat.

 **Rap Monster :** Jim, kau pulang tanggal berapa?

 **Kumamon :** Jim, R-O-T-I.

 **Park Jimin :** Lusa aku sudah pulang, sepertinya.

 **Kumamon :** JIMIN ROTI!

 **Park Jimin :** Iya hyung astaga!-_-

 **Jungkook :** Yoongi hyung kau seperti sedang mengandung saja.

 **Jungkook :** Ups.

 **Jungkook :** Aku khilaf.

 **Kumamon :** _hell_.

 **Kim SeokJin :** Aku kangen Taehyung T_T

 **Rap Monster :** aku merencakan liburan untuk kita bertujuh.

 **HobieHobie :** SERIUS?!

 **Kumamon :** Astaga hoseok.

 **Kim SeokJin :** Kau ada ternyata-_-

 **HobieHobie :** LIBURAN KEMANA KIM NAMJOON?!

 **Rap Monster :** Wow. _Slow down,_ Hoseok.

 **Rap Monster :** Ke jeju.

 **Kumamon :** ASTAGA KAU SERIUS?!

 **Kumamon :** AKU IKUT!

 **Park Jimin :** Yoongi hyung ahahahaaha XD

 **Kumamon :** diam kau, pendek.

 **HobieHobie :** NAMJOON KAPAN?!

 **Jungkook :** Tapi aku lebih suka ke Gyeongju.

 **Alien nugu? :** Aku sebenarnya ingin ke Daegu.

 **Kim SeokJin :** KIM TAEHYUNG ASTAGA

 **Kim SeokJin :** AKU MENCARIMU SEDARI TADI

 **Kumamon :** Kau berdua, ikuti mauku.

 **HobieHobie :** Ke jeju sajalah-_-

 **Jungkook :** aku tidak ikut kalau begitu.

 **Kim SeokJin :** Memangnya kita benar-benar akan ke Jeju?

 **Rap Monster :** Iya. Aku sudah _booking_ 7 tiket untuk keberangkatan kita kesana.

 **Jungkook :** _WHAT THE HELL?!_

 **Kim SeokJin :** KITA SAJA BELUM MENYETUJUINYA!

 **Kumamon :** Kim Namjoon bertindak semaunya lagi.

 **HobieHobie :** Kali ini sih aku mendukungnya XD

 **Rap Monster :** tidak menerima penolakan.

 **Jungkook :** ASJSJSJSJJSHSDL -_-

 **Jungkook :** Aku ada acara waktu dekat ini di Busan!

 **Rap Monster :** Tinggalkan saja.

 **Alien nugu? :** Kabur dari rumah, Jeon.

 **Alien nugu? :** Aku akan menjemputmu di ujung gang.

 **Kim SeokJin :** Kau mengajari Jungkook hal aneh lagi, Kim Taehyung-_-

 **Jungkook :** sialan-_

 **Jungkook :** Aku sedang tobat.

 **Kumamon :** PFT

 **HobieHobie :** Omong kosong terbesar yang pernah Jungkook ucapkan.

 **Park Jimin :** Kapan kita berangkat ke Jeju?

 **Rap Monster :** Lusa. Tepat saat kau tiba di Seoul.

 **Park Jimin :** APA?!

 **Jungkook :** _CRAZY!_

 **Rap Monster :** Sekali lagi, tidak menerima penolakan.

 **Alien nugu? :** Yes! kebetulan sekali hari itu ada les gitarku.

 **Kim SeokJin :** Jangan bilang kau mau bolos Kim Taehyung?!

 **HobieHobie :** Tae astaga. Kompetisi akustikmu minggu depan.

 **HobieHobie :** Kau terlalu santai-_-

 **Alien nugu? :** persetan.

 **Alien nugu? :** Aku lelah dengan kehidupan Seoul.

 **Rap Monster :** _Talk like a father._

 **Jungkook :** cih. Walau ikut les pun dia tetap akan kalah.

 **Kumamon :** Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak terpilih, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Jungkook :** tck. Tidak sama sekali.

 **Jungkook :** Lagipula di persyaratannya juga sudah tertulis, anak kelas 10 dilarang ikut.

 **Alien nugu? :** lupakan.

 **Alien nugu? :** Jadi? Kita akan berkumpul di markas lusa?

 **Rap Monster :** Benar sekali. (thumb)

 **Jungkook :** Sialan, ini terlalu mendadak.

 **Park Jimin :** Aku tak akan menikmatinya kalau begini-_-

 **Kumamon :** Jimin, ROTI.

 **Kim SeokJin :** Aku akan membelikanmu nanti, Min Yoongi.

 **Rap Monster :** Kita akan _check-in_ jam 15.00, tiba di Jeju jam 17.00, dan pulang satu minggu kemudian.

 **Kumamon :** By the way aku penasaran kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini

 **Rap Monster :** _it's a secret. You all don't have to know it~_

 **HobieHobie :** Jungkook. Translate.

 **Jungkook : "** Kalian tidak penting"

 **Rap Monster :** Brengsek kau, Jeon Jungkook-_-

 **Kim SeokJin :** KENAPA AKU DIACUHKAN SEDARI TADI?!

 **Kim SeokJin :** ADIK KURANG AJAR KAU SEMUA! TT_TT

 **[** ** _16.17 PM_** **]**

 **[Kim SeokJin menghapus Rap Monster dari obrolan]**

 **[Kim SeokJin menghapus Kumamon dari obrolan]**

 **[Kim SeokJin menghapus Alien nugu? Dari obrolan]**

 **Park Jimin :** Eh? Jin Hyung?

 **[** ** _16.18 PM_** **]**

 **[Kim SeokJin menghapus Park Jimin dari obrolan]**

 **HobieHobie :** JIN HYUNG TIDAK!

 **[** ** _16.19 PM_** **]**

 **[Kim SeokJin menghapus Jungkook dari obrolan]**

 **[Kim SeokJin menghapus HobieHobie dari obrolan]**

 **Kim SeokJin :** sekarang grup ini menjadi milikku

 **Kim SeokJin :** HOHOHOHOHO!

 **Kim SeokJin :** mati kau semua bocah kurang ajar.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

 _Penjelasan umur/kelas_

 **Kelas XII**

Kim Seokjin : 18

Min Yoongi : 17

Jung Hoseok : 17

Kim Namjoon : 16 (akselerasi)

 **Kelas XI**

Park Jimin : 16

Kim Taehyung : 15

 **Kelas X**

Jeon Jungkook : 14

 _Jabatan :_

Kim Namjoon : Ketua Osis

Min Yoongi : Wakil Ketua Osis

Kim Seokjin : Ketua Majelis Persatuan Kelas

Jung Hoseok : Ketua Basket (bersama Jimin)

Kim Taehyung : murid biasa/?

Jeon Jungkook : murid biasa/?

* * *

Happy birthday to our Taehyung!

my beloved elephant kkk~

wishing you a happy happy birthday!

 **chapter ini yang terpendek kayaknya .-.**

 **saya lagi kehabisan ide kkk~**

 **jangan salahkan saya soal peran Jin disini /_\**

 **Last**

 **Mind to Review?**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin


	6. Chapter 6 - Namjoon's Soulmates

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Jinnie**

 **Min Yoongi as Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok as HimangHope**

 **Park Jimin as Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jeongguk**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Six;_

 _[Soulmates]_

 _New year special chapter_

 ** _Nama Grup : Crazy group_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 18 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 7 Posts_**

* * *

 **[Saturday/07/01/2017]**

 **[** ** _09.00 AM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** Hoi

 **Park Jimin :** Kenapa sepi sekali-_-

 **Yoongi :** berisik, Park.

 **HimangHope :** Jimin temani aku ke _timezone_ sebentar

 **Park Jimin :** Sial-_

 **Park Jimin :** Kau pikir aku anak kecil diajak ke tempat begitu-_-

 **HimangHope :** Temani si Kei, bodoh.

 **Park Jimin :** Kei?! Adikmu?!

 **Yoongi :** penyakit playboymu kumat, Jim-_-

 **HimangHope :** Yoi

 **HimangHope :** Dia bersama Tzuyu kalau tak salah.

 **HimangHope :** Antar mereka ya, Jim.

 **HimangHope :** Mobilku rusak T^T

 **Park Jimin :** Baiklah~

 **Park Jimin :** Demi Kei, aku rela melakukannya~

 **Yoongi :** ew

 **[** ** _09.50 AM_** **]**

 **Jinnie :** Namjoon?

 **Jinnie :** Kau ada disini?

 **Yoongi :** Kenapa, Jin?

 **Jinnie :** Ah? Tidak. Namjoon tidak ada dirumahnya.

 **Park Jimin :** Kupikir dia sedang sakit?

 **HimangHope :** Dia bilang ke rumah Kyungsoo tadi pagi.

 **Jinnie :** Astaga?!

 **Jinnie :** Apa yang dia lakukan disitu?!

 **Yoongi :** demamnya akan semakin parah-_-

 **Rap Monster :** Mengerjakan laporan dana, hyung.

 **Jinnie :** Namjoon! Kau itu sakit bodoh!

 **Rap Monster :** Hanya demam biasa, Hyung.

 **Rap Monster :** Besok juga sembuh.

 **Yoongi :** Tak bisakah kau tunda saja dulu sidang laporanmu?

 **Yoongi :** Kenapa harus lusa-_-

 **Jinnie :** Yoongi benar. Lagipula sekolah tidak memintamu untuk buru-buru.

 **Rap Monster :** Semakin cepat semakin baik.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Keras kepala.

 **Jinnie :** kalau begitu aku akan kesana.

 **Jinnie :** Beritahu aku alamat rumah Kyungsoo.

 **Kim Taehyung :** Kyungsoo? Siapa Kyungsoo?

 **HimangHope :** Yatuhan. Kau tak mengenalnya, Tae?

 **Kim Taehyung :** Tidak.-.

 **Park Jimin :** Do Kyungsoo. ketua bidang penyiaran di OSIS, Tae.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Setahu ku dia kan temannya Baekhyun hyung-_-

 **Yoongi :** Mereka memang dekat.

 **Yoongi :** Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu-_-

 **Kim Taehyung :** Tck. Baek- _Hyung_ tidak pernah menceritakan temannya kepadakuL

 **Rap Monster :** Jin hyung kau tak perlu kesini-_-

 **Jinnie :** Tidak, sialan.

 **Jinnie :** Hoseok kau sekelas dengan Kyungsoo, kan?

 **Jinnie :** Beritahu aku alamat rumahnya.

 **Rap Monster :** Astaga tidak perlu, Hyung!

 **Rap Monster :** Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus kau pantau 24 jam!

 **Rap Monster :** _I'm not a child anymore!_

 **Jinnie :** Jung Hoseok.

 **HimangHope :** eh tapi Namjoon?

 **Jinnie :** Biarkan si brengsek itu.

 **HimangHope :** Jalan Gyeongsang-do. Rumahnya tepat berada di depan perpustakaan kota.

 **Yoongi :** Aku sepertinya tahu jalan itu.

 **Park Jimin :** Rumahnya Woozi disitu, hyung-_-

 **Yoongi :** Oh, iya.

 **Kim Taehyung :** astaga.

 **Kim Taehyung :** Sepupu mu sendiri kau tak ingat, Hyung? :o

 **Yoongi :** Apa peduli ku.

 **[** ** _10.25 AM_** **]**

 **Jinnie :** Namjoon? Aku akan kesana.

 **Jinnie :** Namjoon?

 **Jinnie :** Kim Namjoon?

 **Park Jimin :** pm dia coba, Hyung.

 **Jinnie :** sudah, tapi tak dibalas.

 **Jinnie :** Aish aku akan kesana saja langsung!

 **HimangHope :** Jimin, kau jadi kan?

 **Park Jimin :** Tentu saja! ^^

 **Kim Taehyung :** Jadi apasih?.-.

 **Yoongi :** Jalan sama Kei dan Tzuyu.

 **Kim Taehyung :** _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Brengsek.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Jangan berani kau menyentuh Tzuyu, Jimin.

 **Kim Taehyung :** Hobie hyung kenapa bukan aku?!

 **Park Jimin :** memangnya kau siapanya, Ha? Jeon Jeongguk?

 **HimangHope :** Kau berdua tidak ada tadi-_-

 **HimangHope :** Jadi aku meminta Jimin.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** tetap saja kau tak boleh menyentuhnya, Brengsek.

 **Kim Taehyung :** KAU TAK ADIL, HYUNG! TT_TT

 **Kim Taehyung :** Padahal aku ingin jalan dengan Kei ~~TT^TT

 **HimangHope :** Cih.

 **HimangHope :** Aku tak kan sudi mau punya adik ipar sepertimu, Tae.

 **Park Jimin :** AHAHAHAAHA XD

 **Kim Taehyung :** brengsek.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Park Jimin, _I'm warning you_.

 **Park Jimin :** Aku tak bisa janji, Kookie~

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** _I'm gonna kill you_.

 **[** ** _12.00 PM_** **]**

 **Jinnie :** (Sent a picture)

 **Jinnie :** Kalian dimana semua?

 **Kim Taehyung :** ASTAGA NAMJOON HYUNG?!

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Dia masuk rumah sakit?

 **Yoongi :** Tck. Sudah kuduga.

 **Jinnie :** Bajingan kecil itu.

 **Jinnie :** Sialan.

 **Jinnie :** Demam berdarah.

 **HimangHope :** _What the?!_

 **Yoongi :** Pantas saja.

 **Jinnie :** baru masuk hari keempat tapi trombositnya sudah 90.000

 **Jinnie :** Tinggi demamnya bahkan 40 derajat.

 **Park Jimin :** APA?!

 **Yoongi :** Gila.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Dan dia mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

 **Kim Taehyung :** Apa yang terjadi tadi, Hyung?

 **Jinnie :** Aku kerumah Kyungsoo dan mendapati Namjoon yang sudah hendak dimasukkan kedalam ambulans.

 **Jinnie :** Kyungsoo bilang Namjoon tiba-tiba saja mual dan muntah darah.

 **Jinnie :** Karena panik Kyungsoo akhirnya memanggil ambulans.

 **HimangHope :**...Wow..

 **Kim Taehyung :** Namjoon hyung memang gila.

 **Yoongi :** Jadi bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?

 **Jinnie :** kritis.

 **Jinnie :** Dia kekurangan darah banyak.

 **Jinnie :** Aku bisa gila disini.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** idiot itu, benar-benar.

 **Kim Taehyung :** aku tak menyangka akan separah ini

 **Jinnie :** Karena itu aku minta bantuanmu semua

 **Jinnie :** Park Jimin? Bisakah kau membatalkan janjimu dulu?

 **Park Jimin :** tentu, tidak masalah.

 **Jinnie :** Terima kasih.

Yoongi : Jadi? Apa kita akan kesana?

 **Jinnie :** Ya.

 **Jinnie :** Aku akan membagi tugas jadi dengarkan baik-baik.

 **HimangHope :** Oke

 **Jinnie :** Yoongi kau punya kunci duplikat rumahnya Namjoon, kan?

 **Jinnie :** ambil barang yang kau anggap perlu untuk digunakan Namjoon disini selama menginap

 **Jinnie :** Pergilah bersama Hoseok. Ada kunci mobil ku ketinggalan di meja belajarnya, kau bisa menggunakan mobilku.

 **HimangHope :** Siap, Hyung!

 **Yoongi :** baiklah

 **Jinnie :** Park Jimin kau disini?

 **Park Jimin :** Hadir

 **Park Jimin :** Jadi? Apa tugasku?

 **Jinnie :** belikan Namjoon makan siang. Aku tahu dia benci makanan rumah sakit dan dia tak akan mau makan itu.

 **Park Jimin :** Bisa diatur, Hyung.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Bagaimana denganku?

 **Jinnie :** Kook-ah, kau bisa membayar administrasinya Namjoon?

 **Jinnie :** Orangtuanya sedang di luar kota dan aku tak yakin uangku cukup untuk membayarnya.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Tidak masalah.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** kredit atau ATM ku?

 **Jinnie :** ATM mu saja.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Sip

 **Jinnie :** Dan kau Kim Taehyung

 **Kim Taehyung :** Yosh!

 **Jinnie :** belikan Namjoon buavita di supermarket. Beberapa cemilan juga karena dia pasti akan merengek minta itu sebentar.

 **Kim Taehyung :** _Ayay_ _Captain_!

 **Jinnie :** Bagus.

 **Jinnie :** Apa kalian bisa mengerjakannya semua?

 **Yoongi :** Tentu saja.

 **HimangHope :** Ini antara hidup dan matinya Kim brengsek Namjoon.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** tentu.

 **Park Jimin :** Dasar Namjoon. Merepotkan saja-_-

 **Kim Taehyung :** Dia terlalu menganggap demamnya sepele-_- akhirnya jadi separah ini, kan-_-

 **Jinnie :** begitulah, Kim Namjoon.

 **Jinnie :** terima kasih, semuanya. Aku berhutang budi pada kalian, sungguh.

 **Park Jimin :** _Eii_ ~ hyung~ Namjoon juga teman kita~

 **Yoongi :** Namjoon kini tidak hanya memiliki kau, Jin. Dia juga punya kita sekarang.

 **HimangHope :** Benar. Dia bagian dari Kita, Hyung.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk membantunya.

 **Yoongi :** Tumben kau bijak, magnae laknat.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** sialan-_

 **Jinnie :** Baiklah! Aku harap kalian bisa tiba sesegera mungkin~

 **Park Jimin :** Hyung, Namjoon minta dibelikan makan siang apa?

 **Jinnie :** bibimbap saja.

 **Park Jimin :** oke

 **Kim Taehyung :** Buavita rasa?

 **Jinnie :** Jambu, Tae.

 **Kim Taehyung :** Wow, Hyung.

 **Kim Taehyung :** Kau tahu segalanya tentang Namjoon hyung.

 **Yoongi :** Wajar saja, bodoh.

 **HimangHope :** mereka sudah saling mengenal dari lahir-_-

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** 15 tahun sama-sama bukan waktu singkat.

 **Jinnie :** AHAHAHA XD

 **Park Jimin :** Aku dan Yoongi hyung sudah bersama sejak 8 tahun yang lalu

 **Park Jimin :** Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum pernah mengerti apa maunya-_-

 **Yoongi :** Itu karena kau tolol.

 **Park Jimin :** _fuck_.

 **[** ** _15.12 PM_** **]**

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Kim Taehyung kau dimana?

 **Kim Taehyung :** rumah sakit.

 **Park Jimin :** Jungkook kenapa kau belum kesini?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Aku masih dirumah.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Tae, kau bawa mobil?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Jemput aku disini.

 **Kim Taehyung :** _What the fuck?_

 **Jinnie :** Memangnya kenapa, kook- _ie_?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Aku membawa banyak bingkisan.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Mana mungkin aku membawanya sendirian. Apalagi naik bus

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** _Hell no_.

 **Kim Taehyung :** Sialan. Rumah mu jauh dari sini, brengsek.

 **Yoongi :** kenapa kau bawa banyak bingkisan, sih?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tae.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** _Eomma_ yang menyiapkannya begitu mendengar Namjoon hyung sakit-_-

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Tck. Cepatlah Tae!

 **HimangHope :** Magnae kurang ajar. Sopan santunmu-_-

 **Yoongi :** Dia yang meminta dia yang memaksa.

 **Park Jimin :** Benar-benar kurang ajar.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** persetan.

 **[** ** _15.38 PM_** **]**

 **Kim Taehyung :** _shit._ Ada razia.

 **Kim Taehyung :** (sent a picture)

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Kau kenapa lewat disitu bodoh?!

 **Kim Taehyung :** Bukannya memang ini jalan satu-satunya kerumahmu?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Kau harusnya belok kiri tadi.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Tolol.

 **Kim Taehyung :** Bajingan sialan, sudah baik aku menjemputmu!

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Putar arah. Berhenti di depan pengisian bensin. Aku akan kesitu.

 **Park Jimin :** Magnae cepatlah, obatnya sudah datang.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Sabar, pendek.

 **[Monday/09/01/2017]**

 **[** ** _06.24 AM_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** Wow

 **Rap Monster :** Aku tidak menyangka kalian sepanik itu haha

 **Jinnie :** Namjoon kau masih butuh istirahat!

 **Rap Monster :** _Okay okay_ -_-

 **Rap Monster :** _But_ , sungguh. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua~

 **Rap Monster :** Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau semua tidak ada haha

 **Rap Monster :** _thank you, friends_.

 **HimangHope :** /nangis darah/

 **Yoongi :** CHEESY PLEASE

 **Park Jimin :** Terlalu banyak drama disini

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Aku terpaksa melakukannya, sebenarnya.

 **Kim Taehyung :** Namjoon hyungie cepat sembuh~

 **Jinnie :** Sama-sama brengsek

 **Rap Monster :** HAHAHA

 **Rap Monster :** Kalian semua sekolah?

 **Park Jimin :** (Sent a picture)

 **Rap Monster :** _CHICKEN!_ TT^TT

 **Jinnie :** Kau harus sembuh dulu baru makan ini, Joon-ah~

 **Rap Monster :** HUWEEEEEEE TT-TT

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Happy new year reader-nim!

masih ada beberapa jam lagi sih tapi gapapalah di greet sekarang XD

chapter ini di dedikasikan buat our leader-nim yang lagi injured sekarang T^T

namjoon bener-bener-_- clumsy af.

Get well really soon, Namjoon.

* * *

big love and thanks to

 **SeungHan17ever;Ryuusuke622;mingyoukes;Yafa501;Jimsnoona;Igna453;** butlerkook **;minkook94;** kookie **;bngtnxoap;** summer **;oohsehun12;Yuzuki Chaeri; Kak Alestie (** _MAKASIH BANYAK KAK UDAH REVIEW AKSHDSLD GA NYANGKA DI NOTICE SAMA KAKAK AKU TERIAK TERIAK GAJELAS HUWA :"" BIG LAV KAK:*_ **);Janicekim;ulaila19;KureyRey;tyaWuryWK;WONWOOCAPER;HyeraSung;Ikka1296hoon;**

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin


	7. Chapter 7 - Hoseok being betrayed

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as ChefJin**

 **Min Yoongi as Kumamon**

 **Jung Hoseok as HobieHobie**

 **Park Jimin as JiminJim**

 **Kim Taehyung as Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

(Please read Author's note below!)

* * *

 _Chapter Seven;_

 _[Hoseok being betrayed]_

 ** _Nama Grup : Crazy group_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 18 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 7 Posts_**

* * *

 **[Kamis/14/03/2017]**

 **[** ** _09.00 AM_** **]**

 **[HobieHobie membuat postingan grup]**

 **Jungkook :** Event basket?

 **HobieHobie :** Yap.

 **Taehyung :** Itu wajib, hyung?

 **HobieHobie :** Tentu saja, bodoh.

 **HobieHobie :** Kau semua hanya numpang nama saja di club ini-_-

 **Taehyung :** cih. Tidak penting.

 **JiminJim :** Kalau begitu keluar kau-_-

 **Taehyung :** JIMIN JAHAT

 **JiminJim :** Aku ingin muntah.

 **HobieHobie :** Kali ini aku akan bertindak tegas

 **HobieHobie :** Sudah cukup aku memberimu semua keringanan tidak ikut latihan setiap minggunya.

 **HobieHobie :** untuk kompetisi ini kalian akan terlibat.

 **Taehyung :** Hyung kau jahat T^T

 **Jungkook :** Kapan pendaftarannya?

 **JiminJim :** besok sudah dibuka. Kau bisa mendaftar di Jongin.

 **Jungkook :** Aish kenapa sama dia?!

 **HobieHobie :** Memangnya kenapa kalau Jongin?-_

 **Jungkook :** Tidak bisakah dengan orang lain saja?

 **JiminJim :** Tidak.

 **JiminJim :** dia satu-satunya.

 **Jungkook :** tck.

 **Jungkook :** Aku malas berhubungan dengannya.

 **Taehyung :** Bilang saja kau takut pada Jongin.

 **Jungkook :** _No way_!

 **JiminJim :** OHAHAHAHA

 **JiminJim :** Kau takut padanya?

 **HobieHobie :** Wajar saja, sih.

 **HobieHobie :** Jongin memang terlihat menyeramkan XD

 **Jungkook :** Dia pernah meninjuku saat Masa Orientasi dulu-_-

 **Taehyung :** _WHAT THE?!_

 **Taehyung :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **JiminJim :** Wow, cukup kasar rupanya hahaha

 **Jungkook :** Cih-_-

 **ChefJin :** Hoseok-ah, apa aku juga wajib ikut?

 **HobieHobie :** Tentu saja, Hyung!

 **ChefJin :** Kami mengharapkan kehadiranmu dalam pertandingan ini

 **ChefJin :** dan tentu saja Yoongi dan Namjoon juga

 **Taehyung :** aku tidak diharapkaan:'(

 **Kumamon :** Berisik, Tae.

 **HobieHobie :** Rencananya sih Tim A itu kalian semua

 **Rap Monster :** Wow

 **Rap Monster :** Tim A?

 **ChefJin :** Tim A? Yang pertama tanding, bukan?

 **HobieHobie :** Yap.

 **JiminJim :** Kalian akan menjadi _opening_.

 **Taehyung :** Kau yakin?

 **Taehyung :** _Skill_ si brengsek Jeon kan masih lemah

 **Jungkook :** Katakan itu pada pria yang bahkan tidak bisa melakukan _three point_

 **ChefJin :** Sudahlah

 **ChefJin :** Kalian berdua itu sama

 **Jungkook :** _HELL NO_!

 **Taehyung :** JANGAN PERNAH MENYAMAKANKU DENGAN BERANDALAN ITU

 **HobieHobie :** Jungkook hebat kalau berada di posisi _playmaker_

 **HobieHobie :** dia akan menjadi tim yang baik bersama Yoongi

 **JiminJim :** Tae kau jadi _Small Forward_.

 **Taehyung :** Apa-apaan ini?

 **Taehyung :** Aku ingin jadi _shooter_!

 **Jungkook :** dalam mimpimu, Tae.

 **Taehyung :** brengsek diam kau

 **ChefJin :** yang pantas menjadi _shooter_ hanya Yoongi

 **JiminJim :** dan Namjoon sebagai _power guardnya_

 **HobieHobie :** Jin hyung ambil posisi _center_ saja

 **Kumamon :** wah wah

 **Kumamon :** Kita akan menjadi tim yang sempurna

 **Kumamon :** haha

 **HobieHobie :** Karena itu aku menempatkan kalian semua dalam satu tim

 **Rap Monster :** Bukannya ini terlihat tak adil?

 **ChefJin :** Benar, Jung Hoseok.

 **ChefJin :** Kasihan dengan Tim yang lain

 **JiminJim :** peduli setan

 **JiminJim :** Aku dan Hoseok hyung sebenarnya mengharapkan tim kalian lah yang masuk final

 **HobieHobie :** HOHOHOHO

 **ChefJin :** Astaga dasar XD

 **Jungkook :** _Playmaker_ , ya?

 **Jungkook :** kedengarannya menyenangkan

 **Taehyung :** Kenapa aku harus jadi _small forward_ hyuuung-_-

 **Rap Monster :** karena _skill_ mu hanya sampai disitu, Tae

 **Taehyung :** bajingan-_-

 **Kumamon :** Tae jaga ucapanmu

 **ChefJin :** Resiko, Tae.

 **HobieHobie :** Karena itu sering-seringlah datang latihan, keparat!

 **HobieHobie :** Yang ada dalam otakmu hanya bolos saja terus-_-

 **JiminJim :** Namjoon, harusnya kau menindaki dengan tegas si berandalan Taehyung ini

 **Rap Monster :** _i give up_

 **Rap Monster :** buku merah sudah penuh dengan namanya

 **Jungkook :** ckckck.

 **Jungkook :** aku heran kenapa bisa dia naik kelas

 **JiminJim :** sistem pilih kasih

 **JiminJim :** Dia hebat menggoda wali kelas nya

 **Taehyung :** brengsek

 **Taehyung :** aku tidak segila itu-_-

 **[** ** _13.13 PM_** **]**

 **HobieHobie :** Jadi? Kapan kalian akan mulai latihan?

 **ChefJin :** entahlah

 **Kumamon :** aku dan Namjoon sedang sibuk mengurus proyek

 **Rap Monster :** benar.

 **Rap Monster :** dan entah rampung kapan

 **JiminJim :** Tinggalkan saja dulu-_-

 **JiminJim :** ini demi club kalian juga, hei-_-

 **Kumamon :** Kau gila, Park Jimin.

 **Rap Monster :** dan proyek ini atas nama sekolah, Park Jimin.

 **ChefJin :** Aku juga akan sibuk urus rapat besok

 **Rap Monster :** Rapat apa, hyung?

 **ChefJin :** Rapat bulanan

 **ChefJin :** tapi sepertinya akan berlangsung lama

 **ChefJin :** aku mendapati beberapa pertikaian yang terjadi antar angkatan

 **Jungkook :** kelasku dan kelas Taehyung

 **Jungkook :** banyak pertikaian, Hyung.

 **ChefJin :** X-2 dan XI IPS-5?

 **Taehyung :** Ha? Sejak kapan?

 **Jungkook :** makanya, Tae

 **Jungkook :** Jangan bolos terus kau

 **Taehyung :** Sial

 **HobieHobie :** pertikaian?

 **HobieHobie :** Oh aku mendengar desas-desus soal itu

 **JiminJim :** Mingyu dan Sungjae, bukan?

 **Jungkook :** sepertinya

 **Jungkook :** aku tak begitu tahu, sih

 **Taehyung :** Makanya, Jeon

 **Taehyung :** Jangan ke kantin terus kau

 **Jungkook :** -_-

 **ChefJin :** karena itu

 **ChefJin :** semua akan dikupas secara tuntas besok

 **Rap Monster :** wow, Hyung

 **Rap Monster :** bahasamu

 **Kumamon :** kau terlalu banyak nonton acara gossip, Jin

 **JiminJim :** AHAHAHAHA XD

 **[** ** _14.21 PM_** **]**

 **HobieHobie :** Jadi? Kapan kalian bisanya?

 **Rap Monster :** Minggu?

 **Jungkook :** tidak

 **Taehyung :** _never_

 **Kumamon :** Jangan pernah berani mengganggu waktu istirahatku

 **Rap Monster :** baiklah baiklah-_-

 **JiminJim :** Bagaimana kalau hari sabtu?

 **ChefJin :** sepulang sekolah?

 **Rap Monster :** Boleh juga

 **ChefJin :** apa waktunya cukup?

 **Jungkook :** tunggu dulu

 **Jungkook :** yang kita lawan siapa, sih?

 **HobieHobie :** sekolah lain

 **HobieHobie :** Busan High School

 **Taehyung :** cih, hanya sekumpulan pecundang

 **Jungkook :** aku pikir siapa

 **ChefJin :** Kau berdua-_-

 **ChefJin :** Jangan sombong dulu kau-_-

 **Kumamon :** kalau kalah tau rasa

 **Rap Monster :** mereka, ya?

 **Rap Monster :** latihannya satu kali saja seminggu

 **Kumamon :** benar.

 **JiminJim :** deal?

 **ChefJin :** Deal

 **Rap Monster :** aku akan mengurus agar kita cepat pulang setiap hari sabtu

 **Taehyung :** _assaa_!

 **Jungkook :** tapi sebenarnya aku ada les hari itu

 **JiminJim :** aku akan menarikmu nanti, Jeon

 **Taehyung :** bolos sajalah~

 **HobieHobie :** Oke, semua sudah mantap.

 **HobieHobie :** di lapangan basket dekat _hangang_ saja, bagaimana?

 **Kumamon :** boleh juga

 **Rap Monster :** tak masalah

 **JiminJim :** Oke.

 **JiminJim :** Lapbas _hangang_ , jam 15.00

 **JiminJim :** setuju?

 **Taehyung :** Yoi

 **Jungkook :** Jemput aku tapi, Jim

 **Kumamon :** hm

 **ChefJin :** Akan ku usahakan

 **Rap Monster :** Tak masalah

 **HobieHobie :** _yosh!_

 **HobieHobie :** aku akan menunggu kalian nanti disana.

 **[** ** _19.03 PM_** **]**

 **JiminJim :** izin tidak datang hari itu

 **Kumamon :** mau kemana kau?

 **JiminJim :** Kelas tari ku dipindahkan jadi hari itu-_-

 **HobieHobie :** okelah

 **HobieHobie :** Tidak masalah

 **[Saturday/16/03/2017]**

 **[** ** _15.32 PM_** **]**

 **HobieHobie :** Brengsek?!

 **HobieHobie :** Mana kau semua?!

 **HobieHobie :** Ini sudah lewat 30 menit dari yang dijanjikan!

 **Rap Monster :** Maaf, bung.

 **Kumamon :** Aku dan Namjoon masih di ruang rapat

 **ChefJin :** ada rapat mendadak dengan anak osis

 **ChefJin :** Maaf sekali, Jung Hoseok.

 **ChefJin :** Hari senin saja, kami janji.

 **HobieHobie :** lalu bagaimana dengan dua brengsek itu?

 **HobieHobie :** read by 6

 **JiminJim :** (Sent a picture)

 **JiminJim :** kelasku sudah mulai

 **HobieHobie :** KIM TAEHYUNG

 **HobieHobie :** JEON JEONGGUK

 **HobieHobie :** KEMANA KAU DUA KEPARAT

 **Jungkook :** Aku dilarang keluar sama _eomma_

 **Jungkook :** _mian,_ hyung.

 **Taehyung :** (Sent a picture)

 **Taehyung :** Terjebak macet

 **Taehyung :** sepertinya akan sampai disana jam 7

 **HobieHobie :** brengsek

 **HobieHobie :** pembohong

 **HobieHobie :** mati kau semua

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

N/A :

 **Playmaker :** Tugasnya itu ngepassing bola ke teman se-timnya. jadi kalau dapet bola langsung di pass.

 **Shooter :** tugasnya itu nge-shoot bola pastinya, tapi dari jarak yang jauh. kayak misalnya _three point_. biasanya sih yang jadi _shooter_ itu yang badannya kecil tapi gesit.

 **Small forward :** sama kayak shooter. tapi bedanya dia ini dari jarak-jarak dekat, contohnya _slam dunk_ atau gak _lay up._

 **power forward :** ngerebound bola. intinya ngejaga bola jangan sampai di dapat sama musuh. yang ambil posisi ini itu orang yang badannya gede-gede/fisiknya kuat buat adu kekuatan. bisa ngecetak angka juga.

 **center :** posisi paling penting. tugasnya dua, _offense dan defense_. bisa jadi _playmaker_ juga. pokoknya harus ngejaga agar kondisi tim stabil.

* * *

ini gatau kenapa lagi tertarik pengen buat mereka jadi anak basket x_x

udah pada nonton yang di MBC Gayo Daejun? pada sleeveless semua kyaaaaa~ jadi deh dapat ide gimana kalau mereka jadi anak basket*-*

anak basket kan bajunya sekseh gimana gituu /drooling/digampar

oh ya ada yang minta di jadikan OTP ya? maaf banget tapi sekali lagi, saya tetap dengan pendirian saya.

saya ngerasa udah nyaman menulis dengan genre seperti ini. dan kalau tiba-tiba dirubah jadi romance pasti bakalan aneh. saya nyaman dengan mereka yang saling ngata-ngatain, saling nge cursing satu sama lain, peduli sebagai sebuah squad/teman. dan kalo misalnya langsung dirubah jadi kayak ada sisi-sisi blushingnya lah, saling ngegombal, ngenganggu ewh kayaknya ga cocok deh hehe. aku pake pairing disini, tapi tetap dalam batasan friendzone.

kalo mau baca romance mereka mungkin bisa buka another fiction saya yang "bangtan's life' /promosi ceritanya/

 **last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **review anda akan sangat mempengaruhi kelanjutan fiction ini.**

makasih banyak yang udah nge favorite/ follow fiction ini, mungkin bisa ninggalin jejak juga biar saya bisa notice kalian semua :")

let's be friends!

* * *

Big Thanks and Love to

 **SeungHan17Ever;** summer **;TyaWuryWK;riani98;iusernem;vkook jjang;butlerkook;**

 **ihkook010297; kak Alestie;kokomilang;Jimsnoona;BaconIsEverything**

* * *

 **[follow me on : Twitter: namjxxnn/ Lu_Rin07; IG:nurinnashfati;mention for follback]**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


	8. Chapter 8 - Indeed, our cool Jimin

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as** **Kim Seokjin  
**

 **Min Yoongi as Min Suga** **  
**

 **Jung Hoseok as HimangHope** **  
**

 **Park Jimin as Park Jimin  
**

 **Kim Taehyung as TaeTae**

 **Jeon Jungkook as** **Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter_ _Eight_ _;_

 _[Indeed, our cool Jimin~]_

 _p.s : Setiap chapter akan berganti title._

 ** _Nama Grup : Kings_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 26 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 9 Posts_**

* * *

 **[Minggu/12/01/2017]**

 **[** ** _18.02 PM_** **]**

 **Min Suga :** (sent a video)

 **Jungkook :** cih

 **Jungkook :** masih buruk

 **Kim Seokjin :** wow

 **Kim Seokjin :** itu Jimin?

 **Min Suga :** begitulah

 **HimangHope :** Jimin latihan tanpa mengajakku-_-

 **Min Suga :** dia mau serius dulu katanya

 **HimangHope :** Jadi maksudnya kalau ada aku tak serius, begitu?!

 **TaeTae :** AHAHAHA XD

 **TaeTae :** Kasihan, Hobi _hyung_ XD

 **Rap Monster :** dancenya sudah lumayan

 **Rap Monster :** tapi masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki nya

 **HimangHope :** Wow, Kim Namjoon~

 **Min Suga :** Kau berbicara seolah kau itu _the King Of Dance_

 **Rap Monster :** brengsek-_-

 **Rap Monster :** aku hanya memberi masukan-_-

 **Kim Seokjin :** apa kau masih bersama Jimin, Min Yoongi?

 **Min Suga :** (sent a picture)

 **Min Suga :** masih disini-_-

 **TaeTae :** Kasian Yoongi hyung~~~

Jungkook : Jimin kalau latihan tak pernah ingat waktu

 **Min Suga :** Itu dia masalahnya, sialan

 **Min Suga :** seharusnya tadi aku tidak ikut saja

 **HimangHope :** kenapa bisa dia bersama mu, sih?

 **Min Suga :** aku mengeluh padanya kalau sedang bosan

 **Min Suga :** dan dia tiba-tiba sudah berada depan rumahku-_-

 **Min Suga :** dia menculikku-_-

 **TaeTae :** AHAHAHA XD

 **Kim Seokjin :** kau harusnya bersyukur, Min Yoongi

 **Rap Monster :** sekali-kali kau memang butuh menggerakkan badan kaku mu itu

 **Min Suga :** _No,_ _Thanks_.

 **Jungkook :** lagu yang digunakan Jimin itu apa?

 **Min Suga :** Butterfly.

 **HimangHope :** Jimin pintar memilih lagu

 **HimangHope :** lagu itu sangat pas untuk _contemporary dance_

 **TaeTae :** tapi apa waktunya akan cukup?

 **TaeTae :** audisinya besok, bukan?

 **Min Suga :** entahlah pria idiot itu

 **Jungkook :** _dance_ nya saja masih kurang lentur

 **Jungkook :** dia tidak meresapinya, ckckck.

 **Jungkook :** Aku ragu dia akan lolos nanti

 **[** ** _18.59 PM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** brengsek

 **Park Jimin :** kalau begitu kau yang dance, Jeon Jeongguk

 **TaeTae :** Jiminnie! ^^

 **Min Suga :** PARK JIMIN

 **Min Suga :** Jauhkan hp mu sekarang atau kulempari kau sepatu!

 **Kim Seokjin :** ASTAGA HAHAHA XD

 **Rap Monster :** Kau terlalu berlebihan, Min Yoongi -_-

 **Min Suga :** apanya yang berlebihan, jelek?

 **Min Suga :** dia sudah membuatku duduk di sini selama 5 jam!

 **Min Suga :** sial kurasa tulangku akan patah

 **Rap Monster :** sudah kubilang kan

 **Rap Monster :** kau harus menggerakkan sendimu sekali-kali

 **Kim Seokjin :** setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada tidur seharian dirumah, Yoongi

 **Min Suga :** terserahlah

 **HimangHope :** Mana Jimin?

 **Min Suga :** Masih berkutat dengan dance bodohnya.

 **Jungkook :** Tinggalkan saja dia, _Hyung_.

 **TaeTae :** Benar!

 **TaeTae :** Lagipula ini sudah malam!

 **TaeTae :** Kau pasti sudah dicari oleh _appa_ mu, _Hyung_

 **Jungkook :** dan Jimin akan menjerit seperti gadis saat melihatmu tidak ada lagi

 **HimangHope :** Wow

 **Rap Monster :** dasar dua keparat sialan-_-

 **HimangHope :** _Well_ , Jimin pasti akan takut sekali

 **HimangHope :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **HimangHope :** Aku jadi tak sabar ingin melihatnya *rotfl*

 **Rap Monster :** Kau sama saja dengan Jungkook dan Tae, Hoseok-_-

 **Min Suga :** Saran yang baik

 **Min Suga :** Akan kutampung untuk nanti kali

 **TaeTae :** Aish kau tidak asik, Yoongi _Hyung_ -_-

 **Jungkook :** Lakukan sekarang

 **Jungkook :** Jangan ragu

 **Kim Seokjin :** APA-APAAN INI?!

 **Kim Seokjin :** KAU KEPARAT TAEHYUNG DAN JEON JEONGGUK!

 **Kim Seokjin :** BERHENTI MENGERJAI JIMIN ASTAGA!-_-

 **TaeTae :** Kami hanya memberi saran, _Hyung_ -_-

 **Jungkook :** Benar.

 **Jungkook :** Lagipula Jimin juga sudah besar, harusnya bisa latihan sendiri

 **TaeTae :** _Right_! _Right_!

 **TaeTae :** Yoongi _Hyung_ juga kasihan, kan T_T

 **Kim Seokjin :** YATUHAN

 **Kim Seokjin :** KENAPA KAU BERDUA JAHAT SEKALI, HA?!

 **Kim Seokjin :** MIN YOONGI AWAS KAU IKUTI SARAN BRENGSEK DARI MEREKA BERDUA!

 **Min Suga :** _slowdown_ , Jin.

 **Min Suga :** Aku masih punya hati, tenang saja.

 **HimangHope :** ckckck

 **HimangHope :** Tumben Kookie dan Tae akur

 **Rap Monster :** Mereka hanya bersatu saat mem _bully_ Jimin-_-

 **Jungkook :** _Partner in crime_

 **TaeTae :** Cih

 **TaeTae :** siapa yang mau jadi partnermu, Jeon Keparat

 **Jungkook :** Aku juga ogah, tolol.

 **TaeTae :** APA KAU BILANG?!

 **Rap Monster :** berhenti kau berdua-_-

 **[** ** _22.34 PM_** **]**

 **Min Suga :** (Sent a picture)

 **HimangHope :** SAMGYUPSAL

 **HimangHope :** HUWAAAAAA T^T

 **HimangHope :** MIN YOONGI

 **TaeTae :** AKU MAU ITU HYUNG !

 **Min Suga :** berisik.

 **Kim Seokjin :** kau di restaurant mana, Yoongi?

 **Min Suga :** dekat gangnam-do

 **Jungkook :** bungkuskan aku, _Hyung_

 **Min Suga :** Keparat.

 **Rap Monster :** Mana Jimin?

 **Min Suga :** Ada disampingku

 **Min Suga :** _gadget_ nya mati.

 **Kim Seokjin :** suruh dia makan yang banyak, Min Yoongi.

 **Rap Monster :** _well_ , ya. Dia butuh banyak energi.

 **TaeTae :** Taruhan

 **TaeTae :** Tanpa disuruh pun Jimin sudah menghabiskan dua piring samgyupsal

 **Jungkook :** dan tiga mangkuk ramen

 **TaeTae :** ckckck. Tidak heran badannya makin bantet begitu

 **Jungkook :** tapi sayang

 **Jungkook :** tingginya tak bertambah

 **Min Suga :** Mati kau, bangsat –Jimin

 **Kim Seokjin :** KAU BERDUA SUDAH KUPERINGATI

 **HimangHope :** dua bocah ini memang keras kepala-_-

 **Rap Monster :** tidak mendengar

 **Min Suga :** dan kurang ajar

 **Kim Seokjin :** betul sekali-_-

 **TaeTae :** Apa ini?!

 **TaeTae :** Kenapa kami mendadak di _bully_?! T^T

 **TaeTae :** Aku anak baik-baik, _Hyungdeul_. Jungkook saja yang brengsek

 **Jungkook :** Mau kupatahkan bagian mana, Kim Taehyung?

 **TaeTae :** Bajingan! Panggil aku _hyung_!

 **Kim SeokJin :** KAU BERDUA BERHENTI

 **TaeTae :** Hyung bukan aku!

 **Kim SeokJin :** MAU MENGELAK LAGI

 **TaeTae :** Jungkook yang memulai!

 **TaeTae :** Aish! Tidak astaga!

 **Jungkook :** ck.

 **Rap Monster :** daripada sibuk bertengkar, lebih baik kita membahas soal besok-_-

 **HimangHope :** Ah, benar.

 **HimangHope :** Yoongi? Kau disini?

 **Min Suga :** Oi.

 **Rap Monster :** Jimin dapat nomor urut berapa?

 **TaeTae :** 0613, _hyung_

 **HimangHope :** Wah? Darimana kau tau, Tae?

 **TaeTae :** heuheueheu~

 **Rap Monster :** biar kutebak

 **Rap Monster :** Daehyun _hyung_?

 **TaeTae :** iya, heuheuheu~

 **Kim SeokJin :** _seriously,_ Kim Taehyung-_-

 **Min Suga :** Tae benar

 **Min Suga :** Jimin dapat nomor urut 0613

 **Rap Monster :** Kemarin Baekhyun, sekarang Daehyun _hyung_ -_-

 **Rap Monster :** Kapan kau berhenti ikut campur urusan kakak-kakakmu, Tae-_-

 **HimangHope :** AHAHAHAHA XD

 **TaeTae :** Kali ini Daehyun _hyung_ yang memberitahuku! -_-

 **HimangHope :** Oh, Ya?

 **TaeTae :** Hm. Dia bilang seharusnya Jimin mentraktirku karena sudah memberinya kemudahan ikut audisi _dance_ ini-_-

 **Rap Monster :** Hahahaha

 **Rap Monster :** ada benarnya juga, sih

 **HimangHope :** Andai bukan Daehyun _hyung_ yang menjadi panitia, Jimin pasti sudah kehabisan formulir

 **TaeTae :** Iyakan! -_-

 **TaeTae :** dasar teman tidak tahu untung-_-

 **Jungkook :** siapa?

 **HimangHope :** Apanya?

 **Jungkook :** siapa?

 **TaeTae :** Jimin-_-

 **Jungkook :** Yang nanya.

 **TaeTae :** BRENGSEK JEONGGUK

 **TaeTae :** GOLOK MANA GOLOK

 **TaeTae :** AJSHADJKD;LPOL;HJWEHDFL

 **TaeTae :** Ksadadwejfkw832358340rwf;ld

 **TaeTae :** MATI KAU KEPARATSAKDJAJFKELEVRVRK;

 **Min Suga :** Wow, Tae

 **Rap Monster :** AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

 **HimangHope :** TENANGKAN DIRIMU TAEHYUNG AHAHAHAH XD

 **[Senin/13/01/2017]**

 **[** ** _00.15 AM_** **]**

 **Kim Seokjin :** menghadapi Jungkook memang bikin stress-_-

 **Kim Seokjin :** Aku bisa gila lama-lama disini:'(

 **Jungkook :** Yasudah. Jadi gila sana kau _hyung_

 **HimangHope :** JEONGGUK ASTAGA HAHAHAHA XD

 **Kim Seokjin :**...

 **Kim Seokjin :** Aku lelah.

 **Jungkook :** Mati saja

 **Rap Monster :** _this little brat need to fuckin shut up his mouth XD_

 **Kim Seokjin :** Aku mau tidur saja-_-

 **Kim Seokjin :** Selamat malam.

 **[** ** _05.12 AM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** SELAMAT PAGI

 **Park Jimin :** JANGAN LUPA MELIHATKU HARI INI OKE

 **Park Jimin :** JAM SATU SEPULANG SEKOLAH

 **Park Jimin :** AWAS SAJA KAU SEMUA TIDAK DATANG

 **Park Jimin :** KUBAKAR SATU-SATU RUMAH KALIAN

 **Min Suga :** Jimin, Masih pagi-_-

 **Park Jimin :** Yoongi _Hyung_!

 **Park Jimin :** Nonton aku hari ini pokoknya!

 **Min Suga :** Aku tahu, bodoh-_-

 **[** ** _05.34 AM_** **]**

 **TaeTae :** Jim keparat

 **TaeTae :** Kau mengusik tidurku brengsek

 **Jungkook :** Hp ku tidak berhenti bergetar

 **Jungkook :** sialan

 **Park Jimin :** OI DUO _TROUBLEMAKERS_

 **Park Jimin :** NONTON AKU SEBENTAR PARA BAJINGAN

 **Jungkook :** Siapa yang kau bilangi?!

 **TaeTae :** dan kau lebih bajingan, Jimin-_-

 **Rap Monster :** Masih pagi, berhenti bertengkar astaga-_-

 **Park Jimin :** PAGI NAMJOON

 **Park Jimin :** JANGAN LUPA DATANG SEBENTAR OKE?

 **Rap Monster :** Tentu saja, _bro_ XD

 **Rap Monster :** _good luck_!

 **Park Jimin :** Tentu! _Thanks_!

 **Jungkook :** ew.

 **Jungkook :** paling juga kalah

 **Min Suga :** Jungkook, jaga bicaramu.

 **Jungkook :** oke.

 **Park Jimin :** kalau aku menang jangan harap dapat traktiran, Jeon-_-

 **Jungkook :** siapa juga yang mau

 **HimangHope :** JIMINNIEE~~~

 **HimangHope :** SEMANGAT UNTUK HARI INI

 **HimangHope :** AJA AJA! \m/

 **Park Jimin :** Hoseok _hyung_!

 **Park Jimin :** SUDAH PASTI!

 **Park Jimin :** AJA AJA! \m/

 **TaeTae :** AJA AJA! \m/

 **Min Suga :** berisik.

 **Jungkook :** _good luck_ , Jim.

 **Jungkook :** Jangan mengecewakanku, bodoh.

 **Park Jimin :** Tentu saja, _babe_

 **Jungkook :** MENJIJIKKAN

 **Jungkook :** MATI KAU

 **Park Jimin :** AHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Park Jimin :** Astaga aku gugup sekali XD

 **HimangHope :** _Eii_ ~ Kau akan baik baik saja~

 **Rap Monster :** Yang penting kau harus berusaha maksimal, Jim~

 **Park Jimin :** akan kuusahakan kekeke~

 **Min Suga :** Kau berangkat jam berapa, Jim?

 **Min Suga :** Akan kuantar

 **Park Jimin :** Jam 9, _hyung_

 **Park Jimin :** Kau harus sekolah, demi tuhan-_-

 **Min Suga :** aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk sekolah

 **Min Suga :** Tunggu aku

 **Rap Monster :** MIN YOONGI SIALAN

 **Rap Monster :** LALU BAGAIMANA RAPAT SEBENTAR HAH

 **Min Suga :** Kau saja yang pimpin sendiri, Namjoon-_-

 **Kim Seokjin :** JIMIN! SEMANGAT UNTUK SEBENTAR!

 **Kim Seokjin :** AKU YAKIN KAU AKAN LOLOS! ^^

 **Park Jimin :** Jin _hyung_! Terima kasih banyak!

 **Kim Seokjin :** Jangan lupa sarapan, oke?

 **Kim Seokjin :** DAN KAU SEMUA

 **Kim Seokjin :** BUKANNYA SIAP-SIAP JUSTRU AKTIF DISINI

 **Kim Seokjin :** JANGAN KARENA YOONGI TIDAK HADIR HARI INI KAU BISA SEMAUNYA TERLAMBAT

 **Jungkook :** (sent a picture)

 **Jungkook :** sudah di jalan, tenang saja _hyung_ -_-

 **TaeTae :** (sent a picture)

 **TaeTae :** kenapa aku tampan sekali hari ini?

 **Jungkook :** menggelikan-_-

 **Rap Monster :** warna rambut baru lagi, Tae?

 **Rap Monster :** Aku jujur menyukai rambut warna hitammu saat kelas satu dulu

 **TaeTae :** tidak asik-_-

 **TaeTae :** Bagaimana menurut kalian?

 **Min Suga :** _silver_ , ya?

 **Min Suga :** tidak buruk.

 **Kim Seokjin :** Wah aku menyukainya!

 **Park Jimin :** Apa kau ganti _pierching_ juga, Tae?

 **TaeTae :** Yap.

 **TaeTae :** tiga _black pierchings_ sebesar cincinnya Yoongi _hyung_ XD

 **Park Jimin :** buahahahahaha XD

 **Min Suga :** _shit_.

 **HimangHope :** Kau semakin berandalan saja, Tae.

 **HimangHope :** Aku jadi rindu masa-masa polosmu dulu T^T

 **Kim Seokjin :** benar sekali!

 **Rap Monster :** Aku juga T^T

 **Min Suga :** saat Taehyung masih dengan pasrah mengikuti semua perintahku

 **TaeTae :** JANGAN MEMBUATKU MENYESAL YATUHAN

 **Jungkook :** Aku ingin melihat _nerd_ Taehyung

 **Jungkook :** Pasti jelek sekali

 **Jungkook :** AHAHAHAHAHA

 **TaeTae :** brengsek, Jungkook-_-

 **[** ** _13.02 PM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** KALIAN DIMANA

 **Park Jimin :** sebentar lagi namaku T^T

 **TaeTae :** dijalan, Jim.

 **Min Suga :** cepatlah

 **Min Suga :** Jimin sudah seperti cacing kepanasan disini

 **Park Jimin :** -_-

 **[** ** _19.46 PM_** **]**

 **Kim Seokjin :** JIMIN _CONGRATULATIONS!_

 **Kim Seokjin :** AKU TAHU KAU PASTI AKAN LOLOS XD

 **Rap Monster :** _congratulations,_ Jim

 **Rap Monster :** Dan makasih untuk traktirannya XD

 **HimangHope :** JIMIN _CHUKKAE_!

 **HimangHope :** kalau kau lolos audisi kedua harus traktir soju oke XD

 **Kim Seokjin :** JUNG HOSEOK

 **HimangHope :** oke oke-_-

 **TaeTae :** Jim, jangan lupa berterima kasih sama Daehyun _hyung_ kau

 **TaeTae :** dan traktiran untuk kami, tentunya~

 **Jungkook :** sial. Kau lolos-_-

 **Park Jimin :** ASTAGA MAKASIH BANYAK AHAHAHAHA

 **Park Jimin :** Aku sendiri tak menyangka akan lolos kekekeke~

 **Park Jimin :** dan Tae, Tentu saja! Aku akan mentraktirmu dengan Daehyun _hyung_ nanti!

 **Park Jimin :** Hanwoo XD

 **TaeTae :** WAAAAA KAU SERIUS

 **TaeTae :** AKSHDKFFHDKJL

 **Jungkook :** AKU JUGA MAU

 **Park Jimin :** tidak ada untuk kau, Jeon Jeongguk~

 **Jungkook :** DAGING

 **Jungkook :** AKU MAAAUUUUU

 **Min Suga :** berisik, Jungkook-_-

 **Jungkook :** DAGING

 **Jungkook :** TIDAAAK

 **Jungkook :** AKU MAU DAGING

 **Jungkook :** JIMIN HUWE T^T

 **Kim Seokjin :** Anak ini kalau berhubungan dengan daging-_-

 **Rap Monster :** kupikir kau ingin bentuk abs, Kook-ah? XD

 **Jungkook :** persetan

 **Jungkook :** AKU MAU DAGING

 **Jungkook :** SIAPAPUN TOLONG BELIKAN AKU

 **TaeTae :** Minta sama orangtuamu, bodoh-_-

 **Jungkook :** Aku ditinggal seminggu sendirian-_-

 **TaeTae :** Nasib sial sedang menimpamu, Jeon.

 **Jungkook :** brengsek

 **Jungkook :** JIMIN HYUNG

 **Jungkook :** JIN HYUUNG

 **Jungkook :** NAMJOON HYUNG

 **Jungkook :** HOSEOK HYUNG

 **Jungkook :** YOONGI HYUNG

 **Jungkook :** TAE KEPARAT

 **Jungkook :** BELIKAN AKU DAGING

 **[** ** _20.23 PM_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** read by 6.

 **Jungkook :** oke.

 **[** ** _21.38 PM_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** aku benci kalian.

 **[** ** _22.46 PM_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** bye.

 **[** ** _22.47 PM_** **]**

 **[Jungkook meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Bonus chapter**

 **(** permintaan maaf karena telat ngupdate XD)

 **[** ** _13.10 PM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** kalian semua dimana?

 **TaeTae :** di jalan, Park Jimin

 **Park Jimin :** aish cepatlah!

 **Park Jimin :** sebentar lagi giliranku-_-

 **Kim Seokjin :** sabar sedikit astaga-_-

 **Jungkook :** dasar

Jimin mendengus kasar. Kakinya sedari tadi tak berhenti bergoyang. Dia malas untuk mengakui ini, tapi sungguh saat ini dirinya sedang gugup luar biasa. Sebentar lagi gilirannya untuk tampil di depan namun teman-temannya belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Aish!" pria bersurai blonde ini kembali mengerang kesal yang membuat beberapa peserta disekitarnya berjengit kaget.

Salah seorang peserta berambut panjang bernomor '45' di bagian depan dadanya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tak bersahabat. Dan Jimin menyadari itu.

Merasa risih, akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali fokus ke layar gadget di hadapannya. Menunggu kabar dari teman-temannya yang lain.

 **[** ** _13.20 PM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** Kalian kapan sampai, sih?!

 **TaeTae:** astaga bisakah kau bersabar?!

 **TaeTae :** kita sudah di depan gedung, bodoh.

Dan tepat saat dia hendak membalas Taehyung dengan sumpah serapahnya, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk punggungnya dengan sangat keras dan membuat pria kelahiran busan ini spontan menjatuhkan gadgetnya dan bunyi dentuman pun terdengar dengan nyaring.

" _fuck_!" kata itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir indah sosok Park Jimin yang dengan lancar melafalkannya seolah itu adalah kata-kata yang sudah sering diucapkannya. Beberapa peserta kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Wow, santai _bro_."

Sebuah suara memaksanya untuk membalikkan badan dan kini lihatlah, di depannya sudah berdiri keenam pria yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

Jimin mendengus kasar. "brengsek kau, Kim Taehyung" umpatnya kasar kepada pria yang dia yakini memukul punggungnya tadi.

Taehyung hanya memasang cengiran khasnya. "Kau gugup begitu?" ejeknya dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat.

Jimin sudah hendak melayangkan tinjunya sebelum sebuah lengan kurus berwarna pucat yang di baluti kemeja berwarna _soft peach_ dengan seenak jidatnya merangkul lehernya dengan akrab dari belakang. Sangat _akrab_.

Lebih tepatnya sih, mencekiknya.

"Jim, kau harus lolos atau kau kubunuh." aura mistis seketika terlihat mengelilingi Jimin dan membuat pria tersebut menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Y-Yoongi hyung" – pelaku yang mencekiknya saat ini.

"Awas saja kau mengecewakanku." ujarnya datar dan semakin mengetatkan cekikannya. "jangan membuat pengorbananku selama 10 jam berakhir sia-sia, brengsek." lanjutnya dengan intonasi suara yang semakin dingin dan berbahaya. Jimin gelalapan dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan susah payah. Kecil-kecil begini, Yoongi juga punya kekuatan besar-_-

"Sudahlah, Yoongi." Sosok lain yang lebih tinggi muncul di belakang Jimin dan mengusak rambut Jimin dengan gemas. "Sukses, Jim!" ucapnya riang yang Jimin yakini adalah Jin. Jimin hendak membalikkan kepalanya namun Yoongi masih saja dalam posisinya.

Jimin memberontak di cengkraman Yoongi, napasnya sudah hampir hilang dan pria berambut mint itu tampak tak peduli. Bahkan kalau Jimin mati di tangannya pun dia tetap tak peduli. "Jin hyung bantu aku lepas dari singa ini!" rengeknya kepada yang lebih tua.

Tuk!

"Aw!"

"Berisik, bantet."

Yoongi akhirnya melepaskan cekekannya setelah sebelumnya menghadiahi Jimin sebuah Jitakan di kepalanya dan kemudian beralih untuk duduk di bangku tempat Jimin duduk tadi. Jin tertawa melihat bagaimana Jimin yang dengan gerakan buru-buru menyambar sebuah botol minuman dan meminumnya dalam satu kali tegukan.

"Astaga Park, tenangkan dirimu." satu pria lagi bersuara dengan suara beratnya yang serak. Jimin mendengus lalu segera membuang botol kosong tersebut ke sembarang arah. "Katakan itu pada wakil brengsekmu, Kim Namjoon." ujarnya sadistik yang hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa dari kelima pria lainnya.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke kelima teman di hadapannya ini. Sepertinya ada yang kurang. "Mana Jungkook?" ujarnya heran. Pasalnya sedari tadi Jimin tidak mendengar kata-kata sarkas yang berasal dari mulut sang termuda. Padahal biasanya dialah yang paling suka mengganggu Jimin.

Taehyung tiba-tiba saja menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan terlihatlah, sosok remaja berambut hitam legam yang sibuk berkutat dengan gadget di tangannya dan earphone yang menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya ternyata sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Taehyung. "sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri" ucap Taehyung santai.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Piano Tiles lagi?" – Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Tidak biasanya Jungkook menjadi pendiam begini. Maksudnya _yeah_ – dia memang pendiam di saat tertentu – tapi saat berhubungan dengan Jimin Jungkook akan menjadi sosok paling cerewet yang pernah ada. Namun dengan bahasa umpatannya, tentu saja.

Jimin mengambil langkah lebar-lebar ke arah Jungkook dengan seringai yang terpatri di bibirnya. dalam sekali hentakan pria bermarga park ini pun berhasil merebut gadget Jungkook dari tangannya.

Jungkook spontan saja berjengit dan melepas earphone yang ada di telinganya dengan kasar. " _FUCK!_ SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGUKU?!" teriaknya sadis.

Dan bukannya terkejut, Jimin justru tertawa dengan kencangnya yang kemudian di susul oleh kelima pria yang lain. Taehyung bahkan sampai jatuh di lantai karena tak kuat menahan tawanya lagi.

Jungkook beralih menatap Jimin yang berdiri di hadapanya dengan tangan yang menggenggam gadget Jungkook. Pria ini memang sengaja memberi gestur seolah hendak melempar gadget milik Jungkook ke lantai untuk memprovokasinya.

"Bangsat, Jim! Berikan gadgetku!"

Jimin kembali tertawa. "Oh kau mau ini, Kookie?" godanya riang. Jungkook menanggapinya dengan dengusan kesal. Dengan langkah sigap pria bertubuh lebih tinggi tersebut mendekati Jimin untuk kembali mengambil gadgetnya, namun sayang. Tubuh kecil Jimin jauh lebih lincah.

 _Shit_.

"Jim!"

"Wow. _Score_ -mu sudah mencapai 5000 rupanya, Jeon." Kepala Jung Hoseok menyembul dari bahu sempit Jimin. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat adik dua tingkat dibawahnya ini ternyata lebih jago darinya dalam urusan game. Dan saat Jimin kembali mengotak-atik gadget Jungkook, dua pria itu kemudian kembali berseru – " _Gila_! _Score_ Canon 7230?!" – yang hanya ditanggapi dengan putaran bola mata malas dari Jungkook.

"Pantas saja nilai mu jelek sekali, Jungkook." Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam di tempatnya yang tak jauh dari Jungkook akhirnya angkat bicara dengan kekehan mengejek di akhir kalimat. Jungkook mendelik. "Jangan bersikap kau itu lebih baik dariku, Brengsek Tae." Giliran Taehyung yang memutar bola matanya malas. Taehyung memilih untuk tidak membalas ucapan Jungkook dan kembali berkutat dengan _gadget_ di tangan kurusnya.

"Bagaimana bisa _score_ mu setinggi ini, Kook?" tanya Hoseok penasaran yang kemudian diangguki oleh Jimin yang berada di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya sudah 8000– " pria bergigi _bunny_ ini memberikan _death glare_ terhorror nya ke arah Jimin "–Andai kau tak merebutnya tadi, Keparat." Tutupnya sadistik. Jimin tertawa keras. Tangannya terulur untuk mengembalikan gadget milik Jungkook yang tentu saja dengan senang hati diterima oleh pemiliknya. Walau Jungkook mengambilnya dengan kasar. " _Okay_ , aku yang salah disini. Maaf." Ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah. Dan Jungkook _cukup_ tahu kalau Jimin tak pernah serius dengan ucapannya. Karena menit berikutnya, dia pasti akan kembali mengacaukan hidup Jungkook.

" _So?_ Bagaimana persiapanmu, Jimin?" Jin membuka suara. Jimin kemudian menolehkan pandangannya ke _hyung_ tertua dan kembali tersenyum riang hingga matanya tak lagi terlihat. " _perfecto_!" jawabnya sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku sudah sangat siap sekarang." Lanjutnya mantap.

Yoongi refleks memukul pelan kepala Jimin yang kebetulan berdiri di hadapannya. "Jangan sombong dulu kau." Ucapnya dingin. "Kalau gagal baru tahu rasa." Dan satu pukulan kembali mendarat di punggung Jimin.

Jimin meringis mendengar ucapan Yoongi padanya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap bekas pukulan Yoongi. Walau tangannya kurus begitu tetap saja kekuatannya tak main-main-_- "Aku tahu. Aku hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, _Hyung_." Ujarnya kesal.

"Nomor urut 0613!"

Suara dari pengeras suara yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri menyerukan nomor urut Jimin. Jimin yang mendengarnya segera bersiap-siap. "Sudah waktunya." Ucap Jimin dengan nada yang terdengar gugup. Dia bahkan sempat menjatuhkan _gadget_ nya akibat tangannya yang gemetaran.

Jin mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Ada yang mengganggumu, Jim?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Tangannya menggenggam pundak Jimin. Berusaha menenangkan.

"Tidak ada, _Hyung_." Jimin menggigit bibirnya, tampak bimbang. "Hanya saja– bagaimana kalau aku tidak terpilih?"

Semua temannya terdiam sejenak. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam. Menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin yang terdengar tampak sangat putus asa.

"Ayolah, Park Jimin." Jungkook mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada malas. "Kau akan lolos, percaya padaku." Lanjutnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ujung bibir Jimin tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tulus. Jimin berjalan menuju Jungkook yang tampak keki akibat ucapannya sendiri lalu dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangan pria yang lebih muda tersebut dengan erat. Jungkook terkesiap kaget. "A-Apa yang–"

" –Terima kasih Jungkookie! Aku percaya denganmu!" ujarnya terlampau semangat. Jimin tersenyum lebar di hadapan Jungkook yang masih mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Suara tawa Hoseok dan Taehyung terdengar menggelegar. Jin tersenyum senang, Namjoon menguap malas, dan Yoongi yang mengumpat kesal karena drama picisan yang dilihatnya. Jimin kemudian menarik Jungkook kedalam sebuah pelukan. Namun hanya berselang dua detik pria bertubuh bantet itu sudah terhempas jauh akibat dorongan kuat dari Jungkook. Untung saja Namjoon menahan tubuh Jimin, kalau tidak dirinya sudah berakhir di lantai sekarang-_-

"Aish! Menjijikkan!" Jungkook mengusap seluruh badannya dengan kedua tangan sembari terus menyumpah serapahi Jimin yang dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk tubuh bongsornya itu.

Jin akhirnya menengahi. "Sudah sudah. Jimin, kau harus masuk kesana sekarang."

Jimin yang tadinya tampak kesal dengan perilaku Jungkook padanya akhirnya menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, _Hyung_." kemudian berjalan menjauh dari keenam temannya.

Jimin sudah hampir menghilang di balik tirai tempat audisinya di laksanakan sebelum sebuah suara Taehyung menggelegar dan memaksanya untuk berhenti sejenak.

"PARK JIMIN! KAU HARUS MENANG!"

Dan kelima temannya yang lain beserta Jimin harus menahan malu setelah ini.

* * *

hai! long time no see reader-nims!

aku tau ini ngaret banget, jadi maaf sebesar-besarnya dari saya T^T jadwal sekolah mulai padat jadi buat ngeluangin waktu itu susah banget hiks. saya harap para reader-nims masih setia baca fiction gaje ini. makasih banyak yang udah ngereview + favorite + follow + bahkan yang cuma sekedar ngebaca, makasih banyaaak ^^

tanpa reader-nims semua saya ga akan mungkin bisa lanjut fiction abal ini.

saya harap para reader-nims masih setia nunggu fiction ini berlangsung :)

oh iya, ini ada special chapternya ya? kkk~ mungkin cuma untuk chapter ini aja karna jujur saya ga enak sama reader-nims semua. udah capek nunggu lama - lama tapi yang di post ga sampe 3000k /nangis dipojokan/

karena itu saya buat sedikit hidden part nya!

kebetulan, Jimin itu salah satu bias wrecker saya juga /ehem/

 **Last but not least, Thank you and love you guys so much!**

gabisa sebut satu-satu, yang jelas aku sayang banget sama kalian astaga :'

Keep reviews ya!

/big hug and love from me/

 **Last**

 **Mind to review?**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


	9. Chapter 9 - We fought

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as** **Chef** **Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as Kumamon**

 **Jung Hoseok as** **I'm your Hope**

 **Park Jimin as JiminJim**

 **Kim Taehyung as Cool Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jeongguk**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Nine;_

 _[Fought]_

 _p.s : Setiap chapter akan berganti title._

 ** _Nama Grup : Kings_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 30 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 10 Posts_**

* * *

 **[Rabu/15/02/2017]**

 **[** ** _16.07 PM_** **]**

 **Chef Jin :** Kim Taehyung?

 **Chef Jin :** Jeon Jeongguk?

 **Chef Jin :** Kalian disini?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Apalagi, _hyung_?

 **Chef Jin :** Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** cih

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Bisakah kita berhenti untuk membahas masalah itu

 **Rap Monster :** Jin _hyung_ tak datang hari ini

 **Rap Monster :** wajar kalau dia ingin meminta kejelasan dari kau berdua

 **Kumamon :** Itu lebih baik daripada mendengar _gossip_ miring dari mulut lain

 **Chef Jin :** Jelaskan padaku

 **Chef Jin :** Kenapa kau meminju Taehyung dan berakhir di ruang kesiswaan?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** sudah kukatakan

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Ini masalahku dengannya

 **Chef Jin :** Kim Taehyung mana kau?

 **JiminJim :** dia di rumah sakit, _hyung_

 **Chef Jin :** rumah sakit? Astaga!

 **I'm Your Hope :** Apa dia baik-baik saja?

 **JiminJim :** dia kembali mimisan tadi di kelas, tapi sekarang sudah baikan

 **Rap Monster :** Yatuhan

 **Kumamon :** Lihat perilakumu, Jeon Jungkook

 **Kumamon :** ini yang kau mau? Melihat Taehyung menderita?

 **I'm Your Hope :** Aku kecewa padamu, Kook-ah..

 **Chef Jin :** Padahal kupikir kalian teman, kan?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** diam

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** pada kenyataannya kau semua memang bukan temanku

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Karena tidak ada teman yang akan menyalahkan temannya sendiri

 **Chef Jin :** APA?!

 **[** ** _16.20 PM_** **]**

 **[Jeon Jeongguk meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **Rap Monster :** Astaga

 **Kumamon :** Jungkook bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini

 **Chef Jin :** Benar. Dia bahkan menolak ajakanku makan di kantin kemarin

 **JiminJim :** dan menepis tanganku saat hendak merangkulnya

 **I'm Your Hope :** apa dia ada masalah?

 **Kumamon :** Entahlah

 **Kumamon :** Atau mungkin dia akhirnya mengeluarkan kedok aslinya

 **Chef Jin :** Min Yoongi!

 **Kumamon :** Tidak ada yang tahu, kan?

 **Kumamon :** Anak itu selalu bertingkah misterius

 **Rap Monster :** Tapi kita sudah mengenal dengan baik dia, Yoongi.

 **Rap Monster :** Aku tahu Jungkook bukan anak yang jahat.

 **Kumamon :** Oke oke.

 **Chef Jin :** Bisa kau jelaskan kronologi kejadiannya, Namjoon-ah?

 **Rap Monster :** Em, Tentu.

 **Rap Monster :** Jadi, dari penuturan siswa yang melihatnya, mereka mengatakan kalau Jungkook dan Taehyung terlibat adu mulut di koridor depan kelas Jungkook. Jungkook berkali-kali menyumpah serapahi Taehyung, namun Tae hanya membalasnya dengan permintaan maaf. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja Taehyung meninju perut Jungkook dan tentu saja Jungkook membalasnya.

 **Rap Monster :** Setelahnya mereka saling meninju dan babak belur. Taehyung mimisan parah hingga terbatuk dan juga mengeluarkan darah. beberapa siswa yang melihatnya langsung berteriak panik dan membawanya ke UKS.

 **Chef Jin :** Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Jungkook?

 **Rap Monster :** Jungkook?

 **Rap Monster :** itu..

 **Kumamon :** dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Taehyung

 **Kumamon :** Tanpa membantunya sama sekali.

 **Chef Jin :**...Yatuhan...

 **Chef Jin :** Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang terjadi.

 **Kumamon :** Kami sudah menyidang Jungkook tadi siang

 **Kumamon :** Dan Jungkook dengan keras kepalanya tetap diam

 **Kumamon :** Anak itu, brengsek.

 **Chef Jin :** Mungkin cara kalian salah.

 **Chef Jin :** Apa Taehyung sudah mengatakan sesuatu?

 **JiminJim :** Tidak, _hyung_

 **JiminJim :** Taehyung tidak ada bedanya dengan Jungkook.

 **JiminJim :** Terus-terusan diam seperti mayat mati.

 **I'm Your Hope :** mereka ada apa astaga:(

 **Rap Monster :** hah..

 **Rap Monster :** Aku harap mereka bisa cepat kembali berteman.

 **Chef Jin :** Tapi, kau semua juga tahu, kan

 **Chef Jin :** Taehyung dan Jungkook itu masih masa-masa _immature_ nya

 **Chef Jin :** Aku yakin mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja

 **JiminJim :** Semoga, _hyung_.

 **[** ** _17.45 PM_** **]**

 **[Rap Monster mengundang Jeon Jeongguk ke dalam obrolan]**

 **Kumamon :** Kenapa kau mengundangnya, bodoh?

 **Rap Monster :** Bagaimanapun Jungkook tetap bagian kita, Yoongi.

 **Chef Jin :** Namjoon benar.

 **Chef Jin :** dan berjanji padaku untuk bersikap biasa saat Jungkook masuk

 **[** ** _20.25 PM_** **]**

 **[Jeon Jeongguk bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **Rap Monster :** Jungkook-ah!

 **Rap Monster :** Mau kerumahku besok? Aku punya _game_ baru~

 **I'm Your Hope :** Aku ikut Kim Namjoon!

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** malas.

 **JiminJim :** Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke _game corner_?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** tidak.

 **I'm Your Hope :** Ah iya! Kei bilang Tzuyu sedang bosan

 **I'm Your Hope :** Kau mau menemaninya jalan, Kook-ah?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** sudahlah.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** berhenti berpura-pura.

 **Kumamon :** brengsek kau, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Aku tahu

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Aku memang brengsek

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Tidak berguna

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** sampah

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** berandalan

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Tidak dianggap

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Bajingan

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** Apalagi?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** semua sama

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** kau semua sama

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** bahkan Taehyung sekalipun

 **Rap Monster :**...wow..

 **Chef Jin :** Kook-ah? Kau ada masalah?

 **I'm Your Hope :** Apa yang terjadi padamu?

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** percuma

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** kau semua tak peduli

 **Kumamon :** berhenti mengatakan kami tak peduli, bodoh!

 **Kumamon :** Kita semua peduli padamu!

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** LALU APA? HAH?!

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** KAU BILANG KAU PEDULI

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** TAPI KENAPA KAU MENYALAHKANKU?!

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** KENAPA SEMUA ORANG MENIMPAKAN KESALAHAN PADAKU

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** APA AKU SE-BRENGSEK ITU DI MATA KALIAN?!

 **Chef Jin :** Jeon Jungkook! Tenangkan dirimu!

 **[** ** _23.20 PM_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** Aku akan kerumahmu sekarang, Kook-ah

 **Rap Monster :** Kita perlu bicara

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** aku sedang tidak dirumah

 **I'm Your Hope :** Apa?! Kau dimana?!

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** apa pedulimu

 **Chef Jin :** Kau dimana sialan?!

 **Chef Jin :** Ini sudah jam berapa astaga!

 **Rap Monster :** _shit_.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** berhenti bersikap peduli

 **JiminJim :** KAMI MEMANG PEDULI PADAMU KEPARAT!

 **JiminJim :** Beritahu lokasimu sekarang!

 **Chef Jin :** demi tuhan Jeon Jungkook! Ini sudah jam 11 malam!

 **Kumamon :** orangtua mu akan sangat khawatir, Kook.

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** percuma

 **[Kamis/16/02/2017]**

 **[** ** _00.00 AM_** **]**

 **[Jeon Jeongguk meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **Rap Monster :** _damn_!

 **Rap Monster :** Bajingan kecil itu!

 **Chef Jin :** Namjoon? Kupikir kau menanam GPS Jungkook di gadgetmu?

 **Rap Monster :** Itu benar

 **Rap Monster :** Tapi dia mencabutnya

 **Kumamon :** _fuck_.

 **JiminJim :** tempat yang selalu di datangi Jungkook?

 **I'm Your Hope :** _game center_?

 **Kumamon :** tutup jam 10 malam. Dia tidak mungkin disitu.

 **JiminJim :** Aish! Sial!

 **I'm Your Hope :** Kita harus membawanya pulang.

 **Chef Jin :** bagaimana dengan _hangang_?

 **Rap Monster :** aku kesana sekarang

 **Kumamon :** sial

 **Kumamon :** sebenarnya ada apa dengannya

 **[** ** _01.05 AM_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** Tidak ada

 **Rap Monster :** aku sudah menyelusurinya

 **JiminJim :** _appa_ Jungkook menelfonku tadi

 **Chef Jin :** apa yang dikatakannya?

 **JiminJim :** Anak itu kabur dari rumah, sial

 **JiminJim :** kamarnya kosong

 **Kumamon :** Gila

 **Kumamon :** mencari kemana kita sekarang?

 **[** ** _02.00 AM_** **]**

 **Chef Jin :** Hp Jungkook tidak aktif yatuhan!

 **I'm Your Hope :** ARGH!

 **Kumamon :** Aku sudah menghubungi semua teman sekelas Jungkook

 **Kumamon :** Anak itu tidak menginap di rumah mereka

 **Chef Jin :** Yatuhan..

 **Chef Jin :** Jeon Jeongguk..

 **Rap Monster :** ini salah kita

 **Rap Monster :** harusnya kita mendengarnya dengan baik tadi

 **Rap Monster :** _fuck_.

 **Kumamon :** tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri

Kumamon : sekarang fokus ke pencarian Jungkook

 **JiminJim :** Yoongi _hyung_ benar

 **Chef Jin :** Aku akan mencari ke semua tempat yang Jungkook pernah datangi

 **Rap Monster :** tapi ini sudah larut malam, _hyung_

 **Kumamon :** 02.13 AM.

 **Chef Jin :** keselamatan Jungkook yang terpenting sekarang

 **Chef Jin :** Anak itu masih polos demi tuhan!

 **Chef Jin :** Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu terjadi padanya..

 **Rap Monster :** baiklah

 **Rap Monster :** Aku akan menjemputmu, _hyung._ Kita cari bersama

 **Kumamon :** biar kubantu

 **Kumamon :** Jung Hoseok jemput aku sekarang

 **I'm Your Hope :** eh? Kenapa bukan Jimin?

 **Kumamon :** mobilnya sudah di gembok jam segini

 **JiminJim :** dan aku tidak bisa kemana mana T^T

 **I'm Your Hope :** Oh, Oke.

 **JiminJim :** aku akan menghubungi siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Jungkook

 **Chef Jin :** bagus

 **Rap Monster :** Kalau ada sesuatu langsung kabarkan, mengerti?

 **JiminJim :** oke.

 **Kumamon :** sip.

 **I'm Your Hope :** sudah pasti.

 **[** ** _04.58 AM_** **]**

 **Chef Jin :** bagaimana?

 **[** ** _05.02 AM_** **]**

 **Kumamon :** tidak ada di manapun

 **Kumamon :** dan ini sudah jam 5 pagi

 **I'm Your Hope :** sial, kupikir kami berdua sudah mengelilingi Seoul

 **Rap Monster :** Aku dan Jin _hyung_ juga tidak mendapatinya di manapun

 **JiminJim :** dan tak ada satupun orang yang bersama Jungkook sekarang

 **Rap Monster :** ARGH!

 **Rap Monster :** BRENGSEK!

 **Chef Jin :** _gadget_ nya masih tidak aktif.

 **Chef Jin :** kemana lagi kita mencarinya sekarang?

 **I'm Your Hope :** Entah. Aku sudah lelah.

 **Kumamon :** Kau yakin semua orang sudah kau hubungi Park Jimin?

 **JiminJim :** Tentu saja, _hyung_.

 **JiminJim :** semuanya

 **JiminJim :** bahkan musuh SMP nya sekalipun.

 **Kumamon :** bagaimana dengan Taehyung?

 **Chef Jin :** TAEHYUNG

 **I'm Your Hope :** ASTAGA

 **JiminJim :** Aku melupakan anak itu Yatuhan!

 **Rap Monster :** JIMIN BERITAHU KAMAR TAEHYUNG DI RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG

 **JiminJim :** kamar _seagull_ nomor 30 lantai 12

 **Rap Monster :** semuanya

 **Rap Monster :** kita kesana

 **[** ** _06.02 AM_** **]**

 **Cool Taehyung :** (sent a picture)

 **Cool Taehyung :** kenapa bisa kalian tidak berpikir kalau Jungkook bersamaku?

 **Chef Jin :** TAEHYUNG

 **Chef Jin :** JUNGKOOK

 **Chef Jin :** TERIMA KASIH TUHAN

 **Rap Monster :** astaga, sial

 **Rap Monster :** syukurlah dia baik-baik saja

 **Kumamon :** dan kita mencarinya seperti orang gila

 **JiminJim :** kenapa bisa dia ada bersamamu, Tae?

 **Cool Taehyung :** entahlah. Dia tiba-tiba datang jam 10 malam kemarin.

 **Cool Taehyung :** dan mengatakan akan menginap disini

 **I'm Your Hope :** keparat kecil itu sialan

 **I'm Your Hope :** membuat khawatir saja astaga

 **Cool Taehyung :** kupikir kalian tak perlu kesini

 **Cool Taehyung :** aku akan keluar pagi ini setelah Jungkook bangun

 **Cool Taehyung :** dan kalian butuh istirahat

 **Rap Monster :** kau benar

 **Chef Jin :** kau berutang penjelasan padaku, Kim Taehyung

 **Kumamon :** sial badanku remuk semua

 **I'm Your Hope :** Jim, kau pergi sekolah?

 **JiminJim :** Tentu saja

 **Chef Jin :** Izinkan kami oke?

 **JiminJim :** Pasti, _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** Apa kau dan Jungkook sudah baikan, Tae?

 **Cool Taehyung :** begitulah.

 **Cool Taehyung :** Aku dan Jungkook hanya termakan ego

 **Cool Taehyung :** Jungkook tidak salah. Aku yang salah disini.

 **Cool Taehyung :** Aku sudah menyakiti perasaannya.

 **Kumamon :** Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

 **Kumamon :** sial aku sudah mengulangi pertanyaan ini tiga kali-_-

 **Cool Taehyung :** ceritanya panjang dan aku tidak bisa membicarakannya secara mendetail.

 **Cool Taehyung :** intinya, aku mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya kukatakan padanya dan dia menjadi marah padaku.

 **Chef Jin :** astaga..

 **JiminJim :** jadi? Apa semua baik-baik saja sekarang?

 **Cool Taehyung :** Yap. Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya dan dia juga meminta maaf padaku.

 **Cool Taehyung :** terdengar menggelikan memang, tapi kami melakukannya-_-

 **Cool Taehyung :** sialan.

 **I'm Your Hope :** ahahahaha XD

 **Rap Monster :** syukurlah kalau semua baik-baik saja sekarang

 **Kumamon :** Akhirnya aku bisa tidur nyenyak-_-

 **Cool Taehyung :** ahahahaaha XD

 **Cool Taehyung :** terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku dan Jungkook~

 **Chef Jin :** brengsek Tae XD

 **JiminJim :** Kau harus mentraktirku satu porsi _bibimbap_ setelah ini, Kim Taehyung

 **Cool Taehyung :** persetan XD

 **[** ** _07.15 AM_** **]**

 **[Cool Taehyung mengundang Jeon Jeongguk ke dalam obrolan]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 _Hidden part_

( _Taehyung's POV)_

 **[Personal Chat room]**

 **[Jum'at/10/02/2017]**

 **[** ** _19.13 PM_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** _Tae?_

 **You :** Oi?

 **Jungkook :** _Kau dimana?_

 **You :** dirumah.

Ada apa?

 **Jungkook :** _Tidak._

 **You :** ada masalah apa, Kook?

 **Jungkook :** _Appa_.

 **You :** Yatuhan

Apa yang si tua bangka itu lakukan padamu lagi?

 **Jungkook :** _dia menamparku._

 _Dan eomma._

 _Dia mengatakan kalau aku dan eomma tidak pantas berada di kehidupannya_

 _Dia menghancurkan rumah._

 _Tae._

 _Aku takut._

 **You :** brengsek.

Tidak, Kook-ah

Kau harusnya melawan _appa_ mu!

Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan itu!

 **Jungkook :** _Tapi aku takut, bodoh!_

 _Bagaimana kalau dia semakin marah?!_

 _Bagaimana kalau dia semakin menyakiti kami berdua?!_

 **You :** kalau begitu kau harus melindungi _eomma_ mu!

Kau harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi!

Dia sudah tua! Kau pasti sanggup melawannya!

 **Jungkook :** _kau tidak mengerti._

 _Mudah mengatakannya Tae_

 _Tapi resikonya besar._

 _Dia bisa saja membunuh eomma_.

 **You :** Tidak akan ada yang mati.

Kau

 _Eomma_ mu

Tidak akan ada yang terluka.

Kau harus melawannya!

Jangan menjadi anak yang tak berguna, Kook-ah

 **Jungkook :** _oke._

 _Akan kuusahakan._

 _Dan seperti biasa_

 _Jangan memberitahu ini pada siapapun_

 **You :** Tentu saja, bodoh.

 **[Sabtu/11/02/2017]**

 **[** ** _20.23 PM_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** _brengsek_

 _Kau bilang eomma tidak akan terluka_

 _Kau bilang kami tidak akan terluka_

 _Tapi apa Tae?!_

 _Eomma masuk rumah sakit!_

 _Bajingan kau_

 **You :** Apa?!

Kenapa bisa?!

Tidak, seharusnya itu tidak terjadi!

Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?

Kau terlalu lemah mungkin

 **Jungkook :** _aku meninjunya_

 _Seperti saranmu_

 _Tapi apa?!_

 _Dia justru memukul eomma dengan besi!_

 _Brengsek Tae_

 **You :** Yatuhan!

Aku tidak tahu itu akan terjadi

Kau salah Jungkook

Kau salah strategi pasti

 **Jungkook :** _aku membencimu_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Kenapa kau menjadi menyalahkanku_

 _Kau hanya ingin melihatku menderita kan_

 _Kau hanya ingin melihatku susah, kan_

 _Kau membohongiku_

 _Persahabatan macam apa ini?_

 _Hahaha_

 **You :** Tidak Jeon Jungkook!

Astaga demi Tuhan!

Kau salah paham!

 **Jungkook :** _Kalau begitu temui aku di depan kelasku_

 _Kita butuh berbicara_

 _Hanya kau dan aku Kim Taehyung_

 **[Rabu/15/02/2017]**

 **[** ** _21.20 PM_** **]**

 **You :** Jungkook?

Kau masih marah?

Maafkan aku

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** _tidak_

 _Lupakan_

 _Aku memang selalu salah_

 **You :** tidak yatuhan

Astaga

Kau berharga, Jungkook

Maafkan aku

Dan aku serius

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** _kau dirumah sakit mana?_

 **You :** rumah sakit tempat _eomma_ mu di rawat

Aku bersebelahan kamar dengannya

 **Jeon Jeongguk :** _apa?_

 _Kenapa?_

 **You :** Kami berbicara banyak hal

Aku memang sengaja

Kau tahu, Kook?

Dia mengatakan kalau dia bangga padamu

Dia mencintaimu.

Dan kau itu berharga

Sial

Kenapa mendadak drama sekali

Cepat baca

Aku akan menghapus ini setelahnya

 **Jungkook :** _aku kesana sekarang_

 _Tae_

 _Aku juga_

 _Minta maaf_

 _Dan terima kasih_

 _Baiklah cepat hapus obrolan ini sesegara mungkin_

* * *

cuma lagi galau karena akhir - akhir moment OTP favorit saya (read:Vkook) makin jarang:(

semoga suka chapter ini! makasih banyak yang udah review ^^ dan buat yang cuma nge follow+ favorite, mungkin bisa sekali kali muncul biar saya bisa kenal satu persatu reader-nims semua :") karena jujur saya pengen banget kenal satu-satu para reader-nims. saya suka baca review-review dari reader-nims yang bikin saya makin semangat buat nulis :") karena itu, mungkin yang tadinya cuma ngereview+favorite, bisa muncul sekarang :")

 _big thanks to_

anyavsyh|Vkookloveme|Jimsnoona| ulaila19| GitARMY|kureyrey| summer| TyaWuryWK| SeungHan17Ever| Kayshone|

maaf belum bisa balas review satu persatu :" nanti saya usahain :" yang jelas saya sayang reader-nims semua :* /send thousand of kisses/

 _"karena sepatah dua patah kata dari reader-nim semua itu memberi saya semangat lebih daripada hanya sekedar memfavorite+follow"_

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely,_

 _XiRuLin._


	10. Chapter 10 - Rejected

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Seokjin**

 **Min Yoongi as Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok as J-Hope**

 **Park Jimin as Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as I'm Taelien**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **Special cast :**

 **Park Sooyoung (Jimin's sister) as Park Sooyoung**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Ten;_

 _[Rejected]_

 _p.s : chapter ini terdapat OC, jadi mohon jangan baper._

 ** _Nama Grup : We Are Bulletproofs_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 30 pictures_**

* * *

 **[Jum'at/21/03/2017]**

 **[** ** _16.23 PM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** Jin _hyung_!

 **Park Jimin :** (sent a picture)

 **Park Jimin :** Lihat apa yang kudapat!

 **J-Hope :** SCREENSHOT CHAT SAMA SOOYOUNG NOONA

 **I'm Taelien :** ASTAGA

 **I'm Taelien :** Sooyoung _noona_!

 **Yoongi :** " _berikan aku id kakatalk Jin, Jimin-ah_ "

 **Rap Monster :** WOW JIN _HYUNG_

 **Rap Monster :** JANGAN BILANG USAHA PENDEKATANMU BERHASIL

 **Jungkook :** paling hanya di beri harapan.

 **Jungkook :** kupikir Sooyoung _noona_ punya pacar?

 **Park Jimin :** dia _single_

 **Park Jimin :** 100% tidak mempunyai pacar XD

 **I'm Taelien :** AHAHAHAHA XD

 **I'm Taelien :** kasihan sekali _noona_ -mu, Jim XD

 **J-Hope :** WOW

 **J-Hope :** _miracle_!

 **[** ** _18.00 PM_** **]**

 **Seokjin :** ASDKAHSFJEALGKLEJG

 **Seokjin :** JADJAHJEFEJFAL

 **Seokjin :** PANTSA SAJDAS AKU HERAN

 **Seokjin :** KENAA DI AMEMIALIKI ID KAAKATOAALK KUhKFJSL

 **Rap Monster :** WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **I'm Taelien :** JIN HYUNG XD

 **Park Jimin :** TENANGKAN DIRIMU DULU HYUNG XD

 **Yoongi :** MENGETIK YANG BENAR, JIN XD

 **Rap Monster :** Jadi _hyung_? Dia mengirimimu pesan?

 **Seokjin :** IYA

 **Seokjin :** TUNGGU

 **Seokjin :** BERI AKU WAKTU UNTUK BERNAPAS

 **J-Hope :** wahahahaha XD

 **Park Jimin :** Jin _hyung_ menggemaskan sekali kalau sedang jatuh cinta XD

 **Rap Monster :** dia selalu begini setiap tahun XD

 **Rap Monster :** bertingkah seperti gadis yang baru puber XD

 **Seokjin :** DIAM KAU KEPARAT

 **I'm Taelien :** HAHAHAHA XD

 **I'm Taelien :** Jatuh cinta memang membuat orang buta~

 **Jungkook :** ewh.

 **Jungkook :** aku ingin muntah

 **Yoongi :** aku ingin muntah (2)

 **J-Hope :** kau berdua benar-benar-_-

 **Rap Monster :** sekali-kali kau harus merasakan yang namanya cinta, Yoongi

 **Yoongi :** cih

 **Yoongi :** aku tidak suka perpisahan

 **Park Jimin :** tidak semua hubungan berakhir dengan perpisahan astaga-_-

 **Yoongi :** Jadi kau bilang manusia itu bisa bertahan selamanya?

 **Yoongi :** semua orang akan mati, bodoh

 **Park Jimin :** Aku tahu itu, _hyung_ -_-

 **Rap Monster :** sudahlah kalian berdua-_-

 **Jungkook :** cinta, ya?

 **Jungkook :** menggelikan.

 **J-Hope :** jadi kau anggap apa perasaanmu ke Tzuyu brengsek-_-

 **Jungkook :** aku hanya mengaguminya

 **Jungkook :** dia manis

 **Jungkook :** dan seksi juga sih

 **I'm Taelien :** dasar bajingan-_-

 **Rap Monster :** _HELL_ BOCAH

 **Rap Monster :** KAU MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR

 **Jungkook :** aku hanya bercanda astaga-_-

 **[** ** _20.13 PM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** Jadi?

 **Park Jimin :** Mana Jin _hyung_?

 **Yoongi :** Mungkin sedang _chat_ tingan dengan _noona_ mu, Jim

 **I'm Taelien :** Wah~

 **I'm Taelien :** Apa kau bersama Sooyoung _noona_ sekarang?

 **Park Jimin :** sayangnya tidak

 **Park Jimin :** dia pergi keluar tadi

 **Jungkook :** keluar?

 **J-Hope :** JANGAN JANGAN

 **I'm Taelien :** ASTAGA

 **Rap Monster :** MEREKA PERGI KENCAN BERDUA?

 **Seokjin :** tidak, bodoh-_-

 **Yoongi :** Oi Jin

 **Yoongi :** Jadi bagaimana?

 **Seokjin :** berjalan lancar~

 **Seokjin :** aku mengajaknya jalan besok

 **Rap Monster :** dan bagaimana reaksinya?

 **Seokjin :** TENTU SAJA DITERIMA

 **Seokjin :** SIAPA SIH YANG AKAN MENOLAK PESONA KIM SEOKJIN

 **Seokjin :** HOHOHOHO

 **Yoongi :** gila-_-

 **I'm Taelien :** aku tak percaya kalau Jin _hyung_ seperti ini XD

 **Park Jimin :** _fighting_ , Jin _hyung_!

 **Park Jimin :** aku yakin perjuangan 1 tahun mu tidak akan sia-sia!

 **Seokjin :** Tentu, adik ipar!

 **J-Hope :** ADIK IPAR XD

 **Jungkook :** terkadang aku bingung

 **I'm Taelien :** soal apa?

 **Jungkook :** kenapa Jin _hyung_ begitu susah mendapatkan Sooyoung _noona_

 **Jungkook :** padahal sudah jelas dia berteman dengan Jimin-_-

 **Seokjin :** IYAKAN

 **Seokjin :** DASAR ADIK IPAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI

 **I'm Taelien :** ahahaha ada benarnya juga, sih XD

 **Park Jimin :** ckckck.

 **Park Jimin :** kalian benar-benar tidak mengerti soal cinta, rupanya.

 **J-Hope :** gayamu selangit, bocah-_-

 **Park Jimin :** kuberitahu satu hal

 **Park Jimin :** seorang _ssangnamja_ tidak boleh meminta bantuan kepada orang lain dalam urusan cinta

 **Park Jimin :** dia harus berjuang sendiri agar dianggap pria tangguh

 **Park Jimin :** itu baru yang dinamakan cinta sejati

 **Yoongi :** penyakitmu kumat, Jim-_-

 **I'm Taelien :** aku jijik mendengarnya-_-

 **Jungkook :** katakan itu pada pria yang meminta _id_ kakatalk Kei pada Hoseok _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** tanpa berani memintanya secara langsung

 **I'm Taelien :** padahal mereka satu kelas

 **Yoongi :** mengenaskan. Ckckck.

 **Park Jimin :** bajingan-_-

 **Seokjin :** Kalian jahat sekali astaga hahahaha

 **Rap Monster :** omong-omong, butuh bantuan _hyung_?

 **Seokjin :** bantuan apa?

 **J-Hope :** kau tahu lah, _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** semacam membantumu membuat _surprise_ , mungkin?

 **Rap Monster :** atau menyiapkan kata-kata untuk besok hahaha

 **Seokjin :** ohahahahaha

 **Seokjin :** tidak perlu, terima kasih

 **Seokjin :** aku akan berjuang sendiri~

 **I'm Taelien :** hiks

 **I'm Taelien :** Jin _hyung_ keren sekaliii T^T

 **[** ** _21.05 PM_** **]**

 **Seokjin :** aku akan menyatakan perasaanku besok

 **Yoongi :** wow?

 **Park Jimin :** secepat itu, _hyung_?

 **Jungkook :** kalian saja baru saling kenal-_-

 **Seokjin :** tidak apa-apa ahahaha

 **I'm Taelien :** bagaimana kalau kau ditolak, _hyung_?

 **Rap Monster :** kenapa buru-buru sekali?-_-

 **Seokjin :** karena besok ulang tahunnya

 **Seokjin :** benarkan, Jimin?

 **Park Jimin :** iya, _hyung_.

 **Rap Monster :** oohh :v

 **Yoongi :** jadi kau mau membuatnya sebagai moment _special_ , begitu?

 **Seokjin :** tentu saja ahahahaha

 **J-Hope :** waaaaaahh

 **J-Hope :** sukses, _hyung_! \m/

 **Jungkook :** semoga berjalan lancar.

 **I'm Taelien :** hiks.

 **I'm Taelien :** Jin _hyung_ romantis sekaliiiiiii T^T

 **Jungkook :** diam kau, keparat Tae.

 **I'm Taelien :** Aku tidak berbicara padamu, tolol.

 **Rap Monster :** jangan lupa traktiran hyung~

 **J-Hope :** jangan lupa traktiran hyung~ (2)

 **I'm Taelien :** jangan lupa traktiran hyung~ (3)

 **Jungkook :** jangan lupa traktiran hyung~ (69)

 **Seokjin :** oke oke XD

 **Seokjin :** tapi hanya ketika aku berhasil, oke?

 **J-Hope :** tentu saja, _hyung_! XD

 **[** ** _21.29 PM_** **]**

 **[I'm Taelien mengundang Park Sooyoung ke dalam obrolan]**

 **J-Hope :** EH?!

 **Park Jimin :** KIM TAEHYUNG?!

 **Yoongi :** apa-apaan ini?-_-

 **I'm Taelien :** ASTAGA SALAH PENCET

 **Seokjin :** BATALKAN CEPAT BODOH

 **Rap Monster :** _What The?!_

 **Seokjin :** SEBELUM DIA MASUK

 **[** ** _21.30 PM_** **]**

 **[Park Sooyoung bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **Yoongi :** terlambat.

 **Park Sooyoung :** Yoongi?

 **Yoongi :** Halo, _noona_.

 **Park Sooyoung :** grup apa ini?

 **Park Sooyoung :** Kenapa Taehyung mengundangku kesini?

 **I'm Taelien :** Eh itu!

 **I'm Taelien :** anu _noona_

 **I'm Taelien :** hehehehe

 **Park Sooyoung :** anu apa? -_-

 **I'm Taelien :** JUNGKOOK

 **I'm Taelien :** IYA JUNGKOOK

 **Park Sooyoung :** Jungkook?

 **I'm Taelien :** _noona_ kenal Jeon Jeongguk, kan?

 **Park Sooyoung :** anaknya Jeon Wonwoo? Dosenku?

 **I'm Taelien :** Iya itu!

 **Jungkook :** cih. Aku bukan anaknya.

 **Park Sooyoung :** Ah? Ini orangnya?

 **Jungkook :** Halo, Sooyoung _noona_. Saya teman Jimin _hyung_.

 **Park Jimin :** PFFT :V

 **Park Sooyoung :** Ya, Halo.

 **Park Sooyoung :** jadi ada apa mengundangku kesini?

 **I'm Taelien :** Itu _noona_

 **I'm Taelien :** ehh

 **Rap Monster :** Sooyoung _noona_!

 **Park Sooyoung :** Namjoonie?

 **Rap Monster :** Yo! _Long time no see_!

 **Park Soonyoung :** Astaga. sebenarnya grup apa ini?

 **Park Soonyoung :** kenapa kau semua ada di dalam?

 **Park Jimin :** grup gank ku, _noona_.

 **Park Soonyoung :** gank?

 **Rap Monster :** Yap, _noona_.

 **Park Soonyoung :** apa itu berarti Jin juga ada disini?

 **J-Hope :** ASTAGA

 **J-Hope :** TENTU SAJA _NOONA_

 **J-Hope :** Ah, Maaf hehehehe

 **Park Soonyoung :** J-Hope? Siapa lagi ini? -_-

 **Yoongi :** Jung Hoseok, _noona_.

 **Park Soonyoung :** ooh, Hoseokie?

 **J-Hope :** _Ne_ , _Noona_ ~~~

 **Jungkook :** ada Jin _hyung_ disini, _Noona_.

 **Seokjin :** Halo, Soonyoung _noona_!

 **Park Soonyoung :** Jin!

 **Park Jimin :** pfft :v

 **Rap Monster :** ekhem

 **I'm Taelien :** uhuk uhuk

 **Jungkook :** obat nyamuk obat nyamuk

 **Park Soonyoung :** Ha? Maksudnya?

 **Seokjin :** acuhkan saja mereka, _noona_

 **Seokjin :** mereka memang sedikit aneh kekeke~

 **Park Jimin :** uhuk!

 **Park Soonyoung :** ada apa denganmu, Chim-_-

 **Park Jimin :** tidak ada

 **Park Jimin :** lanjutkan saja perbincangannya :v

 **Park Soonyoung :** Oh iya, Jin. Soal ajakanmu besok itu

 **Seokjin :** Ya _noona_?

 **Park Soonyoung :** tidak apa kan kalau kita perginya malam saja?

 **Park Soonyoung :** aku ada janji dengan teman kampusku saat siang

 **Seokjin :** Tentu saja, _noona_!

 **Seokjin :** hari itu ulang tahunmu, jadi _noona_ bebas memutuskannya~

 **Park Soonyoung :** hahaha baiklah~

 **Rap Monster :** kau mau hadiah apa, _noona_?

 **Rap Monster :** Jin _hyung_ bisa memberikan segalanya untukmu XD

 **Park Soonyoung :** Wah, apa itu benar Jin?

 **Seokjin :** _What the_ -_-

 **Seokjin :** IYA!

 **Seokjin :** Sudah pasti, _noona_!

 **I'm Taelien :** bahkan kalau _noona_ meminta mobilpun akan dikabulkan~ XD

 **Jungkook :** lol

 **Park Soonyoung :** hmmm~

 **Park Soonyoung :** aku sebenarnya sih sedang ingin jam tangan

 **Seokjin :** Jam tangan?

 **Park Soonyoung :** iya, Jam tangan _audemars piguet_ yang warna _gold_ ._.

 **Yoongi :** wow, seleramu tinggi _noona_ ~

 **I'm Taelien :** gila, jam tangan _limited edition_ XD

 **Park Soonyoung :** ahahaha tidak juga

 **Seokjin :** yang seharga 24000$ itu ya, _noona_?

 **Park Soonyoung :** Iya itu!

 **Park Soonyoung :** tapi kalau kau tidak bisa membelikannya sih aku tak apa

 **Seokjin :** Ah tidak! Aku akan membelikan _noona_ nanti!

 **Park Soonyoung :** SERIUS?!

 **Park Soonyoung :** Wah makasih banyak Jinnie~

 **Park Jimin :** JINNIE

 **Seokjin :** sama-sama, _noona_ manis~

 **I'm Taelien :** UHUK

 **Jungkook :** ew, menggelikan.

 **Park Soonyoung :** haha

 **Park Soonyoung :** baiklah, karena ini grup gank kalian maka aku akan keluar

 **Park Jimin :** memang seharusnya kau keluar dari tadi, _noona_ -_-

 **Park Soonyoung :** lantas mengapa kau mengundangku?-_-

 **I'm Taelien :** aku salah tindis ehehehehehe

 **[** ** _22.21 PM_** **]**

 **[Park Soonyoung meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **Rap Monster :** JIN _HYUNG_

 **I'm Taelien :** GILA XD

 **Park Jimin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **J-Hope :** AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI TERTAWA XD

 **Yoongi :** _audemars piguet_ menantimu, Jinnie~

 **Seokjin :** BRENGSEK KAU SEMUA

 **Seokjin :** SIAL ITU MAHAL SEKALI

 **Jungkook :** cinta harus butuh pengorbanan, Jinnie~

 **Seokjin :** DIAM KAU KEPARAT JEON

 **Park Jimin :** AHAHAAHA JEON JEONGGUK XD

 **J-Hope :** berkat Tae, akhirnya kita tahu bagaimana Jin _hyung_ saat berbicara dengan Sooyoung _noona_ ~

 **Seokjin :** sialan

 **Seokjin :** adik kelas sialan kau semua

 **I'm Taelien :** iyakaaan hahahahahaha

 **Rap monster :** _eii~_ bilang saja kau dalam hati bahagia, _hyung_ ~

 **Park Jimin :** dipanggil Jinnie~

 **Jungkook :** Jinnie~

 **J-Hope :** makasih banyak Jinnie~

 **Seokjin :** DIAM KAU SEMUA

 **Yoongi :** buahahaha

 **Rap Monster :** _anyway_ , sukses untuk besok, _Hyung_!

 **I'm Taelien :** Sukses!

 **J-Hope :** kami selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, _hyung_ ^^

 **Seokjin :** terima kasih keparat XD

 **[Sabtu/22/03/2017]**

 **[** ** _22.00 PM_** **]**

 **Seokjin :** aku ditolak.

 **[** ** _22.03 PM_** **]**

 **Yoongi :** apa?

 **I'm Taelien :** Kenapa bisa?!

 **J-Hope :** kau bercanda, _hyung_ -_-

 **Seokjin :** aku serius.

 **Seokjin :** aku ditolak.

 **Rap Monster :** _WHY_?!

 **Seokjin :** dia sudah punya pacar.

 **Park Jimin :** _What the?!_

 **Park Jimin :** Tapi kemarin dia bilang tidak ada!

 **Seokjin :** mereka jadian saat siang tadi.

 **Jungkook :** sudah kuduga akan seperti ini.

 **Rap Monster :** astaga _hyung_ :(

 **Yoongi :** aku turut berduka.

 **Seokjin :** sudahlah.

 **Seokjin :** bukan jodoh mungkin.

 **I'm Taelien :** astagaaaa padahal kalian serasi sekali :(

 **Park Jimin :** aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu _hyung_ astagaaaa

 **J-Hope :** ditolak itu tidak enak T^T

 **I'm Taelien :** padahal _hyung_ sudah memendam ini semua selama setahun :'(

 **Seokjin :** sudahlah.

 **Rap Monster :** aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, _hyung_.

 **Seokjin :** tentu, Namjoon.

 **Seokjin :** bawa aku kemanapun

 **Seokjin :** bersamamu.

 **Rap Monster :** _sure_.

 **Rap Monster :** _forever_ , _princess_.

 **[** ** _23.40 PM_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** drama macam apa lagi ini-_-

* * *

 _"Sooyoung noona, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"_

 _"Katakan saja, Jin"_

 _"Aku.. sudah menyukaimu sejak satu tahun yang lalu."_

 _"..."_

 _"dari sejak pertama noona mengantar Jimin ke sekolah, aku sudah menyukaimu saat itu."_

 _"Jin.."_

 _"Karena ini hari spesial, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."_

 _"Will you be my love?"_

 _"Because i fallin love with you so much."_

 _"Tapi.."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku baru saja mengganti statusku tadi siang, Jin.."_

 _"...apa?"_

 _"Aku sudah dilamar."_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **PLEASE DO NOT BASH ME BECAUSE THERE'S AN OC INSIDE!**

karena menurut pendapat saya, cerita ini saya buat se-realistis mungkin. saya buat seperti layaknya bangtan saat mereka masa anak sekolah, seperti anak sekolah zaman sekarang. dan saya rasa untuk merubah dan membuat Jin menyukai namja itu sedikit aneh. gay masih jadi hal yang jarang di dunia nyata apalagi dunia anak remaja sekolahan. jadi saya berpikir untuk tetap membuat OC dan mengikuti pendirian saya.

special thanks to : **Hanami96| Kayshone| ikhook010297|avis alfi|wafflekid|asdfGhjkl| zhegahkim|cutebei|summer|SeungHan17Ever| minchimin|TyaWuryWK|Jimsnoona|parkcheonsafujoshi|yxnghua|kureyrey|anyavsyh|Anunya Bangtan| ulaila19|yuu|kimtaejin|Vkookloveme| aiayanaa|**

 _big love and hug for yall who already review+favorite+follow this absurd fiction :")_

 _makasih banyak untuk 105 reviewsnya :") i love you all so much reader-nims :") fanfiction ini terus berjalan karena review dari kalian semua :")_

 _love and love so much!_

* * *

 **UNTUK CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA, SAYA MENERIMA SARAN PLOT DARI READER-NIMS. KARENA SAYA LAGI KEHABISAN IDE.g**

 **KALO ADA YANG MAU NYUMBANGIN IDE PLOTNYA, BISA REVIEW ATAU DM SAYA.**

 **READER-NIM CUMA TINGGAL TANYA SAYA MAU BUAT CERITA YANG KAYAK GIMANA DAN MAIN CAST UNTUK CHAPTER ITU SIAPA.**

 **DAN TENTU SAJA SAYA TETAP AKAN MENULIS NAMA READER-NIM YANG MENCANTUMKAN IDE ITU NANTI.**

 **SEKIAN ^^**

* * *

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _Sincerely,_

 _XiRuLin._


	11. Chapter 11 - Frustated Jimin with Yoongi

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as Swag Suga / Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok as Hoseokkie**

 **Park Jimin as I'm Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as TaeKim**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Golden Jeongguk**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Eleven;_

 _[Frustated Jimin with Moody Yoongi]_

 _this chapter's plot idea belong to **TyaWuryWK**_

 ** _Nama Grup : Bangtan Group_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 39 pictures_**

* * *

 **[Friday/14/03/2018]**

 **[** ** _18.45 PM_** **]**

 **I'm Jimin :** Yoongi _hyung_?

 **I'm Jimin :** _Hyung_?

 **I'm Jimin :** Suga

 **I'm Jimin :** aish!

 **I'm Jimin :** Min Yoongi!

 **[** ** _19.01 PM_** **]**

 **Jin :** _chat_ dia, bodoh-_-

 **I'm Jimin :** sudah, _hyung_

 **I'm Jimin :** Tapi dia sama sekali tidak me- _read_ nya-_-

 **TaeKim :** dua menit yang lalu aku baru saja _chat_ dengannya

 **I'm Jimin :** Apa?!

 **Swag Suga :** Taehyung kau tolol

 **I'm Jimin :** _Hyung_! Keluar kau!

 **I'm Jimin :** aku sudah lumutan menunggumu disini!

 **Golden Jeongguk :** kau dimana, Jim?

 **I'm Jimin :** depan rumah Yoongi _hyung_

 **I'm Jimin :** tapi dia sama sekali tidak membukakan pintu dari satu jam yang lalu

 **I'm Jimin :** brengsek

 **Swag Suga :** kau bodoh apa tidak punya otak, huh?

 **Swag Suga :** secara tidak langsung aku mengusirmu, tolol

 **I'm Jimin :** APA?!

 **I'm Jimin :** Kau jahat padaku _hyung_!

 **Swag Suga :** aku sedang malas bertemu denganmu, Jim-_-

 **Jin :** memangnya ada apa, sih?

 **Rap Monster :** dan kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?-_-

 **I'm Jimin :** TIDAK BISA

 **TaeKim :** kenapa tidak bisa?-_-

 **I'm Jimin :** INTINYA TIDAK BISA

 **I'm Jimin :** AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN YOONGI _HYUNG_ SEKARANG JUGA

 **Golden Jeongguk :** apaan-_-

 **Jin :** Yoongi sudahlah

 **Jin :** bukakan Jimin pintu

 **Jin :** lagipula diluar cuaca sedang dingin

 **I'm Jimin :** Jin _hyung_ astaga

 **I'm Jimin :** aku menyayangimu, _hyung_! T^T

 **Swag Suga :** apa peduliku

 **Swag Suga :** biar dia mati pun aku tak peduli

 **TaeKim :** astaga

 **Hoseokkie :** mood mu sedang jelek, Yoongi-ah? XD

 **Rap Monster :** kau keterlaluan, Min Yoongi-_-

 **Swag Suga :** semua orang akan mati, bodoh

 **Swag Suga :** semakin cepat semakin baik

 **Swag Suga :** lagipula bagus juga kedengarannya, kan

 **Swag Suga :** ' _seorang pria ditemukan tewas akibat kedinginan di depan sebuah rumah_ '

 **Swag Suga :** HAHAHAHAHA

 **TaeKim :** GILA

 **Golden Jeongguk :** kedengarannya menyenangkan

 **I'm Jimin :** KAU JAHAT _HYUNG_

 **I'm Jimin :** KENAPA DOA MU BURUK SEKALI HAH

 **Jin :** Min Yoongi astaga!

 **Rap Monster :** psikopat-_-

 **Hoseokkie :** AHAHAHAAHAHA XD

 **I'm Jimin :** CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU KU DOBRAK RUMAHMU _HYUNG_

 **Swag Suga :** coba saja

 **Swag Suga :** pisau daging sudah tersedia di tanganku

 **Rap Monster :** _WHAT THE FUCK_

 **Golden Jeongguk :** BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **TaeKim :** aku benar-benar menyayangi Yoongi _hyung_ XD

 **Golden Jeongguk :** Hajar saja si bantet itu _hyung_

 **Golden Jeongguk :** biar tubuhnya makin pendek

 **TaeKim :** WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Jin :** Yoongi kau gila-_-

 **Jin :** DAN APA-APAAN INI

 **Jin :** KAU BERDUA MEMANG DASAR KEPARAT

 **I'm Jimin :** TERKUTUK KAU BERDUA

 **Swag Suga :** salah Jimin sendiri bodoh

 **Swag Suga :** Kenapa terlambat datang, Ha?!

 **I'm Jimin :** Astaga _hyung_!

 **I'm Jimin :** kan aku sudah bilang tadi!

 **I'm Jimin :** Mobilku mogok di jalan dan harus dibawa ke bengkel dulu!

 **Swag Suga :** intinya kau telat

 **Swag Suga :** Park Jimin

 **I'm Jimin :** Cuma beda lima menit apa masalahnya?!

 **Swag Suga :** KAU MENGENALKU BRENGSEK

 **Swag Suga :** AKU ORANG YANG PALING BENCI DENGAN YANG NAMANYA TERLAMBAT

 **I'm Jimin :** TAPI KAU BERLEBIHAN _HYUNG_

 **I'm Jimin :** peraturanmu kadang membuatmu menderita

 **Swag Suga :** KALAU BEGITU JANGAN BERTEMAN DENGANKU LAGI

 **Swag Suga :** KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MEREKA DILUAR SANA

 **Swag Suga :** BAJINGAN

 **I'm Jimin :** TERSERAH

 **I'm Jimin :** APA PEDULIKU

 **[** ** _19.20 PM_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** em...

 **Rap Monster :** apa ini sudah selesai?

 **Hoseokkie :** _seriously_ , kalian sebenarnya kenapa?-_-

 **Jin :** ckckck.

 **Golden Jeongguk :** kerja mereka berdua bertengkar saja terus

 **Golden Jeongguk :** _so childish_

 **Rap Monster :** kau dan Tae sama saja, _brat_ -_-

 **TaeKim :** Jim?

 **TaeKim :** muncul kau brengsek

 **TaeKim :** aku tahu kau ada bodoh

 **Rap Monster :** woah

 **Hoseokkie :** bagaimana kau begitu yakin, Tae?

 **TaeKim :** insting

 **TaeKim :** aku punya ikatan batin dengan Jimin

 **TaeKim :** seperti anak kembar

 **[** ** _19.39 PM_** **]**

 **I'm Jimin :** DIAM KAU KEPARAT TAE

 **I'm Jimin :** AKU SEDANG TAK INGIN BERBICARA DENGANMU

 **TaeKim :** eh?

 **Rap Monster :** ahahahaha XD

 **Golden Jeongguk :** untuk pertama kalinya Jimin melakukan hal yang benar

 **TaeKim :** brengsek-_-

 **Jin :** sebenarnya kau dan Yoongi kenapa sih, Jim?

 **Hoseokkie :** aku sama sekali tidak mengerti

 **I'm Jimin :** Yoongi _hyung_ berjanji akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas hari ini

 **I'm Jimin :** tapi aku terlambat lima menit

 **I'm Jimin :** dan dia marah

 **I'm Jimin :** menyebalkan

 **Rap Monster :** yasudah, kau datang besok saja lagi

 **Jin :** benarkan

 **Jin :** daripada harus menunggu hingga berjam-jam-_-

 **TaeKim :** dasar tolol memang

 **I'm Jimin :** TIDAK BISA BRENGSEK

 **I'm Jimin :** TUGASKU DIKUMPUL BESOK

 **TaeKim :** Tugas?

 **TaeKim :** besok?

 **Rap Monster :** Jangan bilang kau tak tahu, Tae-_-

 **TaeKim :** setahuku tidak ada tugas untuk besok ._.

 **I'm Jimin :** ADA BODOH

 **I'm Jimin :** MATEMATIKA LATIHAN 5.9

 **I'm Jimin :** KAU TIDAK BISA IKUT UJIAN TANPA MENGERJAKAN ITU

 **Golden Jeongguk :** 100% yakin Taehyung belum mengerjakannya

 **Rap Monster :** _WHAT THE HELL_ TAE

 **TaeKim :** iyasih.

 **TaeKim :** ah masa bodoh.

 **TaeKim :** aku benci matematika -_-

 **Jin :** KIM TAEHYUNG BAJINGAN

 **Jin :** BAGAIMANA KAU BISA NAIK KELAS KALAU TAMPANGMU SEPERTI ITU

 **Hoseokkie :** Jin _hyung_ benar, Tae-_-

 **Hoseokkie :** setidaknya kau harus berusaha agar tidak tinggal kelas

 **TaeKim :** cih

 **TaeKim :** menyusahkan saja

 **[** ** _20.00 PM_** **]**

 **Swag Suga :** dan jangan berharap aku akan membantumu nanti, anak tengik

 **I'm Jimin :** YOONGI _HYUNG_ DEMI TUHAN

 **I'm Jimin :** SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TERUS SEPERTI INI

 **Jin :** kau masih di depan rumah Yoongi, Jimin?!

 **I'm Jimin :** SIALNYA IYA

 **Jin :** astaga Min Yoongi!

 **Jin :** bisakah kau berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan membukakan Jimin pintu?!

 **Rap Monster :** ini sudah jam 8 malam

 **Hoseokkie :** dan kudengar suhu udara diluar mencapai -4 derajat

 **Jin :** JIMIN BODOH

 **Jin :** ANAK TENGIK

 **Jin :** PULANG KAU SEKARANG

 **Jin :** KAU MAU MATI HAH

 **I'm Jimin :** TIDAK HINGGA YOONGI _HYUNG_ MEMBUKAKAN PINTU

 **Jin :** APA SJDKAFJAFJEKFA

 **Golden Jeongguk :** sudahlah, Jin _hyung_

 **Golden Jeongguk :** Dia yang mau

 **Golden Jeongguk :** dia yang akan merasakannya sendiri juga

 **TaeKim :** dasar keras kepala-_-

 **Rap Monster :** Jim, nyawamu lebih penting daripada ujian matematika sialan itu

 **Hoseokkie :** orang tua mu juga pasti sudah khawatir bantet -_-

 **I'm Jimin :** AKU TIDAK PEDULI

 **Jin :** DEMI TUHAN

 **Jin :** AKU BISA GILA

 **[** ** _08.19 PM_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** _read by_ 6

 **Hoseokkie :** Min Yoongi keluar kau-_-

 **Jin :** MIN YOONGI

 **Jin :** KAU MAU MEMBUNUH ANAK ORANG HAH

 **Swag Suga :** kau semua berlebihan tolol

 **Swag Suga :** (sent a picture)

 **Swag Suga :** dia sudah masuk

 **Jin :** SEHARUSNYA KAU MELAKUKANNYA DARI TADI

 **Rap Monster :** ternyata Jimin lebih keras kepala dari Yoongi

 **Hoseokkie :** buahahahahaha XD

 **TaeKim :** benar benar XD

 **Golden Jeongguk :** cih

 **Golden Jeongguk :** mendramatis sekali

 **[Saturday/15/03/2018]**

 **[** ** _08.23 AM_** **]**

 **TaeKim :** JIMIN

 **TaeKim :** PARK JIMIN

 **TaeKim :** HUWE

 **TaeKim :** BANTU AKU

 **TaeKim :** KIRIMKAN JAWABAN MATEMATIKAMU

 **TaeKim :** AKU DIPAKSA UNTUK MENGERJAKANNYA

 **Golden Jeongguk :** berisik bodoh

 **TaeKim :** DIAM KAU KEPARAT

 **TaeKim :** INI ANTARA HIDUP DAN MATIKU

 **Jin :** baru sadar kau Tae-_-

 **[** ** _08.40 AM_** **]**

 **I'm Jimin :** kukirim lewat pm saja

 **Rap Monster :** _NO_!

 **Rap Monster :** Jangan mengirimkannya Jimin!

 **TaeKim :** EH

 **TaeKim :** KENAPAAAA

 **Hoseokkie :** kau harus belajar untuk mengerjakannya sendiri, Taehyung-ah-_-

 **Jin :** benar-_-

 **Swag Suga :** sampai kapan kau akan terus bergantung dengan Jimin-_-

 **Golden Jeongguk :** sudah brengsek

 **Golden Jeongguk :** otak dangkal pula

 **Golden Jeongguk :** masa depanmu benar-benar suram Tae

 **TaeKim :** BAJINGAN

 **TaeKim :** DIAM KAU KEPARAT JEON

 **Hoseokkie :** AHAHAHAHA JEON JEONGGUK XD

 **Swag Suga :** jangan bersikap masa depanmu akan baik, Jungkook-_-

 **Jin :** kau dan Tae sama saja

 **Golden Jeongguk :** _hell_

 **Golden Jeongguk :** setidaknya aku masih bisa mengerjakan tugas tanpa bantuan orang lain

 **TaeKim :** AKU MEMBENCIMU SIALAN

 **Golden Jeongguk :** terus?

 **Jin :** kau berdua berhenti-_-

 **Rap Monster :** belajar, _punk_

 **[** ** _09.03 AM_** **]**

 **I'm Jimin :** Jungkook

 **I'm Jimin :** (sent a picture)

 **Rap Monster :** OH

 **Rap Monster :** AHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

 **Hoseokkie :** BHAK

 **Golden Jeongguk :** BRENGSEK

 **Golden Jeongguk :** PARK JIMIN

 **Golden Jeongguk :** MATI KAU BAJINGAN

 **Swag Suga :** " _Jim, kerjakan aku soal ini, aku akan mentraktirmu sebentar_ "

 **TaeKim :** HUAHAHAHAHAHA

 **TaeKim :** KAU BILANG ITU KERJA SENDIRI JEON

 **Jin :** sudah kubilang kan

 **Jin :** Jungkook dan Taehyung itu sama saja-_-

 **I'm Jimin :** sudah brengsek

 **I'm Jimin :** otak dangkal pula

 **Swag Suga :** masa depanmu berdua benar-benar suram, Taehyung Jungkook

 **Hoseokkie :** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Golden Jeongguk :** AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK JIMIN

.

.

.

.

* * *

Personal chat

[ **Min Yoongi with I'm Jimin** ]

 _Author POV_

* * *

 **[Wednesday/11/03/2018]**

 **[** ** _15.21 PM_** **]**

 **I'm Jimin :** Yoongi _hyung_

 **Min Yoongi :** _apa?_

 **I'm Jimin :** kau ada waktu Jum'at sore?

 **Min Yoongi :** _sepertinya sih_

Ada apa?

 **I'm Jimin :** ada soal matematika yang tidak kumengerti

Kau bisa membantuku kan?

Nanti akan kubawakan cemilan yang banyak

 _Hyung_

 **Min Yoongi :** _sial_

 _Kau menyogokku?-_-_

 **I'm Jimin :** hahahahaha

Tidak _hyungggg_

Ayolah

Bantu adik kesayanganmu ini T^T

 **Min Yoongi :** _marga kita bahkan berbeda_

 _Park Jimin_

 **I'm Jimin :** aish kau tidak seru-_-

Sudahlah

Kau bisa kan _hyung_?

 **Min Yoongi :** _hm_

 _Datang jam 17.30_

 **I'm Jimin :** YES

 _Thank_ s, _Hyung_!

Aku menyayangimuuuu

 **Min Yoongi :** _menggelikan-_-_

 **[Friday/13/03/2018]**

 **[** ** _17.32 PM_** **]**

 **Swag Suga :** _mana kau_

 _Keparat sialan_

 **I'm Jimin :** 1 meter lagi sampai dirumahmu _hyung_

Mobilku mogok tadi

Jadi aku bawa ke bengkel dulu

 **Swag Suga :** _terlambat_

Intinya kau terlambat

 **I'm Jimin :** astaga _hyung_!

Aku sudah sampai!

Buka pintunya sekarang!

Yoongi _hyung_!

Min Yoongi!

Gila!

Astaga!

Aku hanya terlambat lima menit!

Buka pintunya!

Hyung

Jangan jadi keras kepala lagi

Sialan

 _Hyung_

Kalau begitu kembalikan buku ku

Kalau kau memang tidak ingin membantuku

Harusnya dari awal kau bilang kalau tidak ingin _hyung_

sialan

 _hyung_

astaga

apa susahnya membaca ini?

kau padahal muncul di grup

brengsek

Yoongi

M

I

N

Y

O

O

N

G

I

 **[** ** _18.02 PM_** **]**

 **Swag Suga :** _berisik_

 **I'm Jimin :** buka pintunya!

 **Swag Suga :** _ogah_

Pulang saja kau sana

 _Datang besok lagi_

 **I'm Jimin :** tidak bisa _hyung_!

Tugasku dikumpul besok!

HYUNG

JANGAN MEMBUATKU KESAL ASTAGA

Hyung

Brengsek

Kau mengacuhkanku?

Apa-apaan ini?

Sial

Menyebalkan

 **Swag Suga :** _aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu_

 _Bodoh_

Pulang saja kau

 _Sudah malam_

 **I'm Jimin :** kau tidak mengkasihaniku?

 **Swag Suga :** _kalau tidak_

 _Untuk apa aku menyuruhmu pulang?_

 **I'm Jimin :** harusnya kau menyuruhku masuk _hyung_!

Bukan justru mengusirku!

 **Swag Suga :** _SUDAH KUBILANG KAN_

AKU MALAS BERTEMU DENGANMU

 _JADI LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANG_

 **I'm Jimin :** KENAPA JADI KAU YANG MARAH _HYUNG_

KENAPA HAH

SEBENCI APA KAU DENGANKU _HYUNG_

 **Swag Suga :** _orangtuaku sedang bertengkar_

 _Aku tidak bisa keluar dari kamar_

 **I'm Jimin :** apa?

 _Ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_?

 **Swag Suga :** _hm_

Karena itu aku melarangmu masuk bodoh

 **I'm Jimin :** apa susahnya mengatakan dari tadi _hyung_

Sikap gengsi mu itu

sial

Benar benar

Ckckck

 **Swag Suga :** _pulanglah, Jim_

 _Aku tak yakin mereka akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat_

 **I'm Jimin :** lalu bagaimana dengan bukuku-_-

 **Swag Suga :** _ambil lewat jendela kamarku_

 _Kau ke pintu samping_

 **I'm Jimin :** kau gila _hyung_?

Kamarmu di lantai dua!

Dan ngomong-ngomong

Samping rumahmu menyeramkaaaan

 **Swag Suga :** _dasar penakut_

 _Cepat bodoh_

 _Atau kau akan mati kedinginan disitu_

 **I'm Jimin :** _hyung_

 _Appa_ mu keluar rumah

 **Swag Suga :** _eh?_

Apa?

 _Jimin?_

 _Park Jimin?_

 _Mana kau?_

 **[** ** _21.17 PM_** **]**

 **I'm Jimin :** Yoongi _hyunggggggg_

Terima kasih karena sudah mengerjakannya!

Aku tidak menyangka

Hahahaha

 **Swag Suga :** _-_-_

 _Kenapa bisa appa menyuruhmu masuk?_

 **I'm Jimin :** dia melihatku _hyung_

Dalam keadaan kedinginan

Jadi tentu saja dia menyuruhku masuk

 **Swag Suga :** _ohh_

 _Tapi_

Terima kasih Jimin

 _Berkat kau ada_

 _Mereka berhenti bertengkar_

 **I'm Jimin :** tidak masalah _hyung_

Itu tugasku bukan? :p

Aku menyayangimuuuuuu

Dan lain kali kau harus sering mengundangku kerumahmu

Agar orangtuamu tidak bertengkar lagi _hyung_

 **Swag Suga :** _merepotkan-_-_

 **I'm Jimin :** ah

Atau angkat saja aku jadi adik angkat mu!

Mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah bertengkar lagi!

Ide bagus bukan!

 **Swag Suga :** _aku akan melaporkan ini pada eommamu-_-_

 _Ternyata_

 _Park Jimin sudah tidak menyayangi Park ahjumma lagi_

 **I'm Jimin :** sialan-_-

Aku hanya menghiburmu _hyung_ -_-

 **Swag Suga :** _haha_

Lucu

 _Sekali_

 **I'm Jimin :** -_-

Sudahlah

Aku mau tidur

 **Swag Suga :** _yasudah sana_

 _Selamat malam_

Ah iya

 _Aku juga menyayangimu_

 _Keparat_

* * *

 **To Be Continued  
**

* * *

i'm back! maaf upload nya telat hehehe.

sesuai janji saya kemarin, saya bakalan mengambil ide dari reader-nims sekalian dan makasih banyak buat TyaWuryWK yang udah dengan baiknya menyumbangkan ide plot heuheu. akhir-akhir ini saya idealess/? banget jadi bingung mau buat cerita bagaimana. chapter ini yoonmin ya kkkk~ saya tau mungkin banyak reader-nim yang pengen yoonmin dimunculin hihi.

buat yang sudah kirimin saya request plot di chapter sebelumnya, mungkin chapter depan akan saya kabulkan.

oh iya, banyak yang bilang nama OC yang saya pake kemarin itu nama beberapa idol ya? sumpah saya gataau soal itu T^T nama itu murni dari pemikiran saya dan saya gapernah sama sekali tahu kalau ternyata ada beberapa idol yang namanya juga Park Soonyoung hihi.

big thanks to

 **Anunya Bangtan|yxnghua|kureyrey|Guest|cutebei|TyaWuryWK| kumamon-nim| hotchocomilk| Shintarani Zhang| | Claudy| 94shidae|anyavsyh|wafflekid|ikhook010297| vkookloveme|fenn|Enjieee| taehyungkece|Gelda Lee** _+follow and favorites_

makasih untuk reviewsnya :" saya baca kok semuanya. maaf gabisa balas satu-satu. intinya saya senang banget karena hampir semua reviews itu positive semua askjshddkl :" saya ganyangka ternyata fiction yang awalnya saya tulis secara iseng bisa buat banyak orang ketawa:" makasih banyak reader-nims. i love yall so much mwah mwah /big hug/

 **if you want to request a plot please write that in the review box**

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely_

XiRuLin


	12. Chapter 12 - Basket Event part I

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Chef Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as Agust D Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok as HobieHobie**

 **Park Jimin as JiminJim**

 **Kim Taehyung as Taehyungie**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Golden Jeongguk**

 **Special Cast(s)**

 **EXO's Kai as Sexy Kai**

 **EXO's Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **EXO's Chanyeol as Tall Chanyeol**

 **Zi Tao as Zi Tao**

 **VIXX's Ravi as Ravi**

 **VIXX's Ken as Ken**

 **VIXX's N as My Name is N**

 **VIXX's Leo as Leo**

 **SEVENTEEN's Junghan as Junghan**

 **SEVENTEEN's Scoups as Not sekop**

 **GOT7's Yugyeom as Yugyeolk**

 **GOT7's Jackson as King Jackson**

 **BTOB's Sungjae as Sungjae**

 **Ikon's Jinhwan as Jinhwan**

 **Ikon's Bobby as Bobby by**

 **UP10TION's Hwanhee as Hwanhwee**

 **UP10TION's Kugyeol as Kugyeol**

 **UP10TION's Junhoo as Junhoo**

 **UP10TION's Wooshin as Wooshin**

 **UP10TION's gyujin as Gyujin**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Twelve;_

 _[Basket Event part I]_

 _Official group chat version._

 ** _Nama Grup : BASKETBALL XVIII_**

 ** _Anggota : 59_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 126 pictures_**

* * *

 **[Tuesday/12/04/2018]**

 **[** ** _10.23 AM_** **]**

 **HobieHobie :** Tes

 **HobieHobie :** ada orang?

 **Sexy Kai :** hadir

 **Ravi :** ada apa Hoseok?

 **Oh Sehun :** hm.

 **HobieHobie :** mana yang lain?

 **HobieHobie :** ada yang ingin kusampaikan

 **Tall Chanyeol :** entahlah

 **Tall Chanyeol :** masih istirahat mungkin?

 **Rap Monster :** Yoo

 **JiminJim :** Jimin disini

 **Taehyungie :** Ada yang melihat Sungjae?

 **Junghan :** aku

 **Junghan :** tadi ada di ruang radio

 **Ravi :** pft

Ravi : kencan dengan Joy lagi pasti

 **Taehyungie :** oke _thanks_

 **Chef Jin :** apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hoseok-ah?

 **HobieHobie :** tunggu hingga semuanya muncul dulu

 **HobieHobie :** read by 14

 **HobieHobie :** sialan

 **JiminJim :** siders macam apa ini XD

 **Oh Sehun :** kutebak

 **Oh Sehun :** _hoobaes_ mendominasi

 **Sexy Kai :** Hai adek-adek~

 **Ravi :** kau tampak menyeramkan, hitam-_-

 **Sexy Kai :** diam brengsek-_-

 **HobieHobie :** astaga

 **HobieHobie :** anak kelas satu muncul sajalah-_-

 **Tall Chanyeol :** itu benar

 **Tall Chanyeol :** Lagipula aku sudah memborgol Jongin, tenang saja~

 **Sexy Kai :** kupatahkan kaki mu Yeol-_-

 **Golden Jeongguk :** Hadir

 **Yugyeolk :** disini, _sunbae_

 **Jinhoo :** sebentar latihan, kan?

 **Jinhwan :** Yap

 **JiminJim :** _username_ mu manis sekali Yugyeom XD

 **Ravi :** woah

 **Ravi :** aku baru menyadarinya ahahaha XD

 **Yugyeolk :** terima kasih _sunbae_ XD

 **[** ** _10.32 AM_** **]**

 **Agust D Suga :** katakan sajalah, Jung-_-

 **HobieHobie :** Aish baiklah

 **HobieHobie :** aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi akan ada _match_ di Gwangju _High School_

 **HobieHobie :** dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengikutsertakan sekolah kita

 **HobieHobie :** karena sebentar aku sibuk dan Namjoon menagih keputusannya besok

 **HobieHobie :** maka aku akan bertanya disini

 **JiminJim :** Tim siapa yang akan diajukan?

 **Oh Sehun :** jangan memotong pembicaraan orang, Park Jimin.

 **JiminJim :** bukan urusanmu

 **Ravi :** VIXX sajalah

 **JiminJim :** Tim mu ada _match_ minggu ini _hyung_ -_-

 **Ravi :** _match_ yang mana? :|

 **Ken :** _event_ IBB nya _Deokwangju High School_ tolol!

 **My Name is N :** astaga!

 **My Name is N :** IBB _deokwangju_ Jum'at ini kan?

 **Leo :** sepertinya

 **My Name is N :** aku ada pentas musikal hari itu!

 **Ravi :** kenapa baru bilang sekarang bodoh?!

 **HobieHobie :** itu masalah tim mu

 **HobieHobie :** aku tidak ingin mendengar ada gangguan lagi

 **Chef Jin :** Tim EXO bagaimana?

 **Tall Chanyeol :** tidak tidak

 **Sexy Kai :** Yixing _hyung_ pulang ke china

 **Oh Sehun :** dan mungkin akan lama

 **Rap Monster :** untuk apa Yixing _hyung_ mudik saat-saat begini-_-

 **Taehyungie :** berikan aku info kontaknya!

 **Taehyungie :** aku mau tofu chinaaa

 **Golden Jeongguk :** berisik, Tae

 **Sexy Kai :** aku tak punya, Tae

 **Oh Sehun :** dia habis ganti id line sepertinya

 **Taehyungie :** Aish-_-

 **Taehyungie :** padahal aku mau-_-

 **Zi Tao :** kau mau Tofu, V?

 **Tall Chanyeol :** Tao!

 **Taehyungie :** Tao _gege_!

 **Taehyungie :** Aku mau aku mau! XD

 **Agust D Suga :** Jangan bilang kau juga ke china, Zi Tao-_-

 **Zi Tao :** Iya ahahahaha

 **Oh Sehun :** Yixing _hyung_ yang memaksanya ckckck

 **Zi Tao :** tidak juga sih hahaha

 **Zi Tao :** aku akan membawakanmu, V

 **Taehyungie :** _assa_! Terima kasih _gege_!

 **JiminJim :** Tao _sunbae_ , jangan melupakankuuuuu T^T

 **Zi Tao :** oke oke

 **Zi Tao :** untuk kalian semua sekalian

 **Golden Jeongguk :** aku tidak suka Tofu china _sunbae-nim_ , maaf.

 **Yugyeolk :** sama denganku, _sunbae-nim_.

 **Chef Jin :** jatahnya mereka kasih kepadaku saja, Tao XD

 **Ken :** wahahahahaha

 **Tall Chanyeol :** berhenti makan, Jin-_- pipimu lama lama bisa meledak -_-

 **Chef Jin :** sialan XD

 **HobieHobie :** Tofu china tidak enak omong-omong

 **Taehyungie :** DIMANANYA TIDAK ENAK

 **Taehyungie :** ITU ENAK SEKALI ASTAGA

 **Sungjae :** woah woah, santaai Taehyung-_-

 **Junghan :** uhuk

 **Junghan :** yang habis dari ruang siaran uhuk

 **Sungjae :** EHAHAHAHAHA

 **Ravi :** dasar Sungjae XD

 **Chef Jin :** apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Jae-ah?

 **Taehyungie :** MENDATANGI SI PUJAAN HATI TENTU SAJA _HYUNG_

 **Taehyungie :** SIAL AKU JADI DIHUKUM SENDIRIAN -_-

 **Golden Jeongguk :** kau berisik, Tae-_-

 **Taehyungie :** apa peduliku keparat

 **Rap Monster :** wah Sungjae XD

 **Zi Tao :** Jangan lupa traktiran kalau berhasil XD

 **Sungjae :** Wahahahahaha XD

 **[** ** _11.12 AM_** **]**

 **Oh Sehun :** mereka baru saja jadian

 **Taehyungie :** APA?!

 **JiminJim :** SUNGJAE?!

 **Sungjae :** DARIMANA KAU TAHU _HYUNG_?!

 **Oh Sehun :** mudah saja, Irene memberitahuku

 **ZI Tao :** SIALAN

 **Zi Tao :** SUNGJAE KAU YANG BELIKAN V TOFU CHINA INTINYA

 **Taehyungie :** PERTEMANAN MACAM APA INI

 **Sungjae :** KENAPA JADI AKU TAO _SUNBAE_

 **Ravi :** SUNGJAE KAU HARUS MEMBELIKANKU ROKOK HARI INI

 **Chef Jin :** _what the_?

 **Rap Monster :** rokok? -_-

 **Agust D Suga :** kau merokok kugunting lidahmu, Ravi

 **JiminJim :** AHAHAHAHA Yoongi _hyung_ XD

 **Zi Tao :** kenapa kau menyeramkan sekali, Suga-_-

 **Ravi :** gila, psikopat kau _hyung_ XD

 **HobieHobie :** jadi?

 **HobieHobie :** bisakah kita berbicara serius disini?-_-

 **Chef Jin :** ah iya

 **Zi Tao :** maaf mengacuhkanmu Hope-ah XD

 **JiminJim :** begini saja

 **JiminJim :** Tim apa yang tidak ada _schedule_ bulan ini dan bulan depan?

 **Yugyeolk :** GOT7, _sunbae_.

 **Yugyeolk :** Tapi kaki Mark _sunbae_ cedera.

 **HobieHobie :** astaga, susah juga-_-

 **Agust D Suga :** Tim SEVENTEEN?

 **Junghan :** Tim ku?

 **Junghan :** Masih payah, jangan-_-

 **Sexy Kai :** kenapa tidak Tim A saja, Jung Hoseok?

 **Taehyungie :** kami ada _schedule_ di Busan _high school_ tanggal 23 ini

 **HobieHobie :** _seriously_

 **HobieHobie :** kenapa susah sekali? -_-

 **Jinhwan :** lawannya siapa sih?

 **Rap Monster :** banyak sekolah tentu saja

 **Rap Monster :** hampir dari seluruh Korea Selatan datang

 **Ravi :** Gila

 **Bobby by :** tingkat nasional, eh?

 **Not sekop :** apa itu tandanya Seoul Art _high school_ juga ikut serta?

 **Oh Sehun :** _shit_

 **Oh Sehun :** kita melupakan mereka

 **Agust D Suga :** SOPA ikut.

 **King Jackson :** sudah pasti Tim GOT7 bukan tandingan mereka, _man_

 **Bobby by :** Ikon _give up_ kalau ada SOPA

 **Not Sekop :** kalau kalian mau kalah sih bisa utus SEVENTEEN ._.

 **Rap Monster :** Kau terlalu merendah, Sekop-_-

 **Not Sekop :** _I'M NOT SEKOP PLEASE_

 **HobieHobie :** jadi? Bagaimana?

 **Tall Chanyeol :** menurutku sih, yang cocok melawan mereka itu hanya Tim A

 **Ravi :** benar benar

 **Sungjae :** Cuma Tim hoseok _hyung_ yang sebanding dengan SOPA :v

 **Chef Jin :** tapi kami ada pertandingan di Busan hei-_-

 **Golden Jeongguk :** bagaimana kalau kita tukar saja?

 **Oh Sehun :** Tukar?

 **Ravi :** Maksudnya?

 **Golden Jeongguk :** Tim A hadiri _event_ gwangju, Tim lainnya yang ambil posisi lawan Busan

 **Golden Jeongguk :** Lagipula Tim busan tidak begitu kuat

 **HobieHobie :** WOAH

 **HobieHobie :** JEON JEONGGUK

 **Taehyungie :** Tumben otakmu bekerja, keparat

 **Golden Jeongguk :** diam kau-_-

 **Sexy Kai :** wah~ si manis kookie ternyata pintar~

 **Oh Sehun :** serius Kim Kai, kau terlihat seperti om om pedofil-_-

 **Sexy Kai :** brengsek albino-_-

 **Rap Monster :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Rap Monster :** OM OM PEDOFIL XD

 **Sexy Kai :** jangan bersikap seolah wajahmu itu lebih tampan dariku, Monster-_-

 **Rap Monster :** setidaknya tidak ada orang yang memanggilku om om pedofil XD

 **King Jackson :** karena kau itu _porn maniac_ Namjoonie

 **Rap Monster :** _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL_

 **Oh Sehun :** AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH

 **Ravi :** LEBIH PARAH XD

 **HobieHobie :** _bro,_ fokus

 **Sexy Kai :** salahkan Sehun, Jung.

 **Oh Sehun :** bajingan-_-

 **Junghan** : aku setuju dengan usulan Jungkook

 **Not sekop :** aku juga

 **Leo :** (2)

 **Yugyeolk :** (3)

 **King Jackson :** (4)

 **Taehyungie :** walau Jungkook itu brengsek tapi kali ini dia benar

 **Chef Jin :** hft. memang selamanya akan bergantung dengan Tim A, ya? XD

 **Tall Chanyeol :** ahahahaha sabar, Jin XD

 **Zi Tao :** nasib menjadi pemain berprestasi XD

 **Junhoo :** biar Tim kami saja yang main.

 **Sexy Kai :** UP10TION?

 **Oh Sehun :** tapi kalian hanya tim cadangan, kan?

 **Agust D Suga :** Oh Sehun.

 **Oh Sehun :** apa? Aku mengatakan fakta-_-

 **Hwanhwee :** Tim kami pernah melawan Busan sekali, _sunbae-nim_.

 **Junhoo :** dan kami menang melawannya.

 **Ravi :** uwa, aku baru tahu akan hal itu :v

 **JiminJim :** tapi kalian siap kan?

 **Junhoo :** kami siap, Jim.

 **HobieHobie :** oke, aku akan membuat proposal alihan untuk ini.

 **HobieHobie :** latihan kalian dimulai dari hari besok jam 3 sore.

 **JiminJim :** butuh pelatih atau tidak?

 **Kogyeol :** butuh! Tentu saja kami butuh, _sunbae_ -nim!

 **HobieHobie :** oke

 **JiminJim :** Tao _sunbae_ , bisa tanya Kris _sunbae_ untuk menjadi pelatih?

 **Zi Tao :** Yifan _gege_?

 **Zi Tao :** akan kuusahakan. Dia sibuk kuliah akhir-akhir ini-_-

 **HobieHobie :** oke, terima kasih Tao.

 **Agust D Suga :** apa ini sudah fix?

 **HobieHobie :** Yap.

 **HobieHobie :** read by 39

 **Ravi :** woah XD

 **Sexy Kai :** ternyata semua orang sedang aktif XD

 **JiminJim :** anggota tim UP10TION?

 **JiminJim :** up10tion?

 **Hwanhee :** hadir _sunbae_

 **Gyujin :** hadir _sunbae_

 **Junhoo :** Oii

 **Wooshin :** yash

 **Kugyeol :** hadir _sunbae_

 **Sexy Kai :** kutebak, teman sekelas Jungkook semua pasti XD

 **Rap Monster :** kecuali Junhoo tentu saja XD

 **JiminJim :** persiapkan diri untuk perlombaan nanti, oke?

 **Junhoo :** tentu, Jim.

 **HobieHobie :** oke, bubar semua.

 **Ravi :**...

 **Ken :** -_-

 **Chef Jin :** sampai ketemu sebentar semuanya XD

 **HobieHobie :** jangan bersikap seolah kau akan datang-_-

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

chapter ini bakalan ada dua versi, dan satunya lagi bakalan jadi versi bangtan. maaf telat update dan maaf agak melenceng dari plot asli saya. akhir-akhir ini saya liat banyak interaksi antara BTS dengan idol-idol yang lain dan itu sayang banget buat dilewatkan ;-; by the way mereka mereka yang masuk di dalam cerita ini faves saya semua kkk~

terima kasih yang sudah nge-review kemarin! big love and love with yall /hug/

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


	13. Chapter 13 - Basket Event part II

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Chef Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as Agust D Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok as HobieHobie**

 **Park Jimin as JiminJim**

 **Kim Taehyung as Taehyungie**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Golden Jeongguk**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Thirteen;_

 _[Basket Event part II]_

 _Bangtan_ _group chat version._

 ** _Nama Grup : bulletproofs_**

 ** _Anggota : 7 akun_**

 ** _Album : 27 pictures_**

* * *

 **[Tuesday/12/04/2018]**

 **[** ** _11.02 AM_** **]**

 **HobieHobie :** hoy _guys_

 **HobieHobie :** Tim kita ada pertandingan kapan?

 **Chef Jin :** tanggal 23 ini ada

 **JiminJim :** sudah kuduga kita tidak bisa

 **Rap Monster :** yasudah Tim yang lain saja

 **Golden Jeongguk :** ada apa?

 **HobieHobie :** akan ada _event_ basket di Gwangju _high school_

 **HobieHobie :** dan si Tuan semena-mena Kim Namjoon menyuruhku untuk mengutus satu tim-_-

 **Rap Monster :** _hell_ Jung

 **Rap Monster :** ini demi nama baik sekolah kita juga bodoh-_-

 **Agust D Suga :** Namjoon benar

 **Agust D Suga :** namamu sendiri yang akan tercoreng kalau club mu tidak mengikuti _event_ ini Jung Hoseok

 **HobieHobie :** aku tahu aku tahu-_-

 **Chef Jin :** SOPA ikut kan?

 **Taehyungie :** sial

 **Taehyungie :** Kapan sih mereka absen sekali saja?-_-

 **Golden Jeongguk :** dalam mimpimu

 **Taehyungie :** brengsek-_-

 **JiminJim :** bagaimana dengan Tim Ikon?

 **Golden Jeongguk :** jangan!

 **Golden Jeongguk :** permainan mereka jelek sekali

 **Chef Jin :** Jeon Jungkook!

 **HobieHobie :** kenapa bocah ini sombong sekali-_-

 **Taehyungie :** dan permainanmu dibawah standar, Jeon

 **Golden Jeongguk :** kalau begitu kau tidak pantas lagi

 **Taehyungie :** BRENGSEK

 **Agust D Suga :** lama-lama kubakar juga dua bocah ini-_-

 **Rap Monster :** giliran ada Kai saja kau tak berkutik, Kook-ah -_-

 **JiminJim :** AHAHAHAHAHA

 **Taehyungie :** BENAR BENAR XD

 **HobieHobie :** Jeon Jeongguk manis sekali di grup sebelah~

 **Chef Jin :** dia menjadi anak penurut karena ada Jongin XD

 **Golden Jeongguk :** sialan aku hanya malas

 **Golden Jeongguk :** ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan si hitam pesek itu

 **Rap Monster :** WAH

 **Taehyungie :** BERANI SEKALI

 **JiminJim :** SCREENSHOT SCREENSHOT

 **Golden Jeongguk :** BRENGSEK JANGAN KAU

 **HobieHobie :** (sent a picture)

 **HobieHobie :** baiknya kukirim ke grup tidak yaaa~~~

 **Golden Jeongguk :** JUNG HOSEOK JANGAN

 **HobieHobie :** KEPARAT PANGGIL AKU _HYUNG_

 **Taehyungie :** Kirim saja _hyung_ ~

 **Golden Jeongguk :** KIM TAEHYUNG KUBAKAR KOLEKSI ONE PIECEMU BARU TAHU RASA

 **Taehyungie :** BAJINGAN

 **Taehyungie :** SEKALI KAU SENTUH TANGANMU TIDAK AKAN UTUH LAGI

 **Agust D Suga :** berisik.

 **Rap Monster :** ck. _Immature boys_

 **Golden Jeongguk :** HOSEOK _HYUNG_ JANGAN MENGIRIMNYA DEMI TUHAN

 **Agust D Suga :** segitu takutmu dengan Jongin, eh?

 **Taehyungie :** cih kalau memang takut bilang saja

 **Golden Jeongguk :** aku hanya masih sayang nyawa keparat-_-

 **Chef Jin :** bisakah kita serius disini? -_-

 **HobieHobie :** ada usulan?

 **Golden Jeongguk :** HOSEOK _HYUNG_

 **HobieHobie :** APA BOCAH

 **Chef Jin :** kau berdua berhenti -_-

 **Agust D Suga :** umurku bertambah 10 tahun lebih cepat semenjak bertemu Jungkook

 **JiminJim :** (2)

 **Golden Jeongguk :** jahat-_-

 **Rap Monster :** bisakah kau semua serius? -_-

HobieHobie : sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur sih

 **HobieHobie :** mungkin memang hanya Tim kita yang sempurna

 **JiminJim :** Sempurna XD

 **Chef Jin :** bahasamu, Jung Hoseok-_-

 **Taehyungie :** Yap, Sempurna

 **Taehyungie :** Kalau andai saja kita tidak memasukkan Jeon Jungkook di dalamnya

 **Agust D Suga :** Kim Taehyung

 **Agust D Suga :** sekali lagi kau membahas soal Jungkook

 **Agust D Suga :** Kuhancurkan _macbook_ mu

 **JiminJim :** JUNGKOOK DI BELA YOONGI _HYUNG_

 **HobieHobie :** AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI

 **Golden Jeongguk :** aku terharu :""")

 **Chef Jin :** AHAHAHA JUNGKOOK XD

 **Taehyungie :** brengsek-_-

 **Rap Monster :** kembali ke topik awal, _please_.

 **HobieHobie :** kau sensi sekali, Namjoon

 **HobieHobie :** ayolah~ biarkan anak-anak ini berbahagia~

 **Rap Monster :** menggelikan-_-

 **Taehyungie :** Hobie _hyung_ aku mencintaimu~

 **HobieHobie :** tapi aku tidak.

 **JiminJim :** mampus XD

 **[** ** _12.03 PM_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** UP10TION menawarkan diri?

 **JiminJim :** aku kurang yakin:(

 **Agust D Suga :** ini semua gara-gara Jeon Jungkook lagi-_-

 **Taehyungie :** benar kan!

 **Taehyungie :** andai kau tidak mengajukan pendapat anehmu itu mereka tidak mungkin menawarkan diri, Jeon -_-

 **Rap Monster :** sudahlah

 **Rap Monster :** kita percayakan saja kepada mereka

 **Chef Jin :** tapi memangnya tim UP10TION pernah melawan Busan, hoseok-ah?

 **HobieHobie :** Benar, _hyung_

 **JiminJim :** dan mereka memang menang

 **Agust D Suga :** kalau begitu kita bisa mempercayakannya kepada mereka bukan

 **Golden Jeongguk :** masih ragu

 **HobieHobie :** sudahlah itu urusan mereka nanti

 **HobieHobie :** yang terpenting kita fokus ke _match_ gwangju sekarang

 **Taehyungie :** aku tidak sabar bertemu SOFA

 **Chef Jin :** wah~ sepertinya kita akan bertemu dengan si keparat Jungshin lagi

 **HobieHobie :** ahahahahaa

 **JiminJim :** musuh bebuyutannya Jeon Jungkook XD

 **Taehyungie :** aku ingat waktu _match_ pertama kita melawan mereka XD

 **HobieHobie :** Jungkook di diskualifikasi karena mencoba meremukkan badan Jungshin XD

 **Rap Monster :** dia mendorongnya waktu itu, kan? XD

 **Chef Jin :** benar benar! Ahahahaha!

 **Agust D Suga :** si brengsek Jungkook memang selalu mengambil tindakan gegabah XD

 **JiminJim :** bersyukurlah karena Jungshin tidak balik menyerangmu, Kook-ah XD

 **Golden :** brengsek

 **Golden Jeongguk :** aku akan benar benar mematahkan kaki nya kali ini

 **Taehyungie :** yang ada kau yang dibantai, Jeon

 **Golden Jeongguk :** kau membelanya, Tae?!

 **Taehyungie :** ha?

 **HobieHobie :** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Chef Jin :** Jungkook selalu menjadi sensi setiap kali nama Jungshin dibahas XD

 **Taehyungie :** jangan menjadi sosok yang menggelikan, Jungkook-_-

 **Taehyungie :** lagipula Jungshin memang lebih kuat darimu, terima itu

 **Golden Jeongguk :** yasudah

 **Golden Jeongguk :** kenapa tidak berteman dengan dia saja brengsek

 **Rap Monster :** kau kenapa, Kook? XD

 **Taehyungie :** bulu kudukku meremang melihat Jungkook yang seperti ini-_-

 **Golden Jeongguk :** BAJINGAN

 **Golden Jeongguk :** MATI SAJA KAU

 **JiminJim :** wahahahahahahaahahahahaah XD

 **Taehyungie :**...

 **Taehyungie :** benar benar gagal paham-_-

 **Agust D Suga :** Jungkook sedang menstruasi

 **Golden Jeongguk :** _FUCK YOU_

 **HobieHobie :** WOAH

 **JiminJim :** APA YANG TERJADI

 **Rap Monster :** Jeon Jeongguk, sopan santunmu-_-

 **Chef Jin :** BAJINGAN SATU INI! BISAKAH KAU BERSIKAP SOPAN SEKALI SAJA?!

 **Agust D Suga :** keruanganku kau sebentar

 **Agust D Suga :** Jeon – Jeongguk.

 **JiminJim :**...

 **Taehyungie :** aku bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari Yoongi _hyung_...

 **HobieHobie :** akan kusiapkan tempat pemakaman sebentar

 **JiminJim :** semoga kau tenang disana, Jungkook.

 **JiminJim :** aku menyayangimu.

 **Taehyungie :** R.I.P 01/09/1997 – 24/04/2018.

 **Golden Jeongguk :** KAU BERTIGA YANG KUBUNUH SEBENTAR

 **Golden Jeongguk :** LIHAT SAJA

 **Agust D Suga :** Jeon Jeongguk sayangku

 **Agust D Suga :** seorang arwah tidak akan bisa menyentuh manusia lagi , ingat?

 **Chef Jin :** WAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Rap Monster :** _of course¸ psichopat_ Yoongi XD

 **Golden Jeongguk :**...

 **Golden Jeongguk :** siapkan aku peti.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

hai! maaf ini ngaret banget ya uploadnya huwa T^T baru selesai UTS sih jadi lupa banget sama ini astaga /tepar. mana kayaknya krik krik banget lagi yawlah jadi merasa bersalah banget sama reader-nims semua :"") chapter depan saya usahain bakalan bagus kok tenang aja :") big thanks untuk yang sudah reviews! lav you guys so much! oh iya kemarin anggotanya kebanyakan yah hihi. maafkan sayaaaah. saya suka mereka semua sih. ga tahan sama yang namanya cogan aduh :"D /digampar.

chapter depan saya masih nerima saran plot dari reader-nims. tapi mungkin kalo ada yang sreg baru saya ambil. jadi mohon kerjasamanya :") makasih yang selama ini udah ngasih saran ke saya tapi belum sempat saya kabulin :") kalo ada waktu luang saya pasti bakalan buat kok. fiction ini kan niatnya endless chapter kkk.

love yall whose already fav + follow + reviews + read this absurd fiction!

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely_

XiRuLin.


	14. Chapter 14 - Jungkook fall in love

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as I'm Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok as Hope**

 **Park Jimin as ChimChimCool**

 **Kim Taehyung as Very Vansome**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Fourteen;_

 _[How Jungkook fallin love]_

 ** _this chapter's plot belong to_** ** _BoraSISTARK._**

 ** _Nama Grup : bulletproofs_**

 ** _Anggota : 7 akun_**

 ** _Album : 67 pictures_**

* * *

 **[Wednesday/29/04/2018]**

 **[** ** _18.21 PM_** **]**

 **Jeon Jungkook :** _hyungdeul_

 **Jeon Jungkook :** ada yang bisa membantuku?

 **Yoongi :** bantu apa, Jeon?

 **Jeon Jungkook :** kau punya jas praktikum tidak, _hyung_?

 **Yoongi :** untuk apa?

 **Jeon Jungkook :** praktek biologi ku besok, _hyung_

 **I'm Jin :** kemana jas praktikummu? -_-

 **Jeon Jungkook :** hilang.

 **Jeon Jungkook :** hehe.

 **[** ** _19.02 PM_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** aku punya, Kook-ah.

 **Jeon Jungkook :** Boleh kupinjam, _hyung_?

 **Rap Monster :** ada syaratnya, bocah.

 **I'm Jin :** dasar, Namjoon XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** apa syaratnya? -_-

 **Rap Monster :** ubah nilai mu

 **Rap Monster :** kau harus rajin datang ke sekolah

 **Rap Monster :** tidak membolos

 **Rap Monster :** dan masuk ke OSIS tahun ini

 **Yoongi :** bodoh

 **Jeon Jungkook :** meh-_-

 **Jeon Jungkook :** lebih baik aku meminjam pada orang lain.

 **[** ** _19.30 PM_** **]**

 **ChimChimCool :** ADA YANG BERBEDA!

 **ChimChimCool :** INI BERBAHAYA

 **I'm Jin :** kau mengejutkanku, Jim-_-

 **ChimChimCool :** AKU SERIUS

 **ChimChimCool :** ADA YANG SALAH DENGAN JEON JUNGKOOK

 **Jeon Jungkook :** ada apa denganku?-_-

 **ChimChimCool :** KAU SEMAKIN JELEK

 **Jeon Jungkook :** ck-_-

 **ChimChimCool :** LIHAT KAN !

 **ChimChimCool :** DIA BERUBAH !

 **Jeon Jungkook :** apanya sih?! -_-

 **Rap Monster :** wah

 **Rap Monster :** kau benar, Jim

 **I'm Jin :** Astaga! Aku baru menyadarinya!

 **Jeon Jungkook :** apa ku yang berubah demi Tuhan-_-

 **Yoongi :** kau menjadi anak yang sopan

 **ChimCHimCool :** TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK

 **ChimChimCool :** INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADIIIII

 **Hope :** pasti hp Jungkook dibajak

 **ChimChimCool :** AH BENAR JUGA

 **ChimChimCool :** SIAPA KAU WAHAI ARWAH GELAP

 **ChimChimCool :** YUGYEOM? HWANHEE? WOOSHIN? SIAPA?!

 **Jeon Jungkook :** ini aku, sialan.

 **Jeon Jungkook :** Jeon Jungkook si tampan.

 **Rap Monster :** MENGERIKAN!

 **I'm Jin :** JUNGKOOK TIDAK PERNAH SENARSIS INI SEBELUMNYA!

 **Yoongi :** SIAPA KAU?!

 **Jeon Jungkook :** Yoongi _hyung_ jangan ikutan, _please_ -_-

 **Yoongi :** mendalami peran.

 **ChimChimCool :** DAN JUNGKOOK TIDAK PERNAH TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN UMPATAN

 **ChimChimCool :** APA DUNIA SUDAH MAU KIAMAT

 **Jeon Jungkook :** kalian berlebihan-_-

 **Jeon Jungkook :** pinjamkan aku jas praktikum astaga

 **Hope :** JUNGKOOK TIDAK PERNAH PEDULI DENGAN PELAJARANNYA

 **Hope :** BENAR-BENAR TANDA AKHIR ZAMAN

 **Rap Monster :** BULU KUDUKKU MEREMANG JUNGKOOK

 **I'm Jin :** astaga, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa XD

 **Yoongi :** mungkin saja Jungkook sudah lelah

 **Jeon Jungkook :** _yeah,_ lelah

 **Jeon Jungkook :** lelah mengejarnya

 **Jeon Jungkook :** eh

 **Rap Monster :** _YATUHAN_

 **I'm Jin :** ADA APA DENGAN JUNGKOOK-KU?!

 **Yoongi :** KALI INI AKU SERIUS

 **Hope :** JANGAN MEMBUATKU TAKUT KOOK-AH

 **ChimChimCool :** JUNGKOOK TIDAK PERNAH SE- _CHEESY_ INI!

 **Very Vansome :** cinta bisa merubah orang, ya XD

 **I'm Jin :** Ha?

 **Rap Monster :** ubah username mu, Tae-_-

 **Jeon Jungkook :** diam kau, Tae!

 **ChimChimCool :** CINTA?

 **Hope :** JANGAN JANGAN

 **I'm Jin :** JUNGKOOK SEDANG

 **Yoongi :** boker.

 **Very Vansome :** HAHAHAHAHA YOONGI _HYUNG_ XD

 **I'm Jin :** TIDAK AKU SERIUS

 **I'm Jin :** Jungkook sedang jatuh cinta?!

 **Rap Monster :** INI MUSTAHIL

 **ChimChimCool :** TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!

 **Hope :** DUNIA PASTI SUDAH KIAMAT!

 **I'm Jin :** JUNGKOOK-KU TIDAK MENGENAL YANG NAMANYA CINTA!

 **ChimChimCool :** JUNGKOOK MILIKKU HUWAAAAA

 **Jeon Jungkook :** dalam mimpimu, Jim-_-

 **Very Vansome :** aku serius, dia sedang jatuh cinta XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** DIAM KAU SIALAN

 **Yoongi :** wah, ini perkembangan

 **Rap Monster :** dengan siapa? XD

 **Very Vansome :** anak baru di kelas nya XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** SIAPA YANG JATUH CINTA ASTAGA

 **Jeon Jungkook :** AKU HANYA MENGAGUMINYA

 **I'm Jin :** oh hanya mengagumi

 **Hope :** kalau mengagumi sih Jungkook sudah sering

 **ChimChimCool :** dasar _playboy international_ -_-

 **Very Vansome :** apa ajakan kencan masih dihitung sebagai rasa kagum semata?

 **Hope :** WHATR

 **ChimChimCool :** APASJDAJAAAFAAKFD;A?!

 **I'm Jin :** KAU MENGAJAKNYA KENCAN?!

 **Yoongi :** apa barusan ada yang memasukkan sianida ke minuman Jungkook?

 **Rap Monster :** ahahahahaha XD

 **Yoongi :** oke, ini memang sudah diluar akal sehat.

 **Jeon Jungkook :** BRENGSEK TAEHYUNG

 **Jeon Jungkook :** JANGAN FITNAH KAU

 **Very Vansome :** Oh

 **Very Vansome :** apa aku harus memberi bukti?

 **I'm Jin :** sudahlah, Jeon...

 **Hope :** tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau sembunyikan...

 **ChimChimCool :** kami sudah ikhlas...

 **I'm Jin :** tidak usah merasa bersalah...

 **Very Vansome :** tiga orang ini kenapa sebenarnya hahaha XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** brengsek Tae

 **Rap Monster :** darimana kau tahu, Tae? XD

 **Very Vansome :** Oh, mudah saja~

 **Very Vansome :** Yugyeom memberi tahu ku kalau Jungkook bertingkah aneh semenjak anak baru itu ada XD

 **Very Vansome :** dia lebih sering tampil di depan kelas XD

 **Rap Monster :** Wah XD

 **Yoongi :** dia ternyata membawa pengaruh baik bagi Jungkook

 **I'm Jin :** siapa namanya?

 **Very Vansome :** Chae Yeo Ra XD

 **Hope :** Chae Yeo Ra?!

 **Hope :** Juara tenis putri tingkat nasional itu?!

 **Jeon Jungkook :** Kau mengenalnya, _hyung_?

 **ChimChimCool :** ASTAGA

 **ChimChimCool :** KENAPA AKU BARU TAHU KALAU ADA DIVA DI SEKOLAH KITA

 **Hope :** TENTU SAJA AKU TAHU

 **Hope :** SIAL DIA ITU SEMPURNA

 **I'm Jin :** sekarang aku tahu mengapa Jungkook jatuh cinta padanya XD

 **Rap Monster :** _indeed_ , standar bocah satu ini memang tinggi XD

 **Very Vansome :** Bukan Jungkook namanya kalau tidak menyukai gadis glamour XD

 **Yoongi :** jadi? Sejauh mana perjuanganmu, Jeon Jungkook?

 **Jeon Jungkook :** perjuangan apa sial-_-

 **I'm Jin :** sudahlah, jangan menutupinya lagi bocah sialan

 **Very Vansome :** dia sudah mendapatkan id katalk nya XD

 **ChimChimCool :** Gila XD

 **Hope :** bocah ini gigih juga XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** sial berhenti membuka rahasiaku, Tae

 **Rap Monster :** jujur sajalah, nak XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** tapi dia menerima ajakanku sih

 **Jeon Jungkook :** aku sempat terkejut hahaha

 **I'm Jin :** itu kemajuan yang bagus XD

 **ChimChimCool :** aku tak habis pikir

 **ChimChimCool :** kau itu masih bocah, Jeon XD

 **Hope :** benar benar XD

 **I'm Jin :** masih minta dipasangkan dasi olehku XD

 **Rap Monster :** masih merengek minta dibelikan coklat panas XD

 **Yoongi :** dan penggila puding dan jelly XD

 **ChimChimCool :** kau saja masih ngambek kalau kalah permainan dariku XD

 **Hope :** dan menangis saat robot iron man nya dirusak sepupunya sendiri XD

 **ChimChimCool :** mengancam bolos satu minggu kalau tidak dibelikan tiket konser Big Bang XD

 **Very Vansome :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **I'm Jin :** bagaimana bisa Yeo Ra menerima ajakan kencanmu? XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** apa ini sebuah hinaan-_-

 **I'm Jin :** kau tidak pantas pacaran, Jeon XD

 **I'm Jin :** yang ada saat jalan sama dia kau malah pipis di celana XD

 **Rap Monster :** Wahahahaha XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** Kau jahat, _hyung_ -_-

 **ChimChimCool :** jalan sama _yeoja_ saja kau tidak pernah, Kook XD

 **Very Vansome :** dan dia dengan sok nya mengajak wanita tersohor di sekolah untuk kencan XD

 **I'm Jin :** belajar dimana kau bocah sampai dapat kepercayaan tinggi begitu XD

 **Hope :** hidupmu tamat, Jeon XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** SIALAN

 **Jeon Jungkook :** HARUSNYA KALIAN MENDUKUNGKU-_-

 **[ _20.00 PM_ ]**

 **Yoongi :** mendukung bocah kecil itu sia-sia

 **Yoongi :** nanti kau terlalu berharap tapi ditolak kan percuma

 **Jeon Jungkook :** ASTAGA DOA MU _HYUNG_

 **Very Vansome :** HAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Rap Monster :** apa kau memerlukan tips selama kencan, Jeon? XD

 **ChimChimCool :** wah tentu saja dia perlu, Joon XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** memangnya ada?-_-

 **Rap Monster :** _God_! _Of Course_ ada! XD

 **Hope :** aku tidak bisa membayangkan Jungkook kencan astaga XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** aku sudah besar-_-

 **Rap Monster :** kau mau kuberitahu tidak, Jeon?

 **Jeon Jungkook :**...

 **Jeon Jungkook :** apa?

 **I'm Jin :** wahahahahahaaha XD

 **Rap Monster :** pertama, kau harus bersikap manis

 **Rap Monster :** jangan membuatnya sampai merasa bosan, kau harus selalu mencari topik yang seru untuk dibahas

 **Jeon Jungkook :** tapi aku tidak pintar mencari topik-_-

 **Yoongi :** mau tidak mau kau harus bisa, tolol

 **Rap Monster :** dan usahakan untuk melakukan _skinship_ yang intim XD

 **I'm Jin :** AHAHAHAHAHA NAMJOON XD

 **Very Vansome :** SIAL XD

 **ChimChimCool :** kenapa tidak sekalian beri dia ciuman saja XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** brengsek-_-

 **Jeon Jungkook :** pikiran kalian sesat semua memang-_-

 **I'm Jin :** kalau kau jantan katakan saja langsung kalau kau menyukainya XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** dan ditolak dua detik kemudian

 **Jeon Jungkook :** tidak terima kasih _hyung_

 **Very Vansome :** dia menyinggung Jin _hyung_ XD

 **I'm Jin :** brengsek, jangan mengingatkanku masa suram itu XD

 **Very Vansome :** apa aku perlu mengundang Chae Yeo Ra secara tidak sengaja lagi? XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** tidak terima kasih

 **Yoongi :** jadi dirimu sendiri saja, Jeon

 **Yoongi :** tidak usah mendengar saran dari setan setan ini

 **Rap Monster :** sialan kau Min Yoongi XD

 **ChimChimCool :** kapan kau kencan, Jeon?

 **Jeon Jungkook :** minggu pagi

 **Jeon Jungkook :** dan itu bukan kencan, aku hanya mengajaknya jalan-_-

 **Hope :** _Eii~_ jangan berbohong sayang~

 **Jeon Jungkook :** menjijikkan-_-

 **Rap Monster :** tapi gadis itu beruntung karena dia bisa mengubah Jungkook XD

 **ChimChimCool :** aku rindu Jungkook dengan segala umpatan manisnya T^T

 **Very Vansome :** semoga kencanmu gagal, Jeon XD

 **Hope :** (2)

 **ChimChimCool :** (3)

 **I'm Jin :** (999+)

 **I'm Jin :** karena aku belum ingin kookie ku punya pacar

 **Jeon Jungkook :** kenapa aku punya teman tega sekali-_-

 **Rap Monster :** wahahahaah XD

 **Yoongi :** kau menyukainya, Jeon?

 **Yoongi :** dan jangan mengatakan kalau kau hanya mengaguminya

 **Hope :** benar

 **ChimChimCool :** kau saja mengagumi Tzuyu tapi tidak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya berbicara XD

 **Very Vansome :** sudah kubilang kan, dia jatuh cinta XD

 **Hope :** ciee jatuh cinta cieeeee XD

 **I'm Jin :** adikku sudah besar XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** kenapa dari tadi aku digoda terus astaga?! -_-

 **Very Vansome :** Wahahahaha XD

 **ChimChimCool :** itu karena kau menggemaskan sekali saat jatuh cinta XD

 **Yoongi :** oi Jeon, jawab pertanyaanku

 **Jeon Jungkook :** entahlah

 **Jeon Jungkook :** dia hanya terlihat berbeda dimataku

 **Very Vansome :** _SO CESI PLEASE_

 **Rap Monster :** _cheesy_ -_-

 **Hope :** MENGGELIKAN

 **ChimChimCool :** MENGERIKAN

 **Yoongi :** AKU MENYESAL BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU TADI

 **I'm Jin :** KOOKIE YANG SEPERTI INI LEBIH MENYERAMKAN DARI APAPUN

 **Very Vansome :** kurasa Jungkook sudah gila XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** jangan mulai lagi kau semua-_-

 **ChimChimCool :** AKU TAKUT _EOMMA_

 **Yoongi :** jangan membuatku ingin melemparkanmu ke dalam api, Jimin

 **Jeon Jungkook :** AH IYA

 **Jeon Jungkook :** JAS PRAKTIKUM

 **Jeon Jungkook :** AKU BELUM PUNYA ITU HUWAAAAAA

 **Jeon Jungkook :** CARIKAN AKU _HYUNGDEUL_

 **Rap Monster :** urus dirimu sendiri saja kau belum bisa, Jeon XD

 **ChimChimCool :** selamat dihukum Kookie sayang~

 **Very Vansome :** _image_ mu akan hancur di depan Yeo Ra XD

 **Jeon Jungkook :** BRENGSEK

 **Jeon Jungkook :** KALIAN JAHAT

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

special thanks to BoraSISTARK yang udah sumbangin idenya kkk. pas baca review nya itu saya langsung plong banget serius. saya memang sempat mikir buat jungkook lagi jatuh cinta tapi lupa dan udah diingatin lagi astaga makasih banyak hihi. mungkin agak sedikit saya ubah jadi semoga sukaa~ ini lanjutnya cepet biar ga dilupa lagi hahahahaha. takutnya kalo lama ditahan bakalan di lupa terus mumet mikirnya :")

btw saya yang nulis cerita ini kenapa saya yang gemas sendiri liat jungkook :") apalagi habis baper liat foto-foto Jungkook sama ARMY yang ketemu di hongdae aduh:") anak ini emang selalu punya 1001 cara buat saya makin cintah sama dia :") dek kuki itu ngegemesin banget yawlah walau kenyatannya saya jauh lebih muda dari dia /gananya/plak/.

oh iya yang manggil saya kakak wah kayaknya gausah deh hihi. saya masih muda banget astaga :") masih kelas satu SMA, masih umur 14 tahun :") /curhat/ saya agak risih dipanggil kakak huwehuwe. jadi mungkin bisa panggil saya Lin atau ga Xi aja :")

thanks for the love + reviews + favorite + follow nya! mungkin yang cuma follow + favorite bisa muncul :") saya liat banyak reader baru ya hihi. seneng banget akhirnya fiction ini berjaya :"D apalagi udah mau nembus 200 astagaaaaa jadi deg deg an sendiri/?

apalagi ya? oh iya sempat ada yang nanya saya anak roleplayer atau bukan ya? jawaban nya iya hehehehehehehe. saya main rp line :"D yang mau nanya id bisa pm saya ntar saya kasih, eh itu pun kalo ada yang mau sih/nangis di pojokan.

dan satu lagi! for minseokbun yang udah review juga astagaaaaa di notice senpai itu rasanya ngefly bangeet yawlaaaaah. seneng banget ternyata ada beberapa author favorite saya yang ngelirik fiction aneh ini :"D rasanya itu kayak dapat semangat tersendiri buat nulis lebih baik lagi/eak eak/. makasih banyak dan gausah panggil kakak ya senpai hihi. kali aja ternyata saya lebih muda dari senpai-nim kan hwehwe :"D

oke udah cukup cuap cuapnya!

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _Sincerely_

XiRuLin.


	15. Chapter 15 - Too much drama inside

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Seokjin**

 **Min Yoongi as Kumamon**

 **Jung Hoseok as J-Hoseok**

 **Park Jimin as JiminJim**

 **Kim Taehyung as Venus**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jeongguk**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Fifteen;_

 _[too much drama inside]_

 ** _Nama Grup : bulletproofs_**

 ** _Anggota : 7 akun_**

 ** _Album : 82 pictures_**

* * *

 **[Jum'at, 12/04/2018]**

 **[** ** _16.34 PM_** **]**

 **Venus :** grup ini sepi sekali sekarang...

 **JiminJim :** iyakan T^T

 **Venus :** mereka berempat sok sibuk sekali

 **Venus :** cih

 **Venus :** tidak seru

 **Jeongguk :** berisik

 **JiminJim :** Oi Jeongguk

 **Jeongguk :** hm?

 **JiminJim :** Jongin mencarimu

 **[** ** _17.00 PM_** **]**

 **Venus :** Wah?

 **Jeongguk :** apa?

 **Jeongguk :** untuk apa dia mencariku?

 **JiminJim :** entahlah

 **JiminJim :** katanya sih untuk urus soal keikutsertaanmu di _dance competition_ itu

 **Jeongguk :** sial

 **Jeongguk :** aku lupa kalau dia salah satu panitianya

 **Venus :** kau itu kenapa sensitif sekali soal Jongin, Kook? XD

 **JiminJim :** dia tidak akan memakanmu, tenang saja-_-

 **Jeongguk :** sudah kubilang berkali-kali

 **Jeongguk :** aku hanya malas melihat wajahnya

 **Venus :** itu susah, bodoh

 **Venus :** kau berdua itu satu _club_ -_-

 **Jeongguk :** pergantian pengurus nanti aku akan keluar

 **JiminJim :** hanya karena ada Jongin?

 **Venus :** dasar pecundang

 **Jeongguk :** brengsek

 **Jeongguk :** itu pilihanku

 **Jeongguk :** mau apa kau berdua

 **JiminJim :** oke oke oke

 **Venus :** -_-

 **[** ** _17.21 PM_** **]**

 **Seokjin :** dasar tiga bocah ini

 **Seokjin :** hari senin bukannya Ujian Tengah Semester?

 **JiminJim :** Jin _hyung_!

 **Venus :** Jinnie _hyung_! Aku merindukanmuuuu T^T

 **Seokjin :** ahahahahaha XD

 **Jeongguk :** kemana kau selama satu minggu ini, _hyung_?

 **Seokjin :** biasalah

 **Seokjin :** sebentar lagi pergantian pengurus MPK

 **Seokjin :** aku, Namjoon, dan Yoongi menjadi sibuk sekali hahahaha

 **JiminJim :** Hoseok _hyung_ juga -_-

 **Seokjin :** pergantian pengurus _club_ basket akhir bulan ini, kan?

 **JiminJim :** iya, _hyung_

 **Venus :** bagaimana pemantapan kalian, Jin _hyung_?

 **Seokjin :** berjalan lancar~

 **Jeongguk :** pekan depan kalian sudah percobaan ujian, kan?

 **Seokjin :** hm!

 **Seokjin :** doakan saja semoga kami berempat sempat untuk belajar hahahaha

 **Venus :** waktu berjalan cepat sekali T^T

 **Venus :** sebentar lagi kalian akan lulus...

 **JiminJim :** aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kaliaaaan T^T

 **Kumamon :** berisik.

 **JiminJim :** YOONGI _HYUNG_

 **JiminJim :** ASTAGA KUPIKIR KAU SUDAH MATI

 **JiminJim :** KENAPA KAU JARANG SEKALI KERUMAHKU T^T

 **Kumamon :** tidak penting.

 **JiminJim :** ASTAGA

 **JiminJim :** JADI KAU TIDAK MERINDUKANKU

 **Rap Monster :** Park Jimin, kau ribut sekali sialan.

 **Venus :** Namjoonieeeeee _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** Yo, Tae~

 **Rap Monster :** _BY THE WAY YOUR DISPLAY NAME_

 **Rap Monster :** KAU TAHU KAN SIAPA ITU VENUS

 **JiminJim :** Namjoon kau yang ribut sekarang keparat-_-

 **Seokjin :** Venus bukannya salah satu dewi _cupid_?

 **Kumamon :** bukan, bodoh.

 **Rap Monster :** astaga belajar sejarah romawi dimana kau _hyung_ -_-

 **Seokjin :** Lah? Lalu apa?

 **Jeongguk :** dewi kecantikan?

 **Kumamon :** _perfect_.

 **Rap Monster :** dan bagaimana bisa Kim Taehyung menggunakannya sebagai _display name_ nya-_-

 **Venus :** aku tak tahu soal itu

 **Venus :** kupikir venus itu salah satu planet?

 **Rap Monster :**...

 **Seokjin :** ahahahahaahahah XD

 **Seokjin :** Tae ada benarnya, Joon XD

 **Kumamon :** ck.

 **JiminJim :** ada yang melihat Hoseok _hyung_?

 **Seokjin :** oh ya, Jung Hoseok.

 **Seokjin :** Kemana dia, Joon?

 **Rap Monster :** dia sudah empat hari tidak datang sekolah

 **Venus :** Ha?

 **Jeongguk :** Bagaimana bisa?

 **Rap Monster :** entahlah

 **Kumamon :** aku melihat namanya di buku merah

 **Seokjin :** Buku merah?!

 **Seokjin :** tunggu

 **Seokjin :** itu tandanya dia bolos selama empat hari?

 **JiminJim :** tapi kemarin waktu latihan dia datang...

 **Rap Monster :** _what the hell_?!

 **Kumamon :** hp nya tidak aktif

 **Venus :** pantas saja _chat_ ku tidak dibalas

 **JiminJim :** ini aneh

 **Seokjin :** apa Hoseok mengatakan sesuatu saat latihan, Jim?

 **JiminJim :** tidak juga

 **JiminJim :** dia bersikap biasa saja

 **JiminJim :** AH!

 **Rap Monster :** kenapa?

 **JiminJim :** Hoseok _hyung_ sempat bertengkar dengan Ravi, sih

 **Jeongguk :** bertengkar?

 **Venus :** tapi Hoseok _hyung_ bukan tipe orang yang suka bertengkar

 **JiminJim :** mereka berdebat soal jabatan ketua dan wakil

 **Rap Monster :** bukannya sudah otomatis ketua akan diambil olehmu, Jim?

 **Kumamon :** Jimin dilarang

 **Seokjin :** siapa yang melarangmu, Jim?

 **JiminJim :** _eomma_ dan _appa_

 **JiminJim :** Ravi mengajukan Scoups untuk jadi ketua

 **JiminJim :** tapi Hoseok _hyung_ maunya Taehyung

 **Jeongguk :** _What the fuck?!_

 **Jeongguk :** KIM TAEHYUNG?!

 **Rap Monster :** pantas saja Ravi menolak-_-

 **Venus :** KENAPA AKU?!

 **JiminJim :** Hoseok _hyung_ bersikeras kalau Tim akan semakin baik kalau Taehyung yang naik

 **Seokjin :** Ha?

 **Kumamon :** kemana otak anak itu-_-

 **Jeongguk :** Tae jangan bilang kau menyogok Hoseok _hyung_

 **Venus :** GILA

 **Venus :** AKU SAJA TIDAK MAU

 **JiminJim :** entahlah

 **JiminJim :** mereka juga hampir saja saling pukul

 **JiminJim :** untung ada yang lain

 **Venus :** TUNGGU

 **Venus :** KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG DIAJUKAN

 **Rap Monster :** _well_ mungkin

 **Rap Monster :** Hoseok berpikir kalau kau naik kau mungkin berubah, Tae

 **Seokjin :** bisa juga, sih

 **Jeongguk :** berubah itu butuh waktu yatuhan

 **Kumamon :** apalagi _skill_ Tae masih sangat kurang

 **Jeongguk :** lebih baik aku memilih Sehun _sunbae_

 **JiminJim :** TIDAK

 **JiminJim :** _NEVER_

 **Seokjin :** tapi, tidak mungkin Hoseok tidak datang selama empat hari cuman karena hal itu

 **Rap Monster :** benar

 **Kumamon :** Lagipula dia datang latihan kemarin

 **Kumamon :** sedangkan dia sudah tidak masuk dari tiga hari yang lalu

 **Seokjin :** dia mengajakmu bicara kemarin, Jim?

 **JiminJim :** Ya

 **JiminJim :** dia bahkan sempat menawarkanku untuk makan diluar

 **Rap Monster :** kau pergi?

 **JiminJim :** tidak

 **JiminJim :** _eomma_ memintaku mengantarnya ke bandara

 **Kumamon :** kau tolol

 **Kumamon :** dia pasti ingin cerita sesuatu kepadamu

 **Kumamon :** bodoh

 **JiminJim :** Apa ini?

 **JiminJim :** aku kan tidak tahu, _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** Hoseok kenapa astaga

 **Venus :** biar aku kerumahnya sekarang

 **Jeongguk :** aku ikut, Tae

 **Seokjin :** apa yang ingin kau lakukan kesana?

 **Venus :** aku perlu bicara soal basket itu sial

 **Venus :** dan keparat Jeon kau tidak perlu ikut

 **Kumamon :** Tidak

 **Kumamon :** Taehyung

 **Kumamon :** Jangan kesana

 **Jeongguk :** brengsek jemput aku sekarang, Tae

 **Venus :** kenapa aku tidak boleh kesana?

 **Rap Monster :** Yoongi benar, Tae

 **Rap Monster :** Kalau kau kesana untuk membahas hal itu, mungkin justru akan memburuk

 **Seokjin :** bisa jadi dia punya masalah lain selain itu

 **JiminJim :** Tapi siapa tahu kita bisa membantunya?

 **Kumamon :** bodoh

 **Kumamon :** apa selama ini Hoseok pernah bercerita kalau dia punya masalah?

 **Venus :**...

 **Jeongguk :** tidak

 **JiminJim :**...dia tidak pernah terlihat seperti sedang punya masalah...

 **Rap Monster :** itu tandanya kali ini masalahnya serius

 **Seokjin :** Hoseok pasti akan menceritakannya saat dia rasa perlu

 **Venus :** persetan

 **Venus :** aku tetap akan kesana

 **Kumamon :** Kim Taehyung!

 **Rap Monster :** anak ini sudah dibilang-_-

 **Venus :** apa?

 **Venus :** Hoseok _hyung_ temanku

 **Venus :** butuh atau pun tidak butuh

 **Venus :** aku akan tetap membantunya

 **JiminJim :**...

 **Seokjin :** dasar keras kepala

 **Rap Monster :** _well_ , _that's our Kim Taehyung_.

 **Venus :** Jungkook kujemput kau depan gang

 **Jeongguk :** oke

 **Kumamon :** Kim Taehyung keparat

 **Kumamon :** kalau masalahnya justru memburuk

 **Kumamon :** kau yang bertanggung jawab

 **Venus :** setidaknya aku berada disampingnya saat dia butuh

 **Venus :** Kau tahu, _hyung_?

 **Venus :** Hoseok _hyung_ bukan tipe orang yang gampang terbuka soal masalahnya

 **Venus :** dia lebih senang terlihat ceria dan gembira di hadapan kita

 **Venus :** dia butuh kita

 **Venus :** tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya

 **Venus :** karena Hoseok _hyung_ tidak terbiasa

 **Venus :** kalau kau teman sejati nya

 **Venus :** Kau pasti tahu apa yang dia mau

 **Rap Monster :** apa ini?

 **Rap Monster :** apa kau baru saja menyinggung kami?

 **Seokjin :** jadi maksudmu hanya kau yang merupakan teman sejatinya Hoseok

 **Seokjin :** dan bukan kami, begitu?

 **JiminJim :** Kim Taehyung aku ikut

 **Kumamon :** oh, apa harus kukatakan kalian bertiga?

 **Jeongguk :** ini kenapa, sih?

 **Seokjin :** tidak heran Jung Hoseok memilihmu menjadi ketua

 **Seokjin :** kau kan, 'teman sejatinya'

 **Jeongguk :** Kalian kenapa sih, _hyungdeul_?!

 **Rap Monster :** tidak usah berlagak seperti seorang superhero

 **Venus :** _what the fuck_

 **Venus :** aku tidak pernah menyinggung kalian

 **Kumamon :** jangan bersikap seolah kau sudah mengenal Hoseok dengan baik

 **Kumamon :** kami bahkan sudah bersama dia selama tiga tahun

 **JiminJim :** kalau begitu harusnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hoseok _hyung_ sekarang

 **Kumamon :** apa kau baru saja membantahku, Park Jimin?

 **Seokjin :** Hoseok akan baik-baik saja

 **Seokjin :** kalian bertiga saja yang berlebihan

 **Rap Monster :** dia bahkan pernah menghilang selama sebulan

 **Rap Monster :** dan kembali tanpa ada apa-apa

 **Venus :** justru itu yang salah, bodoh

 **Venus :** bagaimana bisa kalian menganggap dirimu sebagai teman dekat

 **Venus :** kalau bahkan temanmu menghilang selama sebulan pun kalian tidak peduli?

 **Rap Monster :** _who the fuck you call_ bodoh _?_

 **Kumamon :** Kim Taehyung kau sudah melewati batas

 **[Jeongguk meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **[JiminJim meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **Venus :** aku kecewa dengan kalian

 **[Venus meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **Rap Monster :** sial

 **Rap Monster :** aku tersulut emosi

 **Seokjin :** sudahlah, mereka masih anak kecil

 **Kumamon :** mereka hanya tidak tahu bagaimana Hoseok saat sedang unmood

 **Kumamon :** sialan

 **Kumamon :** aku membenci tiga anak itu

 **Rap Monster :** bagaimana bisa mereka meragukan persahabatan kita selama tiga tahun

 **Kumamon :** Kim Taehyung keparat

 **Seokjin :** sudahlah, _man_

 **Seokjin :** fokus ke pekerjaan kalian

 **Seokjin :** setidaknya kita bisa bernapas lega karena ada yang mengurus Hoseok

 **Rap Monster :** Iya, _hyung_

 **Kumamon :** Namjoon ke rumahku kau sebentar

 **[Sabtu, 15/04/2018]**

 **[** ** _08.29 AM_** **]**

 **J-Hoseok :** sudah kuduga akan seperti ini-_-

 **[** ** _08.30 AM_** **]**

 **[J-Hoseok mengundang Venus, JiminJim, dan Jeongguk ke dalam obrolan]**

 **Rap Monster :** Oi, _bung_

 **Rap Monster :** darimana saja kau?-_-

 **J-Hoseok :** dari hatimu~

 **J-Hoseok :** ahahahaah XD

 **Seokjin :** ew, Hoseok XD

 **Kumamon :** anak – anak itu benar-benar kerumahmu?

 **J-Hoseok :** ASTAGA KALIAN HARUS LIHAT

 **J-Hoseok :** mereka menggemaskan sekali yatuhan

 **Rap Monster :** bagaimana tanggapan ayahmu? XD

 **J-Hoseok :** awalnya diusir, tentu saja XD

 **J-Hoseok :** tapi mereka tetap bersikeras mau bertemu denganku

 **J-Hoseok :** Taehyung dan Jimin bahkan sampai mengatakan kalau mereka peduli padaku

 **J-Hoseok :** MENGGEMASKAN SEKALI

 **Seokjin :** ahahahaha XD

 **Kumamon :** jadi, kau bertemu dengan mereka?

 **J-Hoseok :** tentu saja! Mereka masuk ke kamarku dan langsung memelukku

 **J-Hoseok :** dan kalian harus percaya ini, Jeon Jungkook bahkan sampai mengatakan ' _Hyung_ kalau kau punya masalah cerita saja padaku'

 **Rap Monster :** ASTAGA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Seokjin :** kenapa kau tidak merekamnya sialan XD

 **Kumamon :** cih. Anak-anak itu terlalu banyak menonton drama-_-

 **Seokjin :** tapi itu menggemaskan XD

 **Rap Monster :** jangan bilang kau berpura-pura semakin sakit, Jung Hoseok? XD

 **J-Hoseok :** uh-oh, kau mengenalku Namjoon XD

 **Seokjin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Kumamon :** tapi sebenarnya kau kenapa?

 **J-Hoseok :** Ayah melarangku mengambil kuliah di US

 **J-Hoseok :** sial dia bahkan mencabut semua fasilitasku selama empat hari ini

 **Seokjin :** kenapa bisa? Bukannya sebelumnya dia setuju?

 **J-Hoseok :** itu karena dia belum tahu mata kuliah apa yang akan kuambil

 **J-Hoseok :** dia marah besar saat kubilang ingin menjadi pemain NBA disana

 **Kumamon :** itu wajar sih. Kau anak pria satu-satunya

 **Rap Monster :** perusahaannya tentu saja akan beralih kepadamu

 **J-Hoseok :** tidak tidak tidak

 **J-Hoseok :** soal perusahaan itu tentu saja akan diambil oleh calon suaminya Kei nanti

 **J-Hoseok :** ayah hanya tidak suka melihatku menjadi pemain NBA

 **Seokjin :** mungkin dia tidak mau pisah denganmu, seok-ah XD

 **Rap Monster :** ahahaha bisa juga, sih XD

 **J-Hoseok :** itu tidak mungkin terjadi

 **J-Hoseok :** dia memang hanya senang mengatur hidupku

 **J-Hoseok :** menjadikanku bonekanya

 **J-Hoseok :** brengsek

 **Seokjin :** tetap saja dia itu ayahmu, Jung Hoseok.

 **Kumamon :** bagaimana tanggapannya soal ketiga bocah itu?

 **J-Hoseok :** ah, soal ketiga bocah itu XD

 **J-Hoseok :** dia Cuma bilang, 'aku baru tahu kalau kau punya teman seaneh ini'

 **Seokjin :** ahahahahaha XD

 **[** ** _09.02 AM_** **]**

 **[Venus bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **J-Hoseok :** Wa! Superhero-ku!

 **Venus :** berhenti, _hyung_ -_-

 **[** ** _09.04 AM_** **]**

 **[JiminJim bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **JiminJim :** YOONGI _HYUNG_

 **JiminJim :** KIM NAMJOON

 **JiminJim :** SEOKJIN _HYUNG_

 **JiminJim :** AKU MINTA MAAF

 **Seokjin :** eh?

 **Rap Monster :** ahahahahaha XD

 **Kumamon :** aku membencimu, Park Jimin.

 **[** ** _09.06 AM_** **]**

 **[Jeongguk bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **J-Hoseok :** _MY BABY JUNGKOOK_

 **J-Hoseok :** _aigoo_ ~ _my cute baby~_

 **Jeongguk :** menjijikkan, _hyung_ -_-

 **J-Hoseok :** ayolah, kalian berenam harus saling meminta maaf XD

 **J-Hoseok :** aku membaca semua pertengkaran kalian dan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa XD

 **J-Hoseok :** bocah-bocah brengsek ini bisa menjadi menggemaskan juga, ya XD

 **Kumamon :** salahkan ketiga bocah itu yang terlalu melankonis

 **Seokjin :** kau juga seperti itu, Min Yoongi XD

 **Kumamon :** diam kau.

 **J-Hoseok :** mana teman sejatiku, Kim Taehyungie~? XD

 **Venus :** _Hyung_! -_-

 **Rap Monster :** ahahahahahahaha XD

 **J-Hoseok :** aku terharu~~~

 **J-Hoseok :** lagipula apa yang Taehyung katakan ada benarnya sih

 **J-Hoseok :** ketiga pria tua bangka ini memang tidak pernah peduli padaku T^T

 **Kumamon :** berisik.

 **Seokjin :** hahahahahahahah XD

 **Jeongguk :** tapi aku masih penasaran kenapa kau memilih Tae jadi ketua, _hyung_

 **J-Hoseok :** AH SOAL ITU

 **J-Hoseok :** kalian harus tahu ini

 **J-Hoseok :** dan Kim Taehyung, berhenti menutupi kebenaran dan berpura-pura

 **Venus :** kenapa astaga?-_-

 **J-Hoseok :** aku tahu kau pernah menjadi juara di ajang _three on three_ tingkat Asia yang di adakan di singapura

 **J-Hoseok :** kau jadi _shooter_ dan semua orang bertaruh kepadamu

 **Rap Monster :** APA?!

 **JiminJim :** Kau yakin itu dia, _hyung_?!

 **Jeongguk :** TIDAK MUNGKIN!

 **J-Hoseok :** aku yakin seratus persen

 **J-Hoseok :** si Kim Taehyung ini menggunakan nama 'V' dengan nomor punggung '30'

 **Venus :** sial

 **Jeongguk :** tunggu

 **Jeongguk :** jadi selama ini Taehyung berpura-pura kalau dia tidak pandai bermain basket?

 **J-Hoseok :** TENTU SAJA BODOH

 **J-Hoseok :** dia itu dijuluki ' _lion inside seoul city'_ astaga

 **J-Hoseok :** tembakannya tidak pernah meleset

 **Venus :** _you got me_

 **Venus :** sial kupikir tidak akan ada yang tahu-_-

 **Rap Monster :** astaga aku tidak percaya ini!

 **Kumamon :** kenapa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu, Tae?

 **Venus :** aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian

 **Venus :** apalagi sampai memberikan seluruh tanggung jawab kepadaku

 **Seokjin :** tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak bisa bermain basket-_-

 **Venus :** aku tidak pernah berpura-pura-_-

 **Venus :** kalian saja yang tidak pernah memberikanku posisi _shooter_ -_-

 **Jeongguk :**...

 **Jeongguk :** aku membencimu, Kim Taehyung.

 **Venus :** oh Jungkookie ku marah? XD

 **Jeongguk :** brengsek.

 **Rap Monster :** itu tandanya di tim kita tinggal Jeongguk, ya XD

 **Jeongguk :** apanya?!

 **Seokjin :** jangan dilanjutkan atau dia akan meledak XD

 **J-Hoseok :** jangan sakiti Jungkookie kuuuu

 **J-Hoseok :** dia itu peduli padaku T^T

 **Jeongguk :** diam kau, _hyung_.

 **JiminJim :** Jadi itu sebabnya kau bertengkar dengan Ravi, _hyung_?

 **J-Hoseok :** iya hahahaha

 **J-Hoseok :** sudah kukatakan padanya kalau Tae itu bisa

 **J-Hoseok :** Tapi tidak ada yang mau percaya XD

 **Seokjin :** aku juga sebenarnya tidak percaya...

 **Rap Monster :** (2)

 **Jeongguk :** siapa yang mau percaya kalau tingkahnya seperti itu-_-

 **JiminJim :** ini meragukan-_-

 **Venus :** aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau percaya fakta itu-_-

 **Kumamon :** tolol

 **J-Hoseok :** intinya aku mau Tae yang jadi ketua titik

 **Venus :** EH

 **Venus :** _HYUNG_ AKU TIDAK MAU

 **Rap Monster :** yasudahlah mungkin dengan begitu dia akan berubah

 **Seokjin :** setuju

 **JiminJim :** tidak ada penolakan Kim Taehyung XD

 **Jeongguk :** aku tidak.

 **J-Hoseok :** proposalnya akan masuk besok~

 **Venus :** ASTAGA

 **Venus :** SIALAN

 **Venus :** MATI KAU SEMUA

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

hai lagi, saya tau kok ini udah lama banget ya ga update huhu. maafkan saya yang telat (lagi), salahkan bighit dan bangtan yang bikin saya galau soal rumor mereka mau comeback dan PLEASEU ITU NOW3 NYA NJER GAKUAT KAK.g saya kemarin sibuk nyari sumbangan rumah ke rumah buat dapet uang beli NOW3

plot ini saya ambil dari beberapa usulan readers tapi lupa siapa-siapa aja astaga T^T pokoknya adalah tiga/empat orang yang tawarin plot kea gini jadi saya ambil aja kkk. semoga suka chapter ini yaa~

btw saya juga jadi pengen bahas soal plagiatisme. kemarin kalo g salah one of my fave author ada yg plagiat gitu kan karyanya, nah saya juga sebenarnya udah lama pengen bahas ini. tapi takut aja ntar dikira terlalu berlebihan atau gimana gitu. tapi saya sempat dapet satu fiction yang 70% itu ikutin karya saya yang bangtan group chat ini. saya bahkan sempet kaget karna judulnya sama kayak judul title ini yg di summary. gatau apa dia ga sengaja atau sengaja, yang jelas saya agak kurang nyaman gitu.

anyways, thanks for reviews + favorite + follow + and read this absurd fiction! udah injak 200+ astaga senang banget T^T big lav to you all seriously. tanpa kalian fiction ga bakalan pernah dilanjut ugh terharu serius.

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


	16. Chapter 16 - vkook's chat room special

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **[usernames dapat berubah setiap part]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter sixteen;_

 **Taehyung & Jungkook's chat room**

Author POV

[ **special chapter** ]

 _p.s : chapter ini akan terdiri dari beberapa part_

* * *

.

.

 _._

Part I

 **[** ** _when Jungkook need help_** **]**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Jeonkookie :** Taehyung

Tae

Oi

Kemana kau?

 **V :** Oi Jeon

Ada apa?

 **Jeonkookie :** brengsek kenapa kau lama sekali membalasnya? -_-

 **V :** ada urusan, bodoh.

Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau? -_-

 **Jeonkookie :** kerumahku kau

Sekarang

 **V :** _what the fuck?_

Siapa kau berani-beraninya menyuruhku kerumahmu?

 **Jeonkookie :** jangan mulai, Kim Taehyung-_-

Kerumahku sekarang intinya

 **V :** untuk apa, keparat?

 **Jeonkookie :** bantu aku kerja tugas

 **V :** tugas?

 **Jeonkookie :** iya

Tugas matematika

 **V :** tunggu

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

APA AKU TIDAK SALAH BACA

SEORANG JEON JEONGGUK

MEMINTA TOLONG UNTUK DIKERJAKAN TUGAS

OLEHKU?

 **Jeonkookie :** BANTU

MEMBANTU

BANTU BODOH

AKU MENYURUHMU MEMBANTU KU

BUKAN MENGERJAKAN TUGASKU

SIALAN

 **V :** _eii_ ~

Bilang saja kau sudah mengakui ku sebagai orang pintar sekarang~

 **Jeonkookie :** tidak, brengsek

Diam kau

Datang kerumahku sekarang intinya

 **V :** kenapa tidak meminta Namjoon _hyung_?

Aku malas bodoh

 **Jeonkookie :** Namjoon _hyung_ sibuk

Aku tidak mungkin mengganggunya

 **V :** Yoongi _hyung_?

 **Jeonkookie :** cari mati-_-

 **V :** Jin _hyung_?

 **Jeonkookie :** dia juga sibuk sialan.

 **V :** Jimin?

 **Jeonkookie :** sekali lagi kau begitu ku bunuh kau Tae

Cepat kerumahku!

 **V :** keparat

Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan cara meminta tolong yang baik?

Bocah kurang ajar

Aku tidak akan datang kerumahmu

 **Jeonkookie :** ah iya bibi Han memasak daging tadi

 **V :** AKU MAU

DEAL

LIMA MENIT LAGI SAMPAI DIRUMAHMU

 **Jeonkookie :** dasar bodoh XD

.

.

.

Part II

 **[** ** _when rain comes_** **]**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Victory :** Jeon Jungkook

Kau dimana sekarang?

 **Jeongguk :** masih di kelas

Kenapa?

 **Victory :** kau bawa payung, tidak?

 **Jeongguk :** tidak!

Astaga!

Hujan!

AKHSDKDLA AKU BARU MELIHATNYA

 **Victory :** bodoh-_-

 **Jeongguk :** BAGAIMANA CARAKU PULANG

 **Victory :** cek grup bocah tengik

Hari ini Jin _hyung_ membawa mobil

Dia akan mengantar kita pulang

 **Jeongguk :** syukurlah

Jemput aku di kelas sekarang Tae

Kau dimana?

 **Victory :** punya kaki kan kau?

Jalan sendiri sana bocah

Aku masih di laboratorium

 **Jeongguk :** apa yang kau lakukan di lab?

Kupikir praktek fisika mu kemarin?

 **Victory :** menemani Sungjae sialan

Dia dihukum

Keparat

 **Jeongguk :** jangan sok baik kau, Tae-_-

Jemput aku sekarang!

 **Victory :** malas

Minta Jimin sana

 **Jeongguk :** Jimin di kantin-_-

Dia tidak mungkin mau naik ke lantai tiga lagi hanya untuk menjemputku

Makanya jemput aku sekarang

 **Victory :** oh waw

Dan laboratorium tempatku sekarang berada persis di depan kantin

Tolol-_-

 **Jeongguk :** apa peduliku

Jemput aku sekarang Kim Taehyung

 **Victory :** ku suruh Tzuyu menjemputmu baru tahu rasa-_-

 **Jeongguk :** saran yang bagus!

Apalagi sekarang tinggal aku sendiri di kelas ini

Suruh dia menjemputku, Tae

 **Victory :** mati kau otak kotor sialan-_-

Aku akan ketempatmu

Anak manja

 **Jeongguk :** bagus

Tae

aku titip _mocca float_ satu ya

Kau saja yang bayar dulu

 **Victory :** ...

Mati saja kau sana.

.

.

.

Part III

 **[** ** _when we both did a mistake_** **]**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bdby Kook :** Kim Taehyung

Taehyung

Tae

Sialan Kapan kau

aktif

 _Read_ pesanku bodoh

 **Very Vansome :** apa kau keparat

 **Bdby Kook :** kau bilang apa ke Namjoon _hyung_?

 **Very Vansome :** apanya?

 **Bdby Kook :** soal XboX tadi sialan!

Jangan bilang Kau lupa Tae

 **Very Vansome :** ...

Aku lupa.

Hehehe

 **Bdby Kook :** mati kau

Cepat beri tahu Namjoon _hyung_!

Sebelum dia meledak duluan

 **Very Vansome :** oke oke

Tunggu

Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya?

 **Bdby Kook :** yatuhan

Aku sudah memberi tahu mu tadi!

Mengaku saja bilang kau dan aku yang merusakkan XboX itu

 **Very Vansome :** kalau dia marah bagaimana?

 **Bdby Kook :** MAKANYA ITU

YATUHAN

MINTA MAAF

Argh

Copy saja kata-kata ini

 _Hyung_ aku minta maaf, sebenarnya aku dan Jungkook yang merusakkan XboX mu itu. Kami tidak sengaja jadi tolong jangan marah ya. Omong" aku yang akan menggantinya.

 **Very Vansome :** oke

Tunggu

APA-APAAN INI

KENAPA AKU YANG HARUS MENGGANTINYA

 **Bdby Kook :** kau yang terakhir memegangnya

Jadi kau yang menggantinya

Titik

 **Very Vansome :** SIALAN

TIDAK

KAU YANG GANTI

 **Bdby Kook :** KENAPA AKU

KAU SAJA APA SUSAHNYA SIH

TINGGAL MINTA DENGAN AYAHMU

SELESAI KAN

 **Very Vansome :** KAU JUGA BISA

TINGGAL MINTA DENGAN AYAHMU

SELESAI KAN

 **Bdby Kook :** aku malas berhubungan dengannya

JADI

KAU YANG GANTI

 **Very Vansome :** dengar ya

Jeon keparat Jungkook

Jangan berlagak kau tidak punya uang

Tabunganmu bisa di pakai untuk beli 100 XboX sekaligus

JADI KAU SAJA YANG BELI

 **Bdby Kook :** dan kau Kim jelek Taehyung

Uang di tabunganmu itu

BISA DI GUNAKAN UNTUK MEMBELI 1000 XboX JUGA BODOH

KAU SAJA

YANG TUA MENGALAH

 **Very Vansome :** TUA NDAS MU

KAU SAJA TIDAK PERNAH MEMANGGILKU _HYUNG_

 **Bdby Kook :** Tae _hyung_

Sudahkan

JADI KAU YANG BELI

 **Very Vansome :** persetan

Akan ku chat Namjoon _hyung_ bilang kau yang akan menggantinya

 **Bdby Kook :** oh coba saja

Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama

 **Very Vansome :**...

Namjoon _hyung_ bilang kita tidak perlu menggantinya...

 **Bdby Kook :**...

Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku.

 **Very Vansome :** sial

Perdebatan kita sia-sia

 **Bdby Kook :** bukannya memang selalu sia – sia

Bodoh

 **Very Vansome :** sudahlah

Aku mau tidur saja

.

.

.

Part IV

 **[** ** _when one of us being sick_** **]**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TaeTae :** Kook

Kau tidak sekolah hari ini?

 **JK :** darimana kau tahu?

 **TaeTae :** wali kelasmu mengajar di kelasku tadi

Dia bertanya padaku dan Jimin

Kenapa kau tidak masuk?

 **JK :** oh

Tidak apa-apa

Aku sedang malas sekolah

 **TaeTae :** sakit apa kau?

 **JK :** apa?

Siapa yang sakit?

 **TaeTae :** kau demam?

Flu?

Diare?

 **JK :** jangan sok tau Tae

Aku tidak sakit

 **TaeTae :** kalau begitu angkat telfon ku

 **JK :** tidak

Aku sedang malas

 **TaeTae :** kau flu -_-

Apa susahnya mengaku bocah sialan -_-

 **JK :** cih

Tidak penting

 **TaeTae :** gara-gara bermain basket kemarin, eh?

Dasar anak manja -_-

Baru hujan-hujanan dua jam saja sudah sakit

 **JK :** aku tidak terbiasa sialan

Semua ini karena Hoseok _hyung_

Andai dia tidak menghukumku kemarin

Aku pasti bisa pulang cepat

 **TaeTae :** makanya

Saat orang memberikan teori harusnya kau mendengar bodoh

Jangan asik dengan hp mu

Kau yang salah brengsek

 **JK :** diam kau

Aku sedang malas mengetik

 **TaeTae :** aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ akan kerumahmu

Kau mau apa?

 **JK :** kau mau kesini?

Jam berapa?

Sepulang sekolah?

 **TaeTae :** setelah Yoongi _hyung_ selesai dengan urusannya

 **JK :** belikan aku _buljajang_

 **TaeTae :** oke

Ah

 _Appa_ mu sedang tidak di rumah, kan?

 **JK :** tidak

 **TaeTae :** oke

Omong – omong beritahu Jeon _ahjumma_

Aku sedang ingin makan _bibimbap_

 **JK :** brengsek

Apa kau baru saja memerintah _eomma_ ku

.

.

.

Part V

 **[** ** _when one of us being betrayer_** **]**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Jungkook :** KIM TAEHYUNG

KEPARAT

DIMANA KAU

 **V :** wow

Santai bocah -_-

 **Jungkook :** DIMANA KAU

Kucari di atap tidak ada

 **V :** (sent a picture)

Sedang bersama Hoseok _hyung_

 **Jungkook :** perpustakaan?

Bagaimana bisa perpustakaan jadi tempat bolos mu? -_-

Kau bolos?

 **V :** disini sunyi

Lagipula berAC

Kami tidak akan kepanasan lagi~

 **Jungkook :** katakan itu nanti

 _Appa_ mu sedang ada di kelas ku sekarang

 **V :** APA

KENAPA BISA?!

 **Jungkook :** dia sedang menyampaikan pengumuman

Mampus kau Tae

MASALAHNYA

KALAU DIA BERTANYA TENTANG KAU KEPADA KU BAGAIMANA

 **V :** kujamin tidak, Kook

 **Jungkook :** dalam mimpi mu

Dia sepertinya sudah _rolling_ ke seluruh kelas

MAMPUS

DIA EMLIHATKU

 **V :** APA

JUNGKOOK

JEON

AJSDLKKFAJ

JANGAN BERITAHU APAPUN TENTANGKU

BRENGSEK

WOI

BALAS PESANKU SIALAN

KEPARAT

MATI KAU

JANGAN MEMBERITAHU KU KALAU AKU SEDANG BOLOS

JEON JUNGKOOK

 **Jungkook :** Kim Taehyung

Keruangan kepala sekolah sebentar

-Ayah

 **V :** ha?

 **Jungkook :** maaf Tae

Aku tidak bisa menolongmu

TAPI ITU SALAHMU JUGA BODOH

Dia sudah baik-baik hanya bertanya soal kabarku

Tapi gara-gara pesanmu hp ku tidak berhenti bergetar

Dan dia akhirnya mengambilnya

Selamat

Kudoakan semoga kartu kreditmu tidak di ambil

 **V :** mati kau

Kudoakan kau masuk neraka

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

Part VI

 **[** ** _when one of us in trouble_** **]**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **I'm Kook :** Tae

Kim Taehyung

 **LionTaeKim :** apa?

 **I'm Kook :** pukul Jongin

Demi ku

Tinju dia

Sampai dia tidak bisa bernafas

Bunuh dia kalau perlu

 **LionTaeKim :** apa yang dia lakukan padamu

 **I'm Kook :** dia mengurungku di dalam kamar mandi

Sial

Badanku memar semua

 **LionTaeKim :** kau sudah keluar?

 **I'm Kook :** belum

Sekarang jam pelajaran

Suaraku sudah habis terlalu banyak teriak

 **LionTaeKIm :** kamar mandi lantai berapa?

Aku akan kesana

 **I'm Kook :** tidak tidak

Jangan

Sebentar lagi istirahat

Aku yakin akan ada yang menemukanku

 **LionTaeKim :** apa yang kau inginkan?

Harus kuapakan dia?

 **I'm Kook :** bunuh dia

Apapun

Kumohon

Lakukan sesuatu

 **LionTaeKIm :** oke

dan kau Jeon Jungkook

jangan mati disitu

 **I'm Kook :** tidak akan

Terima kasih, Tae

Aku menyayangimu

Dan jangan beritahu _hyungdeul_

 **LionTaeKim :** JANGAN MATI KAU BODOH

 **I'm Kook :** SIAPA YANG MATI

 **LionTaeKim :** KATA-KATAMU SEOLAH SEDANG MENGUCAPKAN PESAN TERAKHIR

JANGAN MATI BRENGSEK

 **I'm Kook :** AKU JUGA TIDAK INGIN MATI KEPARAT

CEPAT SANA

KALAU DIA SAMPAI TIDAK LUKA PARAH KAU YANG KUBUNUH

 **LionTaeKIm :** tenang saja

Tanganku sedang gatal ingin meninju orang

.

.

.

Part VII

 **[** ** _birthday greeting_** **]**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Taehyungie :** Jeon Jeongguk

Hari ini kau traktir intinya

Awas kau tidak mentraktirku

Kudoakan di umurmu yang sekarang kau di timpa kesialan terus menerus

 **Jeonggukie :** brengsek

Kalau mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun

Jangan dengan bahasa begitu keparat -_-

 **Taehyungie :** harusnya kau bersyukur

Aku orang pertama yang mengucapkannya kan

Karena itu traktiran untukku harus lebih banyak

 **Jeonggukie :** kau terlalu percaya diri -_-

Yang pertama kali mengucapkannya adalah Tzuyu~

 **Taehyungie :** TIDAK MUNGKIN

AKU MENGIRIMMU PESAN TEPAT DI 00.00

TIDAK MUNGKIN ADA YANG MENDAHULUIKU

 **Jeonggukie :** Tzuyu lebih cepat dua detik darimu

Jadi dia yang pertama mengucapkannya

 **Taehyungie :** SIALAN

INTINYA KAU HARUS MENTRAKTIRKU

 **Jeonggukie :** TIDAK MAU

PERJANJIAN TETAP PERJANJIAN

YANG TERCEPAT DIA YANG DAPAT TRAKTIRAN KEPARAT

 **Taehyungie :** TIDAK

Eh

Tapi

Kau serius akan mentraktir Tzuyu~?

 **Jeonggukie :** tentu saja brengsek

 **Taehyungie :** _eii~_

Yakin tidak akan pipis di celana?

Yakin kau akan bisa bertatapan langsung dengannya?

 **Jeonggukie :** brengsek

Aku bukan anak kecil lagi -_-

 **Taehyungie :** jangan membohongi diri Jeonggukie~

Melihat Tzuyu dari jarak 5 meter saja kau sudah sesak napas~

 **Jeonggukie :** diam kau -_-

Waktu itu aku hanya terkejut dia berada di hadapanku-_-

 **Taehyungie :** lalu bagaimana dengan waktu olahraga itu~

Kau blushing parah hanya karena Tzuyu memujimu pintar bermain basket~

Yakin bisa makan bersama?

Saling berhadapan?

Dengan keadaanmu yang masih mengidap phobia wanita begitu?

Apalagi kalau Tzuyu sudah dandan cantik-cantik

Lalu yang kalian lakukan hanyalah diam selama makan berlangsung

Kau gemetaran saat berbicara dengannya

Yakin Tzuyu tidak akan menolakmu lagi?

 **Jeonggukie :** OKE

KAU YANG KU TRAKTIR

PUAS KAU

KIM TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK

 **Taehyungie :** nah

Begitu dong~

Aku menyayangimu Jeon Jungkook~

Jangan lupa membawa kartu kreditmu oke~

 **Jeonggukie :** tentu saja sialan

Mampus

Bisa habis tabunganku besok

Mana _hyungdeul_ juga minta di traktir

Keparat kau semua-_-

 **Taehyungie :** ahahahahaha XD

Omong-omong kau harus menyiapkan uang ekstra untuk Jimin dan Jin _hyung_ XD

 **Jeonggukie :** diam kau-_-

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

chapter ini spesial untuk Vkook _fellas_ yang mungkin masih ga bisa move on dari foto selcas mereka kemarin T^T atau cuman saya yg belum bisa move on?.g maafkan saya yang ga bisa nahan diri saya buat ga buat chapter special buat mereka kayak gini. saya terlalu ngebiasin ya hiks. chappie depan saya janji bakalan kembali ke BTS chat room kok. em mungkin bakalan saya selingi dengan chapter special kayak gini, biar ga terlalu ngebosenin juga kan hihi.

sorry for my late update:(

so, untuk permintaan maaf saya saya bakalan mau balas review satu" hihii

 **SNCKS :** iya hihi mereka bikin gemes kan, makasi dukungannya dan makasi jg udah review! | **taehyungkece :** ini udah vkook side kan wkwk. ah tae jd cuek kyknya ga bisa deh:( btw makasi bnyk karna udah setia slalu review fiction saya per chapter kak! iluvyusomuch:* | **Enjieee :** itu maksudnya tinggal si kuki yg masih kurang skill basket nya hihi. mungkin bakalan sya lanjut kalo ada waktu yaa~ makasi udah review! | **Rainhard Geo :** ini udah di lanjut ya hihi. gatau tu si alien kan emang rada" gimana gtu jdi wajar aja lah wkwk. makasih udah review! | **TyaWuryWK :** aa saya jg ga nyangka kak :") yah maaf kak untuk chap ini justru vkook side:( nanti klo ada waktu sya pasti bakalan lanjut kok kak. btw makasi banyak kak udah setia review setiap chapter! saya terharu loh :") maaf bru bisa balas sekarang hihi. lavyukak{} | **TaeKai :** waa saya seneng dengarnya~ ini udah di lanjut yaa, makasi udah review! semoga suka~ | **SeungHan17Eever :** haloo kak, maaf juga ya kak baru bisa balas review kakak sekarang :") seneng deh kalo kakak suka hihi. aww makasi banyak kak, iya ini udah di lanjut kok. semoga suka yaa :" dan makasi juga udah jadi reader setia saya kak, lavyukak{} | **Altree Velonica :** waa maaf kak untuk chap ini g sesuai dengan mau kakak:( makasi untuk sarannya kak, makasi untuk reviewnya juga! | **Anunya Bangtan :** haloo kakak anu/?, maaf kak baru bisa balas review kakak sekarang. wkwk sy juga baper kak nulisnya hiks, syukurlah kalo kakak suka chapt kemarin. smoga chapt ini juga suka ya kak~ makasi udh review selama ini, lavyukak {} | **:** ini udh di lanjut yaa~ smoga suka~ | **94Shidae :** wkwk syukurlah kalo kakak suka, chap ini tntang tae jg kan kak hihi. iya kak soal ff itu aduh ga baik ceritain org lain kak/? hihi, makasi bnyk udh review slama ini kak! lavyukak{} | **Strawbaekberry :** syukurlah kalo kakak suka hihi. iya tbh ini jga fav chap aku wkwk. aku jg g nyangka tae sekeren itu :") chap ini smoga suka ya! makasi udh review! | **VKOOKFORLYF :** hai teman se-shipper ku! waa makasih bnyk atas reviewnya. saya terharu duh :") ini spesial buat kamu ya :") aw and thank you too! | **anyavsyh :** hai kak anya! maaf bru bisa balas review kakak sekarang :") wkwk kalo baper makan kak, hihi. syukurlah kalo suka chap sebelumnya. smoga chap ini suka juga ya! makasi udah review selama ini kak! lavyukak {} | **sherlytaetae :** haloo reader-nim! waa syukurlah kalo kamu suka fiction abal saya ini :") anime ya? sya ga gitu tau sih eheh tapi bisa dijadiin plot juga. makasi banyak sarannya! | **minseokbun :** hello again unnie! ohmygod you review my fiction once again. astaga kak makasi banyak :") apanya yg ga bus kak saya penggemar setia fiction senpai :") duh justru fict saya yg masih g ada tandingannya di banding senpai :") makasi banyak review nya :") hope you like this chapter as well! lavyasenpai-nim{} | **Ichimaru Kyosiro :** halo! waa syukurlah kalo kamu suka~ makasi banyak udah review dari chapter awal ya kkk. hope you like this chapter as well! | **vkook :** uwow another vkook shipper! this chapter dedicated to u babe{} semoga suka~ | **dila kim _:_** hai dila kim! waa makasi untuk review panjangnya :") aduh ga tau lagi mau balas apa yang jelas saya suka banget sama review kamu :") glad to know that u enjoyed my fiction :") iya saya emang ga niat buat romance hihi. hope you like this chapter as well! lafyusomuch{}

kesimpulan nya sih saya sneng banget karna fiction saya bisa buat orang lain tertawa, atau senang dan ngerasa makin dekat dengan bangtan :") saya juga sebenarnya berharap semoga bangtan emang kelakuannya kayak gini ya aslinya wkwk. speechless over and over again karna review kalian berharga banget buat saya :") lafyuguys so much {}

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Most Beautiful Moment

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as Agust D Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok as I'm Hoseok**

 **Park Jimin as Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as Taeland**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jungie**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Seventeen;_

 _[Our The Most Beautiful Moment In Life]_

 _ **another special chapter**_

 ** _Nama Grup : BANGTAN_**

 ** _Anggota : 7 akun_**

 ** _Album : 82 pictures_**

* * *

 **[Senin/19/05]**

 **[** ** _11.45 AM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** Kim Taehyung

 **Park Jimin :** mana kau?

 **Jin :** dia tidak ada di kelas lagi?

 **Park Jimin :** tidak, _hyung_

 **Park Jimin :** tadi dia izin ke toilet tapi sudah 30 menit belum balik balik juga

 **Park Jimin :** sial

 **Park Jimin :** mana tugasku belum selesai lagi

 **Rap Monster :** Jung Hoseok ada di sini

 **I'm Hoseok :** dan Tae tidak pernah bolos tanpa diriku?

 **Jin :** mungkin sedang tidak ingin bersamamu, Hoseok-ah XD

 **I'm Hoseok :** sial kau _hyung_ -_-

 **Agust D Suga :** (sent a picture)

 **Agust D Suga :** _well_ , dia bolos

 **Agust D Suga :** di ruangan BK

 **Jin :** TAEHYUNG?!

 **Jin :** JUNGKOOK?!

 **I'm Hoseok :** ADA APA DENGAN WAJAH MEREKA?!

 **Park Jimin :** sial apa yang terjadi?!

 **Agust D Suga :** mereka terlibat perkelahian di toilet

 **Rap Monster :** dengan siapa?

 **Agust D Suga :** biasalah

 **Agust D Suga :** Kim Jongin

 **Jin :** astaga?!

 **Jin :** kenapa bisa?!

 **Agust D Suga :** aku tidak sengaja mendapat mereka bertengkar di dalam toilet

 **Agust D Suga :** Jongin dkk menguncikan Jungkook di salah satu bilik

 **Park Jimin :** APA

 **Park Jimin :** SIALAN

 **Park Jimin :** BRENGSEK KENAPA JUNGKOOK TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KITA

 **Agust D Suga :** dia bilang tidak ingin melibatkan kita

 **Jin :** sial

 **Rap Monster :** jangan bilang ternyata selama ini Jongin selalu menyakiti Jungkook

 **Agust D Suga :** _well_ itu benar

 **Agust D Suga :** Jungkook mengakuinya semua di depan guru BK

 **I'm Hoseok :** bajingan

 **I'm Hoseok :** apa yang hitam itu lakukan kepada Jungkook

 **Agust D Suga :** aku sudah berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak membunuh Jongin sekarang

 **Jin :** lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung?

 **Agust D Suga :** Jungkook memberitahunya kalau dia di kurung oleh Jongin dkk

 **Park Jimin :** KENAPA DIA MEMBERITAHU TAEHYUNG

 **Park Jimin :** TAPI KITA TIDAK

 **Park Jimin :** APA JUNGKOOK TIDAK MENGANGGAP KITA SEBAGAI TEMANNYA

 **Rap Monster :** Park Jimin tenangkan dirimu

 **Jin :** Jungkook pasti berpikir kalau pembully-an untuk junior itu sudah hal biasa

 **Jin :** jadi dia hanya melibatkan Kim Taehyung

 **Park Jimin :** INI TIDAK BIASA BRENGSEK

 **Park Jimin :** MEREKA MENGUNCIKAN JUNGKOOK

 **Park Jimin :** MEMUKULNYA SAMPAI BABAK BELUR BEGITU

 **Park Jimin :** KU BUNUH KEPARAT SIALANA

 **Rap Monster :** Jimin benar

 **Rap Monster :** ini sudah kelewatan batas

 **Agust D Suga :** Jongin dkk akan di skor sebulan penuh

 **Agust D Suga :** itu hukumannya

 **I'm Hoseok :** sial itu tidak adil!

 **I'm Hoseok :** harusnya Jungkook di bolehkan untuk memukulnya juga!

 **Park Jimin :** SIAL AKU AKAN KESANA SEKARANG

 **Park Jimin :** KUBUNUH KEPARAT BERNAMA JONGIN ITU

 **Jin :** Park Jimin kau justru akan merusak semuanya!

 **Rap Monster :** JIN _HYUNG_ KUJEMPUT KAU DI KELASMU

 **Jin :** apa?

 **I'm Hoseok :** aku dan Namjoon akan ke ruangan BK sekarang

 **I'm Hoseok :** ini tidak adil sialan

 **[** ** _14.04 PM_** **]**

 **Taeland :** bodoh-_-

 **Taeland :** harusnya kalian tidak bertingkah gegabah tadi tolol

 **Jin :** Tae dimana Jungkook?

 **Taeland :** di UKS

 **Taeland :** bersama Yoongi _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** sial

 **Rap Monster :** moment pertama kalinya aku di skor selama sekolah disini

 **Jin :** sudah kuperingatkan jangan kesana-_-

 **Taeland :** bagaimana kondisi Jimin?

 **I'm Hoseok :** parah.

 **I'm Hoseok :** tangannya patah.

 **Agust D Suga :** brengsek

 **Agust D Suga :** ingatkan aku untuk memotong tangan Jongin nanti saat perpisahan

 **Rap Monster :** aku tidak tahu dia pintar bela diri begitu sialan

 **Jin :** sebenarnya itu karma

 **Jin :** harusnya Jimin tidak membawa balok di tangannya

 **Jin :** kondisi Jongin tidak jauh beda dengan Jimin

 **Jin :** kudengar tulang punggungnya patah karena Jimin memukulnya

 **Agust D Suga :** dia pantas mendapatkan itu

 **Taeland :** sial

 **Taeland :** lihat saja, besok kita akan ada di mading

 **Rap Monster :** dan kali ini bukan berita baik lagi

 **Jin :** hancur sudah image yang ku bangun selama ini-_-

 **Park Jimin :** Yoongi _hyung_ mana Jungkook?

 **I'm Hoseok :** Park Jimin!

 **I'm Hoseok :** istirahat kau bodoh!

 **Jin :** sial Jim tanganmu patah dan kau masih sempatnya mengetik

 **Park Jimin :** persetan

 **Agust D Suga :** dia tidur

 **Taeland :** KAU PARK JIMIN BRENGSEK

 **Taeland :** sudah kubilang jangan melakukan kekerasan di depan Jungkook!

 **Park Jimin :** aku hanya mencoba melindungi Jungkook sialan

 **Taeland :** caramu salah

 **Taeland :** kau justru membuat Jungkook semakin sakit

 **Taeland :** bajingan

 **Park Jimin :** jangan bersikap seolah kau yang paling mengenal Jungkook disini

 **Taeland :** aku memang mengenalnya lebih darimu!

 **Agust D Suga :** diam kau berdua.

 **Rap Monster :** ini bukan moment yang pas untuk saling bertengkar-_-

 **Park Jimin :** dan kau Kim Taehyung

 **Park Jimin :** kau pikir kau sudah hebat? Menjadi jagoan sendiri?

 **Taeland :** setidaknya aku tidak menggunakan senjata untuk melukai orang yang tidak bersenjata

 **Jin :** bisakah kalian berdua diam?

 **Jin :** Park Jimin, letakkan _gadget_ mu dan istirahat.

 **Park Jimin :** aku mencoba melindungi Jungkook dari Jongin brengsek itu

 **Taeland :** Oh yeah melindungi

 **Taeland :** tapi berakhir dengan kita bertujuh di skor selama sebulan

 **Taeland :** kau hanya mementingkan dirimu untuk terlihat keren

 **Taeland :** tapi tidak memikirkan nasib kita

 **Agust D Suga :** Kim Taehyung berisik!

 **Rap Monster :** kalian bisa bertengkar tapi jangan disini

 **Park Jimin :** aku tidak meminta kalian untuk membantuku

 **Park Jimin :** aku bisa berjuang sendiri

 **Taeland :** oh waw sombong sekali

 **Jin :** kau berdua berhenti!

 **Taeland :** _hyung_ sadar

 **Taeland :** peristiwa skoring kalian ini akan berpengaruh dengan nilai kalian nanti

 **Taeland :** apa kalian tidak merasa kesal?

 **Park Jimin :** brengsek

 **Park Jimin :** cukup omong kosongmu Kim Taehyung

 **Agust D Suga :** tidak ada yang salah disini

 **Agust D Suga :** jadi kau berdua diam

 **Taeland :** sebulan itu bukan waktu yang singkat

 **Taeland :** kalian akan ketinggalan pelajaran selama sebulan

 **Jin :** BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI UNTUK MENJADI PROVOKATOR KIM TAEHYUNG?

 **Rap Monster :** sudah di bilang

 **Rap Monster :** tidak ada yang salah disini

 **I'm Hoseok :** kita melakukannya untuk Jungkook

 **I'm Hoseok :** tidak ada yang perlu di sesalkan

 **[** ** _15.00 PM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** kau baca kan, Kim Taehyung?

 **Park Jimin :** hanya otak licik mu itu yang berpikiran seperti itu

 **Agust D Suga :** Park Jimin berhenti.

 **Park Jimin :** diam kau, _hyung_.

 **Jin :** Park Jimin letakkan _gadget_ mu sekarang.

 **Taeland :** tapi cara mu salah brengsek

 **Taeland :** kau memukul Jongin tepat ketika Jin _hyung_ membukakan Jungkook pintu

 **Taeland :** dia melihatnya

 **Taeland :** kau melukainya

 **Park Jimin :** brengsek

 **Park Jimin :** apa yang salah dengan itu?

 **Rap Monster :** apa maksudmu, Tae?

 **Jin :** Apa kau dan Jungkook menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?

 **Taeland :** tidak ada.

 **Agust D Suga :** keparat

 **Agust D Suga :** jadi kau tidak mempercayai kami?

 **Taeland :** adik Jungkook

 **Taeland :** Jungkook punya adik dulu

 **I'm Hoseok :** apa?

 **Rap Monster :** Jungkook punya adik?

 **Taeland :** sudah meninggal

 **Taeland :** dia meninggal karena di pukul

 **Taeland :** dan itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya

 **Jin :**...

 **Rap Monster :** apa?

 **Park Jimin :** Jungkook tidak pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya

 **Park Jimin :** jangan berbohong kau Kim Taehyung

 **Taeland :** apa kita sedang dalam suasana untuk bercanda?

 **Agust D Suga :** siapa yang memukul adiknya?

 **I'm Hoseok :** kapan itu terjadi?

 **Taeland :** _appa_

 **Taeland :** _appa_ nya yang memukulnya

 **Jin :**... _what the_?

 **Rap Monster :** kau bercanda Kim Taehyung

 **Park Jimin :** Tidak mungkin!

 **Agust D Suga :** darimana kau tau itu?

 **Taeland :** _eomma_ nya yang menceritakannya padaku

 **Taeland :** kehidupan Jungkook sebenarnya jauh dari kata bahagia asal kalian tahu

 **Agust D Suga :** tunggu

 **Agust D Suga :** apa media tidak pernah mengendus kasus ini?

 **Agust D Suga :** maksudku, Tuan Jeon sudah membunuh anaknya

 **Rap Monster :** Yoongi benar

 **Rap Monster :** bagaimana bisa kasus ini di tutupi?

 **Taeland :** karena saat kasus ini di buka dan Tuan Jeon di ketahui sebagai pembunuh

 **Taeland :** maka karirnya akan hancur

 **Taeland :** adiknya Jungkook di bunuh di tahun dimana ayahnya Jungkook naik menjadi kepala pertahanan dan perlindungan negara

 **Taeland :** dan dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kasus itu menyebar dan menghancurkannya

 **Jin :**...Yatuhan...

 **Agust D Suga :** tapi kenapa?

 **Rap Monster :** aku tidak tahu Tuan Jeon orang yang separah itu...

 **Park Jimin :**...ini sulit di percaya.

 **Taeland :** karena itu Jungkook trauma dengan kekerasan

 **Taeland :** dia akan mengingat adiknya lagi

 **Jungie :** berhenti

 **Taeland :** yang di pukul tepat di depan matanya

 **Rap Monster :** Jungkook?

 **Jungie :** KUBILANG BERHENTI!

 **Taeland :** Kook? Kau sudah bangun?

 **Jungie :** puas kalian semua?

 **Jungie :** sudah tahu semua tentangku?

 **Jungie :** kalian akan menjauhi ku kan?

 **Jungie :** membully ku seperti yang Jongin lakukan

 **Park Jimin :** Astaga!

 **Park Jimin :** Kita tidak melakukan itu padamu!

 **Jungie :** TIDAK USAH BERPURA PURA BRENGSEK

 **Jungie :** KAU SEMUA SAMA DENGAN JONGIN

 **Taeland :** Tenangkan dirimu Jeon Jungkook!

 **Agust D Suga :** Jeon Jeongguk sialan kau dimana?!

 **Jungie :** AKU KECEWA DENGANMU KIM TAEHYUNG

 **Jungie :** KUPIKIR KAU BISA MENJAGA RAHASIAKU

 **Jungie :** KUPIKIR KAU ORANG YANG BISA KUPERCAYA KEPARAT

 **Taeland :** Ini demi kebaikanmu juga sialan!

 **Jin :** Jeon Jungkook dengar

 **Jin :** Tae menceritakannya karena dia juga percaya dengan kami

 **Agust D Suga :** JEON JEONGGUK KAU KABUR KEMANA BRENGSEK

 **Rap Monster :** Jeon Jungkook

 **Jungie :** aku lelah

 **Jungie :** semua orang yang sudah mengetahui tentang kondisi keluargaku pasti akan menjauhiku

 **Jungie :** bilang saja kalau kalian akan menjauhiku juga

 **I'm Hoseok :** apa Jongin mengetahuinya?

 **Jungie :** dia tahu

 **Jungie :** tapi dia menjadikan hal itu untuk membully ku

 **Jungie :** brengsek

 **Jungie :** ternyata Kim Taehyung juga sama

 **Taeland :** SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BERBEDA DENGANNYA

 **Jungie :** TAPI KAU MEMBEBERKAN RAHASIA KU KEPADA ORANG LAIN

 **Jungie :** KAU MENGINGKARI JANJI

 **I'm Hoseok :** DENGAR JEON JEONGGUK

 **I'm Hoseok :** TAEHYUNG MENCERITAKANNYA KARENA DIA PEDULI

 **I'm Hoseok :** DAN KAMI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA KEPADAMU

 **Jin :** itu karena kami menyayangimu keparat kecil

 **Jungie :** omong kosong

 **Agust D Suga :** JEON JEONGGUK JANGAN MENGINJAKKAN KAKI MU DI ROOFTOP

 **Rap Monster :** APA

 **Jin :** SIAL

 **Taeland :** JEON JEONGGUK TIDAK BEGINI CARAMU BODOH

 **Agust D Suga :** SESEORANG KE ATAP SEKARANG

 **Agust D Suga :** ADA YANG MELIHAT JUNGKOOK JALAN KE ATAP

 **Taeland :** BAJINGAN

 **Rap Monster :** AKU KESANA SEKARANG

 **Jin :** JUNGKOOK JANGAN MENGAKHIRI DIRIMU SEPERTI ITU

 **I'm Hoseok :** kalian berlebihan-_-

 **I'm Hoseok :** ada Jimin di rooftop, tenang saja.

 **Agust D Suga :** Jimin brengsek

 **Taeland :** jangan sampai pria pendek itu mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh

 **Jin :** sial-_-

 **Rap Monster :** Jeon Jungkook, kau itu sudah kita anggap seperti adik sendiri

 **Rap Monster :** walau sebenarnya kelakuan mu brengsek sekali

 **Rap Monster :** tapi tidak perlu takut kalau kami akan meninggalkanmu atau bahkan menyakitimu

 **Rap Monster :** aku, Jin _hyung_ , Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, dan Taehyung menyayangimu

 **Rap Monster :** karena kau yang paling muda, kami janji akan melindungimu

 **Rap Monster :** dari siapapun

 **Rap Monster :** _so,_ _believe in us_. _Okay_?

 **Jin :** Namjoon benar, Kook-ah :)

 **Jin :** mulai sekarang kau harus belajar untuk mempercayai orang

 **Jin :** dan kau bisa memulainya dari kami berenam hahaha

 **Agust D Suga :** aku mau muntah

 **Taeland :** ew, menggelikan

 **Jin :** ahahahahahahahaah XD

 **I'm Hoseok :** _well_ , _that's our genius Kim Namjoon_ _and Kim Seokjin_ XD

 **Park Jimin :** NAMJOON

 **Park Jimin :** KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT JUNGKOOK KU MENANGIS

 **Park Jimin :** KUBUNUH KAU KEPARAT

 **Rap Monster :** APA AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD

 **Jin :** aku ingin memeluk Jungkookie-ku~~ T^T

 **I'm Hoseok :** Jungkook saat menangis pasti menggemaskan sekalii T^T

 **Taeland :** wajahnya menjadi dua ratus kali lipat lebih jelek lagi XD

 **Jungie :** kubunuh kalian semua.

 **Park Jimin :** Tae, aku minta maaf.

 **Agust D Suga :** nah

 **Agust D Suga :** harusnya kalian berdamai dari tadi sialan-_-

 **Taeland :** aku juga minta maaf, bantet.

 **Park Jimin :** APA KAU BILANG?!

 **Jin :** sudah sudah XD

 **Rap Monster :** Yosh! Karena hari ini hari yang panjang!

 **Rap Monster :** dan kita di skor selama sebulan penuh!

 **I'm Hoseok :** wah aku mencium bau-bau aneh

 **Rap Monster :** aku akan mengajak kalian liburan di Villa ku di Jeju! XD

 **Jin :** ASIK

 **Agust D Suga :** ASTAGA NAMJOON

 **Taeland :** BARBECUE AYEAY!

 **Park Jimin :** SIAL KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGAJAK ORANG LIBURAN DENGAN KEADAANKU YANG SEPERTI INI

 **I'm Hoseok :** AKU MENYAYANGIMU KIM NAMJOOON~~~

 **Jungie :** BAGAIMANA DENGAN LES KU KEPARAT

 **Rap Monster :** tidak menerima penolakan XD

 **Rap Monster :** aku sudah memesan tiket XD

 **Jin :** SI EGOIS NAMJOON BERTINDAK LAGI XD

 **Agust D Suga :** _BLESS YOU KIM NAMJOON_

 **Park Jimin :** BANGSAT LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN NASIBKU

 **Jungie :** AKU JUGA BAGAIMANA HUWAAA

 **Taeland :** SIAPA PEDULI XD

 **Park Jimin :** KIM NAMJOON KU DOAKAN KAU DIKUTUK JADI KERBAU DISANA

 **Jin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **I'm Hoseok :** _MEAAAAT~~~~~~ I'M COMING BABE~~~~~~_

 **Agust D Suga :** kalian gila XD

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

ini mellow banget ya wkwkwk. biarlah, saya akhir-akhir ini agak mellow karena denger lagu BTS yang Good Day hikseu. udah pada denger belum? udah liat artinya? kalo belum saya recommend banget buat denger sambil baca translate nya. baper vroh. dalem banget :") it's like dari lagu itu kita seolah-olah bisa merasakan gimana mereka satu sama lain saling menyayangi banget, saling ngelindungin, saling kuatin masing-masing. ga peduli walau mereka semua berbeda-beda, tetap aja mereka satu. aku nge-feel banget yawla. denger lagu itu jadi greget bikin saya pengen buat fanfic tentang friendship mereka lagi, but jadi nya gini hikseu. i fuckin love bangtan so much and i don't know how to describe my love towards them anymore. susah banget njr wkwk.

maafkan saya kalo ada beberapa chara yg saya nistakan wkwk. saya sayang mereka semua kok, jongin juga aw.

 ** _"knowing and loving bangtan, was one of the most beautiful moment in my life._ **

**_and i never regret it."_**

big thanks yang udah review yaaa. i love you guys so so so so much ohmygod. maaf buat chapter ini ga bisa balas pm kayak kemarin kkk. makasih untuk review reviewnya, saya senang banget ternyata banyak yang suka chapter special itu ^^

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


	18. Chapter 18 - cinta itu gila

BTS CHAT ROOM

 _sebuah chat room menjadi trend akhir-akhir ini._

 _mulai dari grup kelas, grup angkatan, grup gank, grup sekolah, grup keluarga, bahkan hingga grup-grup cari jodoh pun tersedia._

 _grup yang berisi wanita identik dengan gossip tentang pria._

 _grup yang berisi teman sekelas identik dengan pr dan tugas._

 _grup yang berisi keluarga identik dengan foto-foto yang berada di album grup._

 _lantas bagaimanakah dengan sebuah grup chat yang berisi tujuh pria remaja yang satu sekolah namun beda angkatan yang sedang dalam masa pubernya?_

 _hal apakah yang akan mereka bahas sehari-harinya?_

 **.**

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Seokjin**

 **Min Yoongi as** **Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok as Himang** **Hope**

 **Park Jimin as JiminJim**

 **Kim Taehyung as Taehyungie**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Golden** **kook** **ie**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Eighteen;_

 _[cinta itu gila]_

 _p.s : the last chapter of season I  
_

* * *

 ** _Nama Grup : Bangtan_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 890 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 26 Posts_**

* * *

 **[Minggu/07/11]**

 **[** ** _11.45 AM_** **]**

 **Seokjin :** jangan lupa untuk datang ke acara perpisahan kami kalian bertiga

 **Seokjin :** aku tidak menerima kata penolakan.

 **Taehyungie :** _Hyung_ , ayolah-_-

 **Taehyungie :** kita akan bertemu di rumah Namjoon _hyung_ lusa-_-

 **Taehyungie :** untuk apa datang ke sekolah di saat libur?

 **Golden Kook :** benar, _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** sialan kau berdua-_-

 **Suga :** itu karena kalian harus melihatku mematahkan tangan Jongin besok

 **Golden Kook :** oh waw

 **Golden Kook :** tidak penting.

 **Suga :** keparat sialan-_-

 **HimangHope :** AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU

 **HimangHope :** KAU KIM TAEHYUNG

 **HimangHope :** JEON JUNGKOOK

 **HimangHope :** DAN JIMIN HARUS DATANG INTINYA

 **JiminJim :** sial kita di ancam

 **Seokjin :** apa susahnya mendatangi perpisahan di sekolah?

 **Seokjin :** kalian setidaknya harus menghormati senior untuk terakhir kalinya-_-

 **Golden Kook :** acara perpisahan membosankan

 **Taehyungie** : benar

 **Taehyungie :** yang kita lakukan hanyalah mendengarkan pidato sialan kepala sekolah selama _two fuckin_ _hours_ dan berebut untuk memberikan dasi kepada senior yang disuka

 **JiminJim :** MENJIJIKKAN

 **Golden Kook :** membayangkannya saja aku sudah mual

 **[** ** _12.00 PM_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** ketiga bocah ini memang kurang ajar-_-

 **HimangHope :** Kim Taehyung

 **HimangHope :** jangan lupa kalau ketua organisasi wajib datang besok~

 **Taehyungie :** SIALAN _HYUNG_

 **Taehyungie :** SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN KETUA BASKET

 **Seokjin :** aw bocah berandalan ini merendahkan diri~

 **Rap Monster :** akui saja lah, Tae

 **Rap Monster :** kau terlihat keren memakai seragam lengkap saat pelantikan kemarin omong-omong

 **HimangHope :** PFFFFT :V

 **Taehyungie :** apa ini sebuah hinaan? -_-

 **JiminJim :** kau tahu, saat Taehyung masuk ke dalam ruangan

 **JiminJim :** aku bisa mendengar jeritan tertahan dari anak osis wanita di sekitarku

 **JiminJim :** menggemaskan sekali XD

 **Golden Kook :** gadis itu pasti tidak waras

 **Seokjin :** tapi Taehyung memang terlihat keren kemarin

 **Seokjin :** seharusnya kau memakai pakaian rapi sedari dulu, brengsek -_-

 **Taehyungie :** untuk apa

 **Taehyungie :** sekarang saja sudah terlalu banyak yang mengejarku

 **Golden Kook :** MENJIJIKKAN

 **JiminJim :** KUTARIK KATA-KATAKU TADI

 **HimangHope :** AHAHAHAHA XD

 **Suga :** Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook

 **Suga :** kalian harus datang besok

 **Suga :** aku tidak mau tahu

 **JiminJim :** ayolah, _hyung_ -_-

 **Golden Kook :** Tae saja yang pergi, aku tidak

 **Rap Monster :** Jeon Jungkook, anak tingkat pertama wajib untuk datang juga sialan

 **Golden Kook :** peraturan macam apa itu -_-

 **Seokjin :** kau bertiga tidak datang

 **Seokjin :** tak ada pesta _BBQ_

 **Taehyungie :** APA

 **Taehyungie :** SIALAN _HYUNG_ INI TIDAK BISA DITERIMA

 **JiminJim :** APA HUBUNGANNYA DAGING DENGAN UPACARA PERPISAHAN

 **Golden Kook :** DAGING KU HARUS ADA SIAL

 **Suga :** makanya datang kau bertiga, keparat

 **Golden Kook :** OKE AKU DATANG

 **Seokjin :** Kookie ku memang yang terbaik~

 **Rap Monster :** nah, lalu bagaimana dengan kedua pria bodoh ini?

 **JiminJim :** SIAPA YANG BODOH HA

 **Taehyungie :** TUNGGU AKU SEDANG MEMBUAT KEPUTUSAN

 **JiminJim :** tapi aku ada janji dengan seseorang besok

 **JiminJim :** aku tidak bisa

 **Suga :** siapa?

 **Suga :** Kei?

 **HimangHope :** APA?

 **JiminJim :** SIAL DARIMANA KAU TAHU _HYUNG_

 **HimangHope :** BRENGSEK JIM KAU MENGAJAK ADIKKU KENCAN?

 **Taehyungie :** BAJINGAN KAU MENUSUKKU

 **Taehyungie :** SUDAH KUBILANG KEI ITU MILIKKU

 **HimangHope :** JANGAN MIMPI TAEHYUNG

 **HimangHope :** AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU PUNYA ADIK IPAR SEPERTIMU

 **JiminJim :** KEI YANG MENGAJAKKU SIALAN

 **JiminJim :** DAN KAU KIM TAEHYUNG AKU TIDAK MENUSUKMU

 **HimangHope :** SELERA ADIKKU TINGGI

 **HimangHope :** DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN MAU BERSAMA PRIA PENDEK DAN BERBADAN BANTET SEPERTIMU

 **Taehyungie :** SELERA KEI ITU AKU

 **HimangHope :** SATU PERSEN PUN KAU TIDAK MASUK TAE

 **Suga :** BERISIK IDIOT

 **Rap Monster :** bisakah kalian diam? -_-

 **Seokjin :** intinya tidak akan ada BBQ kalau kau bertiga tidak ada

 **Golden Kook :** BRENGSEK

 **Golden Kook :** KAU TAEHYUNG DAN JIMIN

 **Golden Kook :** HARUS DATANG SIALAN

 **Suga :** Jungkook sopan santunmu keparat!

 **Golden Kook :** APA PEDULIKU

 **Golden Kook :** AKU TIDAK MAU KEHILANGAN DAGING HANYA KARENA DUA ORANG IDIOT INI

 **Taehyungie :** KEPARAT MAU KUBUNUH KAU JEON JUNGKOOK?!

 **Seokjin :** astaga aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa XD

 **JiminJim :** brengsek kau, _hyung_

 **JiminJim :** tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain-_-

 **Seokjin :** ini saat saat yang penting, hei XD

 **Seokjin :** kita akan jarang bersama lagi nanti

 **Rap Monster :** Jin _hyung_ dan melankonis nya datang lagi

 **Taehyungie :** sudah ku bilang dia harusnya masuk di jurusan acting saja

 **HimangHope :** tapi kata kata Jin _hyung_ ada benarnyaa

 **HimangHope :** kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi ke depannyaaa

 **Golden Kookie :** jadi? _Appa_ mu menyetujuimu untuk kuliah di Amerika, _hyung_?

 **HimangHope :** ASTAGA

 **HimangHope :** TENTU SAJA

 **HimangHope :** AKU BAHAGIA SEKALI XD

 **JiminJim :** berterima kasihlah kepada kami bertiga dan segala aegyo menjijikkan kita kemarin, _hyung_

 **Golden Kookie :** jangan mengingatkanku hal itu lagi, _please_

 **Taehyungie :** sial aku mabuk itu kemarin

 **Rap Monster :** _eii~_ dasar berandalan - berandalan yang menggemaskan XD

 **Seokjin :** aku sudah memutar video yang di kirimkan hoseok beribu ribu kali XD

 **Seokjin :** dan tetap saja kalian terlihat menggemaskan XD

 **Suga :** omong omong Kei dan Tzuyu sudah melihat video itu

 **Golden Kookie :** _FUCKi_

 **JiminJim :** AP

 **JiminJim :** APAJSDHAK

 **Golden Kookie :** _FUCKING HELASJDAL_

 **Taehyungie :** KUBUNUH ORANG YANG MEMPERLIHATKAN VIDEO BAJINGAN ITU

 **Rap Monster :** _well_

 **Rap Monster :** aku mempostnya di instagram, _by the way_

 **Seokjin :** AHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **JiminJim :** KIM FUCKING NAMJOON

 **Golden Kookie :** _HYUNG_ AKU MEMBENCIMU DENGAN SELURUH NAFASKU

 **Taehyungie :** GILA

 **Taehyungie :** DITARUH DIMANA MUKAKU

 **Seokjin :** ayolaaah

 **Seokjin :** itu terlihat menggemaskan XD

 **HimangHope :** oh pantas saja Kei terlihat sangat ceria

 **JiminJim :** CERIA BAGAIAMANA

 **Taehyungie :** DIA MELIRIKKU ATAU JIMIN

 **Suga :** bukannya Kei menyukai Jungkook?

 **Golden Kookie :** Ha?

 **HimangHope :** sial Min Yoongi

 **HimangHope :** ini harusnya jadi rahasia kita berempat

 **JiminJim :**...apa?

 **Taehyungie :** oh

 **Taehyungie :** wajar sih

 **Rap Monster :** kau mematahkan semangat mereka, Min Yoongi -_-

 **Suga :** justru aku menyuruh mereka untuk menyerah

 **Suga :** lagipula percuma

 **JiminJim :** apa maksudnya ini?

 **JiminJim :** jadi kalian berempat menyembunyikan hal itu selama ini?

 **Golden Kookie :** tunggu aku tidak paham

 **Seokjin :** ada baik nya kita jujur akan hal ini

 **Rap Monster :** Kook, kau ingat surat cinta dan bunga mawar yang selama ini selalu ada di lokermu?

 **JiminJim :** tidak mungkin

 **JiminJim :** kau pasti bercanda

 **JiminJim :** Kei datang sekolah jam 8 dan bunga itu selalu ada jam 7

 **JiminJim :** tidak mungkin haha

 **Seokjin :** ya tuhan

 **Suga :** berhenti berharap Park Jimin

 **Suga :** kau tidak ada harapan lagi

 **JiminJim :** siapa kau memaksaku untuk berhenti mencintai gadis yang kusuka?

 **Seokjin :** kenapa ini menjadi menyakitkan untuk di bahas

 **HimangHope :** Jimin dengar

 **HimangHope :** Kei tipe orang yang sekali suka akan selamanya suka

 **Rap Monster :** dia sudah menyukai Jungkook dari smp

 **Seokjin :** _guys_ , ini hanya akan semakin menyakiti Jimin

 **Suga :** sudah kubilang dari awal kan jangan menyukainya

 **HimangHope :** aku bingung harus berkata apa padamu selama ini Jim

 **JiminJim :** tunggu

 **JiminJim :** jadi maksudnya kalian sudah tahu akan hal ini sudah lama

 **JiminJim :** dan tidak memaksaku untuk berhenti?

 **JiminJim :** bahkan kalian membuatku dekat dengan Jungkook

 **Golden Kookie :** jadi kenapa kalau kita dekat dan Kei menyukaiku?

 **Taehyungie :** sudahlah Jim

 **Taehyungie :** Jungkook selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau

 **Taehyungie :** perjuangan kita sia sia bodoh

 **Seokjin :** jangan mulai kau Taehyung

 **JiminJim :** brengsek

 **JiminJim :** aku bahkan sudah rela menahan sakit karena harus berbagi perasaan dengan Tae

 **JiminJim :** tapi kau berlima menusuk perjuangan kami dari belakang

 **Rap Monster :** itu tidak seperti yang kau kira bodoh

 **HimangHope :** sudah kubilang seharusnya kita tidak membahas ini

 **Suga :** kami selalu melarang kalian berdua tapi kalian saja buta

 **Suga :** apalagi kau Park Jimin

 **Suga :** kau itu gila

 **JiminJim :** apa masalahmu?

 **Suga :** kau mengejar Kei seperti orang bodoh, mengikutinya setiap hari, mengetahui semua jadwalnya, memberinya bekal setiap hari, menjemputnya, bahkan rela bertingkah bodoh di depannya

 **Suga :** padahal dia menganggapmu tak lebih dari seorang sahabat dari kakaknya

 **HimangHope :** Yoongi diam kau

 **HimangHope :** kita sudah janji untuk tidak membahas ini

 **Golden Kookie :** bisakah kita tidak bertengkar hanya karena seorang gadis?

 **Taehyungie :** selamat Jeon Jungkook

 **Taehyungie :** kau menang

 **Golden Kookie :** apa maksudmu brengsek

 **Taehyungie :** aku tidak akan datang kerumah Namjoon _hyung_ nanti

 **JiminJim :** aku juga

 **Rap Monster :** brengsek

 **Seokjin :** kalian tidak bisa bertingkah seperti itu sial!

 **Suga :** bodoh kenapa hanya karena ini kalian jadi lemah sekali ha

 **HimangHope :** ayolah, masih banyak gadis lebih baik dari Kei

 **Golden Kookie :** aku bahkan tidak akan jadian dengan

 **Golden Kookie :** siapa nama adikmu, _hyung_?

 **JiminJim :** BANGSAT KOOK

 **JiminJim :** KAU BISA MENYAKITIKU

 **JiminJim :** TAPI JANGAN MENYAKITI ORANG YANG KUCINTA

 **Suga :** Jim!

 **JiminJIm :** KAU HARUSNYA MERASA BANGGA MENDAPATKAN GADIS SEBAIK KEI

 **JiminJim :** BAYANGKAN KOOK

 **JiminJim :** ORANG YANG PALING KUSAYANG SETELAH IBUKU TERNYATA MENCINTAIMU

 **JiminJim :** HARUSNYA KAU BAHAGIA KAN

 **JiminJim :** DIA CINTA PERTAMAKU

 **JiminJim :** DAN AKU MEMBERIKANNYA UNTUKMU

 **Rap Monster :** Jimin tenanglah

 **HimangHope :** Jim aku kerumahmu sekarang

 **[** ** _14.02 PM_** **]**

 **[Taehyungie left the group]**

 **Seokjin :** brengsek Taehyung

 **[** ** _14.03 PM_** **]**

 **[Seokjin invite Taehyungie in the group]**

 **HimangHope :** jangan keluar juga kau Jim!

 **Rap Monster :** Jim, jangan buta karena cinta

 **Suga :** kau bahkan tidak pernah mengungkapkan kalau kau mencintai Kei

 **Suga :** itu salahmu

 **Suga :** kau mendekatinya tapi tidak pernah berani untuk menyatakan cinta

 **Suga :** kau yang salah disini

 **Seokjin :** Yoongi benar, Jim

 **Seokjin :** bisa jadi ternyata Kei menyukaimu tapi kau saja yang tidak peka

 **JiminJim :** tapi itu tidak mungkin

 **JiminJim :** Hoseok bilang dia sangat mencintai Jungkook

 **Golden Kookie :** yatuhan, aku saja tidak pernah bertemu dengannya

 **Rap Monster :** _fuck_ Jungkook dia yang kau temui di cafe waktu itu

 **Golden Kookie :**...yang bermata rusa itu?

 **Golden Kookie :** dia tidak cantik- _-

 **JiminJim :** APA KATAMU?!

 **Golden Kookie :** sama sekali bukan seleraku

 **HimangHope :** BRENGSEK APA BARUSAN YANG KAU KATAKAN TENTANG ADIKKU

 **Golden Kookie :** dia jelek

 **Golden Kookie :** ambil saja, Jim

 **JiminJim :** KAU MAU KUBUNUH HA

 **HimangHope :** SIAL KENAPA BISA KEI MENYUKAI PRIA BAJINGAN SEPERTIMU

 **JiminJim :** JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN HAL ITU DI DEPAN KEI KEPARAT

 **HimangHope :** JIM BUAT KEI MENYUKAIMU

 **HimangHope :** AKU TIDAK SUDI DIA BERSAMA PRIA BERNAMA JUNGKOOK SIALAN INI

 **JiminJim :** DEMI BUMI DAN LANGIT _HYUNG_

 **JiminJim :** AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN RELA

 **Seokjin :**...

 **Seokjin :** entah kenapa aku justru tertawa sekarang XD

 **Rap Monster :** benar XD

 **Suga :** kenapa jadi kau berdua yang naik darah -_-

 **HimangHope :** Jimin

 **HimangHope :** ternyata memang kau lah yang terbaik untuk adik ku tersayang

 **Rap Monster :** bodoh XD

 **Suga :** terlalu banyak drama sial

 **Seokjin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **[** ** _14.15 PM_** **]**

 **[Taehyungie joined the group]**

 **Taehyungie :** Jungkook bilang dramanya sudah selesai?

 **Golden Kookie :** brengsek Tae

 **Golden Kookie :** kenapa foto profilmu itu foto ku bodoh

 **Taehyungie :** kau kan pacarku

 **Seokjin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Golden Kookie :** MENJIJIKKAN

 **Golden Kookie :** JAUH JAUH KAU DARIKU

 **Rap Monster :** cinta bersemi, eh? XD

 **JiminJim :** hoseok _hyung_

 **JiminJim :** aku akan mencintai Kei dengan sepenuh hatiku

 **Suga :** sial

 **Suga :** aku mual dengarnya

 **Seokjin :** kalian semua gila XD

 **Golden Kookie :** tidak penting juga sih

 **Taehyungie :** Jungkookie sayang

 **Golden Kookie :** MENGGELIKAN TAE

 **Rap Monster :** jadi, kalian akan datang kerumahku, kan? XD

 **Seokjin :** ingat

 **Seokjin :** peraturanku masih berlaku

 **JiminJim :** OKE OKE AKU DATANG

 **Taehyungie :** karena baby jungkook ku akan marah, baiklah aku datang

 **Golden Kookie :** Tae keparat kubunuh kau

 **Golden Kookie :** aku akan datang pastinya

 **Suga :** yayayaya

 **Rap Monster :** YOSH XD

 **Rap Monster :** Besok dan lusa, kita akan bertemu!

 **Taehyungie :** BESOK?!

 **Taehyungie :** BRENGSEK AKU TIDAK BILANG AKAN DATANG BESOK

 **JiminJim :** SIAL _HYUNG_ MATAKU MASIH BENGKAK

 **Seokjin :** JIM KAU MENANGIS?!

 **Suga :** sifat cengengmu belum hilang juga, Jim-_-

 **Golden Kookie :** KAU BERDUA DATANG INTINYA

 **Golden Kookie :** TITIK

 **HimangHope :** anak ini XD

 **Rap Monster :** aku menyayangimu, Kook XD

 **Taehyungie :** kita putus, Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Season I completed]**

* * *

apa kabar reader-nims?

aduh maafkan saya yang udah abaikan fiction ini selama hampir dua bulan :") iya tau kok ini lama banget updatenya, maafin saya. kemarin entah kenapa mood untuk nulis fanfiction tiba tiba ilang, saya terlalu fokus sama sekolah dan urus urus nilai, belum lagi bangtan yang kemarin habis comeback dan banyak schedulesnya buat saya hiatus mendadak heheu. semoga chapter yang garing ini bisa mengobati rasa rindu kalian reader-nims. terima kasih yang sudah menunggu dan bahkan sampe pm pm saya, aduh merasa bersalah banget.

jadi, saya ngambil keputusan buat fanfiction ini terdiri dari dua season.

season pertama yang sudah selesai ini adalah season dari masa sekolah mereka. dan karena udah lulus si hyungdeul line maka saya buat sampe sini aja dulu season pertamanya. jadi ini udah kelar ya.

di season kedua nanti udah beda lagi plotnya, bukan soal kehidupan mereka pas sekolah lagi tapi kehidupan setelah masa sekolah mereka. udah banyak plot yang ada di otak saya karena jujur plot buat masa sekolah udah habis :") udah gada ide lagi saya hehehehe.

ini masih akan lanjut kok! saya akan update season keduanya secepat mungkin biar kalian lebih paham.

oke semoga kalian paham dan menikmati konsep baru dari saya ini reader-nims.

terima kasih lagi dan lagi buat kalian yang udah review dan nunggu fanfiction abal ini. aku terharu banget astaga. big thanks and luv for you all!

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


	19. S II prologue

[BANGTAN GROUP CHAT SEASON TWO]

 _"Thank you for being 'us' my friends"_

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/BROTHERSHIP  
**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon (22) as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin (24) as Jin**

 **Min Yoongi (23) as** **Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok (23) as Imma Dancer**

 **Park Jimin (22) as Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung (21) as V**

 **Jeon Jungkook (20) as Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter One;_

 _[kehidupan baru kita]_

 _p.s : Setiap chapter akan berganti title._

* * *

 ** _Nama Grup : Bangtan_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 1720 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 58 Posts_**

* * *

 **[Jum'at/02/09/2023]**

 **[** ** _11.45 AM_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** Hei

 **Rap Monster :** bocah bocah sialan

 **Rap Monster :** jadi tidak sebentar?

 **V :** aku bisa, _hyung_

 **V :** tapi kurasa Jungkook tidak

 **[** ** _11.50 AM_** **]**

 **[V invited Jungkook to group]**

 **Park Jimin :** tentu sajaaa jadiii

 **Park Jimin :** sial

 **Park Jimin :** akan kujauhkan bocah bongsor itu dari kanvas sebentar, lihat saja

 **Imma dancer :** jam berapa kalian rencana akan bertemu?

 **Jin :** sudah kubilang seharusnya hari minggu saja, kan -_-

 **Rap Monster :** tidak tidak tidak

 **Rap Monster :** apapun yang terjadi kita bertujuh harus bertemu hari ini

 **Rap Monster :** tanpa pengecualian

 **Suga :** sifat memerintahmu tidak hilang juga, Kim Namjoon?

 **Imma Dancer :** wah, komposer muda kita sudah datang

 **Suga :** berisik

 **V :** Yoongi _hyung_!

 **V :** astaga kau jarang sekali muncul di grup inii!

 **Park Jimin :** dia sudah sombong

 **Park Jimin :** jangan mau dekat dekat dengan dia lagi, Tae

 **Suga :** Jimin kalo kau marah soal aku yang terlambat datang ke studio mu kemarin

 **Suga :** itu sama sekali tidak berguna

 **Suga :** omong omong apa kabar, Tae?

 **Park Jimin :** menjauh kau dariku, _hyung_

 **Jin :** berhenti bersikap manja seperti itu, Jim XD

 **Rap Monster :** benar, sadar umur kau keparat

 **Imma dancer :** kita bukan anak SMA lagi, ingat XD

 **V :** aku tiba tiba merindukan masa SMA dulu T^T

 **[** ** _12.00 PM_** **]**

 **[Jungkook joined the group]**

 **Jin :** Tae kudengar kau di casting untuk jadi trainee?

 **Rap Monster :** APA?!

 **Jungkook :** KIM TAEHYUNG DI CASTING?!

 **Park Jimin :** JEON JUNGKOOK

 **Park Jimin :** AKU MERINDUKANMUUUUU

 **Imma Dancer :** wah kalian tidak tahu?

 **V :** teman macam apa kalian T^T

 **Suga :** dia di casting untuk jadi idol kan?

 **Jin :** iya XD

 **Imma Dancer :** bersyukurlah Tae yang terlahir dengan wajah memikatnya XD

 **Jungkook :** TUNGGU

 **Jungkook :** SESEORANG JELASKAN APA MAKSUDNYA INI

 **V :** keparat kau terlalu lama bergelut dengan kanvas mu

 **Jin :** YATUHAN JUNGKOOK FOTO PROFILMU

 **Jin :** KAU SEMAKIN BONGSOR

 **Park Jimin :** JUNGKOOK KAU MENGABAIKANKU

 **Jungkook :** BERISIK KALIAN BERDUA

 **Jungkook :** JELASKAN DULU BAJINGAN

 **Rap Monster :** ahahahahahaha XD

 **Suga :** Hoseok, kau sendiri bagaimana?

 **Imma Dancer :** apanya? ._.

 **V :** JANGAN BERLAGAK POLOS KAU _HYUNG_

 **Rap Monster :** JUNG HOSEOK BRENGSEK

 **Jin :** HOSEOK-AH AKU TITIP TANDA TANGAN ZION.T AWAS SAJA

 **Imma Dancer :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Jungkook :** ZION T?!

 **Jungkook :** ZION T KENAPASJAHDASKALF

 **Rap Monster :** bisakah seseorang membantu Jungkook untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi XD

 **Jungkook :** AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PAHAMSHDAJSSKDAS

 **I'm Jimin :** MAKANYA JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU KEPARAT

 **Suga :** sudah berapa tahun kau bergulat dengan kuas dan kanvas, eh? XD

 **Jungkook :** APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI SELAMA TIGA TAHUN INI

 **V :** oke dengar Kook

 **V :** kemarin aku di casted untuk masuk di agensi bighit

 **V :** dan si tuan dancer kita Jung Hoseok terpilih untuk berkaloborasi dengan Zion.T di MMA nanti XD

 **Imma Dancer :** hanya sebagai penari latarnya, jangan berlebihan XD

 **Jungkook :** APAAHSHDKSALDASDA

 **Jungkook :** TUNGGUADJASKDAF;E

 **Rap Monster :** kutebak Jungkook sedang berteriak histeris sekarang XD

 **Jin :** menyedihkan XD

 **V :** dia terlalu asik dengan dunia nya sendiri selama ini -_-

 **Imma Dancer :** Kookie! Aku akan memberikanmu tanda tangan Zion.T nanti!

 **Imma Dancer :** tenang saja XD

 **Jin :** BANGSAT

 **Jin :** LALU AKU BAGAIMANA HA

 **Suga :** Jin sadar umur

 **Park Jimin :** _hyung_ kau bisa meminta di manajer mu nomor Zion.T kalo perlu-_-

 **Rap Monster :** benar kan!

 **Rap Monster :** AKU MASIH TAK PERCAYA KALAU JIN _HYUNG_ SEORANG ARTIS SEKARANG T^T

 **Jin :** AKTOR BODOH AKTOR

 **Imma Dancer :** bodoh XD

 **V :** wajah Jin _hyung_ terlalu tampan sih

 **Park Jimin :** kau juga sama saja sialan

 **Jungkook :** temanku banyak sekali yang mengidolakanmu, _hyung_ XD

 **Suga :** oh Jungkook, sudah stabil?

 **Jungkook :** berisik _hyung_

 **Jin :** aku baru debut satu tahun yang lalu demi tuhan

 **Jin :** kalian berlebihaan

 **Rap Monster :** tapi film mu meroket pesat!

 **Park Jimin :** karakternya yang sebagai anak buta benar benar bagus sekali

 **V :** aku menangis saat pertama kali melihat kau muncul di layar, _hyung_ XD

 **Imma Dancer :** ternyata perkiraan kita dari dulu tidak salah XD

 **Jungkook :** ahahahaha benar benar XD

 **Rap Monster :** Jin _hyung_ benar benar membuatku bangga T^T

 **[** ** _12.22 PM_** **]**

 **Jin :** jangan pura pura seolah kau tidak idiot

 **Suga :** si genius Rap Monster

 **Imma Dancer :** namanya sudah berganti menjadi Brain Monster sekarang XD

 **Park Jimin :** sejak kapan? Ahahahahah XD

 **Jungkook :** _well,_ itu cocok dengannya XD

 **Rap Monster :** sialan, aku masih lebih mencintai Rap tenang saja XD

 **Suga :** pemecah quiz kebanggaan negara XD

 **V :** kau ada olimpiade lagi nanti, Namjoon _hyung_?

 **Rap Monster :** untuk satu bulan ini aku libur~

 **Jin :** benar, kau memang membutuhkan itu

 **Park Jimin :** jangan selalu menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir, Joon.

 **Park Jimin :** itu tidak baik XD

 **Rap Monster :** aku tahu itu sudah dari dulu sialan XD

 **Suga :** omong omong, kita akan bertemu jam berapa sebentar?

 **Jungkook :** tak bisakah di batalkan?

 **Jungkook :** peresmian galeri ku sebentar malam T^T

 **V :** kook kau mengadakan exhibition juga?

 **Jungkook :** lebih tepatnya belum, mungkin bulan depan

 **Jin :** seniman muda kita sudah sibuk ternyata XD

 **Rap Monster :** oh kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita menghadiri acara Jungkook saja?

 **Imma Dancer :** wah benar juga!

 **Park Jimin :** EH AKU TIDAK BISA

 **Suga :** kenapa lagi kau brengsek

 **Rap Monster :** ayolah, chim. Kau yang paling bersemangat tadi -_-

 **Park Jimin :** ada muridku yang mengikuti audisi besok, aku harus melatihnya intensif hari ini

 **Park Jimin :** aku lupa soal itu astaga

 **Jin :** sialan

 **Jin :** kenapa kita susah sekali untuk bertemu lagi -_-

 **Suga :** berapa lama?

 **Imma Dancer :** Jim _come on_

 **Imma Dancer :** mari melupakan tanggung jawabmu dan bersenang senang untuk hari ini

 **V :** ajaran macam apa itu XD

 **Jin :** dasar sesat kau Jung Hoseok XD

 **Rap Monster :** dia ada benarnya XD

 **Park Jimin :** okelah akan kuikuti saranmu _hyung_

 **V :** EH KAU SERIUS JIM?

 **Suga :** lalu muridmu?

 **Park Jimin :** persetan

 **Jungkook :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Jin :** kalian masih saja seperti dulu XD

 **Rap Monster :** dasar perkumpulan orang orang bodoh XD

 **Suga :** oke jadi bagaimana ini?

 **Suga :** tolong tentukan, jadwalku harus jelas dan terang

 **Park Jimin :** AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Jin :** JANGAN SOK PENTING KAU MIN YOONGI XD

 **Rap Monster :** SIAL INI MENGGELIKAN XD

 **Suga :** apa sialan XD

 **V :** biarkan composer kebanggaan SM ent ini berbangga diri XD

 **Jungkook :** aku bangga, omong omong XD

 **Imma Dancer :** kemarin kulihat kau habis date bersama Chanyeol EXO ya, Yoong? XD

 **Suga :** BRENGSEK

 **Jungkook :** APA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Jin :** ASTAGA AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI TERTAWA XD

 **Park Jimin :** YOONGI _HYUNG_ JANGAN MELUPAKANKUUUU T^T

 **Rap Monster :** sudah sudah

 **Rap Monster :** ketawanya bisa di lanjut saat kita bertemu nanti XD

 **Jin :** masalahnya kita bertemu dimana keparat XD

 **Jungkook :** di acaraku saja!

 **Jungkook :** akan kusediakan VIP khusus untuk kalian~

 **Imma Dancer :** _aigoooo_ ~~

 **Jin :** Jungkook ku sudah dewasa sekali sekarang T^T

 **V :** aku merindukan si lucu dan brengsek Jungkook yang dulu T^T

 **Park Jimin :** Jungkook tak bisakah kau kembali menjadi anak SMA lagi?

 **Jungkook :** brengsek XD

 **Suga :** Jam berapa acaramu, Kook?

 **Rap Monster :** kudengar jam 19.00?

 **Jungkook :** Iya _hyung_!

 **Imma Dancer :** wah dimana kau melihatnya, Joon?

 **Rap Monster :** INTIZ

 **Rap Monster :** jangan salah, si magnae kebanggaan kita ini terlalu tenar di kalangan para wanita XD

 **Jin :** kudengar karya karya nya sebagian besar di beli oleh anak sekolah XD

 **V :** dia lebih ke arah menjual tampang, bukan lukisannya XD

 **Jungkook :** bangsat kau kim taehyung XD

 **V :** ASTAGA SUDAH BERAPA LAMA AKU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN KATA ITU

 **Park Jimin :** oke jadi di tempatnya Jungkook ya?

 **Imma Dancer :** apa ini sudah deal?

 **Rap Monster :** deal!

 **Suga :** oke aku akan datang nanti

 **Jungkook :** jangan lupa datang!

 **Jungkook :** kita ke club kalau perlu XD

 **Jin :** YATUHAN JEON JEONGGUK

 **Jin :** INI SEPERTI BUKAN DIRIMU

 **V :** Kook aku kerumahmu sekarang, kau belum pindah kan?

 **Jungkook :** bodoh aku tinggal di apartemen sekarang

 **Rap Monster :** ASTAGA KAU SUDAH DEWASA SEKALI

 **Park Jimin :** DIMANA JUNGKOOK KU YANG TAKUT GELAP

 **Suga :** berhenti kalian XD

 **V :** berikan aku alamat mu, aku akan kesana sekarang

 **Imma Dancer :** sampai bertemu sebentar kalian semua!

 **Jin :** aku benar benar tidak sabar lagiiii

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

ini baru prologue ya!

jadi nanti untuk season dua ini lebih fokus ke individual ^^

semoga kalian suka reader-nim!

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


	20. SIICH1 - pilihan hidup

[BANGTAN GROUP CHAT SEASON TWO]

 _"Sahabat sampai mati, kenapa tidak?_

 _Thank you for being 'us' my friends._ "

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **"hei para kalian yang sudah mengambil ide karya saya. saya selalu melihat kalian dari jauh:)"**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as** **Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok as J-Hope**

 **Park Jimin as Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as V**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Two;_

 _[pilihan hidup]_

 _p.s : Kim Namjoon's chapter_

* * *

 ** _Nama Grup : Bangtan_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 1722 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 58 Posts_**

* * *

 **[Senin/06/29]**

 **[** ** _16.23 PM_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** (sent a picture)

 **Jungkook :** Namjoon _hyung_ ada di surat kabar!

 **V :** UWAH

 **V :** _HYUNG_

 **Park Jimin :** ASTAGA PERUSAHAANMU SUKSES BESAR JOON

 **V :** wah usaha Namjoon _hyung_ berhasil

 **Jungkook :** jelas saja, dia sangat berusaha keras selama 5 tahun ini

 **Park Jimin :** siapa sangka game yang dia buat saat SMA dulu bisa menjadi seterkenal sekarang XD

 **Jungkook :** aku sudah di level 54, omong-omong XD

 **V :** jangan sombong kau Jeon Jungkook

 **V :** kapan kapan kita harus tanding memainkan ' _finding monster_ ' ini

 **Jungkook :** siapa takut

 **Jungkook :** yang kalah traktir, bagaimana?

 **Park Jimin :** sial kalian bermain tanpa mengajakku

 **V :** taruhan diterima

 **V :** tidak Jim, aku dan Jungkook mengkasihanimu

 **Jungkook :** tidak ada sejarahnya Jimin akan menang sebuah game saat taruhan

 **Park Jimin :** BRENGSEK

 **Park Jimin :** AKU SUDAH BERUBAH

 **V :** tidak, kau tetap bantet

 **Jungkook :** dan pendek

 **V :** wajahmu juga masih sama jeleknya

 **Park Jimin :** MATI KAU KIM TAEHYUNG

 **Park Jimin :** ASTAGA AKU MEMBENCIMU BERDUA SAMPAI AKHIR HAYATKU

 **Jungkook :** apa aku terlihat peduli?

 **V :** AHAHAHAHAHA JEON JEONGGUK XD

 **[** ** _17.00 PM_** **]**

 **Suga :** kenapa sifat membully kalian belum hilang juga-_-

 **Park Jimin :** YOONGI _HYUNG_

 **Park Jimin :** SELAMATKAN AKU DARI DUA SETAN INI T^T

 **Suga :** mana si tokoh utama ini?

 **Suga :** aku pernah memainkan game Namjoon dan itu susah sekali -_-

 **Park Jimin :** _HYUNG_ KAU MENGABAIKANKU

 **V :** dia belum pulang dari kerja jam segini, kan?

 **Jungkook :** untuk ukuran otak sepertimu memang wajar kalo susah, _hyung_

 **Suga :** keparat

 **V :** astaga ahahahahahahaah XD

 **Jin :** demi tuhan Jeon Jungkook

 **Jin :** kupikir kau sudah dewasa-_-

 **Park Jimin :** JIN _HYUUUUUNGGG_

 **Park Jimin :** BELA AKU _HYUNG_ T^T

 **Jin :** sejak kapan Jimin berubah jadi semanja ini?

 **V :** abs mu itu benar benar omong kosong, Jim

 **Jungkook :** benar benar XD

 **Park Jimin :** sial apa hubungannya abs ku dengan sifat ha

 **Suga :** harusnya kau terlihat lebih manly bodoh

 **Park Jimin :** DIAM KAU _HYUNG_

 **Suga :** oh oke

 **Jin :** berhenti bertengkar XD

 **V :** Jin _hyung_ , kau masih tinggal di samping rumah Namjoon _hyung_?

 **Jin :** tentu saja!

 **Jin :** si bodoh yang sok genius itu mana bisa hidup tanpa ku

 **Jin :** HOHOHOHO

 **Park Jimin :** kenapa kau justru terlihat senang XD

 **Jungkook :** game nya benar benar sukses besar XD

 **Jin :** Yap! Aku sangat terharu mengetahui akan hal itu

 **Jin :** perjuangan Namjoon benar benar tidak main main

 **Jin :** ini membuatku sedih terkadang T^T

 **Suga :** _well_ dia mendapatkan hasilnya

 **V :** Namjoon _hyung_ kan tipe yang keras kepala

 **Park Jimin :** dan perfectionist juga XD

 **Jin :** wah iya hahahahaha XD

 **Jin :** tapi aku sedikit merasa bersalah, sih

 **Jin :** aku merasa kecewa karena di setiap masa down Namjoon aku tidak bisa ada di sampingnya

 **Jungkook :** ayolah, itu hal yang wajar _hyung_

 **V :** kau kan sibuk dengan _schedules_ mu sekarang

 **Suga :** kita sudah punya kesibukan masing masing, ingat

 **Jin :** tapi tetap saja T^T

 **Jin :** Namjoon selalu ada di sisi ku di setiap aku merasa butuh penopang

 **Jin :** aduh kenapa Namjoon terlihat dewasa sekali sekarang T^T

 **Jin :** Namjoonie adik manisku T^T

 **Park Jimin :** sudah saatnya dia membalas semua jasamu selama 16 tahun kemarin, _hyung_ XD

 **Jungkook :** benar, kau sudah menjaga nya selama ini _hyung_

 **V :** sekarang giliran si _dongsaeng_ manis kebanggaanmu yang membuktikannya XD

 **Jin :** ASTAGA

 **Jin :** SEJAK KAPAN KETIGA PRIA BRENGSEK DAN PECICILAN INI BISA TERLIHAT BEGITU BIJAK

 **Jungkook :** sial _hyung_ aku bukan Jungkook yang berumur 15 tahun lagi XD

 **Suga :** kau masih 20 tahun, jangan berbangga hati

 **Park Jimin :** seseorang tolong tahan tangan Yoongi _hyung_ untuk mengetik

 **[** ** _18.01 PM_** **]**

 **J-Hope :** ASTAGA

 **J-Hope :** KIM NAMJOOON

 **J-Hope :** _CONGRATULATIONS MY BUDDY!_

 **V :** Hoseokieee _hyuuuung_

 **Park Jimin :** sial _hyung_ jangan mentang-mentang kau dari LA

 **Jungkook :** brengsek dia sok memakai bahasa inggris sekarang

 **Jin :** ahahahahaha XD

 **J-Hope :** _what's wrong, bro_?

 **J-Hope :** oh _sorry_

 **J-Hope :** aku terbiasa mengetik bahasa inggris

 **Jungkook :** MENGGELIKAN

 **V :** _hyung_ , nilai bahasa inggrismu dulu selalu dibawah KKM kalau mau ingat lagi XD

 **Jin :** bagaimana bisa dia bertahan hidup di LA selama 4 tahun XD

 **Suga :** kutebak Jung Hoseok

 **Suga :** kau tidak punya teman disana

 **V :** ahahahahahaaha XD

 **J-Hope :** _no no no no no~_

 **J-Hope :** _i'm changed, guys_

 **J-Hope :** aku bukan si Hoseokie brengsek dan berandalan seperti dulu lagi

 **Rap Monster :** omong omong grammar mu salah Jung Hoseok XD

 **V :** NAMJOON _HYUNG_

 **Park Jimin :** _MY BRO_ KIM NAMJOOON

 **J-Hope :** SIAL KIM NAMJOON

 **Jungkook :** _hyung_ selamat atas kesuksesan game mu! XD

 **Rap Monster :** ahahahahaah terima kasih XD

 **Suga :** Namjoon akan ku traktir kau soju

 **Rap Monster :** wah kau serius?!

 **V :** ASTAGA AKU JUGA MAU

 **Park Jimin :** _HYUNG_ KAU TIDAK MENGAJAKKU

 **J-Hope :** sial aku di lupakan

 **Suga :** kalian masih di bawah umur bodoh

 **J-Hope :** BRENGSEK JADI AKU APA HA

 **Rap Monster :** oke Jung Hoseok kau boleh ikut

 **V :** AKU?

 **Rap Monster :** saat umurmu menginjak 22 tahun, Tae XD

 **Jungkook :** brengsek

 **Jungkook :** dasar pilih kasih kalian

 **Jin :** kau berdua minum susu saja sana XD

 **Suga :** Jin, kau mau ikut?

 **Jin :** sangaat ingin

 **Jin :** tapi jadwalku sangat padat bulan ini T^T

 **J-Hope :** kau sibuk sekali ya _hyung_ TT^TT

 **Rap Monster :** dia kan bintang besar XD

 **Suga :** kalau begitu kapan kapan saja kau ikut

 **V :** saat aku legal kita harus bersama sama minum soju

 **Jungkook :** oh kupikir idol harus menjaga imagenya?

 **Jin :** benar, Tae

 **Jin :** kau itu trainee sekarang, tidak bisa bertindak macam macam lagi

 **J-Hope :** tunggu, kupikir harusnya seorang trainee di asramakan?

 **Rap Monster :** bukan Kim Taehyung namanya kalau tidak memberontak XD

 **V :** cih aku tidak sudi tinggal di tempat seperti itu

 **Suga :** lalu untuk apa kau jadi trainee bodoh

 **J-Hope :** bagaimana bisa kau tidak di asramakan, Tae? XD

 **Jungkook :** dia membuat alasan konyol

 **Park Jimin :** Tae bilang ke pembina nya kalau dia punya kebiasaan yang sangat berbahaya

Park Jimin : jadi tidak bisa hidup bersama XD

 **Jin :** alasan macam apa itu ahahahahahahaha XD

 **Rap Monster :** dan pembinanya dengan bodohnya mempercayai itu XD

 **V :** aku sudah genius sekarang XD

 **J-Hope :** ASTAGA HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA XD

 **Suga :** kapan kau menjadi dewasa, Tae

 **Rap Monster :** ayolah, dia harusnya menikmati waktu mudanya untuk bersenang senang

 **Rap Monster :** aku iri padanya XD

 **Jin :** jangan mendadak melankonis begitu kau Kim Namjoon

 **Park Jimin :** benar, harusnya kau bangga dengan hidupmu yang sekarang

 **Jungkook :** kehidupanmu jauh lebih baik daripada si pemulung Taehyung itu

 **V :** APA KAU BILANG BRENGSEK

 **Rap Monster :** tapi terkadang pekerjaan ini melelahkan

 **Rap Monster :** untuk sekedar memiliki kekasih saja aku benar benar tidak punya waktu XD

 **Suga :** kenapa kau butuh kekasih saat Jin ada di sampingmu-_-

 **Park Jimin :** benar, kau bahkan bisa menganggapnya sebagai istri kalo perlu XD

 **Jin :** sialan aku ini pria XD

 **Rap Monster :** hei kita sudah beda dunia sekarang XD

 **Rap Monster :** mengurusi naskahnya saja dia sudah pusing setengah mati, apalagi mengurusiku XD

 **Jin :** Kim Namjoon malam ini aku menginap dirumahmu

 **J-Hope :** bung, kau terlihat seperti bukan Namjoon yang kukenal

 **V :** padahal dulu bahkan saat Jin _hyung_ ada rapat pun kau tetap memaksanya untuk menemanimu

 **Jungkook :** Namjoon _hyung_ mengalami demotivasi

 **Rap Monster :** benar kook

 **Rap Monster :** aku benar benar kehilangan gairah hidup

 **Rap Monster :** kesukaanku pada rap dan musik hilang begitu saja

 **Rap Monster :** terkadang saat mendengarkan lagu hip hop lagi aku serasa ingin menangis XD

 **Rap Monster :** aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku benar benar merindukan masa masa SMA kita dulu

 **Suga :** sudahlah

 **Suga :** jalani hidupmu yang sekarang

 **V :** aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau ternyata punya sisi lembut seperti ini, _hyung_

 **Jungkook :** ayolah, biarkan itu jadi kenangan yang indah

 **J-Hope :** itu wajar, Joon.

 **J-Hope :** perusahaanmu masih perusahaan bayi, jadi wajar saja kalau kau harus bekerja ekstra untuk sukses

 **Park Jimin :** Hoseok _hyung_ benar

 **Park Jimin :** pasti ada saat dimana kau akan menikmati hasilnya dan kembali ke hidupmu yang dulu

 **Rap Monster :** tapi aku muak dengan kehidupan seperti ini

 **Rap Monster :** ini sama sekali bukan style hidupku

 **Rap Monster :** pergi ke kantor saat jam 7 pulang jam 8 malam, memakai jas kantor dan berpakaian rapi

 **Rap Monster :** aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan menggunakan dasi lagi saat berumur 22 tahun

 **Suga :** sudah saatnya kau memang harus melepas dunia hip hop mu

 **Park Jimin :** walau begitu kehidupanmu terjamin kan sekarang, _hyung_

 **Park Jimin :** kau punya kita, pekerjaan tetap, dan masa depan yang cemerlang

 **Jungkook :** benar, belum tentu saat kau menggeluti dunia hip hop mu kau akan sesukses sekarang

 **V :** sejak kapan dua sahabatku ini menjadi bijak sekali XD

 **J-Hope :** sudah biarkan mereka berkembang XD

 **Park Jimin :** aku memang sudah dewasa XD

 **Suga :** ini keputusanmu sendiri untuk memasuki dunia ini kan Namjoon

 **Suga :** jadi kau harus mengambil resiko dari itu semua

 **J-Hope :** benar, termasuk mengorbankan masa muda mu

 **Jungkook :** kau akan merasakan hasilnya nanti, _hyung_

 **Jungkook :** aku yakin

 **Jungkook :** percaya padaku

 **Park Jimin :** wow Jungkook

 **V :** apa seorang seniman zaman sekarang juga bisa membaca masa depan?

 **Suga :** nah Jungkook ada benarnya

 **J-Hope :** astaga Jungkook yang seperti ini membuatku merinding XD

 **Rap Monster :** waaaah aku terharu XD

 **Rap Monster :** terima kasih banyak karena sudah menenangkanku, _bros_ XD

 **V :** sama samaaa Namjoonie _hyungg_

 **Park Jimin :** tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu merasa muda lagi, Joon XD

 **J-Hope :** dengan melihat wajahku kau pasti merasa muda lagi

 **Jungkook :** yang ada keriput bertambah

 **J-Hope :** bajingan laknat

 **V :** AHAHAHAAHAHAHA XD

 **Suga :** apa kalian masih ingat motto hidupnya Namjoon dulu?

 **Rap Monster :** motto hidupku?

 **Rap Monster :** yang mana?

 **V :** AKU INGAT AKU INGAT

 **Park Jimin :** yang ada bahagia bahagia itu bukan XD

 **Jungkook :** 'kalau kau merasa bahagia, maka kau akan bahagia'

 **Rap Monster :** ohahahahahaha XD

 **J-Hope :** sampai sekarang itu masih tetap jadi prinsipku, Joon XD

 **Suga :** kau sudah menginspirasi banyak orang, jadi berhenti mengeluh bodoh

 **Park Jimin :** kau terlalu banyak bicara, Yoongi _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** sungguh, Yoongi benar benar terlihat seperti _ahjumma_ XD

 **Suga :** APA?!

 **Suga :** BRENGSEK

 **V :** _AHJUMMA_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Jungkook :** itu julukan yang sangat cocok untuknya XD

 **Suga :** keparat kau semua

 **Park Jimin :** YOONGI _AHJUMMA_

 **Suga :** Jim tidak ku buatkan kau lagu nanti

 **Park Jimin :** EH AKU HANYA BERCANDA _HYUNG_

 **Park Jimin :** JANGAN KACAUKAN MIMPIKU

 **Rap Monster :** dasar gila kau berdua XD

 **[** ** _20.18 PM_** **]**

 **Jin :** Joonie, kau mau kubawakan apa?

 **V :** _hyung_ kau tidak bertanya padaku T^T

 **Rap Monster :** aku sudah beli makan malam, kau tinggal datang saja _hyung_

 **J-Hope :** benar, Namjoon butuh waktu berdua dengan Jin _hyung_

 **Jin :** dia butuh teman untuk menemaninya saat menangis nanti XD

 **Suga :** REKAMKAN AKU NANTI JIN

 **Rap Monster :** BRENGSEK _HYUNG_ SIAPA YANG AKAN MENANGIS

 **Jin :** akan kurekamkan, Yoongi XD

 **V :** aduh ternyata Namjoon _hyung_ masih terlihat seperti bayi T^T

 **J-Hope :** dia hanya bisa berakting seperti itu di depan Jin _hyung_ XD

 **Jungkook :** tapi itu terlihat menggelikan

 **Jungkook :** badannya besar sekali tapi ternyata senang menangis

 **Park Jimin :** katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Jeon Jungkook-_-

 **Jungkook :** SIAPA BILANG AKU SUKA MENANGIS?

 **V :** kemarin saat kita bertemu kau menangis Kook, ingat XD

 **Jin :** ASTAGA JUNGKOOK

 **Jin :** MENGGEMASKAN SEKALI XD

 **Jungkook :** DIAM KAU KEPARAT

 **Rap Monster :** dia merindukanmu, Tae XD

 **V :** tentu saja, sangat malahan XD

 **Park Jimin :** bocah berandalan itu tidak merindukanku T^T

 **Suga :** kau tidak pantas untuk dirindukan, Jim

 **J-Hope :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA MIN YOONGI XD

 **Jin :** SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENJADI SARKAS BEGITU YOONGI

 **Rap Monster :** bukankah dia dari dulu sudah begitu XD

 **Park Jimin :** AKU MEMBENCIMU

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

terharu banget ternyata banyak yang nunggu fiction ini ya selama ini T^T saya shock loh pas liat langsung banyak yang review, aduh bahagia banget. ini buat saya jadi makin semangat nulis kan ^^ karena para reader-nim nya baik baik, maka saya memutuskan buat lanjut secepat mungkin lagi!

jadi ini bakalan jadi chapter setiap member ya, dimulai dari Namjoon aja soalnya kan emang susunan bangtan kayak gitu hihi. tapi tetap kok bakalan tetap bahas member lain juga.

DAN

saya sudah memutuskan ini/bahasanyamaafkan/

karena sepertinya banyak masukan dari reader-nim dan sudah saatnya saya membalas jasa kalian, soal yang dirubah ke pairing itu, udah saya pikirin sih. dan 'mungkin', entah di chapter depan atau kapan saya bakalan munculkan pairing. TAPI GA SEMUANYA. bukan langsung yoonmin /btw saya yoongi!seme squad/ vkook dan namjin sekaligus. MUNGKIN ada salah satu diantara itu yang akan saya jadiin pairing, love kan? uhuk tapi masih jadi rahasia ya, dan tolong jangan terlalu berekspektasi karena saya mungkin ga akan terlalu nampakin sisi romancenya karena fiction ini kan tujuan awalnya ya friendship. jadi saya akan tetap lebih fokus ke friendship mereka.

OHIYA KARENA INI UDAH CHAPTER KE 20. SAYA PENGEN TAU NIH, CHAPTER TERFAVORIT DARI PARA READER-NIM ITU YANG MANA? ^^ aduh ga nyangka banget bisa nulis sampe 20 chapter :") tolong tulis di review ya! penasaran hihi.

 **beribu-ribu kata terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk : michaelchildhood|ORUL82| Hyeein lee| Kee89|ChimChins| 94shidae|pcyckh| wonderfulwoo| JokerSii| ChindyMei| KyungHyunSung|Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun|Jeon Hyukie|Chinami Kim( _omo, aku terharu baca review kakak. iknowdatfeel:( aku juga merasa ga ikhlas sebenernya nulis mereka jadi gede tapi gimana lagi, nyesek juga entah kenapa wkwk_ )|TyaWuryWK( _udah ada pair kok, belong to kakak nanti:)makasih udah selalu review!_ )|hanashiro kim|Tiffjy|nasi goreng seafood| kxmhyxnx| abi|Fluffy MinJ|seunqwans| taehyungkece|Hantu Just In| Enjieee|Strawbaekberry|whalme160700 + favorite dan follownya!**

serius tanpa kalian semua fiction ini ga bakalan lanjut lanjut :") ayo sini kenalan sama saya hihi. banyak yang reader-nim baru ya kayaknya? semoga kedepannya tetap rajin review ya! iluvyuall3

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


	21. SIICH2 - broken

BANGTAN GROUP CHAT SEASON TWO

"Sahabat sampai mati, kenapa tidak?

 _Thank you for being 'us' my friends._ "

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as** **Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as V**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Three;_

 _[broken]_

 _p.s : first chapter.  
_

* * *

 ** _Nama Grup : Bangtan_**

 ** _Anggota : 6_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 1722 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 58 Posts_**

* * *

 **[Jum'at/08/13]**

 **[** ** _11.20 AM]_**

 **Rap Monster :** hei

 **Rap Monster :** bagaimana kondisi Hoseok?

 **[** ** _11.39 AM_** **]**

 **Suga :** tidak ada kemajuan

 **Rap Monster :** _damn_.

 **Jin :** siapa yang menjaganya hari ini, Yoongi?

 **Suga :** Taehyung bilang selepas latihan dia akan kesana

 **Jungkook :** dokter bilang, kalau dalam sepekan ini masih tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan sadar

 **Jungkook :** Hoseok _hyung_ akan di rujuk ke Canada

 **V :** _what the hell?_

 **Jin :** kapan kau mendengarnya Jungkook-ah?

 **Jungkook :** kemarin saat giliranku menjaganya

 **Rap Monster :** tidak, Hoseok tidak akan dirujuk kesana.

 **Rap Monster :** _who the fuck care with those stupid doctors_.

 **Suga :** sebenarnya apa yang mereka katakan itu ada benarnya juga

 **Jin :** ayolah, Min Yoongi.

 **Jin :** bagaimana kita mau menjenguk Hoseok kalau dia di Canada?

 **V :** kita bukan anak pengangguran lagi, _hyung_.

 **Suga :** lalu bagaimana?

 **Suga :** belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan bangun dari koma nya

 **Suga :** ini sudah bulan kedua, demi Tuhan.

 **Suga :** ini menyakitkan, sungguh.

 **Rap Monster :** bukan Cuma kau yang merasakannya bodoh

 **Rap Monster :** kita semua juga sama

 **V :** Jimin..

 **Jungkook :** aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya Jimin sekarang

 **Jin :** obat obatan laknat itu

 **Jin :** persetan dengan keluarganya

 **Rap Monster :** Hoseok akan baik baik saja

 **Rap Monster :** dia kuat

 **Jungkook :** andai waktu itu kita sering mampir di apartemennya

 **Suga :** dia terlalu tertutup

 **V :** andai kita menyadari perubahannya yang tiba tiba...

 **Jungkook :** Hoseok _hyung_ tidak akan menderita

 **V :** dan Jimin juga

 **Jin :** BERHENTI!

 **Suga :** tidak ada gunanya menyesali, semuanya sudah terjadi

 **Rap Monster :** Jin _hyung_ tenangkan dirimu.

 **Rap Monster :** kau ada pemotretan sebentar siang, kan?

 **Jin :** aku hanya tidak suka saat kalian mengandai andai lagi

 **Jin :** disini justru sebenarnya Hoseok lah yang paling menderita

 **Jin :** dia menyimpannya bukan tanpa alasan

 **Jin :** dan Jimin

 **Jin :** bocah keparat sialan itu

 **Jin :** kuharap dia tidak mencoba untuk bunuh diri

 **Jungkook :** masih tidak ada tanda tanda dia dimana sekarang

 **Rap Monster :** Jin _hyung_ benar

 **Rap Monster :** yang sekarang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah berada di sampingnya

 **Jin :** kita bodoh sekali, Ya Tuhan...

 **[** ** _12.24 PM_** **]**

 **V :** sudah sudah!

 **V :** aku akan ke rumah sakit sore ini!

 **V :** ada yang mau ikut?!

 **Jungkook :** aku ikut!

 **V :** Jeon, demi Tuhan

 **V :** aku malas sekali melihat wajahmu setiap hari

 **Jungkook :** bajingan

 **Jin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Rap Monster :** si bocah satu itu masih belum bisa lepas jauh jauh darimu, Tae

 **Suga :** kau harusnya mengerti XD

 **V :** tapi ini menyeramkan!

 **V :** dia membuntuti ku bahkan saat aku hanya ingin ke supermarket!

 **Jin :** belum jadi apa apa saja kau sudah punya sasaeng, Tae XD

 **Jungkook :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Rap Monster :** kau berdua seperti tom dan jerry saja XD

 **Suga :** Tae, cepatlah kesana

 **Suga :** Hoseok sendiri

 **Jin :** kadang aku bingung, bagaimana bisa Hoseok bertahan di keluarganya yang seperti anjing semua

 **Rap Monster :** bagaimanapun mereka tetap satu aliran darah dengan Hoseok

 **Jin :** tingkah mereka tidak!

 **Jungkook :** saat ayahnya Hoseok _hyung_ datang malam itu

 **Jungkook :** kalian tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku _hyungdeul_?

 **Suga :** apa Kook?

 **Jungkook :** "tidak masalah kalau dia mati, dia juga Cuma merepotkan saja"

 **V :** bajingan

 **Suga :** _fuck those hoes_

 **Rap Monster :** astaga, aku marah sekali

 **Jin :** SUDAH KUBILANG KAN

 **Jin :** MEREKA BAJINGAN SEMUA

 **Jin :** TIDAK ADA YANG PERNAH PEDULI DENGAN HOSEOK

 **Suga :** Jin, tenangkan dirimu!

 **Jin :** MEREKA SELALU BERANGGAPAN KALAU HOSEOK ITU MALAPETAKA BUAT MEREKA

 **Jin :** KAU TAHU ALASAN KENAPA HOSEOK DI IZINKAN KULIAH DI AMERIKA?

 **Jin :** KARENA MEREKA MEMANG SENGAJA MAU MEMBUANGNYA

 **Jin :** AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI KELUARGANYA, DEMI TUHAN

 **Jungkook :** HANYA KARENA HOSEOK _HYUNG_ TIDAK SEJALAN DENGAN MEREKA

 **Jungkook :** MEREKA LANGSUNG MEMBUANGNYA BEGITU SAJA

 **V :** HANYA KARENA HOSEOK _HYUNG_ LEBIH MENCINTAI DUNIA BASKET DAN DANCE

 **V :** MEREKA MENCORET NAMANYA DARI KARTU KELUARGA

 **Jin :** KELUARGA MACAM APA MEREKA?!

 **Rap Monster :** SUDAH BERHENTI!

 **Rap Monster :** PERCUMA KALIAN BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU!

 **Rap Monster :** SEMUANYA SUDAH TERJADI!

 **Suga :** ayolah

 **Suga :** aku lelah melihat kalian bertengkar terus terusan selama dua bulan ini

 **Suga :** pertengkaran kalian tidak membuat Hoseok sadar dari koma nya

 **Suga :** juga tidak membuat Jimin kembali

 **Jin** : Yoongi, maaf.

 **Suga :** itu ucapan maafmu yang ke 67 kali, Jin

 **Rap Monster :** Jimin akan baik baik saja, Yoongi.

 **Suga :** kuharap begitu.

 **V :** memikiran mereka berdua selalu membuatku kalut

 **V :** _i miss them_.

 **Rap Monster :** _we all feel the same,_ Tae.

 **V :** kadang rasanya aku ingin menampar diriku sekeras mungkin

 **V :** atau menghantamkan kepalaku ke dinding

 **V :** _like, how?_

 **V :** bagaimana bisa kisah persahabatan kita berujung seperti ini?

 **Jin :** tidak ada yang pernah tahu, Tae.

 **Jungkook :** kurasa baru kemarin Hoseok _hyung_ mendribble bola nya dengan senyum cerianya

 **Jungkook :** atau Jimin yang tersenyum bangga saat datang ke pameranku

 **Rap Monster :** Hoseok yang terus mengejekku dengan bahasa inggris konyolnya

 **V :** _shit_ , ini menyedihkan.

 **Suga :** ayolah!

 **Suga :** kalian membuatnya seolah mereka berdua sudah tidak ada!

 **Suga :** Hoseok masih ada! Dia belum mati!

 **Suga :** Jimin juga seperti itu! Dia hanya hilang entah kemana!

 **Jungkook :** sampai kapan kita berpura pura seperti itu, _hyung_?!

 **Jungkook :** semua juga tahu kalau kita sedang membohongi perasaan sendiri!

 **Jungkook :** lihat kan?! Saat kita bertemu, suasananya berbeda!

 **Jungkook :** kau juga merasakannya!

 **Jungkook :** sudah terlalu banyak obat yang di konsumsi Hoseok _hyung_ selama ini! Kau juga mendengarnya kemarin kan _hyung_?!

 **Jungkook :** peluang dia bisa sadar hanya 20%!

 **Jungkook :** tubuhnya sudah hancur di gerogoti oleh obat obat sialan itu!

 **Jungkook :** lalu jimin?!

 **Jungkook :** kau sudah mencarinya se gila mungkin, kita semua, dan jejak jejak Jimin _hyung_ tetap tidak ada!

 **Jungkook :** KATAKAN _HYUNG_

 **Jungkook :** BAGAIMANA CARAKU AGAR MEYAKINKAN DIRI KALAU MEREKA BERDUA MASIH BISA HIDUP?!

 **Jungkook :** BAGAIMANA CARAKU MEYAKINKAN DIRI KALAU KITA AKAN KEMBALI SEPERTI SEDIA KALA?!

 **Rap Monster :** JUNGKOOK CUKUP!

 **Rap Monster :** MATIKAN HP MU SEKARANG! TAE, JEMPUT DIA!

 **Jin :** sudah, lebih baik kalian menenangkan diri dulu

 **Jin :** kalau jadwal pemotretanku sudah selesai, aku akan menyusul ke rumah sakit

 **Suga :** Taehyung-ah, ada kabar dari teman kepolisianmu?

 **V :** belum, _hyung_.

 **V :** tapi mereka masih memantau terus jalur keluar dan masuk Seoul.

 **Rap Monster :** ayahnya bilang bisa saja Jimin lari ke neneknya di Beijing.

 **Suga :** kuharap begitu

 **Jin :** aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Yoongi-ah.

 **Jin :** matikan hp mu. Aku yakin masih banyak pekerjaan lagu yang menantimu.

 **Rap Monster :** Jin _hyung_ benar

 **Rap Monster :** untuk sekarang, mari kita fokus ke kesibukan masing masing dulu.

 **[** ** _15.49 PM_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** Taehyung aku sudah siap.

 **Jungkook :** Jemput aku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

hai:)

saya tau ini kombeknya lama banget huwaaa T^T maafkan saya reader-nim yang membuat reader-nim sekalian menunggu berbulan bulan lamanya T^T first of all, maaf karena saya kembali membawa konsep berbeda T^T saya harap ini gak buat reader-nim merasa kecewa atau bagaimana T^T ini nulisnya ambrul adul banget. ga nulis selama berbulan bulan ternyata berpengaruh buat saya jadi kaku buat nulis lagi. semoga reader-nim masih senang dan bersedia membacanya T^T

the second is, soal konsepnya. pasti udah tahu soal teaser teasernya bangtan yang short film ini? juga theori theori HYYH? karena kemarin selama 20 chapter penuh dengan kebahagiaan, saya berpikir buat ganti konsepnya lagi menjadi condong ke sisi gelapnya mereka. just like HYYH, ada sisi bahagia mereka, dan ada sisi kelam mereka. dari chapter 21 ini, saya akan memulai menulis cerita yang complicated just like theori HYYH yang complicated banget, tapi ga akan saya buat rumit kok. janji sama reader-nim, ini ga akan jadi bacaan yang memberatkan. ini cuma teaser awal dari complicated story mereka, jadi baru introduction. kalo misalnya banyak komen yang ga setuju, saya bakalan ubah konsep lagi, pasti.

third is, soal otp! dari cerita saya yang singkat diatas, mungkin reader-nim udah bisa nebak kan siapa yang saya jadikan OTP real? yap. our YoonMin~ di cerita selanjutnya pasti saya bakalan jelaskan lebih detail status hubungan mereka, so please read it!

last! SAYA SENANG BANGET PAS BUKA INI, TERNYATA YANG REVIEW UDAH SAMPE 430!

SENANG BANGET SERIUS T^T MAKASIH BANYAK READER-NIMS YANG UDAH SEMPATIN WAKTU BACA FICTION INI, MAAF KALO SEMAKIN GAJELAS ATAU SEMAKIN OOC. SAYA TERHARU BANGET KARENA BANYAK DARI KALIAN YANG MASIH NUNGGU FICTION INI, JANJI DEH KEDEPANNYA BAKALAN FAST UPDATE!

BIG BIG THANKS AND LOVE TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITE + FOLLOW + REVIEW + WAITING THIS FICTION! I CAN'T SHOUT EACH OF YOUR NAME, BUT I DID READ ALL THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT GAVE ME A LOT OF STRENGTH!

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

XiRuLin.

 _note : **chapter di update setiap jum'at atau sabtu.**_


	22. SIICH3 - penyesalan

BANGTAN GROUP CHAT SEASON TWO

 _"Sahabat sampai mati, kenapa tidak?"_

 _Thank you for being 'us' my friends._ "

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as** **Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Park Jimin as Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as V**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Four;_

 _[penyesalan]_

 _p.s : Jimin's chapter_

 _ **perhatikan dengan seksama setiap menitnya.** _

* * *

**_Nama Grup : Bangtan_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 1722 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 59 Posts_**

* * *

 **[Senin/08/29]**

 **[** ** _10.20 AM]_**

 **Jungkook :** _HYUNGDEUL_

 **Jungkook :** AKU MENEMUKAN LOKASI JIMIN

 **[** ** _10.22 AM_** **]**

 **Suga :** APA?

 **Suga :** DIMANA

 **Suga :** KOOK?!

 **Rap Monster :** JUNGKOOK SERIUS?!

 **Jungkook :** SERIUS _HYUNG_

 **Jungkook :** ILSAN

 **Jungkook :** DIA DI ILSAN SEKARANG

 **Jungkook :** TERNYATA SELAMA INI DIA MENGGUNAKAN KTP PALSU

 **Suga :** KIM NAMJOON

 **Suga :** KAU DIMANA?!

 **Rap Monster :** KANTOR

 **Jin :** SYUKURLAH YA TUHAN

 **Suga :** JUNGKOOK KAU KUJEMPUT SEKARANG

 **Suga :** KITA KESANA

 **Jungkook :** TENTU SAJA _HYUNG_

 **Rap Monster :** _oh god_

 **Rap Monster :** syukurlah, Tuhan

 **[** ** _11.02 AM_** **]**

 **V :** JIMIN?!

 **V :** JIMINIE KETEMU?!

 **Jin :** IYA TAEHYUNG-AH

 **V :** YOONGI _HYUNG_ KAU HARUSNYA MENGAJAKKU!

 **V :** SETIDAKNYA AKU HARUS MENJADI ORANG PALING PERTAMA YANG MENINJUNYA

 **[** ** _12.45 PM_** **]**

 **Suga :** (sent a picture)

 **Rap Monster :** di rumah sakit mana, Yoongi?

 **Suga :** Ilsan chemical center

 **Jungkook :** si bodoh itu

 **Jungkook :** kalau saja temannya tidak datang ke apartemennya, mungkin saja dia sudah mati tenggelam

 **Jin :** APA?!

 **Jin :** APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN JIMIN?!

 **V :** TUNGGU APA MAKSUDNYA TENGGELAM

 **Suga :** dia mencoba bunuh diri

 **Suga :** menenggelamkan dirinya di bath up dengan keran menyala

 **Suga :** tidak waras

 **Jin :** astaga

 **Rap Monster :** Ya Tuhan..

 **Jin :** apa Jimin sudah sadar?

 **Suga :** sudah, tapi sama sekali tidak mau berbicara

 **Jungkook :** kita seolah bertemu dengan orang asing _hyung_

 **Jungkook :** ini membuatku muak

 **V :** sudah kubilang, seharusnya aku yang kesana

 **V :** si brengsek itu tidak akan sadar sebelum kena tinjuanku

 **Rap Monster :** bagaimana kondisi kesehatannya?

 **Jungkook :** tidak seburuk Hoseok _hyung_

 **Jungkook :** tapi tetap saja buruk

 **Suga :** depresi tingkat akut

 **Suga :** Jimin,

 **Suga :** dia yang memperkenalkan Hoseok dengan narkoba

 **Jin :**...

 **Jin :** apa?

 **V :** w

 **V :** wah haha

 **V :** k-kau pasti bercanda Yoongi _hyung_!

 **Jungkook :** itu benar, Tae

 **Jungkook :** temannya yang menceritakannya

 **Rap Monster :**...hell..

 **V :** tidak

 **V :** tunggu!

 **V :** bagaimana mungkin Jimin yang polos begitu mengenal narkoba?!

 **V :** AHAHAHAAHA

 **V :** KALIAN PASTI BERCANDA!

 **Jin :** Tae, diam!

 **Suga :** dan dia juga positif mengkonsumsi nya.

 **Rap Monster :** _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL_?!

 **V :** tidak

 **V :** tidak mungkin

 **V :** JIMIN TIDAK SE BRENGSEK ITU SIALAN

 **V :** AKU AKAN KESANA

 **V :** KAU BERDUA TIDAK BECUS DALAM MENJAGANYA

 **V :** BAJINGAN

 **Jin :** Ya Tuhan

 **Jin :** Jimin

 **Rap Monster :** Ini, Ini sulit di percaya

 **Jungkook :** Tae, terima kenyataan

 **Jungkook :** aku bersumpah, kau akan menangis melihat Jimin seperti ini

 **Jungkook :** jangan kesini Kim Taehyung

 **V :** APA PEDULIKU KEPARAT

 **V :** BAGAIMANA BISA AKU HANYA DIAM SAJA MELIHAT TEMANKU MENJADI HANCUR?!

 **V :** KAU SEMUA

 **V :** BAGAIMANA BISA TETAP TERLIHAT TENANG BEGITU BAJINGAN?!

 **V :** APA KALIAN BAHKAN MENGANGGAP JIMIN TEMAN?!

 **Rap Monster :** TAEHYUNG BERHENTI!

 **[** ** _13.12 PM_** **]**

 **[V meninggalkan obrolan]**

 **Jin :** keparat anak itu

 **Suga :** tidak, aku mengerti perasaannya.

 **Suga :** biarkan saja dia datang, biar dia yang melihat sendiri.

 **Jungkook :** "aku yang membunuh Hoseok"

 **Jungkook :** kata itu yang dia ucapkan pertama kali

 **[** ** _13.50 PM_** **]**

 **[Jin mengundang V ke dalam obrolan]**

 **Jin :** astaga

 **Jin :** jangan bilang, karena dia berpikir seperti itu makanya dia frustasi?

 **Suga :** benar, Jin.

 **Suga :** ingin sekali aku meninjunya

 **Suga :** tapi bahkan melihatnya seperti ini saja sudah membuatku sakit sekali.

 **Jungkook :** Jin _hyung_ , Namjoon _hyung_

 **Jungkook :** kalian akan datang?

 **Rap Monster :** setelah rapatku selesai

 **Jin :** aku masih harus ke lokasi syuting dulu. Tapi akan kuusahakan datang sebelum jam 3

 **Rap Monster :** pastikan Tae tidak membuat kekacauan disana.

 **[** ** _14.34 PM_** **]**

 **Suga :** _well,_ dia baru saja melakukannya.

 **Jin :** APA YANG ANAK BRENGSEK ITU LAKUKAN

 **Suga :** hampir membunuh Jimin

 **Suga :** mencekiknya begitu kuat

 **Suga :** dia menangis seperti orang kesurupan

 **Suga :** sial ini membuatku kalut

 **Rap Monster :** ANAK ITU

 **Rap Monster :** DIMANA DIA SEKARANG

 **Suga :** Jungkook sedang menenangkannya diluar.

 **Jin :** aku

 **Jin :** aku pikir mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Taehyung..

 **Suga :** itu dia

 **Suga :** apa kalian yakin akan datang?

 **Suga :** dia, dia benar benar bukan Park Jimin yang kita kenal, _guys_.

 **Suga :** dia, dia orang asing.

 **Suga :** dia bukan kekasihku.

 **Suga :** bukan juga sahabatku.

 **Suga :** aku tidak mengenal orang ini.

 **Suga :** brengsek

 **Rap Monster :** Min Yoongi, tenangkan dirimu.

 **Rap Monster :** aku menyusul sekarang

 **Jin :** apapun yang terjadi, kita harus bisa membuatnya kembali menjadi Jimin yang kita kenal.

 **[** ** _16.21 PM_** **]**

 **[V bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **Jungkook :** Tae, kau sudah dirumah?

 **V :** sudah

 **Jungkook :** apa aku perlu ke apartemenmu sekarang?

 **V :** Ya, Kook

 **V :** tolong datang

 **V :** aku membutuhkanmu.

 **Rap Monster :** Kim Taehyung, jangan berpikir kau untuk melakukan hal yang sama brengsek

 **Jin :** Joon-ah, kau sudah mengurus berkas nya Jimin?

 **Rap Monster :** sudah, _hyung_.

 **Rap Monster :** biaya administrasi nya juga begitu.

 **Jungkook :** _hyung_ , jangan lupa untuk menanyakan jadwal rehabilitasinya.

 **Jin :** Yoongi bilang, lebih baik Jimin di rehabilitasi bersama Hoseok nanti.

 **V :** apa dia bahkan masih bisa hidup?

 **Jungkook :** Kim Taehyung keparat

 **Rap Monster :** kau Tae

 **Rap Monster :** matikan hp mu dan tidur.

 **Jin :** bagaimana Jimin disana?

 **Suga :** dia sudah mau makan.

 **Suga :** dan juga sudah mau berbicara.

 **[** ** _16.40 PM_** **]**

 **[Suga mengundang Park Jimin ke dalam obrolan]**

 **Rap Monster :** Yoongi?

 **Jin :** kau yakin?

 **Suga :** jangan bersikap seolah dia sudah gila, brengsek.

 **Suga :** dia masih waras.

 **[** ** _16.50 PM_** **]**

 **[Park Jimin bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **Rap Monster :** Jimin-ah!

 **Rap Monster :** mau nongkrong bersama sebentar?

 **[** ** _16.52 PM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** maaf

 **Park Jimin :** maafkan aku.

 **[** ** _16.54 PM_** **]**

 **Jin :** ini bukan salahmu, Jimin.

 **Jin :** kau, cepat sembuh sana brengsek

 **Jin :** aku janji setelah syutingku selesai, aku akan menemanimu.

 **[** ** _16.57 PM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** waktu itu

 **Park Jimin :** Hoseok _hyung_

 **Park Jimin :** dia menceritakan semuanya kepadaku

 **[** ** _17.00 PM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** tentang depresinya

 **Park Jimin :** tentang dirinya yang tersiksa dengan orang tuanya

 **Park Jimin :** 6 bulan yang lalu

 **Rap Monster :** kau bisa menceritakannya saat kita bertemu nanti, Jim

 **Rap Monster :** dua menit lagi sampai di kamarmu

 **Jin :** jangan paksakan dirimu

 **Park Jimin :** tidak

 **Park Jimin :** bahkan untuk membuka mulut saja aku sudah merasa berdosa

 **Park Jimin :** Hoseok menyuruhku mencari solusi

 **Park Jimin :** dia benar benar putus asa

 **[** ** _17.05 PM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** temanku

 **Park Jimin :** temanku menawarkannya

 **Park Jimin :** aku menolak dengan keras, tentu saja.

 **Park Jimin :** aku bahkan hampir membunuhnya

 **Park Jimin :** tapi Hoseok _hyung_ , tidak..

 **Park Jimin :** dia malah tertawa senang

 **Park Jimin :** biarkan saja aku hancur, Jim

 **Park Jimin :** mungkin saja mereka akan menganggapku saat merasa kasihan

 **Jin :**..yatuhan..

 **Park Jimin :** ini salahku

 **Park Jimin :** andai

 **Park Jimin :** andai aku tidak mengenalkannya dengan bajingan itu

 **Park Jimin :** dia tidak akan begini

 **Park Jimin :** dia tidak akan koma seperti ini

 **Park Jimin :** salahku

 **Park Jimin :** ini salahku

 **[** ** _17.08 PM_** **]**

 **Jin :** sudah

 **Jin :** sudah, Jim.

 **Jin :** aku kesana sekarang

 **Jungkook :** aku dan Taehyung juga akan kesana

 **[** ** _17.20 PM_** **]**

 **V :** kau keparat

 **V :** berhenti berkata begitu brengsek

 **V :** bajingan sialan

 **V :** jangan pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi

 **V :** kubunuh kau duluan

 **V :** kalau kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa mu lagi

 **V :** setidaknya hidup untukku keparat

 **V :** nyawa mu masih berharga bagi ku, brengsek.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued  
**

* * *

hai! sesuai janji saya, balik lagi nih di hari sabtu~ udah baca review reader-nims semua dan ternyata banyak yang suka konsep kayak gini ehehehe. syukurlah, jadi saya putuskan buat tetap lanjut yaa ceritanya. tapi tenang kok! ini ga akan saya buat seribet bighit's theories! cuma mungkin sedikit complicated tapi masih di daerah yang wajar gitu(?). so please keep read this fiction reader-nims!

dan soal otp, looks like majority of you all ga gitu suka dengan otp yang saya pilih? ehehehe i've guess it. sengaja saya pilih yoonmin karna menurut saya emang diantara mereka semua yang paling pas jadi sepasang couple itu ya mereka berdua. then how about vkook? silahkan tebak sendiri reader-nim kkk~

 **big thanks to you all who still waiting this absurd fiction + read + review + follow + favorite! maaf gabisa sebut satu satu, intinya saya baca kok semua review reader-nims, dan semuanya bikin motivasi menulis saya semakin bertambah hehehe.**

 **see you on the next chapter!**

 _ **Last,**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

sincerely,

XiRuLin.


	23. SIICH4 - another problem

BANGTAN GROUP CHAT SEASON TWO

 _Thank you for being 'us' my friends._ "

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as** **Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Park Jimin as Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as V**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Five;_

 _[another problem]_

 _p.s : Jin's chapter_

 _ **perhatikan dengan seksama setiap menitnya.**_

* * *

 ** _Nama Grup : Bangtan_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 1725 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 59 Posts_**

* * *

 **[Jumat/09/10]**

 **[** ** _10.25 AM]_**

 **V :** hoi

 **V :** tolong kabari aku kalau ada berita terbaru

 **Jungkook :** Tae, kau akan datang ke pameranku sebentar?

 **V :** tentu saja bodoh

 **Park Jimin :** kapan?

 **Jungkook :** jam 3, Jim

 **Jungkook :** kau mau datang?

 **[** ** _10.45 AM_** **]**

 **Suga :** Jimin ada check up sebentar

 **Park Jimin :** _come on_ , _hyung_.

 **Park Jimin :** satu jam?

 **Suga :** kapan acaramu selesai, Kook?

 **Jungkook :** mungkin malam

 **Jungkook :** tidak masalah hanya datang satu jam, aku sangat menghargai itu.

 **Rap Monster :** sudahlah, Yoongi.

 **Rap Monster :** biarkan Jimin merasakan udara segar dulu

 **V :** kau terlalu kaku, _hyung_

 **Jungkook :** ahahahaha XD

 **Park Jimin :** _well,_ Tae ada benarnya XD

 **Suga :** baiklah baiklah

 **Suga :** kujemput kau sebentar jam 2, Jim

 **Park Jimin :** siap!

 **[** ** _11.12 AM_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** [sent a photo]

 **Jungkook :** kenapa rumah Jin _hyung_ di siarkan di TV?!

 **Jungkook :** Jin _hyung_?!

 **V :** apa yang terjadi?!

 **Rap Monster :** wartawan wartawan keparat

 **Park Jimin :** kenapa rumahnya dikelilingi wartawan seperti itu?

 **Suga :** sudah kuduga akan begini

 **[** ** _12.00 PM_** **]**

 **Jin :** _shit_

 **Jin :** Kim Namjoon kau dimana?!

 **V :** Jin _hyung_ , apa yang terjadi?!

 **Jin :** ceritanya panjang

 **Rap Monster :** aku masih ada pekerjaan, _hyung_

 **Suga :** kemana managermu, Jin?

 **Jin :** masih disini

 **Jin :** sial aku tidak bisa kerumah sakit

 **Jungkook :** tunggu

 **Jungkook :** jelaskan dulu apa yang sedang terjadi

 **Jin :** kencan, Jungkook

 **V :** ASTAGA _HYUNG_

 **V :** KAU DI DAPATI SEDANG BERKENCAN?

 **Rap Monster :** _well_ , bodoh kan

 **Jin :** kami bahkan belum pacaran brengsek

 **Suga :** si bodoh ini berulah di tahun pertama debutnya

 **Jin :** Kami hanya pergi nonton demi Tuhan!

 **Rap Monster :** itu tetap berdampak buruk _hyung_

 **V :** gila

 **V :** apa kau mau karirmu yang sedang gemilang ini hancur begitu saja?-_-

 **Jungkook :** Jin _hyung_ masih sama bodohnya ternyata

 **Jungkook :** kupikir kau sudah berubah menjadi sedikit cerdas, _hyung_

 **Park Jimin :** bangsat, Jeon Jungkook XD

 **Jin :** sialan keparat kecil satu ini

 **Suga :** kau tidak bisa sama sekali keluar dari rumah?

 **V :** coba jelaskan saja, _hyung_

 **Jin :** tidak, agensi ku melarang untuk membuka mulut.

 **Rap Monster :** _well_ , mereka hanya takut identitas wanita itu terungkap

 **V :** ASTAGA IYA

 **Suga :** Im YooNa

 **Park Jimin :** _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL_

 **V :** WAHT?!

 **V :** TUNGGU

 **Park Jimin :** SIAL INI MENGEJUTKANKU

 **Jungkook :** _YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!_

 **Rap Monster :** kau bertiga kenapa ahahahaha XD

 **Suga :** sayangnya itu kenyataannya

 **V :** TUNGGU

 **V :** BAGAIMANA BISA

 **Park Jimin :** KAU MEMBERINYA MANTRA YA, _HYUNG_?

 **Jungkook :** SIAL LEBIH BAIK DIA KENCAN BERSAMAKU SAJA

 **Jin :** KEPARAT APA MAKSUDNYA

 **V :** TUNGGU MAKSUDKU

 **V :** BAGAIMANA BISA KAU KENAL DENGAN YOONA?

 **Park Jimin :** ITU YANG INGIN KUTANYAKAN JUGA

 **Jin :** KEPARAT

 **Jin :** CERITANYA PANJANG, NANTI SAJA KUJELASKAN

 **Suga :** dia memberinya mantra, sudah pasti

 **Jungkook :** AHAHAHAHA XD

 **Rap Monster :** Jin _hyung_ , kau berhutang budi padaku XD

 **Jin :** berisik kalian semua XD

 **Jungkook :** tunggu, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian bertemu!

 **Jin :** aku ada projek drama bersamanya nanti

 **Jin :** kami hanya janjian untuk makan bersama agar chemistrynya lebih dapat-_-

 **Suga :** kau tau lah, netizen disini sangat sensitif

 **Rap Monster :** apa berpegangan tangan juga termasuk untuk mencari chemistry?

 **Jin :**...

 **Jin :** menurutku sih seperti itu XD

 **V :** sialan

 **Jungkook :** kau hanya sedang mencari kesempatan, _hyung_ XD

 **[** ** _13.04 PM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** jadi? Siapa yang menjaga Hoseok _hyung_?

 **Jin :** itu dia masalahnya

 **Rap Monster :** Tae, kau ada dimana sekarang?

 **V :** [sent a picture]

 **V :** latihan

 **Jin :** Yoongi?

 **Suga :** Jimin dan aku akan ke pameran Jungkook sebentar

 **Park Jimin :** batalkan saja

 **Park Jimin :** tidak apa-apa kan, Kook?

 **Jungkook :** dasar tolol

 **Jungkook :** sejak kapan kau berbicara se sopan itu padaku, Jim

 **V :** ahahahaha XD

 **Park Jimin :** sialan

 **Park Jimin :** aku jadi baik begini malah di salahkan XD

 **Jin :** sangat tidak cocok denganmu, Jim

 **Jungkook :** (2)

 **Suga :** (3)

 **Park Jimin :** brengsek kau Yoongi _hyung_

 **[** ** _13.43 PM_** **]**

 **V :** Jin _hyung_

 **V :** jam 15.00 aku akan kerumah sakit

 **Jin :** oke, Tae.

 **Suga :** jadi aku dan Jimin?

 **Jungkook :** Tae keparat

 **Jungkook :** kau harus datang ke pameranku se jam sebelum acara di mulai

 **V :** untuk apa brengsek

 **V :** aku bahkan bukan panitianya

 **Park Jimin :** acaramu jam berapa, Kook?

 **Suga :** 15.25

 **Jungkook :** DASAR TOLOL

 **Jungkook :** LUKISAN DEMIAN KU ADA DI APARTEMENTMU

 **Jungkook :** DASAR TIDAK PUNYA OTAK

 **V :** ha?

 **Jin :** astaga ahahahahahaha XD

 **V :** YATUHAN

 **V :** KOOK MAAFKAN AKU

 **V :** KE APARTEMENTMU SEKARANG

 **Rap Monster :** kapan sifat lemot mu itu hilang, Kim Taehyung? XD

 **Suga :** itu sudah sifat dasarnya bodoh XD

 **Park Jimin :** si bodoh XD

 **Jin :** Namjoon, kau punya teman di TVn kan?

 **Jin :** bisakah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menyiarkan tentang isu ku

 **Suga :** bodoh, itu tidak akan bisa.

 **Rap Monster :** _hyung_ , temanku hanya pegawai biasa-_-

 **Jin :** ayolaah

 **Jin :** aku muak melihat wajah mereka di depan rumahku

 **Jin :** mama bahkan tidak bisa keluar untuk pergi kerumah temannya

 **Rap Monster :** nanti kuusahakan, _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** setelah kerjaanku selesai

 **Suga :** kau tolol, sudah kubilang jangan pergi dengan Yoona kemarin.

 **Jin :** dia yang memaksaku brengsek

 **[** ** _14.28 PM_** **]**

 **Park Jimin :** HOSEOK _HYUNG_ SADAR

 **Park Jimin :** DIA SHDAH SRDAR!

 **Jin :** APA?!

 **Suga :** AKDAKJDAD

 **Rap Monster :** KAU SERIUS PARK JIMIN?!

 **Park Jimin :** IYA

 **Park Jimin :** PIHAK RUMAH SAKIT MENGHUBUNGIKU

 **Jin :** TUNGGU

 **Jin :** INI TERLALU TIBA TIBA BRENGSEK

 **Rap Monster :** TIDAK ADA YANG MENJAGANYA DISANA

 **Jungkook :** HOSEOK _HYUNG_ SADAR?!

 **Jin :** IYA KOOK

 **Suga :** JUNGKOOK, TAEHYUNG DISANA?!

 **Rap Monster :** SURUH TAEHYUNG PUTAR ARAH CEPAT!

 **Jungkook :** TUNGGU KUHUBUNGI

 **Jin :** ASTAGA

 **Jin :** AKU SENANG SEKALI

 **Park Jimin :** TERIMA KASIH TUHAN

 **Suga :** MANA SI TAEHYUNG YANG MENGATAKAN HOSEOK AKAN MATI

 **Rap Monster :** KEPARAT SIALAN MEMANG DIA

 **Jungkook :** DIA SUDAH MENUJU KESANA

 **Rap Monster :** _FUCK THIS_

 **Rap Monster :** AKU INGIN KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG

 **Jin :** YATUHAN

 **Jin :** TUNGGU

 **Jin :** KIM NAMJOON BOLOS SAJA

 **Jin :** AKU AKAN MENEROBOS WARTAWAN LAKNAT ITU

 **Suga :** kau kesana, Jin?

 **Jin :** TENTU SAJA BODOH

 **Rap Monster :** OKE KAU YANG TANGGUNG JAWAB, _HYUNG_

 **Park Jimin :** YOONGI _HYUNG_

 **Park Jimin :** JEMPUT AKU DISINI

 **Suga :** oke, Jim

 **[** ** _14.59 PM_** **]**

 **V :** [send a picture]

 **V :** dokter akan membawanya untuk periksa lagi

 **V :** kalian dimana?

 **Park Jimin :** Hoseok _hyung_

 **Park Jimin :** bagaimana kondisinya?

 **Rap Monster :** sedang di jalan

 **Jungkook :** Yatuhan, aku ingin sekali berada disana sekarang:"

 **V :** stabil

 **V :** koma selama dua bulan lebih ternyata membantu memperbaiki daya tahan tubuhnya

 **Jin :** syukurlah

 **Suga :** dia sudah mau berbicara?

 **V :** tidak, dokter bilang banyak saraf saraf ototnya yang masih kaku

 **V :** untuk beberapa hari ke depan mungkin dia mengalami lumpuh saraf

 **Park Jimin :** tapi dia akan baik baik saja kan?

 **V :** tentu

 **V :** Jim, Hoseok _hyung_ ingin bertemu denganmu

 **V :** jadi cepatlah datang

 **V :** dan kau berdua, dua kakek kakek

 **V :** bawa lah beberapa cemilan, aku lapar disini

 **Jin :** keparat

 **Rap Monster :** kudoakan kau berikutnya yang koma, Taehyung

 **[** ** _15.15 PM_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** apa dia mau berbicara denganmu, Tae?

 **V :** _well yeah_

 **V :** menggunakan isyarat mata

 **Park Jimin :** keparat, jadi darimana kau tahu Hoseok _hyung_ ingin bertemu denganku?

 **V :** entah

 **V :** aku hanya menebak sebenarnya XD

 **Suga :** brengsek

 **Rap Monster :** ahahahahaha XD

 **[** ** _16.23 PM_** **]**

 **Jin :** Kook, kau kesini?

 **Jungkook :** sangat ingin

 **Jungkook :** tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa datang

 **Rap Monster :** tidak masalah, Kook.

 **Jungkook :** bagaimana kondisinya?

 **Suga :** tengkorak hidup.

 **Jin :** [sent a picture]

 **Jungkook :** itu..

 **Jungkook :** Hoseok _hyung_?

 **Park Jimin :** kau tidak mengenalnya kan?

 **Park Jimin :** aku juga

 **Suga :** Jimin, kau masih di kantin rumah sakit?

 **Jungkook :** kantin rumah sakit?

 **Jungkook :** apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Jim?

 **Park Jimin :** menenangkan diri

 **V :** Jim, kuingatkan

 **V :** kondisi mu sebelas dua belas dengan Hoseok _hyung_ dulu

 **Park Jimin :** aku tahu keparat

 **Park Jimin :** aku hanya

 **Park Jimin :** penyesalan itu datang lagi

 **Jungkook :** astaga

 **Jungkook :** harus berapa kali kau di ingatkan kalau ini sama sekali bukan salahmu, brengsek?

 **Jin :** Jungkook benar, Jimin.

 **Park Jimin :** berapa kali pun kalian memberitahuku

 **Park Jimin :** semua ini tetap salahku!

 **V :** _FINE_!

 **V :** ini salahmu

 **V :** kau yang membuat Hoseok sekarat!

 **V :** kau yang membuat Hoseok menjadi lumpuh!

 **V :** kau yang membuat persahabatan kita menjadi kacau!

 **V :** SEMUA SALAHMU KAN?!

 **Jungkook :** Kim Taehyung!

 **Jungkook :** kau keterlaluan!

 **V :** apa?!

 **V :** dia terus terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

 **V :** ya sudah biarkan saja dia berpikiran begitu terus!

 **Suga :** Jim, aku akan menjemputmu

 **Suga :** kau harus bersiap siap untuk jadwal rehabilitasimu sebentar

 **Park Jimin :** kau benar

 **Park Jimin :** ini memang semua salahku

 **Rap Monster :** Jimin, kau naik ke kamar Hoseok sekarang juga

 **Rap Monster :** dan Jungkook

 **Rap Monster :** pastikan kau datang tepat saat acaramu selesai

 **Rap Monster :** tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan Hoseok sekarang

 **Rap Monster :** kau, bajingan bajingan semua

 **Rap Monster :** Hoseok sedang membutuhkan kita dan kalian asik dengan permasalahan sendiri

 **Rap Monster :** selesaikan ini dengan baik baik

 **Rap Monster :** bukan malah bertingkah konyol seperti ini

 **Jin :** Namjoon benar

 **Jin :** kau semua

 **Jin :** kenapa justru terlihat lebih kekanakan sekarang daripada saat SMA dulu? -_-

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued  
**

* * *

24.09.2016

how about this chapter? reader-nims tetap puas? maafkan saya yang menulis semakin jelek T^T maafkan kalau ini garing atau plotnya kacau, saya sedang mengalami plotless again, jadi bingung mau buat bagaimana. bahkan title nya pun butuh beberapa menit untuk menentukannya. anyway, sampai chapter 30 ini (amin amin) saya bakalan gunakan konsep HYYH yah. but, setelah itu beda lagi plotnya. tapi kalo menurut reader-nims terlalu berlebihan chapter HYYH, nanti saya perpendek chapternya.

soal yoonmin, uuu maaf ya, sisi romantisnya mereka mungkin bakalan cuma seperti ini. entah kenapa sulit bagi saya buat adakan bumbu bumbu romance di dalam, yang vkook juga begitu. awalnya pengen buat vkook otp juga, but yoonmin aja saya merasa kayak ga sreg gitu, apalagi kalo tiba tiba dua otp di dalam. so, i'm so sorry for all reader-nims yang sudah nungguin moment yoonmin. anggap saja mereka kan pasangan gay/? dan gak gitu acceptable bagi temen temennya, jadi mereka ga terlalu umbar gitu. semoga reader-nims sekalian mau beropini seperti itu kkk~

AND OF COURSE! THE REVIEWS! udah baca semua review dari reader-nims, dan again and again i feel so happy kkk. seneng banget karna banyak yg suka fiction ini, review kalian yg kadang bilang 'baper beneran' 'gila keren banget' 'ff bts terkeren' bener bener buat saya merasa apaya, speechless banget. saya gapernah tau fiction ini ternyata bikin reader-nims terhibur dan excited atau merasa semakin dekat dengan bangtan. intinya, saya senang banget. jadi jangan bosan bosan untuk review yaa reader-nims, because all of your reviews buat saya semakin semangat buat menulis lagi!

big love and thanks for you all!

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.

 **p.s : ada yang main roleplayer(rp) di line ga reader-nims? mungkin kita bisa jadi temen hehehe.**

 **id : nurinnashfati**

 **( _ngarep banget ada yang nge add/plak)_**


	24. SIICH5 - Taehyung missing

_Thank you for being 'us' my friends._ "

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as** **Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok as J-Hope**

 **Park Jimin as Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

 _Chapter Six;_

 _[Taehyung missing]_

 _p.s : Taehyung's chapter_

 _perhatikan dengan seksama setiap menitnya._

* * *

 ** _Nama Grup : Bangtan_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 1727 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 79 Posts_**

* * *

 **[Selasa/01/18]**

 **[** ** _10.50 AM]_**

 **Rap Monster :** Jeon Jungkook

 **Rap Monster :** biar kutanya kau sekali lagi

 **Rap Monster :** dimana Taehyung?

 **Jin :** dia tidak akan angkat bicara

 **Park Jimin :** ayolah, aku sudah menggeledah rumahnya beribu kali

 **Park Jimin :** dan Taehyung tetap tidak ada disana!

 **Rap Monster :** lalu dimana dia?!

 **Suga :** Namjoon, kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu.

 **J** \- **Hope :** Jungkook juga tersiksa, bodoh

 **J** - **Hope :** berhenti menyalahkannya

 **Jungkook** : maaf, _hyung_

 **Jungkook :** tapi aku benar benar tidak tahu dimana Tae sekarang

 **Rap Monster :** Kook, ini omong kosong!

 **Rap Monster :** kau orang terakhir yang dia temui sebelum malam itu!

 **Rap Monster :** bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu?!

 **Suga :** KIM NAMJOON KUBILANG BERHENTI!

 **Jin :** Namjoon, kau bukan detektif!

 **Jin :** jadi berhenti mencari tahu!

 **Rap Monster :** BAGAIMANA BISA AKU DIAM SAJA SAAT MELIHAT

 **Rap Monster :** TEMANKU SENDIRI DIJADIKAN BURONAN POLISI?!

 **Rap Monster :** _LIKE WHAT THE FUCKING HELL_

 **J-Hope :** NAMJOON CUKUP!

 **J-Hope :** KAU KEPARAT BAJINGAN

 **J-Hope :** KAU PIKIR CUMA KAU DISINI HA YANG MERASAKAN HAL ITU?!

 **J-Hope :** KITA JUGA SAMA BRENGSEK

 **Jin :** SIAPA PULA YANG TIDAK TERKEJUT MENDENGAR BERITA INI BRENGSEK

 **Jin :** SEMUA ORANG JUGA SAMA

 **Park Jimin :** bukan Cuma kau keparat

 **Park Jimin :** aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan

 **Suga :** rasa tidak percaya dan ketakutan

 **Suga :** kita juga merasakan itu

 **Jin :** tapi, kalian tahu

 **Jin :** aku, sebenarnya masih tidak percaya kalau Taehyung yang melakukannya...

 **Jungkook :** sudah kubilang

 **Jungkook :** Taehyung tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu

 **Park Jimin :** setuju

 **J-Hope :** bisa jadi ini hanya akal akalan kepolisian saja

 **[** ** _12.01 PM_** **]**

 **Suga :** lalu, untuk apa Taehyung bersembunyi

 **Suga :** kalau memang bukan dia yang membunuh ayahnya?

 **Jungkook :** dia tidak membunuh ayahnya!

 **Rap Monster :** Yoongi kau terlalu kasar

 **Jin :** Taehyung tidak mungkin melakukan hal se keji itu

 **J-Hope :** Demi Tuhan, dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya!

 **J-Hope :** kalian sendiri juga tahu akan hal itu, kan?!

 **Suga :** bodoh

 **Suga :** kalau memang benar Taehyung yang membunuh ayahnya

 **Suga :** kau semua sudah semakin menyakitinya

 **Park Jimin :** brengsek, apa maksudmu _hyung_

 **Suga :** dia melakukan hal itu pasti butuh keberanian yang besar

 **Suga :** dan kau semua

 **Suga :** satu satunya orang yang Taehyung percaya akan membela dirinya

 **Suga :** justru beranggapan seolah apa yang dilakukannya itu dosa besar

 **Suga :** kau semua hanya membuatnya semakin takut dan merasa bersalah

 **Park Jimin :**...

 **Rap Monster :** _but_..

 **Jin :** lalu sekarang bagaimana?

 **Suga :** mencarinya, itu yang terpenting

 **Jungkook :** lalu, setelah dapat?

 **Rap Monster :** kita akan menyerahkannya?

 **Suga :** tidak, tolol

 **Suga :** lindungi dia

 **Suga :** itu tugasmu sebagai keluarga

 **J-Hope :** aku tak habis pikir dengan tingkah nekatnya

 **Jin :** kudengar Tae memang sering di siksa dari dulu

 **Park Jimin :** iya, Baekhyun _hyung_ sempat menceritakannya padaku

 **Rap Monster :** Daehyun juga bilang, keluarga mereka jauh dari kata bahagia.

 **Suga :** bagaimana kondisi Baek dan Dae?

 **J-Hope :** kudengar mereka memilih untuk ke luar negeri

 **Jungkook :** mungkin di dalam hati kecil mereka, mereka bersyukur karena Taehyung membunuh Ayah mereka.

 **Rap Monster :** astaga, bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkannya?!

 **Jin :** tapi melihat sifat ayahnya selama menjadi kepala sekolah kita dulu

 **Jin :**...aku sulit mempercayainya

 **Rap Monster :** kau tahu, sudah dari dulu Taehyung selalu penuh misteri

 **Park Jimin :** bocah itu kadang bisa berubah menjadi psycho tanpa dia sadari

 **Jungkook :** tapi Tae orang baik

 **Jungkook :** kita semua mengenalnya, kan

 **Jungkook :** dia,

 **Jungkook :** dia tidak mungkin menjadi sejahat itu...

 **Jin :** Kook, kau dimana sekarang?

 **Jungkook :** apartement

 **Jin :** kujemput.

 **Suga :** oke lebih baik kita mencari cara untuk menemui Taehyung

 **J -Hope :** lalu aku bagaimana?

 **Rap Monster :** Jimin akan menjagamu, Hoseok.

 **Park Jimin :** oke, lagipula aku ada jadwal ketemu dengan dokter sebentar sore

 **Jin :** kau sibuk, Yoongi?

 **Suga :** masih ada satu lagu lagi, tapi tidak masalah.

 **[** ** _13.21 PM_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** pegawai ku sempat mengecek rumah Taehyung tadi barusan

 **Rap Monster :** dan tetap kosong

 **Suga :** dia tidak mungkin kembali kesana

 **Park Jimin :** rumahnya sudah di kelilingi polisi yang menjaga

 **J-Hope :** sudah kuduga

 **Jin :** astaga

 **Jin :** Ini membuatku gila

 **Park Jimin :** dia tidak akan mungkin berpikir untuk bunuh diri kan?

 **Jungkook :** tidak

 **Jungkook :** Taehyung bukan orang seperti itu

 **Rap Monster :** tapi ada kemungkinan

 **Suga :** itu sebabnya kita harus cepat mendapatkannya

 **Suga :** sebelum dia melakukan hal bodoh seperti Jimin

 **Jungkook :** [sent a picture]

 _[taehyung]_

 _Taehyung : kook._

 _Taehyung : aku ada di daerah busan sekarang._

 _Taehyung : aku rindu kalian._

 _Taehyung : tolong datang kesini._

 **Jin :** ASTAGA TAEHYUNG?!

 **J-Hope :** YATUHAN AKHIRNYA

 **Rap Monster :** JUNGKOOK MINTA ALAMATNYA SEKARANG !

 **Rap Monster :** KITA AKAN MENYUSUL!

 **Suga :** ASTAGA

 **Suga :** SI BODOH ITU APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN DI BUSAN?

 **J-Hope :** AKU DAN JIMIN MENYUSUL SETELAH REHABILITASIKU SELESAI

 **Jungkook :** pantai cheong-nan

 **Jungkook :** dia ada disitu sekarang

 **Jin :** OKE KITA KESANA

 **Rap Monster :** Jimin dan Hoseok, kau berdua bagaimana?!

 **Park Jimin :** aku akan menyusul bersama Hoseok _hyung!_

 **Suga :** Jin, kau bersama Jungkook?!

 **Suga :** jemput aku sekarang di studio!

 **Jungkook :** oke, _hyung_

 **[** ** _14.12 PM_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** ingat

 **Rap Monster :** tidak ada yang membahas soal pembunuhan itu

 **Rap Monster :** biarkan sampai Taehyung bercerita sendiri

 **J-Hope :** aku bahkan tidak mau mengingatnya, brengsek

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[special corner]**

* * *

 _"Tae"_

 _Butuh beberapa detik sebelum sofa berwarna merah maroon itu berderit kecil saat beban diatasnya bergerak. Tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya terangkat pelan. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar._

 _"sampai kapan kau bersembunyi disini?"_

 _Kembali tidak ada jawaban. Pria itu – Tae – hanya memandang langit langit ruangan dengan pandangan kosong._

 _"kau keberatan – " jeda sesaat, diteguknya air ludahnya dengan paksa._

 _–seorang pembunuh menginap di rumahmu, Kook?"_

 _"Tidak, bodoh." Jungkook menjawab dengan cepat. Dia berdiri dari duduknya di sofa seberang tempat Taehyung berbaring, badannya terasa pegal. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi dimana Taehyung yang tiba tiba datang ke rumahnya dengan hoodie penuh darah, Jungkook kehilangan separuh benar pemandangan yang mengerikan._

 _"maksudku, kau tidak mau mengabari yang lain? Mereka sibuk mencarimu."_

 _Taehyung kembali menghela napas. "apa aku bahkan masih sanggup berteman dengan kalian? Kalian mau berteman dengan seorang pembunuh seperti ku?"_

 _Suara geretak graham Jungkook menandakan kalau emosinya sudah di ubun – ubun. Jungkook berjalan dengan cepat, menarik kerah Taehyung dengan paksa dan membuat pria tersebut tertarik keatas, tangan pria yang lebih muda bergetar tanda dia benar benar sedang kacau._

 _"Kau, keparat sialan." Mata Jungkook merah menyalang menatap Taehyung yang tampak tak berdaya. " Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi. Bahkan, bahkan saat kau menjadi zombie sekalipun, kau tetap temanku. Aku dan yang lain tetap temanmu, brengsek. Aku tak peduli kau habis membunuh siapa, atau bahkan menjadi buronan dunia, aku tak peduli."_

 _Satu tetes air lolos menyentuh pipi Jungkook. Matanya berkaca kaca, melihatnya Taehyung perlahan tersenyum. Dia menepuk pipi Jungkook pelan lalu terkekeh._

 _"aku tahu aku tahu. Lepaskan cengkramanmu, bajingan."_

 _" berjanji padaku kalau kau tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti ini lagi."_

 _"oke oke tidak lagi"_

 _"aku serius, brengsek!" Jungkook mengeratkan cengkramannya saat nada suaranya meninggi. Jujur saja, ada perasaan takut yang menghinggapi dirinya. Jungkook merasa dia telah gagal memahami jalan pikiran Taehyung. Selama ini dia selalu berpikir dia lah yang paling mengerti Tae, padahal kenyataannya? Mengetahui fakta kalau Taehyung telah membunuh Ayahnya hanya karena soal kakaknya yang selalu tersiksa sudah membuat Jungkook ketakutan setengah mati._

 _Ini sisi lain Taehyung yang Jungkook bersumpah, tidak ingin menemuinya untuk kedua kalinya lagi._

 _"astaga, kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Taehyung memasang wajahnya terkejutnya, berniat untuk membuat Jungkook setidaknya tidak se emosi tadi lagi. Jungkook mengendurkan cengkramannya. "kau tidak bisa dipercaya." Jawabnya dengan cibiran._

 _Taehyung tertawa pelan. "iya, kau memang benar."_

 _"sial, gara gara kau aku terpaksa berbohong dengan hyungdeul." Jungkook berjalan mengambil gadget yang terletak di meja sementara Taehyung kembali ke posisi semula. Pria berusia 19 tahun itu membaca satu persatu chat di group yang terus menerus menanyakan kabar Taehyung._

 _"besok, Jimin dan Hoseok hyung ada jadwal rehabilitasi lagi, Kook?"_

 _"ada. Sekitar sore. Kau mau datang?"_

 _"entahlah, tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu Hoseok hyung_."

 _Jungkook tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Ada perasaan lega yang menghinggap di dadanya. Sejahat apapun Taehyung terhadap dunia, dia tetap Taehyung yang tidak akan pernah sekalipun menyakiti temannya, karena teman bagi Taehyung adalah segalanya. Jungkook bersyukur akan hal itu._

 _"baiklah, aku pergi dulu."_

 _"Tung – apa?!" Jungkook membalikkan badannya cepat, menatap Taehyung yang kini sudah tidak lagi di sofa dan berdiri di sampingnya. Taehyung menggunakan sweater milik Jungkook._

 _"Kau mau kemana, Tae?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung khawatir._

 _"kemana saja, nanti kukabari lagi." Senyum kecil terpatri di bibir Taehyung, dia melangkah mendekat. Memeluk Jungkook begitu erat. Jungkook bahkan takut tulangnya bisa remuk._

 _"katakan padaku kau akan baik baik saja, keparat."_

 _"aku lebih tua darimu, sialan."_

 _"tolol. jangan seolah kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi" Jungkook berbisik pelan, tangannya membalas pelukan Taehyung tak kalah erat. "berjanji padaku, kau tetap akan kembali menjadi Taehyung yang kami kenal."_

 _Taehyung tidak menjawab, dia justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook yang sudah lebih lebar dari bahu yang dia miliki._

 _"jangan katakan apapun pada siapapun, Kook."_

 _"Iya, tidak akan."_

 _Taehyung melepas pelukannya, menatap Jungkook sejenak. Mengusak rambut adik kesayangannya yang merupakan kebiasaannya saat bersama Jungkook, memberikan cengiran terakhir sebelum kemudian berbalik badan dan menutup pintu._

 _Jungkook rasa, dia seperti nya akan menangis lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

i'm sorry for the late update T^T dua minggu ini benar benar padat jadwal sekolah reader-nims T^T pulang sekolah udah jam 5, belum lagi tugas dan segala macam hal yang buat saya jadi tersendat buat nulis. chapter ini tentang Taehyung lagi, kan? untuk permintaan maaf nya saya udah buatin satu special korner, and again it's about vkook :") saya harap kalian senang baca ini, walau mungkin sudah semakin ga jelas dan menjadi membosankan buat reader-nims semua. T^T i'll try harder next time T^T

 **BY THE WAY PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR IF YOU ALREADY WATCHED OUR BANGTAN COMEBACK MUSIC VIDEO!**

 **YEAH OUR BABIES FINALLY SLAY AGAIN!**

 **ALL THE TRACKS IS TOTALLY AMAZING, I CAN'T EVEN CHOOSE ONE OF MY FAV BECAUSE DAMN ALL OF THE SONGS IS JUST SO LIT:") THE TRACKS THE CONCEPT THE SONGS AND THE GENRES! THIS IS TOTALLY A NEW ERA FOR BANGTAN ARGH :") APALAGI ADA ADEGAN KISS NYA JIN SAMA PATUNG /DASAR JOMBLO/ DAN TAEHYUNG YANG SHIRTLESS ASHDHSAJFHFDFKJL :")**

 **BUAT SEMARAKIN SUASANA COMEBACKNYA BANGTAN YANG BULLTAOREUNE BANGET, AYO TULIS DI KOMEN LAGU APA YANG PALING KALIAN SUKA DAN KESAN KALIAN SOAL ALBUM WINGS INI HAYO!**

 **me : 2!3! is the best after all:")**

 _thank you for everyone whose already favorite + review + follow + and read this absurd fiction! without you all this fiction would never exists T^T_

 _i love love love you all so much!_

 _p.s : but i love bangtan more :")_

 ** _Last,_  
**

 ** _Mind To Review?_**

XiRuLin.


	25. SIICH6 - The Result

BANGTAN GROUP CHAT SEASON TWO

 _"Sahabat sampai mati, kenapa tidak?_

 _Thank you for being 'us' my friends._ "

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok as J-Hope**

 **Park Jimin as Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as V**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Seven;_

 _[The Result]_

 _ **read the author's note below please.  
**_

* * *

 ** _Nama Grup : Bangtan_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 1727 pictures_**

 **Posts : 90 Posts**

* * *

 **[Sabtu/01/23]**

 **[** ** _10.50]_**

 **V :** wah, grup ini masih ada?

 **Jimin :** Jin _hyung_ ngotot untuk tidak menghapus grup ini

 **Rap Monster :** dia keras kepala, seperti biasa

 **V :** ahahahahaha

 **V :** itulah Jin _hyung_ ku XD

 **[** ** _11.00_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** berisik, Kim Taehyung.

 **Yoongi :** Tae, interogasi mu sudah selesai?

 **V :** sudah, _hyung_.

 **Jimin :** 10 menit yang lalu dia baru selesai.

 **Rap Monster :** lalu? Bagaimana?

 **V :** entahlah, hasilnya belum keluar

 **Jimin :** polisi bilang, mereka akan mencocokkan DNA Taehyung dulu dengan darah yang berada di tubuh ayahnya

 **Jungkook :** kuharap mereka akan mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

 **J-Hope :** kau harusnya memberi tahu kita sedari awal, Kim Taehyung-_-

 **Jungkook :** dia bahkan datang kerumahku

 **Jungkook :** mengaku sebagai pembunuh

 **Jungkook :** brengsek

 **V :** AHAHAAHAHAHAHA XD

 **V :** apa kau takut, Jung?

 **Rap Monster :** itu bukan hal yang harus kau tertawakan, Kim Taehyung.

 **Rap Monster :** kami semua benar benar putus asa kemarin.

 **V :** aku tahu.

 **V :** maafkan aku.

 **[** ** _11.15_** **]**

 **Jimin :**...apa kalian tidak berpikir

 **J-Hope :** berpikir apa, Jim?

 **Jimin :** mungkin saja, saudara mu yang membunuhnya, Tae.

 **V :** kau konyol

 **V :** bagaimana bisa Dae dan Baek membunuh ayahku sendiri

 **Jungkook :** tunggu

 **Jungkook :** apa yang Jimin katakan ada benarnya

 **Jimin :** panggil aku _hyung_ , keparat

 **Rap Monster :** Tae, siapa yang mengetahui kau mabuk malam itu?

 **V :** entahlah

 **V :** aku pergi minum sendirian, jadi tidak begitu ingat aku bertemu siapa di rumah

 **Jin :** Jimin, Tae, kau masih ada di kantor polisi?

 **Jimin :** masih, _hyung_

 **Yoongi :** kau yakin Tae, tidak mengingat sama sekali kejadian malam itu?

 **V :** tidak, _hyung_

 **V :** yang kuingat hanya lah aku terbangun di ruang makan

 **V :** _appa_ sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di depanku

 **V :**...dan jaketku penuh dengan darah

 **Jungkook :** tapi kau sama sekali tidak merasa membunuhnya, kan?

 **V :** tidak.

 **V :** awalnya iya, tapi setelah merenung malam kemarin

 **V :** tanganku tidak berdarah, dan tidak ada bekas goresan pecahan botol di tanganku

 **J-Hope :** itu memang aneh...

 **Rap Monster :** dan polisi mengatakan ayahmu dibunuh dengan tusukan botol berkali kali

 **Rap Monster :** dan botol itu pecah

 **Yoongi :** benar. Harusnya ada setidaknya satu goresan di tangan Taehyung

 **Jin :**...Ya Tuhan..

 **Jungkook :** aku akan benar benar membunuh orang yang menipu Taehyung itu

 **Jimin :** dia jatahku, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Yoongi :** Jin, kupikir kau akan membawa Taehyung ke psikiater?

 **Jin :** sedang kulakukan

 **Jin :** aku akan tiba di kantor polisi sebentar lagi

 **Jin :** teman psikiaterku ikut

 **Rap Monster :** kuharap dia bisa membantu Taehyung mengingat kejadiannya

 **[** ** _11.30_** **]**

 **V :** _hyungdeul_

 **J-Hope :** apa?

 **V :** aku mengingat satu hal

 **Jungkook :** beritahu cepat, Tae!

 **Rap Monster :** apa yang kau ingat?

 **J-Hope :** wajah pelakunya?

 **Yoongi :** berisik

 **V :** sebelum aku lari pagi itu

 **V :** aku mendapati anting – anting jatuh di samping _appa_

 **Jungkook :**...anting – anting?

 **Rap Monster :** _fuck, dude!_ Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini saat di tangkap tadi?!

 **Jin :** Namjoon, diam.

 **Jin :** jelaskan, Tae

 **J-Hope :** apa anting – anting perempuan?

 **Yoongi :** kukira di rumahmu tidak ada yang menggunakan anting- anting, Tae

 **V :** ada

 **V :** Daehyun _hyung_

 **Jungkook :** DAEHYUN YANG MEMBUNUHNYA

 **V :** dan _eomma_

 **V :** dan itu anting – anting wanita

 **[** ** _12.00_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :**...apa?

 **Jungkook :** kau serius...Tae?

 **Yoongi :** tunggu

 **Yoongi :** jangan mengsimpulkan secepat ini

 **J-Hope :**...Ya Tuhan..

 **Jin :** tidak, ini

 **Jin :** tidak mungkin seorang ibu menuduh anaknya sendiri haha

 **Jin :** tidak

 **Jimin :** Taehyung mematikan handphonenya

 **Jungkook :** dia pasti shock

 **Jin :** KALIAN PASTI BERCANDA

 **Jin :** EOMMA TAE ORANG YANG BAIK BRENGSEK

 **Rap Monster :** _hyung_! Tenangkan dirimu!

 **J-Hope :** tunggu

 **J-Hope :** maksudku

 **Jungkook :** wah, aku benar benar tidak tahu harus mengetik apa lagi

 **J-Hope :** wanita di rumah Taehyung hanya satu, _hyung_

 **Yoongi :** hanya _eomma_ nya Taehyung

 **Jimin :** kau tahu

 **Jimin :** ini terdengar menyeramkan

 **Jin :** bagaimana Taehyung?

 **Jimin :** kacau.

 **Jimin :** dia mengamuk, berteriak histeris

 **Rap Monster :**...

 **Rap Monster :** kalian tahu, seberapa besar Taehyung cinta dengan _eomma_ nya..

 **J-Hope :**...astaga..

 **Jungkook :** tapi bagaimana bisa

 **Jungkook :** Ya Tuhan

 **Jin :** tidak, tunggu

 **Jin :** ini

 **Jin :** ini tidak mungkin terjadi

 **Yoongi :** Jim, serahkan hp Taehyung pada petugas interogasi tadi

 **Rap Monster :** Min Yoongi!

 **Jin :** KAU SUDAH GILA HA?!

 **Yoongi :** HANYA ITU SATU SATUNYA CARA AGAR TAEHYUNG DI BEBASKAN TOLOL

 **Jin :** TAPI TIDAK BEGINI CARANYA

 **Jin :** KAU PIKIR TAEHYUNG SENANG MELIHAT EOMMA NYA MASUK PENJARA?!

 **Jin :** DIA BISA SAJA MATI BUNUH DIRI BAJINGAN

 **Rap Monster :** Jin _hyung_ , benar.

 **Yoongi :** LALU APA

 **Yoongi :** KAU SEMUA TAHU TAEHYUNG

 **Yoongi :** DIA AKAN MENGORBANKAN DIRINYA SENDIRI

 **Yoongi :** DISAAT BUKAN DIA YANG MELAKUKANNYA

 **Yoongi :** DIA ITU TOLOL

 **J-Hope :** KAU TIDAK MENGERTI POSISINYA BAJINGAN

 **Yoongi :** LALU KALIAN MAU APA

 **Yoongi :** KALIAN MAU MEMBIARKAN TAEHYUNG MEMBUSUK DI PENJARA

 **Yoongi :** DI SAAT PEMBUNUH SEBENARNYA BERKELIARAN DI LUAR TIDAK BERDOSA?!

 **Jin :** BAGAIMANAPUN DIA EOMMANYA, MIN YOONGI!

 **Jin :** DIA EOMMA NYA TAEHYUNG!

 **Yoongi :** BAGAIMANA BISA KAU SEBUT DIA EOMMA SAAT DIA YANG MENJERUMUSKAN ANAKNYA SENDIRI DI DALAM PENJARA?!

 **Yoongi :** EOMMA KATAMU?!

 **Yoongi :** KAU SEMUA BUTA!

 **[** ** _12.13_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** itu bukan _eomma_ kandung Taehyung.

 **Rap Monster :** _WHAT?!_

 **Jin :** jangan bercanda kau brengsek!

 **Jungkook :** aku serius

 **Jungkook :** dia bukan _eomma_ kandung Tae

 **Jimin :** Tapi Taehyung bilang...

 **Jungkook :** dia menyangkalnya

 **Jungkook :** dia tidak ingin mengakui kalau ibu nya sudah tidak ada

 **Jin :** JUNGKOOK KAU PIKIR INI LUCU, HAH?!

 **Jungkook :** AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERCANDA BRENGSEK

 **Jungkook :** AKU MELIHATNYA SENDIRI

 **Rap Monster :** apa yang kau lihat?

 **Jungkook :** golongan darah Taehyung AB

 **Jungkook :** sedangkan Ayah dan Ibu nya sama – sama O

 **Yoongi :** apa?

 **J-Hope :** ini...serius..?

 **Jimin :** pantas saja Taehyung tidak mau memperlihatkanku hasil periksa darahnya saat itu

 **Jungkook :** dia tidak ingin mengakuinya

 **Rap Monster :** dia sudah sangat mencintai keluarganya yang sekarang

 **Jimin :** kecuali ayahnya, tentu saja

 **Jin :**...lagipula, eomma Taehyung baik sekali Ya Tuhan..

 **Yoongi :** _well_ , dua wajah.

 **Rap Monster :** untuk saat ini, kita tunggu hasil periksa dulu

 **Yoongi :** Jim, kau akan mengikuti perintahku atau tidak?

 **Jimin :** Taehyung sudah melakukannya lebih dulu

 **Jin :** APA?!

 **Jimin :** dia baru saja sadar dan masuk ke ruangan interogasi

 **Jungkook :**...

 **Rap Monster :** aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan itu perbuatan baik apa bukan..

 **Yoongi :** setidaknya kita tidak akan kehilangan bocah alien itu

 **[** ** _12.30_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** sudah kubilang, Taehyung tidak mungkin membunuh orang

 **Jimin :** insting Jungkook memang tidak pernah salah XD

 **Yoongi :** bocah satu ini menyeramkan hahaha

 **J-hope :** Kook, kau punya indra ke enam jangan-jangan XD

 **Jungkook :** Ya, aku punya

 **Jungkook :** buktinya aku berteman dengan keenam setan jahannam ini

 **Rap Monster :** brengsek XD

 **Jimin :** MATI KAU JEON JUNGKOOK

 **Yoongi :** kau lebih laknat, bocah keparat

 **Jin :** anggap saja aku ini setan tampan XD

 **J-Hope :** bodoh, Jin _hyung_ XD

 **Jimin :** AHAHAHAHA SETAN TAMPAN XD

 **Jungkook :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Rap Monster :** Jin _hyung_ , kau sudah dimana?

 **Jin :** pintu depan

 **Jimin :** _hyung_ , kita di lantai 3

 **[ _13.01_ ]**

 **Yoongi :** lantai itu bukannya untuk perlindungan anak dibawah umur?

 **Jungkook :** BAGAIMANA BISA TAEHYUNG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR

 **Rap Monster :** _HEOL_

 **Jimin :** mereka mengatakan, tingkah Taehyung seperti anak kecil XD

 **J-Hope :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Rap Monster :** ASTAGA AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI TERTAWA

 **Jungkook :** WAJAH TUA BEGITU JUSTRU AKAN MENAKUTI ANAK REMAJA LAINNYA XD

 **Jimin :** kalian harus lihat, Taehyung benar – benar terlihat seperti bocah sekarang XD

 **Jin :** DIA MENGGEMASKAN SEKALI

 **Jin :** AKU BARU TAHU TAEHYUNG SAAT MENANGIS BISA SE LUCU INI

 **Jungkook :** _HYUNG_ SADAR!

 **Jungkook :** PRIA DI HADAPANMU ITU SUDAH BERUMUR 23 TAHUN

 **Rap Monster :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Yoongi :** apa Taehyung menggunakan virus aegyo nya? XD

 **[** ** _12.45_** **]**

 **J-Hope :** MENJIJIKKAN

 **Jimin :** AKU INGIN PULANG

 **Jimin :** ADEGAN JIN _HYUNG_ DAN TAEHYUNG MEMBUATKU MUAL

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Hai!

Happy new year reader-nim!^^

Maafkan saya, ini memang sudah sangat terlambat dari perjanjian yang pernah saya buat dengan kalian T^T saya mengacaukannya T^T maaf saya baru bisa kembali melanjutkan bangtan group chat ini di tahun 2017 T^T akhir tahun kemarin, saya benar benar lagi di masa sulit saya selama hidup. Dan itu membuat motivasi menulis saya menurun drastis. Awal tahun ini, saya ingin memulainya dengan menjadi lebih baik lagi, karena itu saya kembali melanjutkannya. Maafkan saya karena baru sempat mengupdatenya sekarang T^T semoga kalian suka dengan ini!

Terima kasih banyak yang masih sempat mereview, bahkan sampai mengirimi saya pesan untuk melanjutkannya. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena kalian masih menunggu saya, masih menunggu fiction tidak jelas seperti ini :") jujur saja saya kaget saat buka yang review sudah sampai 592. Saya benar benar terharu pada reader-nims semua T^T terima kasih banyak untuk cintanya!

Semoga kalian akan suka dengan dua chapter baru ini!

 **Big thanks to all of you who've review + follow + favourite + read my fiction! Without yall this fiction would not going this far~ saranghae!**

 **And happy new year! ^^  
**

 **May you always love our seven precious boys, bangtan seonyeondan!**

 **"LETS FLY WITH OUR BEAUTIFUL WINGS IN 2017 AS WELL"**

last,

 _Sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


	26. SIICH7 - Our New Start?

BANGTAN GROUP CHAT SEASON TWO

 _"Sahabat sampai mati, kenapa tidak?_

 _Thank you for being 'us' my friends._ "

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok as J-Hope**

 **Park Jimin as Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as V**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Eight;_

 _[Our New Start?]_

 _ **perhatikan dengan seksama setiap menitnya.**_

* * *

 ** _Nama Grup : Bangtan_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 1727 pictures_**

 **Posts : 90 Posts**

* * *

 **[Sabtu/07/12]**

 **[** ** _12.34]_**

 **Jin :** [send a picture]

 **Rap Monster :** apa itu, _hyung_?

 **Jin :** lihat saja dulu~

 **[** ** _12.40_** **]**

 **Yoongi :** bighit entertainment?

 **Jimin :** agensi Taehyung?

 **V :** tidak, aku coridel entertainment.

 **V :** itu untuk apa, _hyung_?

 **Yoongi :** untuk apa kau mengirimkan kita brosur audisi trainee?-_-

 **Jin :** ohohoho~

 **Jin :** itu bukan hanya sekedar brosur biasa~

 **Rap Monster :** _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** kau membuatku merinding -_-

 **Yoongi :** (2)

 **Jin :** brengsek

 **Jin :** tunggu sampai Hoseok dan Jungkook muncul dulu~

 **[** ** _13.00_** **]**

 **Jimin :** _hyungdeul,_ kalian mau kerumah Taehyung nanti?

 **V :** oh, aku lupa soal itu XD

 **Rap Monster :** bodoh, Kim Taehyung XD

 **Yoongi :** rumah orangtua mu yang sesungguhnya?

 **Jin :** Yoongi, bahasamu XD

 **V :** Ya, _hyung_. Keluarga "sesungguhnya" XD

 **Rap Monster :** ahahahahahaha XD

 **Jimin :** ibu nya mengundang kita makan bersama

 **Yoongi :** rumahnya dimana?

 **V :** DAEGU

 **Jin :** ASTAGA

 **Jin :** BERARTI ASALMU MEMANG DARI DAEGU, TAE

 **Jimin :** dia memang terlahir mewarisi darah Daegu XD

 **Yoongi :** sial, aku juga orang Daegu

 **Rap Monster :** apa mereka baik padamu, Tae? XD

 **V :** TENTU SAJA

 **V :** AKU BARU TAHU TERNYATA NENEKKU MASIH HIDUP XD

 **Jin :** senangnya berkumpul dengan keluarga sebenarnya~

 **Yoongi :** syukurlah XD

 **Rap Monster :** sebenarnya poster buronan Taehyung itu ada guna nya juga XD

 **Jimin :** benar, _hyung_ XD

 **Jimin :** tanpa itu, mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah mengetahui posisi Taehyung XD

 **[** ** _13.12_** **]**

 **Yoongi :** Jim, kau di studio latihan?

 **Jimin :** iya, _hyung_

 **Yoongi :** kujemput. Aku lapar

 **Jin :** enak sekali nasib kalian berdua, bekerja di gedung yang sama -_-

 **Yoongi :** aku dan Jimin memang jodoh.

 **[** ** _13.20_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** MENJIJIKKAN

 **Jungkook :** BAGAIMANA BISA HAL PERTAMA YANG KULIHAT SAAT MEMBUKA HP ADALAH PERKATAAN MENJIJIKKAN KALIAN

 **Yoongi :** MATI KAU BOCAH LAKNAT

 **Jin :** Jungkookie~

 **Jungkook :** APA YOONGI _HYUNG_

 **Jungkook :** tunggu, Jin _hyung_.

 **Jungkook :** aku harus membaca dari atas dulu

 **J-Hope :** bighit?

 **J-Hope :** bukannya mereka hanya menyiapkan grup rapper?

 **Jin :** kudengar sih, itu sudah dibubarkan.

 **V :** oh, agensi tanpa nama itu?

 **Jimin :** jangan berlagak seolah agensi mu terkenal, Tae XD

 **V :** aku baru saja berencana keluar dari sini XD

 **Jin :** KESEMPATAN BAGUS TAE!

 **Jin :** baiklah, semua sudah kumpul kan~

 **Rap Monster :** _hyung_ , kau sebenarnya mempunyai rencana apa?-_-

 **Yoongi :** sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk

 **Jin :** darimana aku harus memulainya XD

 **Jungkook :** _hyung_ , aku harus menyelesaikan desainku -_-

 **V :** tidak usah muncul kau kalau begitu, brengsek

 **Jungkook :** diam kau, bajingan

 **Jin :** BERISIK KALIAN BERDUA

 **Rap Monster :** oke oke, kita diam _hyung_ XD

 **Jin :** Jung Hoseok, jelaskan dulu apa yang sudah kau lakukan

 **J-Hope :** Ha?

 **J-Hope :** aku apa, _hyung_?

 **Jin :** soal video war of hormone kita yang kau tunjukkan ke teman teman dancer mu

 **Yoongi :** APA?!

 **Rap Monster :** _WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!_

 **Jungkook :** _HELL NO_

 **Jimin :** _HYUNG_ BRENGSEK ITU MEMALUKAN SEKALI

 **J-Hope :** AKU BISA JELASKAN INI

 **J-Hope :** SIAL JIN _HYUNG_ DARIMANA KAU TAHU

 **Jin :** salah satu dancer itu temanku XD

 **Yoongi :** TUNGGU

 **Yoongi :** MAKSUDMU YANG KITA PRAKTEKKAN DI DEPAN GEDUNG ITU

 **Rap Monster :** VIDEO SAAT KITA KELAS 12?!

 **Jin :** iya, itu XD

 **Jin :** saat Yoongi masih menggunakan training nya AHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Yoongi :** BRENGSEK

 **Yoongi :** KUBUNUH KAU JUNG HOSEOK

 **Jungkook :** KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG _HYUNG_

 **J-Hope :** ASTAGA TUNGGU DENGAR DULU T^T

 **J-Hope :** waktu itu aku terlalu berbangga diri...

 **J-Hope :** LAGIPULA DANCE KITA BAGUS SEKALI DISITU

 **J-Hope :** APANYA YANG SALAH HAH

 **Jimin :** SIAL _HYUNG_ ITU MEMALUKAN SEKALI

 **V :** AKU MEMUKUL BOKONG JIMIN DISITU

 **V :** KAU MAU NAMAKU TERCEMAR _HYUNG_?!

 **Jimin :** KEPARAT HARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG ITU

 **Jungkook :** KAU JUGA MELAKUKANNYA PADAKU BRENGSEK TAE

 **Yoongi :** JUNG HOSEOK KAU

 **Yoongi :** JANGAN MENTANG MENTANG KAU ITU DANCER, SEENAKNYA MEMPERLIHATKAN VIDEO KITA

 **Rap Monster :** BENAR BENAR BENAR

 **Rap Monster :** ITU VIDEO AIB KITA BERTUJUH

 **V :** UNTUNG SAJA AKU TERLIHAT TAMPAN DISITU

 **Jungkook :** _FUCK IT_ TAEHYUNG

 **Jin :**...

 **Jin :** kapan kalian akan berhenti? XD

 **Jin :** Hoseok lama – lama akan keluar juga dari ini grup XD

 **Yoongi :** DIA PANTAS

 **J-Hope :** WOW WOW MIN YOONGI SANTAI

 **Jin :** sudah sudah! XD

 **Jin :** harusnya kalian bersyukur dengan itu XD

 **Rap Monster :** apa yang harus di syukurkan dari itu? -_-

 **Jin :** temanku si dancer itu awalnya memperlihatkannya kepadaku karena aku ada di dalam

 **Jin :** dia bertanya apa saat SMA dulu kita satu tim dance atau apa XD

 **Jimin :** ahahahahahahaha XD

 **V :** kenyataannya kita ini satu tim basket XD

 **Jin :** saat aku bilang begitu, dia benar benar tidak percaya XD

 **Jin :** katanya, kita terlihat seperti pro XD

 **Rap Monster :** _HEOL_

 **Jungkook :** PRO DIMANANYA AHAHAHAHA XD

 **Jimin :** dia tidak tahu usaha kita latihan itu selama 3 bulan benar benar melelahkan XD

 **Jin :** Nah itu dia!

 **Jin :** saat aku mengatakan kita membutuhkan waktu 3 bulan

 **Jin :** dia malah bertambah kaget XD

 **J-Hope :** tentu saja, _hyung_. XD pergerakan kita saat itu sinkron sekali XD

 **J-Hope :** aku dipuji sampai seminggu lama nya gara-gara video itu XD

 **Yoongi :** KAU MEMANFAATKAN KAMI SIALAN

 **J-Hope :** _peace,_ Yoongi XD

 **Jin :** dan fakta kalau Yoongi dan Namjoon yang membuat lagunya semakin membuatnya histeris XD

 **Jin :** dia bilang

 **Jin :** "Sudah, Jin. Kau bertujuh debut jadi idol group saja"

 **Yoongi :** DALAM MIMPI MU

 **Rap Monster :** DALAM MIMPI MU (2)

 **V :** PASTI DIA MELIHATKU

 **Jungkook :** DALAM MIMPI MU TAEHYUNG

 **Jin :** AHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **J-Hope :** wah, aku tidak menyangka dia akan berpikir seperti itu XD

 **Jimin :** sebenarnya, kita memang grup yang lengkap

 **Jimin :** tapi wajah kalian membuat harapan hancur XD

 **Jin :** brengsek, Jim XD

 **Jungkook :** kau yang paling berpengaruh, Jim XD

 **Rap Monster :** lalu, apa hubungannya dengan brosur itu?

 **Jin :** ah!

 **Jin :** dia ternyata trainee di bighit

 **Jin :** dan dia memperlihatkannya kepada CEO nya XD

 **Yoongi :** _WHAT THE FUCK_

 **Yoongi :** SUDAH AKU LANJUT KERJA LAGU SAJA

 **Yoongi :** PERCAKAPAN INI TERLALU MENJIJIKKAN

 **Jimin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Jungkook :** Yoongi _hyung_ marah XD

 **Jin :** sial, dengar ceritaku sampai selesai dulu laknat XD

 **V :** lanjut, _hyung_ XD

 **V :** aku tertarik XD

 **Jimin :** sepertinya aku juga XD

 **J-Hope :** bocah bocah ingin punya banyak fans kalian berdua XD

 **Jin :** AHAHAHAHA XD

 **Jin :** baiklah~

 **Jin :** jadi, CEO nya melihat video kita itu. Dia juga ikut kagum, bahkan dia meramalkan kalau kita bertujuh akan menjadi grup yang akan meledak sekali.

 **Rap Monster :** MELEDAK DIMANA

 **Rap Monster :** DI BAWAH TANAH IYA

 **Jin :** NAMJOON DENGAR DULU BAJINGAN

 **Jungkook :** kenapa dua tetua itu sensi sekali XD

 **Jin :** dia tidak hanya sekedar bicara, dia menonton itu berkali kali, menanyakan secara rinci tentang kita. Dan akhirnya dia bisa bertemu denganku pagi tadi XD

 **Jin :** dia bilang kita bertujuh punya bakat yang luar biasa. Kita bertujuh punya peluang untuk menjadi idol group XD

 **J-Hope :** CEO nya bighit siapa, Tae?

 **V :** Bang Si Hyuk

 **Jin :** [send a picture]

 **J-Hope :** _WHAT THE FUCK_

 **J-Hope :** ITU BENAR BENAR BANG PD

 **Jin :** kau pikir aku berbohong? XD

 **Jin :** dia ingin bertemu dengan kita bertujuh, _guys_.

 **[** ** _14.01_** **]**

 **Yoongi :** aku menolaknya.

 **Yoongi :** aku senang dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang

 **Jin :** ayolah~

 **Jin :** hanya bertemu sebentar saja~

 **Jin :** dia Cuma ingin mengenal kita lebih jauh

 **Rap Monster :** _hyung_ , meluangkan waktu bertujuh hanya untuk nongkrong bersama saja sekarang sudah susah sekali

 **Jin :** makanya itu, aku membicarakannya dulu dengan kalian

 **Jin :** agar kita bisa mengatur pertemuannya! XD

 **V :** tapi _hyung_

 **V :** menjadi trainee berarti kita harus mulai dari awal lagi

 **V :** kau tahu, _hyung_

 **V :** kita bertujuh sudah punya pekerjaan tetap.

 **Jin :** Jimin, kau, dan aku tidak Kim Taehyung.

 **V :** _hyung_! Aku akan debut!

 **Jin :** kalau begitu, debutlah di bawah nama bighit!

 **V :** gila

 **V :** aku tidak mengenal agensi itu sama sekali

 **J-Hope :** sebenarnya apa yang Jin _hyung_ katakan itu tidak buruk

 **Jungkook :** apa kalian yakin mereka sudah mencari latar belakang kita bertujuh?

 **V :** benar

 **V :** kita bertujuh ini ada bukan orang yang baik – baik

 **V :** aku pernah menjadi buronan, Hoseok _hyung_ dan narkobanya, dan Jimin dengan percobaan bunuh dirinya

 **Jin :** justru itu!

 **Jin :** dia berkata, dia akan merubah nasib kita bertujuh XD

 **Jin :** Bang PD-nim bilang, dia malah sangat bersemangat setelah mengetahui kalau beberapa dari kita punya masa lalu yang kelam XD

 **Jungkook :** dia gila XD

 **J-Hope :** apa kita anaknya? Diperlakukan semanis itu? XD

 **[** ** _14.36_** **]**

 **Jimin :** aku ikut kalian saja

 **Jimin :** hanya pertemuan sementara kan?

 **Rap Monster :** aku sibuk.

 **Yoongi :** aku sibuk.

 **[** ** _14.40_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** aku ikut.

 **V :** eh? jungkook?

 **Jungkook :** aku menyukai dance dan menyanyi.

 **Jungkook :** apa salahnya untuk mencoba?

 **V :** Kook, menjadi trainee berarti melepas semua impianmu.

 **V :** termasuk pekerjaanmu sebagai pelukis

 **Jungkook :** aku muak dengan ini.

 **Jungkook :** aku lebih baik menjadi trainee daripada bergelut dengan kuas dan kanvas.

 **Jin :** astaga Jeon Jungkook

 **Jin :** aku menyayangimu~

 **J-Hope :** aku ikut, _hyung_.

 **V :** baiklah, aku juga.

 **Jimin :** aku juga!

 **Jin :** begitu baru teman – teman keparat ku XD

 **Jin :** Namjoon? Yoongi?

 **Yoongi :** aku tidak.

 **Jin :** Yoongi, Bang Si Hyuk menawarkan kita untuk membuat lagu sendiri, dia mempercayai bakatmu.

 **Jin :** dan ini grup hip hop, jadi tentu saja akan ada rapper.

 **Jin :** kau berdua yakin akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini?

 **[** ** _14.52_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** BAIKLAH

 **Rap Monster :** AKU IKUT

 **Jimin :** astaga Namjoon XD

 **V :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Yoongi :** kapan? Dimana? Jam berapa?

 **J-Hope :** KENAPA KALIAN GAMPANG SEKALI DI TAKLUKKAN XD

 **Jungkook :** dasar pria tanpa harga diri XD

 **Jin :** WAAAAAAA

 **Jin :** AKU SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA XD

 **[Rabu/07/24]**

 **[** ** _07.12_** **]**

 **Jungkook :** kalian dimana?

 **Jimin :** rumah

 **V :** kau semangat sekali, _magnae_ XD

 **Jungkook :** aku sudah tidak sabar mengakhiri hubunganku dengan kuas

 **Jimin :** dasar bodoh XD

 **V :** kalian menerima pesan dari bighit?

 **Jungkook :** iya, tadi malam.

 **[** ** _07.32_** **]**

 **Jimin :** aku juga ada

 **V :** sepertinya mereka benar-benar serius untuk merekrut kita bertujuh XD

 **Jimin :** aku sudah mencari tahu soal agensi itu

 **Jimin :** mereka memang agensi yang sangat kecil

 **Jimin :** artis yang aktif hanya homme

 **Jungkook :** Homme siapa?

 **V :** tidak tahu, tidak pernah dengar XD

 **Jimin :** tidak hanya itu, artis mereka ada yang dipenjarakan karena terlilit hutang

 **Jimin :** intinya, mereka benar benar agensi yang buruk

 **V :** parah

 **V :** pantas saja CEO nya berani menerima kita bertujuh walau dengan latar seburuk itu XD

 **V :** mana Jin _hyung_?

 **V :** yakin, kita akan baik baik saja disana? XD

 **Jimin :** ahahahahahaha XD

 **Jimin :** itu dia yang kutakutkan XD

 **Jungkook :** sudah, percaya padaku.

 **Jungkook :** aku punya firasat kita akan sukses ke depannya

 **V :** Jungkook dan indigonya bersabda lagi XD

 **Jimin :** apa namamu harus kuganti, Kook?

 **Jimin :** menjadi "si peramal Jungkook"?

 **Jungkook :** MENJIJIKKAN

 **Jimin :** AHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **[** ** _08.23_** **]**

 **J-Hope :** selamat pagi~

 **Yoongi :** apa kalian bertiga anak gadis SMA?

 **Yoongi :** pagi pagi sudah ribut di grup-_-

 **J-Hope :** aduh ini mengingatkanku pada masa masa kita SMA dulu~

 **Yoongi :** berisik, Jung Hoseok.

 **Jimin :** Yoongi _hyung_ , kau ke studio jam berapa?

 **Yoongi :** 10

 **Jimin :** jemput aku!

 **V :** Jim, dengar.

 **V :** tanpa kau suruh pun dia sudah akan berdiri di depan pintu rumahmu jam 9 pagi.

 **Jungkook :** taruhan, Tae

 **V :** tidak lagi brengsek

 **V :** sudah cukup 1 juta won ku lenyap gara gara lottery sialan itu

 **Jungkook :** nasibmu saja yang memang selalu sial

 **Rap Monster :** Jeon Jungkook, masih pagi astaga

 **Jimin :** mereka mana pernah bisa berhenti bertengkar XD

 **J-Hope :** Tae, kau jam berapa ke agensimu?

 **V :** 11 ini

 **Jungkook :** tunggu dulu

 **Jungkook :** janjian kita dengan bang pd-nim itu jam berapa?

 **Jin :** jam 3 sore, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Jin :** kau terlalu bersemangat XD

 **Jungkook :** KUPIKIR SIANG INI?

 **Yoongi :** tidak, bodoh.

 **Yoongi :** kau pikir kita pengangguran yang tidak punya kesibukan pagi ini?

 **V :** tunggu, bukannya di pesan kemarin mereka menulis jam 13.00?

 **Jin :** si Tuan – sibuk – Min Yoongi melakukan negosiasi XD

 **Jimin :** _HEOL HYUNG_!

 **Jungkook :** BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN NEGOSIASI DI HARI PERTAMAMU BERTEMU DENGANNYA

 **V :** gila, dia memang gila

 **J-Hope :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Yoongi :** AKU SIBUK BODOH

 **Yoongi :** KALAU KAU MAU PERGI DULUAN PERGI SAJA SANA

 **Yoongi :** DASAR KAMPUNGAN

 **Jungkook :** APA KAU BILANG _HYUNG_?!

 **Rap Monster :** sudah sudah!

 **Jin :** astaga, kenapa tingkahmu semua kekanakan sekali XD

 **J-Hope :** bukan temanku XD

 **V :** Hoseok _hyung_ , kau akan mampir ke agensiku dulu kan sebentar siang?

 **J-Hope :** Yap~

 **Jungkook :** kabari aku kalau kalian sudah mau berangkat ke bighit

 **Jin :** kau di rumah seharian kan, Kook?

 **Jungkook :** tidak, aku di galeri, _hyung._

 **Jungkook :** mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada lukisan tercintaku

 **V :** menggelikan.

 **Jungkook :** diam kau sialan

 **Jin :** baiklah, Kook

 **Jin :** Namjoon, kau bagaimana?

 **Rap Monster :** aku juga di kantor

 **Rap Monster :** jam 2 aku ada rapat, mungkin aku akan datang terlambat

 **Jin :** baiklah tidak masalah

 **[** ** _09.01_** **]**

 **Jin :** ah!

 **Yoongi :** kenapa, Jin?

 **Jin :** aku lupa satu hal

 **Jin :** bang pd-nim menyuruh kita untuk memberi saran atas nama grup kita nanti

 **Yoongi :** SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BELUM FIX IKUT

 **Jin :** itu urusanmu bodoh

 **Jin :** ayo! Apa kalian ada saran?

 **V :** _Pretty Boys_?

 **Jimin :** AKU MUAL MEMBACANYA TAE

 **V :** BERISIK, INI KAN PENDAPATKU

 **Jungkook :** F4?

 **Jimin :** KAU PIKIR INI DRAMA, HAH?!

 **Jin :** Jim, santailah sedikit ahahahahaha XD

 **Yoongi :** _Swags_

 **Jimin :** BERKALI KALI LEBIH MENJIJIKKAN

 **Rap Monster :** TENTU SAJA HARUS INI

 **J-Hope :** apa?

 **Rap Monster :** _RAP GODS_

 **Jin :** menjijikkan.

 **Yoongi :** (2)

 **J-Hope :** (3)

 **Jungkook :** sudah kuduga, IQ mu itu hasil manipulasi.

 **Jin :** ahahahahahaha Jeon Jungkook XD

 **Jimin :** bagaimana kalau _wings_?

 **V :** terdengar seperti merek ayam goreng

 **J-Hope :** JIMIN ITU SERATUS KALI LIPAT LEBIH JELEK DARI PUNYA NYA NAMJOON AHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Yoongi :** MENYEDIHKAN SEKALI OTAK UDANGMU ITU

 **Jimin :** BERISIK KEPARAT

 **Jin :** bagaimana kalau, bangtan?

 **Jungkook :** astaga

 **Namjoon :** kita lupa nama gank kita saat SMA dulu..

 **J-Hope :** BAGAIMANA BISA KITA MELUPAKAN ITU ASTAGA

 **Yoongi :** dan nama grup ini pun "bangtan" (:

 **V :** DASAR BUTA KALIAN SEMUA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Yoongi :** KAU JUGA SAMA SAJA TOLOL

 **Jin :** sudah sudah XD

 **Jimin :** bangtan? Aku suka XD

 **Rap Monster :** Oke! Itu saja lah XD

 **V :** _WE ARE BANGTAN BOYS_!

 **Jungkook :** kau bukan remaja lagi sialan

 **Yoongi :** BANGTAN SEONYEONDAN!

 **Yoongi :** ITU TERDENGAR KEREN!

 **Jimin :**...

 **J-Hope :**...para pemuda anti peluru..

 **Jin :** Hei, itu bagus XD

 **Rap Monster :** kita harus menggunakan nama aneh agar orang mengingat nama kita XD

 **Jin :** UWAH

 **Jin :** NAMJOON BERKATA SEOLAH KITA AKAN DEBUT DUA HARI KEMUDIAN XD

 **j-Hope :** MIN YOONGI! KAU IKUT KAN?!

 **Yoongi :** APA? AKU TIDAK BACA APAPUN

 **V :** BODOH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Jimin :** kudoakan saja kita akan debut bulan depan XD

 **Jungkook :** kenapa firasatku jadi memburuk lagi setelah melihat tingkah kalian

 **[** ** _18.20_** **]**

 **Yoongi :** GILA

 **Yoongi :** PRODUSER ITU ORANG GILA

 **Jin :** sudah kubilang, kan XD

 **Rap Monster :** BAGAIMANA BISA DIA MENIPU KITA SEPERTI INI

 **Yoongi :** AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEN TANDA TANGANI KONTRAK ITU SIALAN

 **Jimin :** kau baru saja menandatangani nya tadi sore, Min Yoongi(:

 **Yoongi :** AKU MEMBENCIMU JIN

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

reader-nims!

rencananya, saya hanya akan membuat fiction ini sampai 30 chapters. kalau endless juga mungkin bakalan bikin bosan kkkk. karna itu, saya harap di 5 chapter terakhir ini reader-nims yang dulu tidak pernah me review nya bisa mereviewnya sekarang! walau cuma satu dua kata, saya akan mencatat nama kalian satu satu XD mari berteman dengan reader-nims semua! dengan begitu, saya bisa berterima kasih secara langsung atas 47.000 views di fiction ini. itu benar benar suatu pencapaian buat saya kkkk~

 **don't forget to review + follow + favourite this fiction!**

 **thank you so much! saranghae~**

 _Last,_

 _Sincerely_

XiRuLin.


	27. SIICH8 - Trainee Days

BANGTAN GROUP CHAT SEASON TWO

 _Thank you for being 'us' my friends._ "

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as BTS Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok as J-Hope**

 **Park Jimin as Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as Tae**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Nine;_

 _[Trainee Days]_

 _perhatikan dengan seksama setiap menitnya._

* * *

 ** _Nama Grup : Bangtan_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 1727 pictures_**

 **Posts : 95 Posts**

 **[Senin/08/09]**

 **[** ** _09.29_** **]**

 **BTS Jin :** Hoi

 **BTS Jin :** posisi kalian dimana semua?

 **Rap Monster :** Wew, _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** kita bahkan belum debut dan kau sudah menggunakan embel BTS

 **J-Hope :** dia sudah terlalu percaya diri xD

 **Tae :** ahahahahahahaha XD

 **[** ** _09.45_** **]**

 **BTS Jin :** brengsek xD

 **BTS Jin :** sudah, beritahu aku kalian dimana semua!

 **Jungkook :** (sent a picture)

 **Jungkook :** menemani Yeon Hee _noona_

 **Tae :** Wah, Kook.

 **Tae :** kau gesit sekali XD

 **Rap Monster :** _What the heck kook?!_

 **BTS Jin :** KOOK KAU SERIUS MENYUKAINYA?!

 **Tae :** dasar penyuka _noona_ XD

 **Jungkook :** brengsek apa maksudnya ini

 **Jungkook :** aku hanya menemaninya berbelanja makanan!

 **[** ** _10.02_** **]**

 **Jimin :** Kook, tidak kusangka

 **Jimin :** selera mu turun drastis begini

 **J-Hope :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA JIMIN XD

 **Yoongi :** gayamu selangit, Jim.

 **Yoongi :** Jangan sok lebih tampan dari Jungkook kau

 **Jungkook :** Jim

 **Jungkook :** mau kuberitahu apa maksud tersiratmu itu pada Yeonhee _noona_?

 **Jimin :** brengsek xD

 **BTS Jin :** HOI

 **BTS Jin :** BISAKAH KALIAN MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU SIALAN

 **Rap Monster :** AHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **J-Hope :** astaga, aku melupakan nya _hyung_ XD

 **Yoongi :** apa, Jin?

 **Tae :** (sent a picture)

 **Tae :** menemani si pendek Jimin berlatih _dance_ nya

 **[** ** _10.20_** **]**

 **Yoongi :** (sent a picture)

 **Yoongi :** Supreme _hyung_ sudah mendengarkanku demo dari No More Dream

 **Yoongi :** kurasa kalian akan menyukainya

 **Rap Monster :** durasi?

 **J-Hope :** kudengar 3-4 menit

 **Jungkook :** sialan, _dance_ nya susah sekali

 **Tae :** selamat berjuang jungkook _ie_ XD

 **Tae :** kuharap tulangmu tidak patah mengangkat Jimin si bantet itu

 **Jimin :** brengsek kau Kim Taehyung XD

 **J-Hope :** AHAHAHA XD

 **Jungkook :** Tae, kalau pulang ke dorm nanti bawakan aku susu

 **BTS Jin :** Namjoon, Hoseok

 **BTS Jin :** kau berdua dimana?

 **Rap Monster :** di rumah ayahku, _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** aku akan pulang ke dorm sore nanti

 **[** ** _10.30_** **]**

 **J-Hope :** (sent a picture)

 **J-Hope :** latihan

 **Jimin :** _hyung_ , kau di studio berapa?

 **J-Hope :** 3

 **J-Hope :** aku bisa mendengar musik harlem shake mu sampai disini, Jim XD

 **Rap Monster :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **BTS Jin :** jangan bilang kau berdua memparodikannya lagi? XD

 **Jungkook :** dasar tak punya urat malu

 **Tae :** brengsek kau Kook

 **Jimin :** tidak ada traineer lain, aku dan Tae aman XD

 **J-Hope :** ya, tapi kami disini mendengarnya dengan baik XD

 **Rap Monster :** dasar gila XD

 **BTS Jin :** selera mereka jadul sekali XD

 **[** ** _11.12_** **]**

 **Yoongi :** bagaimana bisa idiot macam kau berdua akan debut sebagai idol?

 **Tae :** sialan, _hyung_ XD

 **Jimin :** oh, dan kau baru saja mengatai kekasihmu sebagai idiot.

 **Jungkook :** MENGGELIKAN

 **BTS Jin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH JIMIN XD

 **J-Hope :** sumpah, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan hal hal aneh ini.

 **Rap Monster :** sialan, aku lupa kau berdua ternyata gay XD

 **Yoongi :** _fuck it,_ Kim Namjoon.

 **Tae :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Jungkook :** Jim, mengaku saja

 **Jungkook :** sebelum menyukai Yoongi _hyung_ , kau pasti naksir berat denganku

 **Jimin :** _FUCK_

 **Tae :** pede sekali kau bocah XD

 **Jungkook :** pantas saja Jimin suka memelukku

 **Jungkook :** jiwa gay nya terbakar

 **Jungkook :** aku terlalu seksi sih

 **BTS Jin :** AHAHAHAHAAHAHA JEON JEONGGUK

 **Rap Monster :** _WHAT THE HELL XD_

 **J-Hope :** GILA KOOK AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Jimin :** brengsek XD

 **Yoongi :** sejak kapan bocah bongsor ini penuh percaya diri xD

 **Tae :** jangan jangan sebenarnya kau juga gay, Kook XD

 **Jungkook :** BRENGSEK

 **Rap Monster :** Uwah, itu benar?!

 **Jungkook :** TIDAK KEPARAT

 **Jimin :** sialan, kau membuat seolah aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ terhina sekali XD

 **Yoongi :** kudoakan kau semua gay

 **BTS Jin :** bajingan XD

 **J-Hope :** doa apa itu sialan ahahahahahaha XD

 **Tae :** Kook, pacaran denganku

 **Jungkook :** MATI KAU KIM TAEHYUNG

 **Rap Monster :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **BTS Jin :** SIAL AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **J-Hope :** PASANGAN GAY LAIN MENYUSUL AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Jimin :** sial, bagaimana bisa aku berteman dengan kaum laknat macam kalian XD

 **Yoongi :** Kook, kau cantik omong omong

 **Jungkook :** APASDADK

 **Jungkook :** KUBUNUH KAU _HYUNG_

 **Jungkook :** MENJIJIKKAN

 **J-Hope :** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA XD

 **Rap Monster :** AHAHAHAHAAHA XD

 **BTS Jin :** SIAL PERUTKU SAKIT XD

 **Tae :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Tae :** JUNGKOOK KAU CANTIK

 **Tae :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA XD

 **Jimin :** Kook, sepertinya aku ingin menciummu

 **Jungkook :** KEPARAT

 **Jungkook :** AKU KELUAR DARI BANGTAN.

 **Jungkook :** DASAR KAUM LAKNAT

 **Rap Monster :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **J-Hope :** ya ampun, menggoda Jungkookie memang selalu jadi pilihan terbaik XD

 **BTS Jin :** bocah bongsor ini masih saja menggemaskan XD

 **Jungkook :** KEPARAT

 **Jungkook :** KELAUT KAU SEMUA

 **Jimin :** Kook, kau yakin umurmu sudah 20 tahun? XD

 **Tae :** mentalnya masih 4 tahun XD

 **Yoongi :** anak labil XD

 **Rap Monster :** Kook, kalau kau begini terus

 **Rap Monster :** keenam _hyungdeul_ mu ini bisa saja menjadi gay demi mu XD

 **BTS Jin :** kau menggemaskan melebihi seorang gadis XD

 **Tae :** _aigooo_ ~ _our pretty jungkookie_ ~

 **Jungkook :** aku membenci kalian semua.

 **Jungkook :** bajingan.

 **J-Hope :** uuu~ si manis kookie sedang ngambek~

 **Jimin :** si manis kookie mau titip apa kalau _hyungie_ pulang nanti?

 **Tae :** jungkookie _dongsaeng_ manisku~

 **Jungkook :** YATUHAN

 **Jungkook :** DOSA APA AKU PUNYA _HYUNGDEUL_ SEPERTI KALIAN

 **BTS Jin :** manisnya~

 **Rap Monster :** begini begini, kau juga mencintai kami kan XD

 **Yoongi :** _chill, dude._

 **Yoongi :** otakmu semua ada dimana xD

 **Jungkook :** memang hanya Yoongi _hyung_ yang waras disini.

 **Yoongi :** oh, aku menyukaimu juga omong omong.

 **Tae :** AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA XD

 **Jimin :** MAMPUS KAU KOOK XD

 **[** ** _12.09_** **]**

 **Jungkook :**...

 **Jungkook :** aku mau pindah dorm saja.

 **BTS Jin :** dasar gila XD

 **Rap Monster :** Jin _hyung,_ kau ada di dorm?

 **BTS Jin :** Yoi

 **Tae :** _Hyung_! Menu makan malam nanti samgyeopsal ya? XD

 **Rap Monster :** tidak tidak tidak

 **Rap Monster :** malam nanti kita akan kedatangan penulis lagu dari bighit

 **Jimin :** Ha?

 **Jimin :** buat apa dia ke dorm, _hyung_?

 **Rap Monster :** katanya hendak mengenal kita lebih jauh

 **Yoongi :** selamat datang ke tempat pembuangan

 **J-Hope :** sial, Min Yoongi XD

 **J-Hope :** itu rumahmu juga XD

 **BTS Jin :** oke, akan kubersihkan sekarang

 **BTS Jin :** Kook, cepatlah pulang.

 **Jungkook :** jalan pulang, _hyung_

 **Tae :** jadi, apa menu kita untuk sebentar malam?

 **Rap Monster :** Hanwoo XD

 **J-Hope :** SERIUS?!

 **Jimin :** _ASSA_!

 **Jungkook :** Namjoon _hyung_ memang yang terbaik XD

 **BTS Jin :** dasar karnivora kau semua XD

 **Yoongi :** dia datang sendiri, Joon?

 **Rap Monster :** entahlah, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan diri

 **Rap Monster :** jadi, kuharap kalian sudah ada di dorm sebelum jam 6 sore

 **Tae :** oke~

 **J-Hope :** kuharap ini pertanda baik XD

 **BTS Jin :** mungkin saja debut kita akan dipercepat? XD

 **Jungkook :** berharap sekali kau, _hyung_ XD

 **Tae :** dia sudah tidak sabar menjadi idol XD

 **Rap Monster :** dia tidak sabar membuat fansnya terkejut XD

 **Yoongi :** ahahahahahaaha xD

 **J-Hope :** aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi fansmu nanti, Jin _hyung_ XD

 **Jimin :** katakan itu pula pada si pelukis Jeon Jungkook XD

 **BTS Jin :** ASTAGA IYA

 **Tae :** mereka akan sangat kaget AHAHAHAHAHAHA xD

 **Jungkook :** sialan XD

 **J-Hope :** siapa sangka si pemalu Jungkook bisa menjadi idol XD

 **Rap Monster :** mungkin saja setelah ini, Tzuyu akan menghubungimu lagi XD

 **Tae :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Jungkook :** bajingan

 **Jungkook :** sampai kapan aku berhenti di bully disini

 **[Rabu/08/11]**

 **[** ** _15.28_** **]**

 **Rap Monster :** Supreme _hyung_ akan mengadakan rapat

 **Rap Monster :** kau semua ada dimana?

 **Tae :** lantai tiga, _hyung_

 **Tae :** aku disuruh membantu staff mengangkut barang

 **Jin :** izin saja, Tae

 **Tae :** oke, _hyung_

 **Jimin :** ( _sent a picture_ )

 **Jimin :** ruang _practice_

 **Jimin :** rapatnya dimana?

 **Jungkook :** ( _sent a picture_ )

 **Jungkook :** _vocal lesson_ ku belum selesai-_-

 **J-Hope :** kelas tambahanmu, Kook?

 **Jimin :** makanya, Kook. Saat _sabu-nim_ menjelaskan, harusnya kau fokus saja XD

 **Jungkook :** Iya, Hoseok _hyung_

 **Jungkook :** berisik, Jim.

 **Suga :** rapatnya dimana?

 **Jin :** _meeting room_

 **Rap Monster :** Yoongi, jangan menggunakan sandal

 **Rap Monster :** ada PD- _nim_ juga

 **Suga :** rapat macam apa kita ini-_-

 **Tae :** kudengar soal concept debut kita nanti

 **Jimin :** bukannya itu sudah dibahas kemarin?

 **Rap Monster :** PD- _nim_ baru akan merampungkannya hari ini

 **Jimin :** susah sekali untuk debut T^T

 **Jin :** resiko xD

 **J-Hope :** kita termasuk beruntung, hanya trainer selama 1 tahun

 **Jungkook :** bersyukurlah karena _main vocal_ ini terlahir dengan suara sempurna

 **Tae :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **J-Hope :** sial, kau pede sekali bocah XD

 **Suga :** kudoakan posisi mu diambil Jimin

 **Jimin :** AHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Jin :** dan kau selalu menjadi orang yang di tegur saat kelas vokal, Jeon Jungkook XD

 **Jungkook :** sial, _hyung_ XD

 **Rap Monster :** Kook, kau di kelas lantai berapa?

 **Jungkook :** 1

 **Rap Monster :** saat naik nanti jangan lupa untuk membeli coffee 6 gelas

 **Jungkook :** kenapa harus aku-_-

 **Jimin :** karena kau yang paling dekat dengan kedai, bocah

 **Jungkook :** brengsek, aku bukan bocah

 **Jin :** sudah sudah-_-

 **Suga :** insting berkelahi kalian memang tidak akan pernah hilang, ya XD

 **[Jum'at/10/26]**

 **[** ** _21.22_** **]**

 **J-Hope :** Jungkook

 **J-Hope :** Taehyung bagaimana?

 **Jungkook :** belum keluar dari toilet

 **Jungkook :** dia masih muntah, _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** _shit._

 **Suga :** bukankah ini terlalu kelewatan?

 **Suga :** lihat, bahkan Tae saja sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

 **Jin :** tenangkan dirimu, Min Yoongi.

 **Jimin :** Kook, aku tahu kau juga lelah seperti Tae

 **Jimin :** pulang ke dorm saja.

 **J-Hope :** benar

 **J-Hope :** kau berdua yang paling memaksakan diri tadi

 **Suga :** brengsek

 **Suga :** mereka menginginkan kita menjadi artisnya, tapi kita diperlakukan seperti sampah

 **Suga :** itu sebabnya aku benci menjadi idol.

 **Rap Monster :** Yoongi, _stop_.

 **Rap Monster :** kau juga, keluar dari studio mu dan pulanglah.

 **Jungkook :** kalian masih di ruang latihan?

 **Suga :** siapa yang sudi tinggal disana

 **Jimin :** persetan dengan coach yang marah

 **Jungkook :** aku dan Tae _hyung_ pulang duluan, tidak apa apa?

 **Jin :** Tentu, Kook.

 **Jin :** istirahat saja, nanti akan kubawakan sup saat pulang nanti.

 **Jungkook :** Oke, _hyung_.

 **Suga :** mereka gila

 **Suga :** menyuruh kita latihan selama 12 jam tidak berhenti

 **Suga :** kau pikir badanku ini badan robot?

 **Jimin :** _hyung_.

 **Jimin :** itu resiko menjadi idol.

 **Suga :** kalau begini terus, mending aku berhenti.

 **Jin :** Min Yoongi!

 **Jin :** perkataanmu sama sekali tidak lucu.

 **J-Hope :** kita sudah sejauh ini dan kau mau berhenti?

 **J-Hope :** menggelikan

 **Suga :** dari awal juga bukan kemauanku untuk ikut dengan agensi bodoh ini kan

 **Jin :** MIN YOONGI!

 **[** ** _21.40_** **]**

 **[** _Rap Monster_ memulai panggilan grup **]**

 **[** ** _22.34_** **]**

 **[** Panggilan grup berakhir **]**

 **Jin :** yang Namjoon katakan benar

 **Jin :** ini terjadi karena kita belum terbiasa

 **Tae :** aku tahu, _hyung_.

 **Jimin :** Tae, mau titip sesuatu?

 **Suga :** tidak perlu, Jim. Aku sudah membelikannya burger

 **Suga :** aku tahu, Jin.

 **Suga :** maaf karena sudah egois

 **Rap Monster :** baguslah kalau kalian sudah membaik XD

 **J-Hope :** Ayo makan _samgyeopsal_ malam iniiii~

 **Jungkook :** Hanwoo! Hanwoo!

 **Jin :** Yosh!

 **Jin :** mari kita lupakan semua dan berpesta hingga pagi! XD

 **Rap Monster :** _Assa_!

 **Tae :** Jin _hyung_ memang yang terbaik!

 **J-Hope :** soju _here i come~~~~_

 **Jimin :** selamat menjadi babi kalian semua XD

 **Suga :** sial, dapat tenaga hyper darimana kalian ha XD

.

.

.

.

.

[Suga & Jimin's _special corner_ ]

[Suga POV]

 **[Senin/12/13]**

 **[** ** _19.23_** **]**

 **My Chim :** _hyung_

 **Me :** apa?

 **My Chim :** kau dimana?

 **Me :** di dorm.

 **My Chim :** jemput aku disini

 **My Chim :** Tae pergi bersama trainer lain

 **Me :** bodoh

 **Me :** kenapa tidak ikut dengannya?

 **My Chim :** aku tidak mengenalnya, _hyung_ T^T

 **My Chim :** jemput akuuu~

 **Me :** dasar manja.

 **Me :** lima menit lagi lagu ku selesai

 **My Chim :** kau masih mengerjakan lagu jam segini?

 **Me :** tentu saja, bodoh.

 **My Chim :** aku ingin mendengarnya, _hyung_!

 **Me :** tidak.

 **My Chim :** sayang

 **My Chim :** Yoongi _hyungieee_

 **Me :** berhenti ber _aegyo_ , Jim-_-

 **My Chim :** aku tidak sedang _aegyo_ -_-

 **Me :** (mengirim pesan suara)

 **My Chim :** uwah!

 **My Chim :** terdengar bagus?

 **Me :** tentu saja

 **Me :** kekasihmu yang membuatnya

 **Me :** tidak akan pernah buruk hasilnya

 **My Chim :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **My Chim :** kau terlalu percaya diri, _hyung_.

 **Me :** aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya XD

 **My Chim :** baiklah~ aku mengalah~

 **[Kamis/2/14]**

 **[** ** _14.12_** **]**

 **Me :** Jim

 **Me :** dimana?

 **My Chim :** makan bersama Jungkook

 **My Chim :** kau sudah selesai?

 **Me :** Iya

 **Me :** di restoran mana? Aku akan kesana

 **My Chim :** tidak!

 **My Chim :** aku yang akan menemuimu, _hyung_

 **My Chim :** lagipula Jungkook sebentar lagi akan pergi

 **Me :** okay

 **Me :** cepatlah datang

 **Me :** _ice cream_ nya sudah meleleh

 **My Chim :** UWAH! AKU BERANGKAT SEKARANG!

 **Me :** dasar bocah XD

 **[Jum'at/03/29]**

 **[** ** _23.39_** **]**

 **Me :** masih menangis?

 **My Chim :** berisik

 **Me :** galak sekali

 **My Chim :** kenapa tidak langsung ke kamarku untuk mengecek-_-

 **Me :** aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis

 **My Chim :** bilang saja kau juga menangis, _hyung_

 **Me :** menangis ketika melihatmu menderita begitu?

 **Me :** tentu saja.

 **My Chim :** berlebihan

 **Me :** Namjoon tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu, Jim.

 **My Chim :** aku tahu

 **Me :** kalau begitu berhenti menangis

 **My Chim :** aku sudah tidak menangis!

 **Me :** Tae baru saja keluar dari kamar mu dan mengatakan suara sesenggukanmu masih terdengar.

 **My Chim :** Ya Tuhan

 **My Chim :** Yoongi _hyung_

 **My Chim :** kalau memang khawatir padaku harusnya kau masuk saja langsung-_-

 **Me :** mau mencari udara segar?

 **My Chim :** tidak

 **My Chim :** aku ingin tidur

 **Me :** hey, Jim

 **Me :** kau adalah dancer paling terbaik di antara semua trainer bighit.

 **Me :** apapun yang ingin kau ambil, entah itu main vocal atau main dancer, aku selalu mendukungmu.

 **Me :** karena aku yakin

 **Me :** Jimin-ku itu yang terbaik.

 **Me :** _saranghae_.

 **My Chim :** bilang saja kau malu mengatakan itu langsung di hadapanku, _hyung_ XD

 **My Chim :** _nado saranghaeee_!

 **Me :** sial kupikir kau sudah tidur

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

hai!

it's been really a long long time reader-nims. saya tau lagi, ini banget banget banget telatnya. saya bener bener minta maaf karna udah lupain ini fanfiction. tbh aja saya emang sempet berhenti buat ngetik ini. ada sesuatu yang bikin saya sedikit sadar.

"kamu nulis udah seolah kayak tau segalanya tentang bangtan. padahal gada yang lebih kenal diri mereka sendiri kecuali setiap member sendiri."

that's really, nusuk tepat di hati.

saya sadar ternyata saya emang gakenal mereka. saya cuma tau sifat mereka yang di tampilin di tv, bukan sifat asli mereka.

tbh, saya berhenti nulis ini kemarin gara - gara itu. saya ngerasa berdosa.

but

pas saya balik, saya kaget bukan main liat review kalian, reader-nims. saya speechless liat kalian yg bahkan baru ada review 2 hari yg lalu. saya speechless, banget. saya gatau ternyata kalian suka fanfiction ini, berharap banyak dari fiction ini, dan kata kata "ini fiction paling bagus" bener bener, buat ngejleb banget lagi.

jadi, saya berencana buat ngelanjut ini lagi. sampai sesuai janji saya, 30 chapter.

big big big big thanks for those 707 comments that you all gave. makasih karena luangin waktu seharian baca fiction saya, makasih karna udah ketawa dan nangis karena karya saya. over all, hal seperti itu udah buat seorang author bahagia, banget. kayak saya.

saya gabisa sebut nama kalian satu satu, tapi saya baca kok semua reviewnya. saya ulangin berkali kali, dan itu jadi penyemangat banget buat saya. jangan takut buat review panjang kali lebar, saya justru senang baca cerita kalian, jangan takut buat curhat sama saya, saya jujur juga pengen banget punya squad kayak mereka. we are same kkk. jangan takut dm saya. saya pengen kenal kalian satu - satu, saya pengen bilang makasih secara pribadi ke kalian karena udah jadiin ini bacaan favorit kalian. it's mean a lot for me, seriously.

AND FOR THESE PEOPLE YANG GA KENAL BANGTAN TAPI JADI SUKA GARA GARA FICTION SAYA

BIG BIG LOVE FOR YALL! SERIOUSLY!

WELCOME TO OUR WORLD! WELCOME TO ARMY!

percaya sama saya, suka sama bangtan ga akan bawa rugi dan penyesalan sama sekali.

see ya on the next chapter!

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

XiRuLin.


	28. SIICH9 - I Miss You

BANGTAN GROUP CHAT SEASON TWO

 _Thank you for being 'us' my friends._ "

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as BTS Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as BTS Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as BTS Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok as BTS J-Hope**

 **Park Jimin as BTS Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as BTS V**

 **Jeon Jungkook as BTS Jungkook**

 **[usernames dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Nine;_

 _[I miss you]_

 ** _read this while listening to BTS - Spring Day_**

* * *

 ** _Nama Grup : BTS_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 2090 pictures_**

 **Posts : 109 Posts**

* * *

 **[Selasa/09/01]**

 **[** ** _21.21_** **]**

 **BTS Jin :** aku membawa ayam~

 **BTS Jin :** ada yang mau?

 **[** ** _21.45_** **]**

 **BTS J-Hope :** Oh! Ayam!

 **BTS J-Hope :** aku mau, _hyung_!

 **BTS Suga :** kau ada di dorm, Hoseok?

 **BTS J-Hope :** aku ada disini sedari tadi siang, _hyung_ -_-

 **BTS Suga :** astaga, aku tidak menyadarinya XD

 **BTS Jin :** AHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS Jin :** baiklah, lima menit lagi sampai di dorm~

 **[** ** _22.10_** **]**

 **BTS V :** aku juga mau ayam T^T

 **BTS Jin :** syuting mu belum selesai, Tae?

 **BTS V :** masih lama, _hyung_.

 **BTS V :** mungkin aku akan sampai di dorm tengah malam

 **BTS J-Hope :** jangan lupa makan kau disana, Tae

 **BTS V :** tentu!

 **[** ** _22.30_** **]**

 **BTS Rap Monster :** ada yang sudah menyelesaikan melodinya?

 **BTS V :** _me_!

 **BTS Jungkook :** aku baru 4, _hyung_

 **BTS Rap Monster :** tidak masalah, melodi yang lain bisa menyusul

 **BTS Jimin :** apa pdogg _hyung_ sudah memintanya?

 **BTS Rap Monster :** dia hanya meminta beberapa demo saja untuk saat ini

 **BTS Suga :** judulnya sudah di tetapkan?

 **BTS Rap Monster :** satu judul sudah

 **BTS Rap Monster :** "Spring Day"

 **BTS V :** O! Terdengar bagus XD

 **BTS Jimin :** spring day eh~

 **BTS J-Hope :** kurasa aku sudah menyukainya XD

 **[Selasa/09/13]**

 **[** ** _15.23_** **]**

 **BTS Jin :** Kook, kau dimana?

 **[** ** _16.21_** **]**

 **BTS Jungkook :** tempat bermain bowling, _hyung_

 **BTS Jin :** bersama?

 **BTS Jungkook :** seperti biasa

 **BTS Jungkook :** Yugyeom dan Mingyu.

 **BTS Rap Monster :** mereka itu tidak ada _schedule_ ya?

 **BTS Jin :** ahahahahahaha XD

 **BTS J-Hope :** benar juga, entah kenapa setiap kali Jungkook mengajak nya main bowling kedua pria itu selalu saja bisa meluangkan waktu nya XD

 **BTS Jungkook :** mereka terlalu patuh padaku XD

 **BTS Jimin :** dalam mimpi mu, bocah XD

 **[** ** _19.27_** **]**

 **BTS Suga :** Tae, kalau pulang nanti bisa belikan aku caramel?

 **BTS V :** Oke, _hyung_.

 **BTS V :** tapi aku izin pulang terlambat, bogum _hyung_ mengajakku makan malam.

 **[** ** _20.09_** **]**

 **BTS Jin :** kau makan malam bersamanya?

 **BTS V :** Iya, _hyung_.

 **BTS Jimin :** Jin _hyung_ baru saja memasak makanan favoritmu, Tae.

 **BTS V :** astaga, _hyung_. Aku minta maaf

 **BTS V :** aku tidak tahu, aku sudah terlalu janji dengannya.

 **BTS Jin :** tidak apa apa XD

 **BTS Jin :** Jungkook akan menghabiskannya hahahaha

 **[** ** _20.45_** **]**

 **BTS Jungkook :** aku juga terlambat pulang, Jin _hyung_

 **BTS Suga :** kau mau kemana, bocah?

 **BTS Jungkook :** _hongdae_.

 **BTS Jungkook :** grup _dance cover_ yang menampilkan lagu kita tampil malam ini

 **BTS Jin :** kalian sibuk sekali T^T

 **BTS Jimin :** sudah, _hyung_

 **BTS Jimin :** aku, Hoseok _hyung_ , sama Yoongi _hyung_ saja yang menghabiskannya

 **BTS Jimin :** mereka memang dua bocah keparat

 **BTS V :** brengsek-_-

 **[Jum'at/12/12]**

 **[** ** _03.12_** **]**

 **BTS Rap Monster :** Oi

 **BTS Rap Monster :** ada yang masih belum tidur?

 **BTS J-Hope :** aku

 **BTS J-Hope :** kenapa, Joon?

 **BTS Rap Monster :** bisa tolong bukakan pintu?

 **BTS Rap Monster :** aku lupa membawa kartu-_-

 **BTS J-Hope :** dasar ceroboh-_-

 **BTS V :** tunggu aku saja, Namjoon _hyung_

 **BTS V :** 3 menit lagi sampai di dorm.

 **BTS Rap Monster :** kau baru pulang, Tae?

 **BTS Rap Monster :** parah sekali hobi pulang malammu itu-_-

 **BTS V :** aku sudah izin

 **[Kamis/04/15]**

 **[** ** _14.39_** **]**

 **BTS Suga :** ( _sent a picture_ )

 **BTS Jimin :** bagaimana syutingmu, _hyung_? XD

 **BTS Suga :** melelahkan

 **BTS Suga :** keparat

 **BTS Jin :** sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan bisa jadi model music videonya suran XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **BTS Rap Monster :** kau kerasukan apa hingga menerima tawaran itu, Min Yoongi XD

 **BTS Suga :** sialan

 **BTS Suga :** andai bukan suran yang memintanya, aku tidak akan mau.

 **BTS Jimin :** kekuatan cinta membuatnya rela melakukan apapun, Joon XD

 **BTS Jin :** oh, Jimin. Tidak sakit hati mantanmu sudah menyukai orang lain lagi?

 **BTS Suga :** diam kau, Jin.

 **BTS Jimin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **[Minggu/05/13]**

 **[** ** _12.12_** **]**

 **BTS V :** ( _sent a picture_ )

 **BTS Jungkook :** bajunya jelek sekali

 **BTS V :** setidaknya lebih bagus dari seleramu, keparat

 **BTS Jungkook :** brengsek-_-

 **[** ** _13.24_** **]**

 **BTS Jimin :** kau dimana, Tae?

 **BTS V :** _incheon_

 **BTS V :** ada butik gucci baru yang dibuka

 **BTS Jungkook :** dasar sok kaya kau

 **BTS V :** berisik, _magnae_

 **[Rabu/05/22]**

 **[** ** _10.40_** **]**

 **BTS Rap Monster :** jangan lupa untuk berkumpul di kantor sebelum jam 4

 **BTS Rap Monster :** ada rapat

 **BTS J-Hope :** ayay

 **[Sabtu/06/12]**

 **[** ** _15.19_** **]**

 **BTS Jin :** SESEORANG

 **BTS Jin :** KIM NAMJOON

 **BTS Jin :** BUKA TWITTER SEKARANG

 **BTS Jimin :** kenapa, _hyung_?

 **BTS Jin :** AKSDHSKDSHFDJL

 **BTS Jin :** CHARLIE PUTH MEMFOLLOW KITA

 **BTS Jin :** DIA MENGIRIMKAN PESAN

 **BTS Jin :** AKU TIDAK TAHU CARA MEMBALASNYA

 **BTS Jungkook :** AKU SUDAH BUKA

 **BTS Jungkook :** AKSAHDSKDAJFHDALFASKJL

 **BTS Jimin :** _cover_ mu berjalan lancar, Kook XD

 **BTS Jungkook :** AKU TIDAK TAHU DIA AKAN MELIHATNYA DAKASDJSFSL

 **BTS Jungkook :** NAMJOON _HYUNGGGGG_

 **BTS Suga :** woah

 **BTS Suga :** Nochu!

 **BTS J-Hope :** ahahahahahaahahaha XD

 **BTS J-Hope :** kau lihat apa yang ditulis charlie puth? XD

 **BTS J-Hope :** JUNGCOOK

 **BTS Jungkook :** SIALAN _HYUNG_

 **BTS Jin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA XD

 **BTS Jimin :** kau mendapat nama baru, Kook XD

 **BTS Suga :** gila XD

 **BTS Jin :** sekali lagi kau _cover_ lagunya justin bieber, pasti akan di _notice_ juga, Kook XD

 **BTS Jungkook :** JANGAN MEMBUATKU BERMIMPI TERLALU TINGGI

 **BTS Suga :** kepalamu tidak akan meledak kan, Kook? XD

 **BTS J-Hope :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **[** ** _16.55_** **]**

 **BTS Rap Monster :** ( _sent a picture_ )

 **BTS Rap Monster :** KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERHENTIKAN TAEHYUNG

 **BTS Jin :** _HEOL_

 **BTS Jimin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS Suga :** SIAL, TAEHYUNG XD

 **BTS J-Hope :** APA YANG KAU TULIS KEPARAT XD

 **BTS V :** apa? XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** _WHAT THE HECK IS "you id line have it?"_?!

 **BTS Jungkook :** BAJINGAN

 **BTS Jungkook :** KAU MENGACAUKAN IMAGE KITA KIM TAEHYUNG

 **BTS V :** sial XD

 **BTS V :** aku hanya mencoba membantu XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** selamat, Tae

 **BTS Rap Monster :** kau pasti sudah menjadi bahan lelucon charlie puth XD

 **BTS V :** ini demi jungkook sialan

 **BTS Jin :** jangan menyalahkan orang, brengsek XD

 **[Sabtu/06/29]**

 **[** ** _18.59_** **]**

 **BTS Rap Monster :** Jim, kau dimana?

 **BTS Rap Monster :** 15 menit lagi kita harus _stand-by_

 **BTS Jimin :** di toilet, _hyung_

 **BTS Jimin :** sebentar lagi aku kesana

 **BTS Jin :** cepatlah, Jim

 **BTS Jin :** konsernya sudah mau mulai

 **[Selasa/07/05]**

 **[** ** _14.21_** **]**

 **BTS Jimin :** ( _sent a video_ )

 **BTS J-Hope :** AKTINGMU JELEK SEKALI JIM HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **BTS Jimin :** KAU JAHAT, _HYUNG_

 **BTS Jin :** selamat berjuang, Jim XD

 **[Rabu/07/16]**

 **[** ** _22.21_** **]**

 **BTS Jimin :** Oi

 **BTS Jimin :** kau semua terlalu sibuk

 **BTS Jimin :** tidak adakah yang bisa meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk menemani Yoongi _hyung_?

 **[** ** _22.45_** **]**

 **BTS V :** aku masih diluar, Jim

 **BTS Jimin :** sialan

 **BTS Jimin :** _read by 4_

 **BTS Jimin :** aku kecewa dengan kalian

 **BTS Jimin :** lebih mementingkan kesenangan pribadi daripada teman sendiri

 **BTS Jimin :** Yoongi _hyung_ sakit dan kau semua tidak peduli dengannya

 **[** ** _23.12_** **]**

 **BTS Jungkook :** kau yang menjaganya kalau begitu

 **[** ** _23.30_** **]**

 **BTS Jimin :** _what the?_

 **BTS Jimin :** kau menjadi semakin kurang ajar, Jungkook.

 **BTS Jimin :** aku benci kalian yang sekarang.

 **[Jum'at/07/18]**

 **[** ** _21.20_** **]**

 **BTS Jin :** ayam~

 **BTS Jin :** ada yang mau?

 **[** ** _21.37_** **]**

 **BTS Suga :** tidak untukku, Jin.

 **BTS Jin :** aku pulang larut lagi, mungkin.

 **BTS V :** aku juga tidak

 **BTS Jungkook :** aku akan menginap di studio malam ini

 **BTS Rap Monster :** kau habiskan sendiri saja, _hyung_.

 **BTS Rap Monster :** bisa kau gunakan untuk _eatjin_ mu, kan? XD

 **[** ** _21.40_** **]**

 **BTS Jin :** dan malam kemarin pun kita tetap tidak bisa makan bersama..

 **BTS Jin :** okelah

 **[Jum'at/10/11]**

 **[** ** _23.18_** **]**

 **BTS Suga :** Jeon Jungkook

 **BTS Suga :** kau tidak punya telinga?

 **BTS Suga :** manager sudah melarangmu untuk berkeliling di hongdae dan kau masih melakukannya

 **BTS Jungkook :** apa salahnya berjalan disana

 **BTS Jungkook :** aku juga ingin seperti yang lain

 **BTS Jin :** Kook.

 **BTS Jin :** kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, bodoh.

 **BTS Jungkook :** ini hidupku

 **BTS Jungkook :** sudah cukup mereka banyak mengaturku sampai saat ini

 **BTS Jungkook :** aku tidak akan kena masalah tenang saja

 **BTS Rap Monster :** Jeon Jungkook, pulang kau sekarang.

 **BTS Jungkook :** persetan.

 **[Sabtu/11/12]**

 **[** ** _16.13_** **]**

 **BTS Rap Monster :** Jung Hoseok

 **BTS Rap Monster :** kau dimana?

 **[** ** _16.20_** **]**

 **BTS Jimin :** sepertinya sedang jalan dengan _noona_ nya

 **BTS Rap Monster :** _fuck_

 **BTS Rap Monster :** kita ada janji untuk menyelesaikan lagu bersama

 **BTS Rap Monster :** sepertinya janji sekarang mudah sekali dilupakan

 **BTS Rap Monster :** haha

 **[** ** _17.24_** **]**

 **BTS J-Hope :** _sorry, bro._

 **BTS J-Hope :** aku kesana sekarang.

 **[Senin/11/14]**

 **[** ** _17.32_** **]**

 **BTS Jin :** siapa yang akan makan malam di dorm hari ini?

 **BTS V :** aku tidak

 **BTS Jungkook :** aku juga tidak, _hyung_

 **BTS Jimin :** _sabu-nim_ menambahkan kelas vocal ku lagi

 **[** ** _17.40_** **]**

 **BTS J-Hope :** aku akan makan malam bersama anak dancer yang lain

 **BTS Jin :** bagaimana dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi?

 **BTS Suga :** kami ingin segera merampungkan lagu, Jin.

 **BTS Suga :** sepertinya akan pulang larut malam

 **BTS Jin :** baiklah..

 **[Kamis/01/04]**

 **[** ** _06.13_** **]**

 **BTS Rap Monster :** hoi

 **BTS Rap Monster :** ini lirik _spring day_. Aku sudah membagi part nya jadi kau semua bisa menghapalnya dengan mudah

 **BTS Rap Monster :**

[Rap Monster] Aku merindukanmu  
Katakan bahwa hal ini semakin membuatku semakin merindukanmu  
Rindu ini semakin menjadi  
Ketika aku melihat fotomu  
Waktu begitu kejam, aku membenci kita  
Melihat satu sama lain sekarang sangat sulit diantara kita

Semua musim dingin disini terjadi di bulan Agustus  
Hatiku berlari sendiri diserpihan salju  
Ingin mendapatkan sisi lain dari bumi ini yaitu menggenggam tanganmu  
Ingin menggenggam tanganmu sampai akhir musim dingin ini  
Betapa lamanya kita harus melihat salju turun hingga sampai kita memiliki musim semi, Teman

[Jimin] Seperti debu-debu kecil yang terbang diudara  
[Taehyung] Akankah aku mendapatkanmu lebih cepat  
Jika aku adalah salju yang berada diudara?

[Jungkook] Salju yang turun dimusim dingin  
Dan pergi sedikit demi sedikit  
Aku merindukanmu Aku merindukanmu  
Aku merindukanmu Aku merindukanmu  
[Taehyung] Berapa lama aku harus menunggumu  
Berapa lama malam tanpa tidur yang aku habiskan  
untuk melihatmu ([Jungkook] untuk melihatmu)  
untuk bertemu denganmu ([Jungkook] untuk bertemu denganmu)

[Jungkook-Jin] Melewati ujung musim dingin yang begitu dingin  
Sampai hari-hari menjadi musim semi  
Sampai hari-hari dimana bunga bermekaran  
Tolong tetap tinggal  
Tolong tetap disini sedikit lebih lama

[Suga] Apakah kau yang berubah atau aku?  
Aku benci saat seperti ini, waktu berlalu  
Kita berubah seperti yang kau ketahui  
Hanya seperti yang kau ketahui  
Ya, aku membencimu, kau meninggalkanku  
Tapi aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu bahkan seharipun  
Jujur aku merindukanmu tapi aku harus menghapusmu  
Karena itu akan lebih sakit daripada menyalahkanmu

[Jin] Aku benci mengeluarkan rasa sakit ini  
Seperti asap, seperti asap putih  
[Jimin] Aku katakan aku akan menghapusmu  
Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi

[Jungkook] Salju yang turun dimusim dingin  
Dan pergi sedikit demi sedikit  
Aku merindukanmu Aku merindukanmu  
Aku merindukanmu Aku merindukanmu  
[Taehyung] Berapa lama aku harus menunggumu  
Berapa lama malam tanpa tidur yang aku habiskan  
untuk melihatmu ([Jungkook] untuk melihatmu)  
untuk bertemu denganmu ([Jungkook] untuk bertemu denganmu)

[Taehyung] Kau tau semua itu  
Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku  
Pagi hari yang akan datang  
[Jungkook] Tanpa kegelapan, tanpa musim yang tidak dapat berakhir selamanya

[Jimin] Mungkin mekaran cherry dan musim dingin nanti akan berakhir  
Aku merindukanmu Aku merindukanmu  
Aku merindukanmu Aku merindukanmu  
[Jungkook] Tunggu aku sebentar lagi  
Hanya beberapa malam lagi  
Aku akan kesana untuk melihatmu  
Aku akan datang untukmu

[Jin] Melewati ujung musim dingin yang begitu dingin  
Sampai hari-hari menjadi musim semi  
Sampai hari-hari dimana bunga bermekaran  
Tolong tetap tinggal  
Tolong tetap disini sedikit lebih lama

 **[** ** _06.30_** **]**

 **BTS Jin :** [Note telah di tambahkan]

 **[** ** _07.12_** **]**

 **BTS Jungkook :**...

 **BTS Jimin :** kenapa... itu terdengar seperti kisah kita?

 **BTS Jungkook :**...

 **BTS Rap Monster :** _yeah_. Aku, Yoongi, dan PD-Nim sepakat untuk membuat lagu bertemakan persahabatan kita bertujuh

 **BTS Rap Monster :** tapi hasil yang keluar dari pikiranku hanya itu, haha

 **BTS Suga :** kau semua pasti langsung mengerti maksudnya, kan?

 **BTS Jin :** Ya Tuhan..

 **BTS Jin :** aku memang benar-benar merindukan kalian semua

 **BTS Jin :** entah mengapa, kita menjadi sangat sulit untuk berkumpul sekarang..

 **BTS J-Hope :** Jin _hyung_ benar

 **BTS V :** aku..

 **BTS V :** aku minta maaf..

 **BTS V :** karena sudah berubah dan jarang meluangkan waktu bersama kalian..

 **BTS Jungkook :** aku juga

 **BTS Jungkook :** maaf, _hyungdeul._.

 **[** ** _07.20_** **]**

 **BTS Suga :** sudah kuduga, lagu ini akan memberi dampak yang besar untuk kita

 **BTS Rap Monster :** aku menulisnya dengan segenap jiwa ku, omong-omong XD

 **BTS Jin :** karena itu, kita memang butuh waktu bersama lagi

 **BTS J-Hope :** _aigooo_ ~ dua bocah keparat ini akhirnya sadar juga XD

 **BTS Jimin :** bagaimana kalau kita liburan bersama?

 **BTS Rap Monster :** oh dan _tour_ kita terlihat sangat padat, Park Jimin

 **BTS Jin :** ah iya T^T

 **BTS Suga :** kudengar Bang-pd _nim_ memanggil kita sabtu nanti

 **BTS V :** untuk apa?

 **BTS Jimin :** mungkin akan membahas soal teamwork kita yang sangat kacau akhir-akhir ini? XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** _yeah_ , memang sangat kacau haha

 **BTS Jin :** aku rindu masa masa SMA kita dulu

 **BTS J-Hope :** semua orang juga pasti merindukannya, _hyung_ XD

 **BTS V :** benar.

 **BTS V :** aku rindu masa dimana temanku hanya kalian berenam T^T

 **BTS Jungkook :** dan kau sekarang memiliki teman hampir seluruh dunia, Tae laknat

 **BTS V :** keparat XD

 **BTS Suga :** aku merindukan Jungkook yang masih cengeng

 **BTS Jimin :** dan memiliki gengsi selangit XD

 **BTS Jungkook :** aku rindu membully Jimin

 **BTS Jimin :** mati kau, _magnae_ sialan XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** atau kita yang menghabiskan waktu sampai tengah malam hanya untuk bermain basket XD

 **BTS J-Hope :** betul betul!

 **BTS J-Hope :** Jungkook yang terus menerus belajar menjadi _shooter_ tapi tak pernah berhasil XD

 **BTS V :** dia sampai menangis karena skor nya tak pernah berhasil melebihi ku XD

 **BTS Jimin :** atau bertanding _three point_ XD

 **BTS Jin :** dan hukumannya harus menembak gadis yang lewat dengan nyanyian XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BENAR SEKALI

 **BTS Jungkook :** SIAL, AKU INGAT SAAT JIMIN KENA HUKUMAN DAN DIA MALAH DI TAMPAR OLEH GADIS YANG DI TEMBAKNYA XD

 **BTS J-Hope :** BENAR BENAR!

 **BTS Jin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS Suga :** DASAR GILA XD

 **BTS Jimin :** BRENGSEK XD

 **BTS V :** BAGAIMANA BISA KITA BERMAIN SE KEJAM ITU DULU XD

 **BTS Suga :** oh dan kau Kim Taehyung, yang mendapat foul 4 kali saat final saat melawan SOPA XD

 **BTS V :** sial, _hyung_ XD

 **BTS V :** jangan mengingatkan masa memalukanku XD

 **BTS Jin :** aku ingat saat itu dia hampir saja mematahkan kaki Lee Joon XD

 **BTS V :** dia brutal sekali astaga, semua tembakanku meleset saat berhadapan dengannya XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** ahahahahahahaha XD

 **BTS Jimin :** bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket bersama lagi?

 **BTS Suga :** boleh juga

 **BTS J-Hope :** tapi dimana?

 **BTS Jin :** benar

 **BTS Jin :** kita sudah tidak bisa lagi bergerak semau nya

 **BTS Jungkook :** ayolah, kita ini juga manusia-_-

 **BTS Rap Monster :** kau mungkin berkata seperti itu, tapi untuk ARMY itu tidak mungkin, Jungkook.

 **BTS Jungkook :** melelahkan.

 **[** ** _08.00_** **]**

 **BTS Rap Monster :** sudah!

 **BTS Rap Monster :** karena kita sudah tahu letak kesalahan kita dimana, kita bisa menyusun ini semua selagi bersiap diri untuk menjalani tour yang amat panjang ini

 **BTS V :** membayangkannya saja aku sudah mulai mual T^T

 **BTS Jimin :** hah...

 **BTS Jin :** salahkan kita yang terlalu terkenal sekarang XD

 **BTS J-Hope :** uh-oh, percaya diri sekali Jin _hyung_ XD

 **BTS Suga :** bukankah diantara kita, memang hanya Jin yang tingkat kepedeannya meningkat drastis? XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** BENAR SEKALI

 **BTS Rap Monster :** aku saja merinding melihatnya sekarang!

 **BTS V :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS Jungkook :** _old-jokes_ nya itu benar benar mengganggu XD

 **BTS Jimin :** tapi aku suka XD

 **BTS Jin :** memang hanya Jimin yang mengerti diriku T^T

 **BTS J-Hope :** Apalagi _flying kiss_ nya itu! XD

 **BTS Suga :** JANGAN MEMBUATKU MEMBAYANGKANNYA LAGI

 **BTS V :** sumpah, aku tidak akan pernah tahan melihat Jin _hyung_ melakukan itu XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** MENGGELIKAN

 **BTS Jungkook :** untung saja aku bisa menutupinya dengan tertawa XD

 **BTS Jin :** brengsek XD

 **BTS Jin :** dasar adik laknat kau semua XD

 **[** ** _08.40_** **]**

 **BTS Rap Monster :** omong – omong

 **BTS Rap Monster :** SAMPAI KAPAN KAU SEMUA MENETAP DI KASUR MASING MASING

 **BTS Rap Monster :** DASAR PARA BERANDALAN

 **BTS Rap Monster :** KITA MASIH ADA _SCHEDULES_ SIANG NANTI WOI!

 **BTS Jin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS Jin :** mereka hanya terlalu malu untuk berpapasan muka setelah obrolan ini, Namjoon XD

 **BTS Suga :** ini sama sekali bukan _image_ ku

 **BTS Jimin :** sial aku pasti masih tertidur saat mengetik tadi

 **BTS V :** KENAPA PULA KITA HARUS TINGGAL BERSAMA!?

 **BTS Jungkook :** (2)

 **BTS J-Hope :** (3)

 **BTS Jin :** tidak bangun pagi, tidak ada sarapan _pancake_ untuk kalian.

 **BTS Suga :** JAHAT SEKALI KAU BRENGSEK

 **BTS Jungkook :** ANCAMAN MACAM APA ITU SIALAN

 **BTS V :** SEGERA DATANG JIN _HYUNG_!

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

This getting emo again, tapi ga akan berlarut larut kok ehehehe. Maafkan saya yang ngartiin lagu spring day kayak gitu pas awal nonton music videonya di youtube pake subtitle. Hampir semua ARMY nangis kan waktu dengar spring day? Tbh, saya juga. Tapi saya nangis karna ingat bangtan. Saya nangis karna baca liriknya yang seolah gambarin kerinduan mereka bareng lagi. Kerinduan mereka yg gabisa segitu seringnya bareng karna udah banyak schedule masing – masing dan temen baru yang mereka kenal.. sighs.. tapi saya yakin mereka bertujuh pasti masih saling menyayangi satu sama lain! Because they love and care to each other just like a family^^

Oh iya, buat kalian yang baca baik-baik, pasti udah tahu kan? So, saya buat Jimin dan Yoongi itu putus ya T^T maaf sekali untuk reader-nim yang minta VKOOK, NAMJIN, dan YOONMIN nya di banyakin T^T tapi saya ngerasa aneh aja.. ngebayangin mereka idol dan ternyata punya hubungan terlarang. Although this is just an fiction, but i want to make it kind like a real story. So, saya putuskan buat selesain hubungan mereka secara baik baik, dan masih berteman sampai sekarang, jadi moment mereka pasti lebih kearah persahabatan kkkk~

* * *

 **Important announcement!**

 **Buat next chapter, saya rencana bakalan buat group chat semacam CH+. ARMY pasti tau kan? Grup berbayar yang ada anak bangtan di dalamnya! Nah, saya mau buat gitu tapi tentu aja bakalan beda kkkk.**

 **So! Saya butuh se nggaknya 7 orang yang bakalan saya pakai namanya! Ehh, jadi review untuk chapter ini bisa kalian tambahin dengan tanggapan kalian tentang Bangtan Group Chat. Yang paling bagus bakalan saya pilih untuk masukin namanya ke dalam next chapter! Actually, ini wujud rasa terima kasih saya ke reader-nims sekalian yang masih setia nunggu fiction saya T^T **

* * *

BIG BIG BIG LOVE FOR THESE WHOSE READ+FOLLOW+FAVORITE+REVIEW THIS ABSURD FICTION!

LET'S KEEP LOVING BANGTAN!

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review?**

XiRuLin.


	29. Kabar gembira untuk reader-nims PENTING!

fanfiction ini sudah saya publish di wattpad juga!

bisa kalian buka disini!

[ story/109859509-bangtan%27s-group-chat]

atau buka akun saya : **xirulinssi**

tentu aja banyak keuntungan di dalamnya. kalian bisa komen dan saya bakalan fastrespon; ada foto yang benar-benar saya sertain di dalamnya; dan bakalan lebih fast update! saya rencana bakalan lanjutin fanfiction ini lewat wattpad aja, jadi ga berhenti sampai di chapter 30.

ITUPUN, KALAU DI WATTPAD SANA BANYAK YANG BERMINAT BUAT BACA T^T

jadi, saya mohon kalian yang gapernah review disini, disana pasti bisalah komen + vote setiap chapter, atau mungkin share fanfiction saya ke para kpopers yang lain T*T saya benar benar hargain usaha reader-nims yang mau membantu saya T^T

ah iya, soal yang saya yang mau masukin nama kalian ke chapter selanjutnya itu tentu aja masih berlanjut!

mungkin kalian bisa saranin saya beberapa pertanyaan di kolom komen di wattpad saya ya XD

terima kasih!

salam, **XiRuLin.**


	30. SIICH10 - Beautiful Day with ARMY!

BANGTAN GROUP CHAT SEASON TWO

 _Thank you for being 'us' my friends._ "

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Namjoon as BTS Rap Monster**

 **Kim Seokjin as BTS Jin**

 **Min Yoongi as BTS Suga**

 **Jung Hoseok as BTS J-Hope**

 **Park Jimin as BTS Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as BTS V**

 **Jeon Jungkook as BTS Jungkook**

 **Special cast(s)**

 **Jessie ARMY**

 **Kim Nameera**

 **Nicholas Jin**

 **Nurul**

 **Park Hye Jin**

 **Wang Li**

 **Wang WanghanLab**

[ _maaf, tapi saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama OC._ ]

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter Eleven;_

 _[Beautiful Day with ARMY!]_

* * *

 ** _Nama Grup : BTS_**

 ** _Anggota : 7_** ** _akun_**

 ** _Album : 2090 pictures_**

 ** _Posts : 109 Posts_**

 ** _[VLIVE mengadakan sebuah kompetisi. Tujuh orang yang berhasil memenangkannya dapat berbincang dengan BTS selama 3 jam melalui sebuah grup chat.]_**

* * *

 **[Jum'at/04/14]**

 **[** ** _12.12_** **]**

 **[Rap Monster invited Jessie ARMY, Kim Nameera, Park Hye Jin, Nurul, Nicholas Jin, Wang Li, Wang WanghanLab to the group]**

 **BTS Jin :** Astaga

 **BTS Jin :** aku gugup XD

 **BTS Jungkook :** begitupula denganku, _hyung_ XD

 **BTS V :** gila, namanya susah semua

 **BTS J-Hope :** satu-satunya yang bisa kubaca hanya si Park Hye Jin itu XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** mereka dari berbagai negara, jadi wajar saja

 **BTS Suga :** omong-omong, si Wang WanghanLab itu pria?

 **BTS Jimin :** HAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS Jungkook :** KENAPA HARUS ADA FANBOY T^T

 **BTS V :** habislah kita T^T

 **[** ** _12.30_** **]**

 **[Kim Nameera joined the group]**

 **Kim Nameera :** em..

 **BTS Jimin :** halo, Nameera!

 **BTS V :** selamat datang~

 **Kim Nameera :** ASAJDSDHJSFHDSJFKSJFSLJ;

 **Kim Nameera :** AKU BISA GILAJDSDSKFJSLF

 **BTS Jin :** tenangkan dirimu XD

 **BTS Jungkook :** _aigoo_ ~ _you're so cute_ XD

 **[** ** _12.32_** **]**

 **[Jessie ARMY joined the group]**

 **Kim Nameera :** AKU TIDAK SANGGUP DASKJDFKSJFHSDJFLSKFS

 **Jessie ARMY :** AAAAAAAAAAA

 **Jessie ARMY :** BTS I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU! ILOVEYOU SO MUCH!

 **BTS V :** ahahahahahahahaha XD

 **BTS Jimin :** aku juga mencintaimu, Jessi~

 **Kim Nameera :** GILA

 **Kim Nameera :** SDKLAJSFDSKFJLSJFGFLSDKFKBHF

 **Jessie ARMY :** percayalah, _oppadeul_

 **Jessie ARMY :** tanganku tidak berhenti bergetar sekarang T^T

 **BTS Rap Monster :** santai saja, cantik XD

 **BTS Suga :** anggap kami adalah temanmu saja XD

 **Kim Nameera :** _OPPA_! AKU MENCINTAIMU!

 **BTS Jin :** aku pun juga mencintaimu XD

 **[** ** _12.40_** **]**

 **[Park Hye Jin joined the group]**

 **[** ** _12.41_** **]**

 **[Nurul joined the group]**

 **BTS V :** selamat datang!

 **Nurul :** terima kasih, _oppa_!

 **BTS Jin :** oh, tidak histeris seperti Jessie dan Nameera, ya? XD

 **Jessie ARMY :** _OPPA_ MENGINGAT NAMAKU ADJSAKDJKAFJDSFHKSDJFS

 **Park Hye Jin :** Tentu saja, itu kan tertulis di _username_ mu! XD

 **BTS J-Hope :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** kalian menggemaskan sekali, sungguh XD

 **Kim Nameera :** AJDSHFJSDFHSDLJFKDGSJDFSFJHDSL

 **BTS Suga :** Nameera, berhentilah mengetik seperti itu. tanganmu pasti sakit XD

 **BTS V :** apa perlu kugenggam dulu agar gugupmu hilang?

 **Nurul :** TIDAAAAAK

 **Nurul :** TAEHYUNGIE HANYA BOLEH MENGGENGGAM TANGANKU T^T

 **BTS V :** Maaf, Nurul T^T

 **BTS V :** aku tidak akan selingkuh darimu lagi, janji T^T

 **BTS Jin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Kim Nameera :** yang ada saat kau menggenggam tanganku, aku malah pingsan T^T

 **BTS Jungkook :** mau nafas buatan?

 **Kim Nameera :** SDAJDKFHDJFDSKJFLSJDKGDLFHGKJD

 **Kim Nameera :** KURASA AKU MAU MATI

 **BTS J-Hope :** astaga, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa XD

 **BTS Jimin :** ARMY ARMY ini manis sekali XD

 **Jessie ARMY :** ini semua berkat kalian yang membuatku tersenyum terus

 **BTS Jungkook :** Oh, Ya?XD

 **Park Hye Jin :** benar. Kurasa aku sudah terjangkit diabetes sekarang T^T

 **BTS Suga :** aku pun terjangkit diabetes setelah melihatmu, Hye Jin.

 **Park Hye Jin :** _WHATHJFAN_

 **Park Hye Jin :** AKU BELUM SIAP UNTUK MENDHENFARNYA SJFFLDSJFSKSDHFSJ

 **BTS Rap Monster :** AHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Nurul :** omong-omong, kenapa yang lain belum bergabung juga?

 **Jessie ARMY :** mereka pasti sedang mempersiapkan diri

 **BTS Jungkook :** untuk apa?

 **Kim Nameera :** tentu saja untuk bertemu kalian T^T

 **Kim Nameera :** aku bahkan bolak balik kamar mandi dulu karena terlalu gugup menekan tombol "join" T^T

 **BTS V :** uwah, segitunya? XD

 **BTS J-Hope :** ternyata kalian merasakan apa yang kami rasakan juga XD

 **Park Hye Jin :** eh?

 **BTS Jin :** Jungkook juga sudah berkali kali ke kamar mandi tadi, dia bilang dia gugup setengah mati XD

 **[** ** _13.01_** **]**

 **Jessie ARMY :** kalian juga gugup?!

 **BTS Rap Monster :** tentu saja!

 **BTS Suga :** kami bingung hendak berkata apa pada kalian, atau takut suasana nya akan kaku XD

 **BTS J-Hope :** tapi siapa sangka kalian ternyata sangat menggemaskan XD

 **BTS Jungkook :** mungkin aku dan nameera itu jodoh?

 **Kim Nameera :** BERHENTI MENGGOMBALI KU, JEON JEONGGUK T^T

 **Kim Nameera :** AKU SESAK NAFAS DISINI T^T

 **BTS V :** maafkan Jungkook ya, cantik XD

 **[** ** _13.05_** **]**

 **[Wang Li joined the group]**

 **Wang Li :** HOSEOK MANA HOSEOK

 **Wang Li :** NIKAHI AKU T^T

 **BTS Jungkook :** EHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Jessie ARMY :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS Jin :** wah, datang tiba-tiba XD

 **Kim Nameera :** astaga, Wang Li _unnie_ benar-benar sudah gila XD

 **Wang Li :** KENAPA CUMA JUNGKOOKIE DAN SEOKJINNIE

 **Wang Li :** HOSEOK MANA T^T

 **BTS J-Hope :** tentukan saja mau di gereja mana, aku akan mengurusnya XD

 **Wang Li :** _HALAAPSFAPDLFS_

 **Park Hye Jin :** GILA AKSADJASKFHSK

 **Jessie ARMY :** KENAPA FANSERVICE KALIAN SEPERTI INI XKAKSJDSKSLCF

 **Wang Li :** AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENIKAHIMU, HOSEOK-AH T^T

 **BTS J-Hope :** tentu saja! Nikahi aku dan kita akan berbahagia bersama ^^

 **Wang Li :** _DAMN_

 **[** ** _13.15_** **]**

 **BTS V :** Wang Li _noona_ tidak mau nikah denganku juga? T^T

 **BTS Rap Monster :** omong-omong, Wang Li ini kelahiran 2001, kan?

 **BTS Jimin :** APA?

 **Nurul :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Kim Nameera :** KUPIKIR SUDAH _NOONA_!

 **BTS J-Hope :** bocah nakal! Sini kau! XD

 **Wang Li :** Namjoon _oppa_ tidak asik T^T

 **BTS Suga :** hati-hati saja, Namjoon sudah mengantongi seluruh biodata kalian bertujuh XD

 **Kim Nameera :** KAJXASHDAKJFLJFHGRKSFL

 **Kim Nameera :** KALIAN BEGITU AKU SEMAKIN BERDEBAR – DEBAR T^T

 **Nurul :** kapan sesi tanya jawabnya di mulai?

 **Park Hye Jin :** benar. Kapan, _oppadeul_?

 **BTS Jungkook :** Nurul cantik sekali~

 **Nurul :** Aw~ Jungkookie lebih menggemaskan .

 **BTS V :** Jungkook, jangan ganggu Nurul-ku!

 **Jessie ARMY :** JAHSJADJSFJKSJFSLK

 **Kim Nameera :** PADAHAL BUKAN NAMAKU, TAPI KENAPA AKU YANG MAU MATI BACANYA T^T

 **BTS Rap Monster :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS Jin :** Nameera, mau _oppa_ begitukan juga? XD

 **Park Hye Jin :** Jangan, _oppa!_ Dia pasti mati di tempat XD

 **Kim Nameera :** BENAR SEKALI T^T

 **Wang Li :** Hoseok, menikahlah denganku T^T

 **BTS J-Hope :** aku mau saja, Wang Li. Tapi orang tua mu mengizinkan? T^T

 **BTS Jimin :** bocah nakal, panggil Hoseok _hyung_ dengan sebutan _oppa_ XD

 **BTS J-Hope :** cantik – cantik tapi nakal juga XD

 **Nurul :** Wang Li, kau boleh nikah dengan Hoseok _oppa_ setelah aku nikah dengan Taehyung!

 **[** ** _13.25_** **]**

 **BTS V :** Nurul, menikahlah denganku.

 **Jessie ARMY :** SAKJDAKHDSJFHSDKJGDFLJGKDFJSKFS

 **Kim Nameera :** GILAGILAGILADLKASDJSKFHSFLSS

 **Nurul :** SIAL, KAU MEMBUATKU MENANGIS TAEHYUNG! T^T

 **Wang Li :** FANSERVICE INI BAHAYA UNTUK KESEHATAN MENTAL ADJHFKJSHKSGDFJ

 **BTS Jungkook :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** Nurul, panggil Taehyung dengan sebutan _oppa_ XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** aku tahu umurmu, gadis kecil~

 **BTS V :** oh, jadi _oppa_ -mu ini dikhianati?

 **Jessie ARMY :** _OPPA_ -MU T^T

 **Nurul :** /serangan jantung

 **Kim Nameera :** aku mau sider saja T^T

 **BTS Jin :** Lah hahahahahahahahaha XD

 **BTS Suga :** kalian sungguh menggemaskan XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** baiklah. Mari diam sejenak sembari menunggu dua lainnya bergabung~

 **Park Hye Jin :** aku tidak tahu kalian akan segini nya T^T

 **Jessie ARMY :** sama! T^T

 **BTS Suga :** memangnya, kalian berpikir _event_ ini seperti apa?

 **Nurul :** awalnya kupikir kami benar-benar Cuma boleh bertanya dan kalian hanya menjawab.

 **Kim Nameera :** atau grup nya terdiri dari staff staff bighit juga

 **Wang Li :** benar! Kupikir juga seperti itu!

 **Park Hye Jin :** ternyata malah membuat sesak nafas seperti ini T^T

 **BTS Jimin :** ahahahahahahaha XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** grup ini memang benar-benar hanya terdiri dari kita bertujuh~

 **BTS V :** ini bersifat pribadi XD

 **Kim Nameera :** karena itu, aku shock saat aku join dan kalian langsung menyapa ku se ramah itu T^T

 **BTS J-Hope :** kalian kan ARMY kesayangan kami~

 **BTS Jungkook :** benar. Tentu saja kami pasti bersikap ramah kepada kalian XD

 **BTS Jin :** _aigooo~ gwiyopda~_ XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** karena itu, bersikaplah seolah kami ini adalah temanmu, ya?

 **BTS Rap Monster :** ARMY dan BTS adalah keluarga. Kita juga harus sedekat keluarga!

 **Kim Nameera :** kuharap aku bisa T^T

 **Jessie ARMY :** melihat username kalian saja aku sudah gemetaran T^T

 **[** ** _13.31_** **]**

 **BTS Jungkook :** _gwaenchana. Ca hana dul set hamyeon ijeo, seulpeun giyeok meodu jiwo~ nae seoneul jabgo uso~_

 **Nurul :** aaaaaaaaaaaaaa T^T

 **BTS V :** Kook-ah, tidak berniat untuk merekam suaramu menyanyikan part itu sekarang? XD

 **BTS Jimin :** ide yang bagus XD

 **Wang Li :** AKU BELUM SIAP MENDENGARNYA T^T

 **Park Hye Jin :** akan kujadikan ringtone! T^T

 **BTS Jin :** ahahahahahahahahahaha XD

 **[** ** _13.38_** **]**

 **[Nicholas Jin joined the group]**

 **Nicholas Jin :** err.. apa, aku terlambat?

 **BTS Jin :** sepertinya tidak XD

 **Nicholas Jin :** _HELL_

 **Nicholas Jin :** INI BENAR BENAR KIM SEOKJIN?!

 **BTS Jin :** tentu saja XD

 **Nicholas Jin :** SKDAJLDSKFHLDJD;JAHDFL

 **Nicholas Jin :** KALIAN BUKAN AKUN JADI-JADIAN KAN AKSDJSALKDLSDFL

 **Jessie ARMY :** AKU JUGA BERANGGAPAN SEPERTI ITU T^T

 **Kim Nameera :** MANA MUNGKIN AKU SEDANG _CHATTINGAN_ DENGAN ANAK BANGTAN T^T

 **BTS Jungkook :** [sent a voice message]

 **BTS V :** [sent a video]

 **Wang Li :** AKSDJSLKFHSKFRLGS

 **Wang Li :** TAEHUFYUFUGNSFGSKFS

 **Nurul :** KAU GANTENG SEKALI YA ALLAH

 **Nurul :** ASAJDSKFJSLFKRGRKEFER;

 **Jessie ARMY :** JUNGKOOK JUGA SADJAKFSFHESJFSRF

 **Park Hye Jin :** _HEOL_ KAJKSDJFLSFJESKFEJF

 **Nurul :** TAEHYUNG TAMPAN SEKALI SADJHDFJSJSKHGKFSJFRRF

 **Wang Li :** JANGAN MENCIUM KAMERA SEPERTI ITU ASDJAKSCHJDFHDLKF

 **Jessie ARMY :** AKU BISA GIL ASJDKADHFALDFAEKF

 **BTS Jungkook :** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS V :** hei, tenangkan diri kalian XD

 **Nicholas Jin :** jadi benar benar kalian ya?:"

 **Nicholas Jin :** sekarang aku tak tahu ingin berkata apa:"

 **BTS Rap Monster :** jadi? Sudah percaya? XD

 **BTS Suga :** ini memang kami

 **BTS Suga :** tujuh pria kalian~

 **Kim Nameera :** AKKJSAJKHSDFKSFJSGDKF

 **Kim Nameera :** IYA! KALIAN MEMANG PRIA-KU! T^T

 **Jessie ARMY :** PACAR DARI JUTAAN ARMY DILUAR SANA T^T

 **BTS V :** tidak, kok. Aku ini Cuma punya Nurul~

 **Nurul :** AAAAAAAAAA AKU CINTA KAMU TAEHYUNG!

 **Nurul :** AKU MENCINTAIMU!

 **Nurul :** AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN BERTUJUH!

 **Nurul :** BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAI KALIAN BERTUJUH T^T

 **Park Hye Jin :** kami juga begitu T^T

 **Jessie ARMY :** AKU BAHAGIA BERTEMU KALIAN

 **Kim Nameera :** MENJADI ARMY SELAMA INI TIDAK MEMBUATKU MENYESAL SAMA SEKALI

 **BTS Jungkook :** syukurlah kalau kalian juga merasakan apa yang kami rasakan XD

 **BTS Jimin :** dan kami juga mencintai kalian melebihi apapun, ARMY~

 **BTS V :** AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU NURUL T^T

 **Nurul :** /mati:""""")

 **[** ** _13.42_** **]**

 **BTS Suga :** tinggal satu orang, ya?

 **Wang Li :** dia fanboy, kan? XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** iya hahahahahahaha XD

 **Nicholas Jin :** aku sudah mengobrol dengannya tadi pagi

 **Nicholas Jin :** dia bilang, dia juga kaget saat namanya muncul di _home_ VLIVE XD

 **Kim Nameera :** aku mengenalnya!

 **Kim Nameera :** Wang WanghanLab itu fansnya Jimin XD

 **BTS Jimin :** wah~

 **BTS Jungkook :** sudah kuduga, Jimin terkenal di _fanboy_ XD

 **BTS Suga :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Wang Li :** oh? Jungkookie tidak memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan _hyung_?

 **BTS Jimin :** TIDAK T^T

 **BTS Jimin :** DIA JAHAT KAN T^T

 **Jessie ARMY :** Jeon Jungkook, kau tidak boleh tidak sopan begitu-_-

 **Nurul :** tadi dia yang heboh karena aku memanggil Taehyungie tanpa _oppa_ , ternyata Jungkookie juga begitu-_-

 **Wang Li :** tidak sopan-_-

 **BTS V :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS Jungkook :** sial, aku diserang XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** dia tidak pernah memanggil jimin dengan sebutan _hyung_ sudah dari SMA XD

 **Park Hye Jin :** serius?! Kenapa?!

 **BTS Jin :** Jungkook bilang, badannya tidak memungkinkan untuk dipanggil _hyung_ XD

 **Kim Nameera :** JAHAT T^T

 **Wang Li :** kalau begitu seharusnya Yoongi _oppa_ juga tidak menggunakan _hyung_ , kan?

 **Park Hye Jin :** hahahahahahaha XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** BENAR JUGA

 **BTS J-Hope :** WAH WANG LI, KAU PINTAR JUGA

 **Wang Li :** sebagai calon istri yang baik, aku harus menjadi pintar demi mu XD

 **BTS Suga :** sialan XD

 **BTS Jungkook :** oke, mulai sekarang aku juga tidak akan memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan _hyung_

 **BTS J-Hope :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS V :** CARI MATI KAU KOOK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS Jimin :** JUNGKOOK! KAU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA! XD

 **BTS Jin :** ASTAGA PERUTKU SAKIT XD

 **BTS Suga :** kurang ajar

 **Kim Nameera :** wah~ Yoongi marah~

 **BTS Jungkook :** Yoongi, mau makan denganku sebentar?

 **BTS V :** GILA

 **BTS Rap Monster :** KAU GILA KOOK AHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH

 **BTS Jimin :** PARAH XD

 **BTS Jin :** SIAL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

 **BTS Suga :** :)))

 **BTS Suga :** tidak apa-apa, di depan ARMY kalian boleh melakukan apapun~

 **BTS Jungkook :** tentu saja. Itu baru namanya Min Yoongi-ku~

 **Kim Nameera :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Nicholas Jin :** sepertinya aku mencium bau-bau menyeramkan XD

 **Jessie ARMY :** apa Jungkookie akan baik-baik saja? XD

 **BTS V :** TENTU SAJA TIDAK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **BTS J-Hope :** KEPALANYA PASTI DIPENGGAL SAAT TIBA DI DORM HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **BTS Jimin :** JUNGKOOK TIDAK SAYANG NYAWA LAGI HAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Nurul :** ASTAGA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Wang Li :** parah XD

 **BTS Jungkook :** sialan kalian. Tertawa di atas penderitaanku:")

 **BTS V :** aku mendoakanmu yang terbaik, Jeon Jungkookie~

 **Nicholas Jin :** (2)

 **BTS Jungkook :** Nicholas! Tidak mendukungku?! T^T

 **Nicholas Jin :** em, sepertinya aku hanya akan mendukungmu apabila Jin juga mendukungmu XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** JAHAT SEKALI _NOONA_ XD

 **BTS Jin :** wah, Nicholas ini lah wanita yang selama ini ku idam-idamkan

 **BTS Jin :** yang tidak takut melawan Jungkook XD

 **Jessie ARMY :** Loh hahahahahah XD

 **Kim Nameera :** Jungkookie pasti menyeramkan sekali XD

 **Park Hye Jin :** tidak boleh begitu, Jungkookie~

 **BTS Jungkook :** demi _noonadeul_ , aku rela menjadi anak baik lagi T^T

 **Jessie ARMY :** yaampun:")

 **Jessie ARMY :** aku bisa gila adsksdhajfsdfjrlgjr

 **BTS Rap Monster :** sepertinya kalian sudah mulai nyaman bersama kami, ya XD

 **Nurul :** iya, lama-lama terasa seperti mengobrol bersama teman lama XD

 **BTS V :** itu baru Nurul-ku~

 **Nurul :** TAPI TIDAK UNTUK ITU ASDKAJKFD

 **Nurul :** AKU MASIH BELUM TERBIASA T^T

 **BTS V :** AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA XD

 **[** ** _13.59_** **]**

 **[Wang WanghanLab joined the group]**

 **[** ** _14.01_** **]**

 **Kim Nameera :** selamat datang!

 **BTS Jungkook :** akhirnya, lengkap juga

 **Wang WanghanLab :** apa aku sangat terlambat?

 **BTS Rap Monster :** tidak juga, wang XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** baiklah ayo mulai!

 **BTS Suga :** sekarang tidak ada lagi yang membalas selama belum diizinkan oleh Rap Monster.

 **BTS Rap Monster :** oke

 **BTS Rap Monster :** yang paling pertama, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing dulu

 **BTS Rap Monster :** dimulai dari Kim Nameera.

 **Kim Nameera :** Nama saya Nameera Ganeeza. Saya dari Dubai, jadi Kim saya gunakan karena saya sangat menyukai Kim _brothers_ di BTS. Saya berumur 19 tahun, dan masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

 **BTS Rap Monster :** Nurul.

 **Nurul :** saya Nurul, dari Indonesia, berumur 16 tahun. Jodohnya Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal~

 **BTS V :** 333

 **BTS Rap Monster :** Nicholas Jin.

 **Nicholas Jin :** saya Nicholas, asal Italia. Saya menyukai kalian bertujuh dan selamanya akan selalu bertujuh. ARMY dari awal kalian debut. Paling menyukai lagu Hip Hop Lovers. Cita cita : pergi ke tempat karaoke dan bernyanyi bersama bangtan T^T

 **BTS Rap Monster :** Jessie ARMY

 **Jessie ARMY :** saya Jessie Nickas. Asal Amerika Selatan. Cinta pertama saya adalah kalian, dan awal saya bertemu kalian adalah saat kalian sedang _shooting_ America Hustle Life. Kalian menawarkanku tiket gratis tapi saya menolaknya. Sungguh saya menyesali kejadian itu hingga detik ini T^T saya menyukai kalian bertujuh! Salam kenal dari _fans_ yang sangat mencintaimu ini!

 **BTS Rap Monster :** kuharap aku bisa memberi mu tiket gratis lagi T^T

 **BTS Rap Monster :** Park Hye Jin.

 **Park Hye Jin :** Park Hye Jin. Asal Daegu. Berumur 21 tahun. Aku mencintai BTS melebihi rasa benci ku pada SAT T^T terima kasih!

 **BTS Jungkook :** semua orang juga membenci SAT XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** tidak ada interaksi.

 **BTS Rap Monster :** Wang Li.

 **Wang Li :** Aku Wang Li, berumur 17 Tahun. Asal Hubei, China. Aku cinta bangtan! Aku cinta Hoseokkie!

 **BTS Rap Monster :** Wang WanghanLab.

 **Wang WanghanLab :** err.. aku asal Thailand. Panggil Wang saja kalau kalian susah menyebutnya. 22 Tahun. Aku suka BTS karena suka meng _cover_ _dance_ kalian. Penggila Jungkook. Salam kenal!

 **[** ** _14.15_** **]**

 **BTS Rap Monster :** baiklah.

 **BTS Rap Monster :** sesi pertanyaan dibuka. Silahkan tulis satu pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk seluruh member.

 **Jessie ARMY :** Arti Bangtan untuk kalian?

 **Nicholas Jin :** hal-hal yang menginspirasi kalian dalam membuat lagu?

 **Kim Nameera :** bagaimana perasaan kalian saat datang ke Billboard Awards dan dikenal oleh begitu banyak artis yang selama ini kalian kagumi?

 **Wang WanghanLab :** tips untuk menghindari cedera saat latihan _dance_?

 **Nurul :** Arti ARMY untuk kalian?

 **Wang Li :** siapa member yang sudah punya pacar?

 **Park Hye Jin :** apa kalian sering bertengkar?

 **BTS Rap Monster :** oke. Cukup.

 **BTS Rap Monster :** setiap member hanya boleh mengambil satu pertanyaan dan menjawabnya. Satu pertanyaan untuk satu member.

 **Park Hye Jin :** bagaimana kalian menentukan siapa yang menjawab pertanyaan ini dan itu?

 **BTS Rap Monster :** kami sedang berada di ruangan yang sama, omong-omong XD

 **[** ** _14.24_** **]**

 **BTS V :** "Arti Bangtan untuk kalian?" – "bagian dari diriku yang saat aku melepasnya, maka aku tidak bisa hidup lagi." Jessie ARMY

 **BTS Jungkook :** "tips untuk menghindari cedera saat latihan _dance_?" – "tingkatkan pemanasan" Wang WanghanLab

 **BTS J-Hope :** "bagaimana perasaan kalian saat datang ke Billboard Awards dan dikenal oleh begitu banyak artis yang selama ini kalian kagumi?" – "Terasa seperti mimpi. Sama seperti kalian yang tidak bisa percaya kalau sekarang sedang bersama BTS, kami pun juga tidak bisa percaya ternyata sudah begitu akrab dengan The Chainsmokers. Yang selama ini sangat kami kagumi."

 **BTS Suga :** "hal-hal yang menginspirasi kalian dalam membuat lagu?" – "surat yang kalian tulis di fancafe adalah yang paling besar pengaruhnya."

 **BTS Jin :** "Arti ARMY untuk kalian?" – "kalau BTS adalah setengah bagian dari diri kami, maka kalian adalah setengah dari diri kami juga. BTS dan ARMY di satukan, jadilah diri kami yang sekarang."

 **BTS Jimin :** "apa kalian sering bertengkar?" – "Ya, setiap hari, setiap detik. Sekarang pun kami baru saja bertengkar karena menentukan siapa yang menjawab soal pacar itu" XD

 **Jessie ARMY :** ahahahahahahahaah XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** "siapa member yang sudah memiliki kekasih?" – "kami semua sudah punya kekasih. kekasih kami adalah ARMY."

 **Nurul :** :""")

 **Kim Nameera :** maaf ini melanggar aturan, tapi tanganku gatal ingin merespon itu semua:")

 **Nicholas Jin :** aku menangis membacanya:")

 **Wang WanghanLab :** lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku juga kekasih kalian?:")

 **BTS Jungkook :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS V :** Ya, Wang. Kau adalah kekasih Jungkookie XD

 **BTS Jungkook :** sepertinya begitu XD

 **Wang WanghanLab :** menggelikan, tapi aku berterima kasih:")

 **[** ** _14.31_** **]**

 **BTS Rap Monster :** sekarang sesi terakhir!

 **BTS Rap Monster :** deskripsikan Bangtan bagi kalian dalam tujuh kata.

 **Kim Nameera :** berkat kalian aku masih hidup sampai sekarang.

 **Jessie ARMY :** tujuh pria yang kucintai setelah ibu ayah.

 **Nurul :** penyemangatku dalam menghadapi tugas – tugas yang menumpuk.

 **Nicholas Jin :** Namjoonie, Yoongi, Seokjinie, Hoseokkie, Jiminnie, Taehyungie, Jungkookie.

 **Park Hye Jin :** aku sangat cinta cinta cinta cinta kalian!

 **Wang Li :** tujuh pria yang telah menjadi mimpi ku selama ini.

 **Wang WanghanLab :** mereka yang membuatku akhirnya bisa hidup bahagia.

 **[** ** _14.40_** **]**

 **BTS J-Hope :** itu lebih dari tujuh kata, Wang Li XD

 **BTS Rap Monster :** baiklah. _Event_ ini sudah selesai.

 **BTS Rap Monster :** terima kasih karena sudah berpartisipasi dengan baik!

 **BTS V :** kami tidak akan lupa pengalaman seru bersama kalian bertujuh!

 **BTS Jimin :** terima kasih banyak karena sudah menghibur kami! XD

 **BTS Jin :** walau tanpa menatap mata kalian sekarang, aku bisa merasakan seluruh cinta yang kalian berikan pada kami. Aku benar-benar menghargai itu! hiduplah yang bahagia sekarang, karena Bangtan akan selalu ada di belakang kalian, aku cinta kalian!

 **BTS Suga :** ingatlah ini. Saat kau merasa tidak ada satupun yang mendukungmu, ingatlah bahwa kau masih punya Tuhan dan kami bertujuh. Kau tidak sendirian. Kami akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu.

 **BTS Jungkook :** kalian juga adalah mimpiku selama ini! Aku mencintai ARMY!

 **BTS J-Hope :** ini memang sangat singkat, hanya berkisar satu jam. Tapi aku benar-benar menikmati moment kita berempat belas. Aku senang karena merasa lebih dekat satu langkah dengan ARMY. Aku cinta kalian! Aku cinta Wang Li!

 **BTS V :** ah, aku cinta Nurul juga! XD

 **[** ** _14.35_** **]**

 **BTS Rap Monster :** baiklah. ARMY- _deul_ , ada yang ingin dikatakan?

 **[** ** _14.40_** **]**

 **BTS Suga :** ARMY?

 **[** ** _14.41_** **]**

 **Nicholas Jin :** aku..benar benar tidak tahu berkata apa-apa:")

 **Wang WanghanLab :** ini terasa seperti mimpi. Tapi ternyata aku memang melakukannya. Terima kasih untuk waktu berharga ini!

 **Jessie ARMY :** aku.. aku sangat cinta kalian. Tolong ingat itu baik-baik.

 **Jessie ARMY :** ARMY sangat sangat sangat mencintai kalian.

 **BTS Jungkook :** dan Bangtan juga sangat sangat sangat mencintai ARMY.

 **Nurul :** kata kata Yoongi benar benar membuatku menangis:")

 **Park Hye Jin :** benar:")

 **Wang Li :** aku tidak bisa mengetik karena tanganku basah terkena airmata ku sendiri:""

 **Wang Li :** kami, bahagia mengenal kalian lebih dekat seperti ini.

 **BTS Rap Monster :** kami pun juga begitu!

 **Nicholas Jin :** tolong ingat ini juga. Seperti kata-kata Yoongi tadi. Saat kalian merasa tidak ada satupun yang berada di pihak kalian, yakinlah bahwa ARMY akan selalu ada di samping kalian. Berjalan beriringan, menggenggam tangan kalian, melewati duka dan suka bersama-sama, agar kalian tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi.

 **Nicholas Jin :** Kami, ARMY, akan selalu ada untuk BTS.

 **Kim Nameera :** Karena, ARMY, tercipta hanya untuk Bangtan Seonyeondan.

 **Wang Li :** intinya! Kami sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintai Bangtan!

 **BTS Jimin :** terima kasih:"

 **BTS Jin :** kata-kata kalian benar-benar menjadi penyemangat kami..

 **BTS V :** percayalah, tapi Jungkook sekarang menangis karena apa yang kalian katakan:"

 **Jessie ARMY :** KAMI JUGA MENANGIS SEKARANG T^T

 **Nurul :** aku ingin memeluk Jungkookie T^T

 **BTS Suga :** kami juga mencintai kalian!

 **BTS J-Hope :** uwaaaah, benar-benar penyemangat:""")

 **BTS Rap Monster :** baiklah!

 **BTS Rap Monster :** sampai bertemu lagi!

 **BTS Rap Monster :** Jessie, Nameera, Nicholas _noona_ , Nurul, Wang, Hye Jin, Wang Li, terima kasih banyak! Kami tidak akan melupakan kalian!

 **[** ** _15.00_** **]**

 **[BTS Rap Monster deleted Jessie ARMY, Kim Nameera, Nicholas Jin, Nurul, Wang WanghanLab, Park Hye Jin, Wang Li, from the group]**

 **BTS Rap Monster :** berhenti menangis kau semua

 **BTS Jin :** sialan, aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini

 **BTS Jungkook :** aku jadi ingin se grup dengan ARMY terus

 **BTS J-Hope :** mereka ternyata baik sekali T^T

 **BTS Jimin :** benar, tahu begini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka lebih lama lagi T^T

 **BTS Rap Monster :** doakan saja semoga VLIVE menyiapkan sesuatu seperti ini lagi XD

 **BTS Suga :** oh, hampir lupa.

 **BTS Suga :** Jungkook sayang, mau kupatahkan bagian mana?

 **BTS V :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **BTS Jimin :** MAMPUS KAU KOOK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAXD

 **BTS Jungkook :** AKU HANYA BERCANDA HUWEEEE T^T

 **BTS Suga :** tidak ada pengampunan keparat

 **BTS Suga :** omong-omong, hapus dulu ingus mu itu. aku jijik melihatnya.

 **BTS Jimin :** apa susahnya untuk berbicara langsung XD

 **BTS Jin :** kau semua! Berhenti menggunakan hp kalau jarak kita tak sampai dua meter begini!-_-

 **BTS V :** suaraku serak

 **BTS Jungkook :** bukannya memang selalu sejelek itu

 **BTS V :** bajingan.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Jadi, saya lihat banyak yang kira saya bakalan berhenti nge post disini ya T^T ngga kok reader-nims! saya bakalan tetep lanjut publish disini, tapi mungkin cuma sampai chapter 30 seperti yang saya janjikan. selebihnya, atau chapter-chapter tambahan lainnya saya bakalan lanjutin di wattpad.

maaf ya kalau ini kepanjangan. moment antara bangtannya juga ngga ada T^T semoga reader-nims suka! T^T

untuk sementara, saya mungkin agak makin slow update disini, soalnya saya bakalan update setiap hari di wattpad. disana saya masih sampai chapter 9. niatnya kalau yang komen sampai 50 dan viewernya 1000, baru saya lanjutin lagi update nya dari episode 11 XD

karena itu, saya mohon banget reader-nims yang membaca disana dan disini mungkin bisa tinggalin vote, agar followers reader-nims bisa lihat fanfiction saya dan tertarik untuk membacanya:")

big love for yall for favorite + review + follow + read this absurd fiction!

ternyata saya memang merasa lebih dicintai disini:")

 **review nya saya nantikan reader-nims!**

 _XiRuLin._


	31. Special Chapter - V & Jimin's Chatroom

BANGTAN GROUP CHAT SEASON TWO

 _Thank you for being 'us' my friends._ "

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung as TaeTae**

[All Jimin POV]

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Special Chapter;_

 _[Jimin Taehyung]_

–Now playing – BTS RM & V "4 O'CLOCK"–

 _Putar lagunya sampai di akhir cerita._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Part I

[ _Saat Taehyung butuh teman_ ]

.

.

.

 **TaeTae :** Jimin

kau dimana?

 _ **Read.** rumah_

 _ **Read.** kenapa?_

 **TaeTae :** temani aku ke _adidas_

 _ **Read.** sepatu mu rusak lagi?_

 **TaeTae :** iya

sial-_-

 _ **Read.** dasar ceroboh kau_

 _ **Read.** 20 menit lagi sampai dirumahmu_

 **TaeTae :** _okay_ ~

.

.

.

Part II

[ _Saat Taehyung sedang bolos_ ]

.

.

.

 **TaeTae :** Jim

kau masih belajar?

 _ **Read.** begitulah_

 _ **Read.** kau sudah bangun?_

 **TaeTae :** baru saja

Hoseok _hyung_ sudah pergi

kalau sudah selesai kerja tugas, datang kesini kau

 _ **Read.** sial, kau mengajakku bolos?_

 **TaeTae :** masa bodoh

aku masih malas masuk kelas

 _ **Read.** kau keparat sialan_

 _ **Read.** sudah berapa banyak absen mu, Hah?_

 **TaeTae :** masa bodoh

kutunggu

 _ **Read.** aku belum bisa keluar_

 _ **Read.** tugas dari Lee seonsaengnim panjang sekali sialan_

 **TaeTae :** rajinnya teman satu ku ini~

 _ **Read.** berisik keparat_

 _ **Read.** aku sudah menuliskanmu soalnya, kau pastikan untuk mengerjakannya di rumah!_

 **TaeTae :** kapan akan dikumpul?

 _ **Read.** besok_

 **TaeTae :** sial

aku mau ke _game corner_ sepulang sekolah

 _ **Read.** punk!_

 _ **Read**.urus dulu nilai sialan mu baru pergi kesana sialan!_

 **TaeTae :** berisik keparat

simpan saja buku ku di laci, Jim

 _ **Read.** kau berniat tinggal kelas?_

 **TaeTae :** mungkin

 _ **Read.** dasar bajingan_

 _ **Read.** pulang sekolah kau harus bersamaku_

 _ **Read.** kubunuh kau kalau berani pulang duluan_

 **TaeTae :** _ayay_ ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Part III

[ _saat Taehyung sedang sakit_ ]

.

.

.

 **TaeTae :** Jim

temani aku

kau masih lama pulang?

 _ **Read.** setelah latihan, aku akan langsung ke rumah sakit_

 _ **Read.** kepalamu masih sakit?_

 **TaeTae :** sudah tidak

ambilkan _nintedo_ ku di Jin _hyung_

dia meminjamnya kemarin

 _ **Read.** oke_

 _ **Read.** kau mau kubawakan apa?_

 **TaeTae :** cola

 _ **Read.** keparat_

 _ **Read.** kau tidak mendengar apa yang dokter bilang kemarin?_

 **TaeTae :** _fuck it_

vertigo ku tidak ada hubungannya dengan cola

bawakan aku satu

 _ **Read.** tidak sialan_

 _ **Read.** akan kubawakan burger_

 **TaeTae :** brengsek

kau tidak bawa cola tak akan kubukakan pintu

 _ **Read.** apa peduliku_

 _ **Read.** oh, ibumu kemarin menghubungiku_

 _ **Read.** dia bilang dia akan pulang tiga hari lagi_

 **TaeTae :** hm

 _ **Read.** Serius, Tae_

 _ **Read.** dia sibuk, mengertilah sedikit_

 **TaeTae :** aku tahu brengsek

aku cuma kesal

 _ **Read.** dasar kekanakan_

 **TaeTae :** diam kau

kau mau makan siang apa?

 _ **Read.** aku baru saja ingin membawakanmu makan siang?_

 **TaeTae :** tidak perlu

baek _hyung_ dan Dae _hyung_ sudah membawakanku

kau mau makan apa?

 _ **Read.** tidak usah_

 **TaeTae :** aku tahu kau belum makan siang brengsek

bilang saja!

 _ **Read.** sialan_

 _ **Read.** kubilang tidak usah_

 **TaeTae :** diet tolol mu itu

sampai kapan kau lakukan, Hah?

badanmu sudah seperti anak anjing tidak diberi makan sebulan begitu

 _ **Read.** bajingan_

 _ **Read.** harusnya kau mati saja_

 **TaeTae :** _hell_

cepatlah datang

 _ **Read.** sudah di jalan keparat_

 **TaeTae :** jangan lupa cola

dan _nintendo_ ku

 _ **Read.** cerewet_

.

.

.

Part IV

[ _Saat Jimin membantu Taehyung_ ]

.

.

.

 _ **Read.** Tae_

 _ **Read.** kau dimana?_

 **TaeTae :** di lapangan

 _ **Read.** sialan_

 _ **Read.** Namjoon sudah memperingatimu berkali-kali untuk tidak membolos disitu!_

 _ **Read.** Tae_

 _ **Read.** guru kesiswaan baru saja melihatmu_

 _ **Read.** kau_

 _ **Read.** pergi dari sana cepat!_

 _ **Read.** brengsek_

 _ **Read.** baca pesanku!_

 **TaeTae :** sudah-_-

jangan berlebihan begitu _punk_

aku juga melihatnya tadi

 _ **Read.** pergi ke ruangan OSIS sekarang_

 _ **Read.** ada Yoongi hyung disana_

 **TaeTae :** oke

 _ **Read.** kau kenapa tidak membolos bersama Hoseok hyung?_

 **TaeTae :** dia di lab

pelajaran yang tak bisa ditinggalkan

 _ **Read.** dasar tidak waras_

 _ **Read.** harusnya kau masuk kelas saja_

 **TaeTae :** cerewet

Yoongi _hyung_ bilang kau harus menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah

 _ **Read.** oke_

 _ **Read.** mau kukerjakan soal dari Kim seonsaengnim?_

 **TaeTae :** terserah kau saja

 _ **Read.** pastikan kau datang besok_

 _ **Read.** ada ujian_

 **TaeTae :** aku tahu

.

.

.

Part V

[ _their closeness_ ]

.

.

.

 **TaeTae :** Jim

kau dimana?

 _ **Read.** supermarket_

 **TaeTae :** apa yang kau beli?

 _ **Read.** odolku habis_

 **TaeTae :** apartementmu kosong?

 _ **Read.** iya_

 _ **Read.** Ayah dan Ibu keluar kota, noona bermalam di rumah temannya_

 _ **Read.** kenapa?_

 **TaeTae :** tidak

aku di apartementmu sekarang

cepatlah pulang

 _ **Read.** kau sendiri?_

 **TaeTae :** tidak

ada Jungkook dan Jin _hyung_

 _ **read.** awasi bocah keparat itu, jangan sampai dia menghabisi cokelatku di kulkas_

 **TaeTae :** _well_ , dia baru saja makan sebatang

 _ **Read.** sialan_

 _ **Read.** untuk apa kalian datang?_

 **TaeTae :** berangkat latihan bersama

 _ **Read.** latihan sebentar sore bodoh_

 _ **Read.** kalian terlalu cepat datang-_-_

 **TaeTae :** Jin _hyung_ membuat banyak kue tadi pagi

kue kesukaanmu juga ada

jadi dia menyuruhku dan Jungkook untuk ikut bersamanya

 _ **Read.** SERIUS?!_

 _ **Read.** ASSA! XD_

 **Tae Tae :** tapi sudah dimakan Jungkook setengah

 _ **Read.** APA?!_

 _ **Read.** KURANG AJAR BOCAH ITU_

 **Tae Tae :** AKU BERCANDA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 _ **Read.** laknat kau sialan XD_

 **Tae Tae :** cepatlah pulang

ah aku pinjam handukmu

 **Read.** oke

 **Read.** kalian akan lama di apartemenku?

 **TaeTae :** sepertinya

Jungkook membawa kaset game nya

 _ **Read.** baiklah_

 _ **Read.** tanyakan Jin hyung_

 _ **Read.** dia mau kubelikan bahan makanan apa untuk makan siang?_

 **TaeTae :** pc dia bodoh

omong-omong dia sudah sedang memasak sekarang

ramyun mu banyak sekali wah~

 _ **Read.** sial_

 _ **Read.** itu stok satu bulan XD_

 **TaeTae :** dasar babi penyuka ramyun

 _ **Read.** mati kau_

 _ **Read.** Tae, kau di kamarku?_

 **TaeTae :** iya

kau kenapa lama sekali?

 _ **Read.** antriannya masih panjang sialan_

 _ **Read.** ambil map warna merah yang berada di dalam laci ku_

 _ **Read.** berikan pada Namjoon dan Hoseok hyung kalau mereka datang sebentar_

 **TaeTae :** okkeee!

.

.

.

Part VI

[ _Jimin bodoh_ ]

.

.

.

 **TaeTae :** Jim

kau masih marah padaku?

 _ **Read.** apa?_

 **TaeTae :** kau masih marah padaku, kan?

 _ **Read.** lupakan_

 **TaeTae :** aku sudah minta maaf sialan!

berhenti mendiami ku seperti ini!

 _ **Read.** jangan meminta maaf padaku_

 **TaeTae :** lalu kau terus marah seperti ini?

brengsek

aku meninjunya demi mu!

 _ **Read.** kau pikir dengan meninju semuanya sudah selesai?_

 _ **Read.** dimana otakmu?!_

 **TaeTae :** KAU MENYURUHKU DIAM SAAT MELIHATMU DI TINJU SEPERTI ITU?

 _ **Read.** TENTU SAJA KEPARAT_

 _ **Read.** MASALAHNYA TIDAK AKAN MEMBESAR KALAU KAU CUMA DIAM!_

 **TaeTae :** ITU GERAKAN REFLEKS KU SIALAN

GERAKAN REFLEKS KARENA TERLALU MENYAYANGIMU

BAJINGAN

SALAHKAN SAJA AKU TERUS

 _ **Read.** LALU SEKARANG APA?_

 _ **Read.** KAU JUGA JADI IKUT MASUK KE DALAM BAHAYA BEGINI_

 _ **Read.** KAU PIKIR ITU YANG KU MAU?_

 **TaeTae :** APA?

GUNA KU APA

GUNA KU DAN YANG LAIN APA KALAU KAU MAU MEMIKULNYA SENDIRI?

MEREKA MENYERANGMU SECARA BERKELOMPOK BRENGSEK

DAN KAU MALAH MERAHASIAKAN INI SEMUA

KAU SUPERMAN?

KAU PUNYA KEKUATAN SUPER?

KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MENYELESAIKANNYA SENDIRI?

SUDAH BAIK AKU MEMBANTUMU MENYEMBUNYIKAN INI DARI YOONGI _HYUNG_ DAN YANG LAIN

DAN SEKARANG KAU MARAH PADAKU KARENA AKU MEMBANTUMU MELAWAN MEREKA

KAU BODOH APA TOLOL

 _ **Read.** KAU TIDAK MENGERTI BAJINGAN_

 _ **Read.** MASALAHKU INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN KAU SEMUA_

 _ **Read.** TENTU SAJA AKU TIDAK AKAN MELIBATKAN KALIAN_

 _ **Read.** BERHENTI IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU!_

 **TaeTae :** KEPARAT

APA MAKSUDNYA INI

KAU

KAU EGOIS, JIM

KAU SELALU IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU

KAU 24 JAM SELALU MENGAMBIL ALIH HIDUPKU

KAU SELALU MENJADIKAN DIRIMU PILIHAN PERTAMAKU UNTUK BERSANDAR

KAU MEMBUATKU TIDAK BISA MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH TANPAMU

DAN SEKARANG APA

KAU MELARANGKU IKUT CAMPUR?

KAU EGOIS

AKU MEMBENCIMU SIALAN

KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA TADI DI BUNUH MEREKA

 _ **Read.** bajingan_

 _ **Read.** kau tidak mengerti, Tae_

 _ **Read.** aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan kau semua_

 _ **Read.** mereka menyeramkan_

 _ **Read.** ini salahku karena berurusan dengan mereka_

 _ **Read.** kau semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan dosaku_

 **TaeTae :** LALU APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN HAH?

MEMBIARKAN DIRIMU DIJADIKAN BAHAN _BULLY_ AN SETIAP BERTEMU MEREKA?

DILUDAHI SEPERTI TADI

DITENDANG SEPERTI TADI

KAU MAU TERUS DIBEGITUKAN?

KAU BOSAN HIDUP?

KAU

KAU ORANG YANG SANGAT BERHARGA UNTUK KU

UNTUK YANG LAIN

KAU PIKIR

KAU PIKIR KITA RELA MELIHATMU SEPERTI ITU?

KAU PIKIR AKU BISA DIAM SAJA?!

AKU LEBIH TERSIKSA DARIMU SIALAN

BAGAIMANA BISA ORANG YANG PALING KUSAYANGI DIPERLAKUKAN TIDAK SEPERTI MANUSIA OLEH ORANG LAIN

 _ **Read.** KAU KIM TAEHYUNG_

 _ **Read.** BERHENTI BICARA_

 _ **Read.** AKU AKAN MEMBLOKIRMU KALAU KAU BICARA LAGI_

 _ **Read.** SUDAH KUBILANG! INI MASALAHKU DENGAN PARA SUNBAE ITU!_

 _ **Read.** AKU YANG MENABRAK MOBIL TEMAN MEREKA!_

 _ **Read.** BUKAN KALIAN!_

 **TaeTae :** APA PEDULIKU BRENGSEK

AKU DAN YANG LAIN AKAN KERUMAHMU BESOK

KITA BERTUJUH BERANGKAT SEKOLAH BERSAMA

PULANG BERSAMA

KITA SELESAIKAN MASALAHMU BERSAMA

AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MEREKA MENYENTUHMU LAGI

KALAU MEREKA BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU DEMI TEMANNYA

BIARKAN AKU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA DEMI TEMANKU

AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU

JADI IKUTI SAJA PERKATAANKU KEPARAT

.

.

.

Part VII

[ _four o'clock_ ]

.

.

.

 **TaeTae :** Jim

 _ **Read.** kenapa?_

 **TaeTae :** kau sudah bangun jam segini?

 _ **Read.** aku tidak tidur semalaman_

 _ **Read.** sial. laporan pertanggung jawabannya terlalu banyak_

 **TaeTae :** ayo keluar

 _ **Read.** sekarang baru jam 4 pagi, Kim Taehyung-_-_

 **TaeTae :** dasar penakut

ayo bertemu di Taman dekat rumahmu

 _ **Read.** sial itu jauh_

 _ **Read.** sekarang?_

 **TaeTae :** iya

kau jalan kaki saja

tidak akan ada yang menculikmu, bodoh

 _ **Read.** aku tahu sialan_

 _ **Read.** kau kenapa?_

 _ **Read.** sedang ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?_

 **TaeTae :** akan kuberitahu saat kau sampai

 _ **Read.** baiklah_

 _ **Read.** aku siap siap dulu_

 **TaeTae :** Jim

menurutmu

apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau dan aku lulus?

apa

kita bertujuh akan semakin terpisah?

 _ **Read.** mungkin..iya_

 **TaeTae :** Jim

kau jangan jauh-jauh, ya

jangan tinggalkan aku

 _ **Read.** siapa juga yang akan meninggalkanmu?_

 **TaeTae :** Hoseok _hyung_ sudah di amerika sekarang

kampus Jin _hyung_ jauh

Namjoon _hyung_ terlalu sibuk

Yoongi _hyung_ juga sama

Jungkook lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya

hanya tinggal kita berdua

...

apa yang akan terjadi?

 _ **Read.** kau berlebihan, Tae_

 _ **Read.** kita semua akan baik-baik saja_

 _ **Read.** aku sudah selesai pakaian, sekarang sedang menuju kesana._

 **TaeTae :** aku rindu mereka

 _ **Read.** aku juga_

 **TaeTae :** Jim

kau

tidak boleh pergi dariku

kita akan lulus di kampus yang sama

berteman sampai selamanya

 _ **Read.** tentu saja bodoh_

 _ **Read.** kau tidak perlu memberitahuku_

 **TaeTae :** kita akan tetap pergi ke _games corner_ setiap akhir pekan

kita akan tetap minum soju bersama

kita akan tetap bertanding _one on one_ di lapangan hangang bersama

kita akan tetap membully Jungkook

mungkin kita juga bisa pergi karaoke bertujuh lagi

tidak ada yang boleh berubah

 _ **Read.** pasti_

 _ **Read.** pasti, Tae._

 _ **Read.** lagipula kita akan berlibur bersama lagi minggu depan_

 _ **Read.** kau jangan cemas begitu_

 **TaeTae :** bertujuh, kan?

 _ **Read.** Ya_

 _ **Read.** bertujuh_

 _ **Read.** karena kita memang akan selalu bertujuh._

 **TaeTae :** aku menyayangimu, Jim.

 _ **Read.**..._

 _ **Read.** KAU MENGATAKAN HAL MEMALUKAN BEGITU_

 _ **Read.** BAGAIMANA CARAKU BERTEMU DENGANMU SEBENTAR_

 _ **Read.** AKU PULANG SAJA_

 **TaeTae :** SIALAN

JANGAN PERGI KAU

TEMANI AKU BERBURU BURUNG MERPATI

 _ **Read.** heol_

 _ **Read.** kau memang tidak waras XD_

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Sebelum chapter terakhir, mungkin saya bakalan buat selingan special chapter seperti ini lagi.

 _this is totally a mellow chapter_. Efek nulisnya sambil dengerin cover V dan RM, yang _goddammit_ bener-bener bikin speechless dan meleleh. Artinya juga bagus banget. Dan yang pasti! Saat baca fancafe Namjoon yang bilang kalau Taehyung ngambil tema ini saat dia lagi nunggu Jimin, VMIN FEELS saya langsung keluar:" saya ngerasa kalau Taehyung bener-bener sayang Jimin. _just like Jimin_ yang sayang banget sama Taehyung. Ugh friendship goals!

Dan satu lagi.

Sebenernya, saya pernah janji sama salah satu author di ini, kalau saya izinin dia buat side story dari bgc. Tapi saya lost contact, dan saya baru bisa buka email saya yang dulu. Ternyata dia udah ngirim banyak _rough_ naskah ke saya. Sempat ngepost juga tapi saya ga dapet akun nya T^T

 _So,_ wuzidy- _ssi_ kalau masih baca fiction saya sampe detik ini, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sangat terlambat membaca naskah wuzidy - _ssi_. Saya suka banget sama ceritanya. Suka banget! Jadi, mungkin wuzidy- _ssi_ bisa hubungin saya sekali lagi di line. Saya bakalan bantu _share_ ke _readers_ yang lain, soalnya saya yakin bakalan banyak banget yang suka tulisannya!

Id line saya : nurintaehyung

 _Anyways_

H-4 BTS FESTA YEAAH!

WHOSE EXCITED FOR OUR BANGTAN'S BIRTHDAY?!

LET'S SUPPORT BANGTAN TILL THE LAST DAY GUYS!

LUVYA!

 ** _Last,_**

 ** _Mind To Review?_**

XiRuLin.


	32. Special Chapter - Jin & Namjoon's

BANGTAN GROUP CHAT SEASON TWO

 _Thank you for being 'us' my friends._ "

 **The Plot belong to me; BTS members belong to their agency and parents.**

 **Warning! Full Chat Room!GAJE!WITHOUT PAIR!TYPO!BORING!**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR(?)/SCHOOL LIFE**

 **Cast(s)**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **[** **username tak tetap]**

 **.**

 **Author : XiRuLin**

 **.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Special Chapter;_

 _[Namjoon Jin]_

" _ketika aku merasa sedih atau sedang banyak pikiran, Jin hyung lah tempatku mencurahkannya. Dia adalah hyung yang sangat keren bagiku." – Kim Namjoon._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** Jin _trying to help Namjoon_ **]**

 **Namjoon POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** Namjoon- _ah_

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** laporanmu bagaimana?

 ** _Read._** belum selesai.

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** mau kubantu?

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** kebetulan, guruku sedang tidak ada.

 ** _Read._** tidak perlu, _hyung_ -_-

 ** _Read._** kau istirahat saja di UKS. Aku tahu kau begadang semalam demi ujianmu sebentar.

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** semua orang melakukan hal yang sama, bodoh

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** tak perlu di pedulikan-_-

 ** _Read._** tapi kau memang terlalu memaksakan diri-_-

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** -_-

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** : kau dikelas? Atau di ruang osis?

 ** _Read._** _hyung_!

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** : cepatlah keparat

 ** _Read._** kapan kau akan mendengarkan perkataanku?-_-

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** tidak ada sejarahnya orang lebih tua mendengar ocehan anak kecil

 ** _Read._** dasar kakek-kakek

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** MATI KAU BOCAH

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** LIMA MENIT LAGI SAMPAI DI TEMPATMU

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** KUCINCANG KAU

 ** _Read._** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 ** _Read._** _I'm waiting you_ , _halabeoji_ :*

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** DASAR LAKNAT

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** Namjoon loves to joking around **]**

 **Jin POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjunie :** _hyuung_

 **Namjunie :** kau dirumah?

 ** _Read._** tidak, aku sedang di supermarket

 **Namjunie :** di mana?

 **Namjunie :** aku akan menjemputmu!

 ** _Read._** aku bawa mobil-_-

 ** _Read._** kau kenapa?

 **Namjunie :** _aish_ -_-

 **Namjunie :** tidak, aku sedang bosan

 **Namjunie :** ayo ke stadion, _hyung_.

 ** _Read._** untuk?

 **Namjunie :** Hoseok bilang ada pertandingan _three on three_ disitu.

 **Namjunie :** yang lain juga datang.

 **Namjunie :** para berandalan itu sedang asik membahasnya di grup

 ** _Read._** kau pergi bersama yang lain saja

 ** _Read._** nenek akan datang malam ini

 ** _Read._** aku membantu _eomma_ menyiapkan makanan

 **Namjunie :** Kim _halameoni_?!

 **Namjunie :** _assa_!

 **Namjunie :** aku akan membantumu sebentar, _hyung_!

 ** _Read._** kenapa kau jadi _excited_ begitu XD

 ** _Read._** lebih baik kau ke stadion saja.

 **Namjunie :** tapi aku rindu _halameoni_ T^T

 ** _Read._** sial, Kim Namjoon

 ** _Read._** dia nenekku, bukan nenekmu-_-

 **Namjunie :** kenyataannya dia lebih menyukaiku daripada kau, _hyung_ XD

 ** _Read._** percaya diri sekali-_-

 **Namjunie :** oh, bukankah saat ulang tahunnya kemarin, dia mencium pipi ku sebelum menciummu?

 ** _Read._** nenek salah mengira kau adalah aku, sialan-_-

 **Namjunie :** _eomma_ bilang nenekmu hanya memberi kue tahun baru kepadaku, tidak untukmu~

 ** _Read._** ITU KARENA AKU BISA MASAK SENDIRI!

 **Namjunie :** lalu bagaimana dengan hadiah ulang tahunku yang selalu lebih bagus darimu?

 **Namjunie :** atau kejadian saat kita jatuh dari sepeda dulu

 ** _Read._** SIAL

 **Namjunie :** atau saat kau memukulku dan nenek memarahimu habis-habisan~

 ** _Read._** BERHENTI KAU BOCAH

 ** _Read._** ASKADHJFL

 **Namjunie :** oh! Bukannya dia juga selalu menanyakan kabarku setiap datang kerumahmu, _hyung_? XD

 ** _Read._** KIM NAMJOON

 ** _Read._** KAU TIDAK BERHENTI KUBAKAR RUMAHMU

 **Namjunie :** _jealous,_ huh? XD

 **Namjunie :** tenang saja, _hyung_. aku lebih mencintaimu dari pada _halameoni_

 ** _Read._** brengsek

 ** _Read._** kusuruh Taehyung menghancurkan koleksi _action figure_ mu

 ** _Read._** baru tahu rasa

 **Namjunie :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Namjunie :** Aku akan menunggu di kamarmu, _hyung_!

 ** _Read._** jangan berani berani kau menginjakkan kaki disana!

 **Namjunie :** terlambat~

 **Namjunie :** OH KAU PUNYA NINTENDO BARU?

 ** _Read._** JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA

 ** _Read._** KIM NAMJOON

 ** _Read._** AWAS KAU RUSAKI LAGI

 **Namjunie :** iya iya aku tahu-_-

 **Namjunie :** _hyung_

 **Namjunie :** aku titip dua cokelat batang

 ** _Read._** sial

 ** _Read._** untuk apa sialan

 **Namjunie :** satu untukku

 **Namjunie :** dan satu untuk _hyung_ manisku yang sedang cemburu~

 ** _Read._** BRENGSEK

 **Namjunie :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _This is older brothers's_ _duty_ **]**

 **Namjoon POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** : Namjoon

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** kau melihat Taehyung?

 ** _Read._** dia bolos, _hyung_

 ** _Read._** kenapa?

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** dia dipanggil ke ruang kesiswaan lagi

 ** _Read._** bukannya laporan absen kelas Taehyung untuk tiga bulan kemarin sudah Yoongi ubah?

 ** _Read._** bagaimana bisa dia ketahuan tidak hadir?

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** guru baru

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** ada guru baru yang mengajar di kelas Tae dan Jimin. Dan dia memberitahu perihal sikap Taehyung ke guru kesiswaan-_-

 ** _Read._** jangan bilang bocah itu buat onar lagi-_-

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** _well_

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** dia di dapati membuang sisa permen karetnya ke lantai kelas

 ** _Read._** _hell_

 ** _Read._** akan kusuruh Hoseok menggunduli rambutnya

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** aku baru saja akan menggunting habis komik _one piece_ nya

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** jadi?bagaimana ini, Namjoon?

 ** _Read._** pakai cara biasa saja, _hyung_

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** aku tidak membawa ATM ku hari ini-_-

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** lagipula, kau yakin guru baru ini bisa diajak kerja sama?

 ** _Read._** yasudah. uangku saja.

 ** _Read._** pasti bisa, _hyung_

 ** _Read._** aku akan ke ruang guru sepulang sekolah

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** oke

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** pastikan Yoongi tidak akan membiarkan masalah Taehyung sampai di telinga ayahnya.

 ** _Read._** siap!

 ** _Read._** omong-omong, _hyung_

 ** _Read._** kau di cari Kyungsoo

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** oh oke

 ** _Read._** kau punya masalah apa dengan bidang penyiaran?

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** bukan aku

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** ada yang merekam Jungkook merokok di atap sekolah dua hari yang lalu

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** Kyungsoo ingin mendiskusikannya agar tidak menyebar dengan cepat

 ** _Read._** _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

 ** _Read._** bocah itu merokok lagi?!

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** : jangan memarahinya di grup!

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** : aku sudah memberitahu Tae, Jimin, dan Hoseokie

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** : dia bersama BamBam

 ** _Read._** gila

 ** _Read._** kalau Yoongi tahu ini, habis sudah

 ** _Read._** dimana otak dua bocah berandalan itu?!

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** Yoongi sudah tahu

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** dia menjadi orang paling pertama yang kuberitahu

 ** _Read._** kenapa Tae dan Kookie keparat itu tidak berhenti membuat masalah

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** _well_ , begitulah mereka berdua XD

 ** _Read._** seharusnya kita memang menyuruh _eomma_ Jungkook menyita ATM nya dari dulu

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** oh. Dan kau akan habis di babak beluri bocah itu XD

 ** _Read._** AHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 ** _Read._** kalau kubujuk dengan daging, dia pasti akan memaafkanku, _hyung_ XD

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** _okay okay_ ~ kau memang yang paling mengenal Jungkookie XD

 ** _Read._** ahahahahahahaha XD

 ** _Read._** tunggu aku saat istirahat nanti, _hyung_

 ** _Read._** kita sama-sama mengurusnya

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** **:** tapi aku lapar T^T

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** : bagaimana kalau makan di kantin dulu bersama anak-anak?

 ** _Read._** di otakmu memang hanya ada makanan XD

 ** _Read._** baiklah!

 ** _Read._** aku juga perlu menggunduli Taehyung di depan umum

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Jin** ** _hyung_** : akan kukirimkan chatmu ke grup XD

 ** _Read._** sialan, _hyung_ XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _really stupid old jokes_ **]**

 **Namjoon POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seokjin :** Namjoon

 **Seokjin :** Bangun kau bocah

 **Seokjin :** penting!

 ** _Read._** apa, _hyung_?

 **Seokjin :** ayam berkokok harimau?

 ** _Read._** sial _hyung_ kupikir apa-_-

 ** _Read._** tidur?

 **Seokjin :** pagi, bodohJ

 ** _Read._** kau menyambungkan katanya!-_-

 **Seokjin :** gajah besar apanya?

 ** _Read._** err..telinganya?

 **Seokjin :** tentu saja kandangnya!

 ** _Read._** sialan

 **Seokjin :** kenyal, enak, dan sangat di gemari anak-anak.

 **Seokjin :** apakah itu?

 ** _Read._** sial pikiranku

 ** _Read_**...mungkin, itu?

 **Seokjin :** bocah berotak kotor-_-

 **Seokjin :** Jelly jawabannya!

 ** _Read._** OH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Seokjin :** panda apa yang menggemaskan, dan digemari banyak orang?

 ** _Read._** Po!

 **Seokjin :** salah

 **Seokjin :** panda – ngi saja aku:*

 ** _Read._** AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA PEDE SEKALI XD

 **Seokjin :** kue apa yang bagian tengahnya tidak berasa?

 ** _Read._** kue setengah matang?

 **Seokjin :** kau bodoh sekali bocah

 **Seokjin :** tentu saja donat! XD

 ** _Read._** GILA HAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Seokjin :** kenapa anak babi selalu jalan dalam keadaan kepala tertunduk?

 ** _Read._** mencari makanan?

 **Seokjin :** tidak

 **Seokjin :** karena malu punya ibu seorang babi XD

 **Seokjin :** HAHAHAHAHA

 ** _Read._** tidak lucu, _hyung_ :"

 **Seokjin :** kenapa superman dan spiderman baju nya berwarna sama?

 ** _Read._** mungkin mereka patungan

 **Seokjin :** oh! Kau benar! XD

 ** _Read._** GILA

 ** _Read._** JAWABAN MACAM APA ITU T^T

 **Seokjin :** bola apa yang mirip kucing?

 ** _Read._** aku menyerah, _hyung_ :"

 **Seokjin :** bola – emon! XD

 ** _Read._** _HELL_

 ** _Read._** SUDAH CUKUP

 ** _Read._** AKU LANJUT TIDUR SAJA

 **Seokjin :** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

 **Seokjin :** kau bodoh

 **Seokjin :** pagi ini kita akan latihan di _hangang_ -_-

 ** _Read._** Ya Tuhan T^T

 ** _Read._** INI SEMUA KARENA LELUCON TIDAK LUCU MU ITU _HYUNG_

 ** _Read._** AKU JADI CEPAT BANGUN T^T

 **Seokjin :** maafkan aku~ XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _When Namjoon need a courage_ **]**

 **Author POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin :** Namjoon

 **Kim Seokjin :** kau dimana?

 **Rap Monster :** berisik

 **Kim Seokjin :** kamar mandi?

 **Kim Seokjin :** butuh aku kesana?

 **Kim Seokjin :** atau yang lain?

 **Rap Monster :** tidak

 **Rap Monster :** jangan

 **Kim Seokjin :** baiklah

 **Kim Seokjin :** jangan terlalu tertekan seperti itu

 **Kim Seokjin :** Jimin lebih menderita daripada mu

 **Rap Monster :** kau tidak, _hyung_?

 **Kim Seokjin :** tentu saja aku juga

 **Kim Seokjin :** Yoongi

 **Kim Seokjin :** Hoseok

 **Kim Seokjin :** Jungkookie

 **Kim Seokjin :** Taehyung

 **Kim Seokjin :** kita semua merasakan hal yang sama

 **Rap Monster :** mau ditaruh dimana muka kita _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** kita memalukan nama sekolah

 **Rap Monster :** mereka semua bertaruh pada kita

 **Rap Monster :** _but_

 **Rap Monster :** _we messed up_

 **Kim Seokjin :** aku tahu

 **Rap Monster :** kalau saja aku tidak emosi tadi

 **Rap Monster :** kita mungkin bisa menang

 **Rap Monster :** kalau saja aku tidak melakukan _foul_ berkali – kali

 **Kim Seokjin :** aku tahu

 **Rap Monster :** aku mengacaukan mimpi Jimin

 **Rap Monster :** aku membuat malu Hoseok

 **Rap Monster :** ini pertandingan pertama Jungkook sebagai _playmaker_ tapi aku merusaknya

 **Kim Seokjin :** aku tahu

 **Rap Monster :** aku tidak berguna, _hyung_

 **Kim Seokjin :** kau memang begitu

 **Rap Monster :** aku bodoh

 **Kim Seokjin :** sangat

 **Rap Monster :** aku menghancurkan semuanya

 **Kim Seokjin :** benar

 **Rap Monster :** aku harus apa, _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** aku harus apa

 **Rap Monster :** mereka pasti sangat membenciku

 **Rap Monster :** kita gagal masuk final karena aku

 **Kim Seokjin :** _well_

 **Kim Seokjin :** kalau yang kau maksud mereka membenci mu adalah Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin yang kini sedang menunggu kabarmu dengan panik

 **Kim Seokjin :** Yoongi yang sedang menyumpah serapahi SOPA karena membuatmu cedera lutut di depan pelatihnya sekarang

 **Kim Seokjin :** serta Hoseok yang pergi membelikanmu es batu

 **Kim Seokjin :** dan aku yang menunggumu di depan toilet

 **Kim Seokjin :** berarti

 **Kim Seokjin :** rasa benci lebih indah daripada rasa sayang

 **Kim Seokjin :** begitu?

 **Rap Monster :**...

 **Rap Monster :** sialan

 **Rap Monster :** sial

 **Rap Monster :** aku membenci kalian

 **Rap Monster :** sial

 **Rap Monster :** kenapa kalian menyebalkan sekali

 **Rap Monster :** sial

 **Rap Monster :** sial

 **Rap Monster :** keparat sialan

 **Rap Monster :** harusnya kalian meninjuku saja

 **Rap Monster :** bodoh

 **Kim Seokjin :** ini baru kekalahan pertama kita, jadi jangan di bawa serius oke?

 **Kim Seokjin :** hapus airmata dan ingus mu itu lalu keluar

 **Kim Seokjin :** pelatih akan mentraktir kita daging

 **Kim Seokjin :** aku dan enam orang kesialan mu ini menunggu di ruang ganti

 **Kim Seokjin :** lalu kita akan kerumah sakit bersama

 **Rap Monster :** sial

 **Rap Monster :** dasar enam pria bodoh sialan

 **Rap Monster :** aku sangat menyayangi kalian sialan

 **Kim Seokjin :** baca grup bocah keparat

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _childish Kim Namjoon_ **]**

 **Jin POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Read._** Kim Namjoon

 ** _Read._** jelaskan padaku

 ** _Read._** kenapa kau membuat Eun Ji menangis saat rapat kemarin?

 **Namjunie :** aku hanya bertindak tegas padanya

 ** _Read._** apa harus dengan mengatainya separah itu?

 **Namjunie :** dia sudah lalai akan banyak hal. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.

 ** _Read._** dia anggota baru, astaga

 ** _Read._** kudengar, ini baru pertama kalinya dia masuk di panitia inti sebuah _event_ OSIS

 ** _Read._** kau harusnya membimbingnya

 **Namjunie :** merepotkan

 **Namjunie :** Jackson sudah mengajari nya, tapi Eun Ji tetap saja melakukan kesalahan.

 ** _Read._** kau terlalu sombong

 ** _Read._** sejak kapan kau menjadi tinggi hati seperti ini

 **Namjunie :** siapa yang sombong?

 **Namjunie :** aku bilang, aku bertindak tegas padanya!

 ** _Read._** harus dengan membentaknya di depan forum seperti itu?!

 ** _Read._** Yoongi bilang nada suaramu benar-benar tinggi

 ** _Read._** aku tak habis pikir

 **Namjunie :** diam _hyung_

 **Namjunie :** ini caraku mengatur mereka

 **Namjunie :** aku berbeda denganmu

 ** _Read._** kau punya dendam terselubung kan dengan Eun Ji?

 ** _Read._** karena dia temannya Eun Mi, kau memperlakukannya seperti itu?

 **Namjunie :** apa lagi ini

 ** _Read._** harus berapa kali kubilang padamu

 ** _Read._** berhenti membenci mantan kekasihmu seperti itu!

 **Namjunie :** masa bodoh

 ** _Read._** kau yang bodoh, tolol

 ** _Read._** masalah OSIS mu tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah pribadimu

 ** _Read._** bersikaplah yang professional!

 **Namjunie :** aku berencana membuatnya mengundurkan diri

 ** _Read._** ha?

 **Namjunie :** Eun Mi selalu ikut dengannya.

 **Namjunie :** dan tentu saja Min Jae sialan itu ada.

 **Namjunie :** bagaimana bisa aku harus melihat pemandangan brengsek itu setiap hari?

 ** _Read._** jadi kau memang melakukannya hanya karena Eun Mi?

 ** _Read._** _hell_

 ** _Read._** kapan kau dewasa bocah

 **Namjunie :** berisik

 **Namjunie :** apapun yang terjadi, Eun Ji harus kubuat mengundurkan diri

 ** _Read._** bocah sialan!

 ** _Read._** kau gila?!

 ** _Read._** aku akan bicara langsung dengan Eun Mi besok.

 ** _Read._** jangan mengeluarkan orang yang tidak bersalah!

 **Namjunie :** apa?!

 **Namjunie :** _hyung_!

 ** _Read._** berisik bodoh

 ** _Read._** akan kukatakan pada Eun Mi besok kalau mantan kekasihnya itu masih memendam cinta sedalam samudera

 ** _Read._** mungkin saja Eun Mi akan berpikir dua kali dan menjadikanmu selingkuhannya

 **Namjunie :** APA-APAAN INI

 **Namjunie :** HARGA DIRIKU

 **Namjunie :** AWAS KAU _HYUNG_ MELAKUKAN ITU BESOK!

 **Namjunie :** KUCORET NAMAMU DARI ABSEN!

 ** _Read._** KEPARAT

 ** _Read._** SUDAH BAIK MAU KUBANTU

 _ **Read**_ _._ MATI KAU

.

.

.

 **[** the way Namjoon love his hyung **]**

 **Author POV**

.

.

.

 **Rap Monster :** _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** kepalamu masih pusing?

 **JinSeok :** begitulah

 **JinSeok :** rasanya kepalaku mau pecah

 **Rap Monster :** itu karena kau terlalu ceroboh-_-

 **Rap Monster :** kelasku 15 menit lagi selesai

 **Rap Monster :** aku akan ke kampusmu

 **JinSeok :** ha?

 **JinSeok :** tidak usah sial

 **JinSeok :** setelah ini reda, aku akan langsung pulang

 **Rap Monster :** aku tak yakin kau bisa jalan sendiri, _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** tunggu aku di UKS kampusmu

 **Rap Monster :** kujemput

 **JinSeok :** tidak tolol

 **JinSeok :** aku pulang sendiri

 **JinSeok :** kampusmu dan kampusku berjarak 20 kilo, aku lumutan menunggumu-_-

 **Rap Monster :** Ah, iya juga-_-

 **JinSeok :** dasar pelupa-_-

 **Rap Monster :** jadi? Kau akan pulang sendiri, _hyung_?

 **JinSeok :** iya

 **Rap Monster :** kabari aku kalau sudah naik bus

 **JinSeok :** memangnya kau orang tua ku?-_-

 **Rap Monster :** _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** kau sudah di jalan pulang?

 **JinSeok :** sedang di jalan ke stasiun

 **Rap Monster :** pastikan kau mendapat tempat duduk, _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** jangan berdiri

 **Rap Monster :** kalau tidak ada, akting seolah kepalamu sakit sekali agar ada yang memberikanmu tempat duduk

 **JinSeok :** _heol_ XD

 **JinSeok :** sejak kapan kau pintar manupilasi begitu, anak kecil XD

 **Rap Monster :** Aish aku serius!

 **JinSeok :** oke oke

 **JinSeok :** kau kaptennya sekarang~

 **Rap Monster :** kabari aku pokoknya

 **JinSeok :** cerewet-_-

 **Rap Monster :** sudah di stasiun?

 **JinSeok :** iya

 **JinSeok :** sedang menunggu kereta

 **Rap Monster :** kau tidak berdiri kan, _hyung_?

 **JinSeok :** [ _sent a picture_ ]

 **JinSeok :** duduk dengan sempurna

 **Jinseok :** bawelmu sudah melebihi _eomma_ , Namjoon

 **Rap Monster :** brengsek, _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** kalau kereta nya sudah ada bilang padaku

 **JinSeok :** tidak penting tolol-_-

 **Rap Monster :** agar aku tahu kau baik-baik saja atau tidak, _hyung_ -_-

 **Rap Monster :** Jin _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** Keretanya sudah datang?

 **Rap Monster :** kau sudah di dalam?

 **JinSeok :** baru saja masuk

 **JinSeok :** dan aku duduk, tenang saja

 **Rap Monster :** masih merasa pusing?

 **JinSeok :** _seriously,_ Kim Namjoon

 **JinSeok :** aku baik baik saja

 **JinSeok :** kenapa sekarang justru kau yang heboh bertanya kabarku-_-

 **Rap Monster :** fisikmu kan lemah sekarang

 **Rap Monster :** wajar kalau aku khawatir-_-

 **JinSeok :** _aigooo_ ~ adik kecilku yang manis sudah dewasa~

 **Rap Monster :** berhenti menggodaku-_-

 **JinSeok :** hahahahahahaha XD

 **Rap Monster :** keretanya sudah jalan?

 **JinSeok :** berhenti bertanya hal hal tolol-_-

 **JinSeok :** tentu saja sudah jalan-_-

 **Rap Monster :** oh, syukurlah XD

 **JinSeok :** dasar XD

 **Rap Monster :** _hyung_ , sudah dimana?

 **JinSeok :** hampir tiba di stasiun 3

 **Rap Monster :** di stasiun 4 kau harus turun, _hyung_

 **Rap Monster :** aku menunggumu

 **JinSeok :** ha?

 **Rap Monster :** kita pulang bersama

 **JinSeok :** Kupikir kau masih di kampus?

 **Rap Monster :** kutinggalkan

 **Rap Monster :** aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan

 **JinSeok :** Kim Namjoon

 **JinSeok :** kau berlebihan

 **JinSeok :** aku baik-baik saja brengsek

 **Rap Monster :** Hoseok bilang dua hari yang lalu saat bertemu denganmu kau tampak pucat

 **Rap Monster :** kau pasti setengah mati mengerjakan skripsimu demi mengejar wisuda bulan depan

 **Rap Monster :** aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja, _hyung_

 **JinSeok :** jangan sok meramal seperti Jungkook _ie_

 **JinSeok :** pulang saja sana

 **JinSeok :** aku tidak akan turun

 **Rap Monster :** kalau begitu aku yang akan naik

 **JinSeok :** tolol! Mobilmu?!

 **Rap Monster :** besok kuambil di parkiran stasiun

 **JinSeok :** brengsek

 **JinSeok :** sial

 **JinSeok :** aku turun! Puas?!

 **Rap Monster :** baiklah XD

 **JinSeok :** dasar bajingan

 **Rap Monster :** aku menunggumu _hyung_ ~

 **JinSeok :** kenapa sekarang sifat memerintahmu mirip dengan sifatku-_-

 **Rap Monster :** itu karena aku mencintaimu

 **JinSeok :** apa hubungannya sial-_-

 **Rap Monster :** ahahahahahaahaha XD

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

haaaaaaai!

maaf saya lama comebacknya heheheheheu:3 makasih banyak yang masih setia nunggu fanfiction ini! sayaa cinta kalian!

 **big big thanks and love for 837 reviews and 88.000 peoples that spent their precious time to read this absurd fiction. may you still love this chapter as well!**

 **how bout 1k reviews till the last chapter? heheheu jk**

 _ **Last,**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

sincerely

XiRuLin.


End file.
